Mystery Girl
by celticwolfsong1
Summary: Gray meets a mysterious girl after training with Loke one day. He gets her to continue meeting him but she makes him promise to keep it a secret. What happens when he falls in love with her and the questions keep piling up? First chapter is a bit slow but it picks up. Rated M for abuse and Lemons I do not own Fairy Tail (I wouldn't be here if I did) FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N_

 _This is my first fanfic and my first attempt at writing in years so please keep that in mind. Onyx who you meet in this chapter and Xypher who comes later are both based on my real life dogs. It is mentioned that they resemble pit bulls thats because in real life they are. For the pit bull haters please keep that hate to yourself. Onyx was diagnosed with cancer 6 months ago the tumour was removed as our only option. Sadly it already returned and we had to have her put down not even a week ago. Please respect the grief we are still going through._

 **Chapter 1**

In the forest, there is a small clearing. The clearing has many tree stumps where someone has knocked the trees down. In the middle stands two wizards facing off. They are both breathing hard after a long hard fought battle. The lighter haired one looks up while pushing his colored glasses up the bridge of his nose. He notes the setting of the sun and growing shadows. Loke's voice fills the clearing. "It's getting late it's time to end this!" as he sends his Regulus blast at the other mage who quickly dodges it hitting the ground and rolling back into a standing position.

A deep smooth voice responds "I agree. It's and it's done!" He brings his arms in front of him left palm open right hand fisted hits his left palm. "Ice make lance." Suddenly several lances form in front of him and fly at Loke.

Loke dodges them and turns to face Gray only to then realize that there's one last one flying at him and it's too late for him to dodge it! It was hidden behind the others. His reflex kicks in and he moves to the left but still the ice grazes his right shoulder. He hits the ground with a grunt as the air leaves his lungs. Loke laid there staring up at the sky for a moment.

Gray picked his pants up and put them on buckling them as he walked towards his friend. He held his hand out to help Loke to his feet. Then walked over and picked his shirt up off the ground and slipped it on not bothering to button it up. "Ya, we better head back to the guild. I bet Lucy's waiting for you."

Loke smirked. "I don't know about that. She knows we were out here training."

Gray waited for Loke and they started back towards the guild. "Ya she knows that but she worries about her spirits. You know that. She cares about all of you guys. In fact, I'll probably get yelled at for the cut on your shoulder and beat you like I did."

Loke laughed. "Beat me huh? Nah I'm still standing."

"Ya, that's why I just helped you up off your ass huh?" Loke just smirks.

"Ahhh man." Loke grumbled after inspecting the cut on his shoulder. "I left my jacket in the clearing." He turned and started jogging back. "I'll meet you at the guild hall." He called back waving Gray on.

"I'm the one that's supposed to leave clothes laying around!" I called back at him as I continued down the path. As I rounded the curve in the path I heard something on my right so glanced that way without stopping. About that time I felt something hit my chest followed by a small squeak. Turning my head back and looking down I see an adorable girl sitting on the path in front of me. She looked slightly shocked. A flush was crawling up her skin coloring her cheeks in a fascinating way.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I was in a hurry and didn't see you." Her soft sweet voice was like a melody to my ears.

"No big deal I was distracted myself. Thought I heard something in the bushes." I replied bending down and picking her up, setting her back on her feet. I thought I saw a flash of worry in her eyes as she glanced at the bushes I had just been looking at. I looked around to see if anyone else had seen this but no one was there.

"It's kinda dangerous out here. There are things in this forest. Is anyone with you?" Again I thought I saw worry cross her face but it was gone just as fast.

"No. I'll be fine. I come out here all the time nothing ever bothers me." I watched her as she looked down at the ground.

"I'm Gray by the way. I could walk with you if you'd like." She glanced up at me quickly then looked back down.

"I'm Aishlyn. Thank you for the offer..."

"Hey, Gray!" I turned as Loke yelled out and waved at him then turned back to... nothing? She was gone. I jumped and looked all around but there was no sign that she had been there. I was puzzled.

"What are you looking for?" Loke asked as he caught up. Looking at me like I'd lost my mind.

"Didn't you see her?" I asked him

"See who?" He asked back glancing around.

"The girl that was here just a second ago. I was talking to her but when you showed up she disappeared."

"So you were talking to a girl that I didn't see and then vanished when I appeared?" I could hear the laugh in his voice.

"Yes, she was just here! She bumped into me and fell so I helped her up. Her name was Aishlyn." He laughed out loud then.

"Did you bump your head while we were training Gray? Or just getting lonely enough to start imagining girls actually falling on you? You know if it's that bad I can introduce you to some of the ones I knew when I was in Fairy Tail."

"Oh No! Not the Loke fan club thank you very much! But seriously she was just here."

"Well I'll take your word on that but she's not here now so come on let's get to the guild."

"Ya, I guess." I mumbled and started walking again.

Neither mage noticed that as they started walking away two sets of eyes focused on them as a low growl fills the air.

 **AT THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD**

It's a normal afternoon in the guild hall. Cana sits at the bar drinking from her barrel, Lucy and Levy are laughing about something. Natsu and Happy are at a table eating, as always. Erza sits at the bar eating cake.

As we enter Loke approaches Lucy and Levi "Hey Beautiful." I hear him say but tune the rest out as I head to the table Natsu and Happy are at. I take a seat by them still thinking about Aishlyn. It appears I should have paid attention to what Loke was saying to Lucy as I suddenly realize they're staring at me.

"What?" I yelled over at them noticing Mirajane has joined their group.

"I was just telling them about your mystery girl that seemed to disappear into thin air, well that or I was too hard on you in training." Loke replies smirking.

At the mention of "my mystery girl" I see Juvia out of the corner of my eye having one of her breakdowns like she does when she thinks Lucy is her love rival. Knowing I need to nip this quickly I sigh and get up walking over to them. Hoping to not draw any more attention.

"She's not my mystery girl! I just ran into her and we spoke." I explained before Mirajane got any ideas.

Loke smiled "Ok so she may not by "your" mystery girl but you wouldn't mind her being. Your head has been in the clouds since it happened."

"Oh really?" Mirajane looks at me with big eyes and I realize I may be too late to stop her runaway train of thought. Someone really should find this girl something else to do.

"Do you know who she was, Gray?"

"No, I've never seen her before."

"Did the mystery girl have a name? You know I do know a lot of people around town I could know her or find her for you." Mira offers

"Not necessary. She ran into me that's all. Loke's making a big deal out of nothing and my head has not been in the clouds. Loke, did I hit you so hard that you are now joining the women in trying to set everyone up?"

Loke laughed off my comment "No one could hit me that hard but I will join the ladies for anything else they might need." He looked back at them over his glasses wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

This earned a giggle from Levy and Mira while Lucy just sighed and dropped her shoulders mumbling something about weird spirits.

While the attention was off of me I decided to take the moment to escape. "Oye flame brain find us any jobs?"

"Why don't you look yourself, you lazy Ice princess!"

"What did you call me, you stupid pyro! You're the one sitting there stuffing your face!"

I glanced back over my shoulder hoping the girls had moved on before launching myself at Natsu.

I sit eating my cake as I watch Natsu and Gray launch at each other in another of their epic battles. When are those two going to give it up and realize they actually care about one another? Ah, boys will they ever grow up? It's about this time that I feel something hit my back and launch me forward into my cake completely destroying it! I calmly stand up. "Requip" as I change to my Heaven's Wheel Armor and fly up above them. Calling for twenty swords pointing straight at the two boys. "Stop this stupid fight or die! How many times have I told you not to fight in the guild hall! I don't know why you do this! The only one that suffers from it is my cake! I came here to enjoy just a small piece of heaven in the form of sugary sweetness and you two have destroyed that! What do you have to say for yourselves?!" They stopped fighting and in panic grab a hold of each other.

"I'm sorry Erza!" Gray practically screeches

"Aye!" Natsu chimes in.

I land in front of them and grab Natsu by the collar Gray by his neck since he lost his shirts somewhere. "Gray keep your clothes on!" Gray Looks down at his lack of clothes and panics.

"Why do I keep doing this?"

I drag them outside. "Go home and cool off." Neither of them moved. "NOW!" That sets them off running. Satisfied that they are settled for the night I return to the bar requiping to my Heart Kreuz outfit.

"Mira can I get another piece of cake since I was so rudely interrupted with my other one." as I sit down beside Levy.

"Sure thing, Erza." She quickly got me another piece then returns to talking to Lucy, Loke, and Levy.

"So Loke did Gray tell you what the girls name was?" Mira asks.

"He said Aishlyn."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I never forget a woman's name. That's a quick way to end up in pain."

Lucy looks at Loke disapprovingly.

Mira just smiles. "He was the playboy of Fairy Tail for a reason you know. I bet she's a local girl to be in that forest. I'm sure I'd be able to find her if I tried."

"Really Mira? I mean there is Juvia but he doesn't seem interested in her." Lucy whispered glancing around probably trying to avoid the water mage from hearing her.

"Exactly and Loke said his head was in the clouds after seeing her so maybe he's interested in her. Either way, it wouldn't hurt to just see who she is."

Levy pipes up. "It can't hurt. What if she is his soul mate like in a novel and if he doesn't find her now he'll be alone forever?" Levy sighs. "That is so romantic."

"So it's settled. I have to go into town and restock some things anyway so I'll just ask around." Mira said giggling.

Having been kicked out of the guild hall for the night because of that idiot pyro I decided to take a walk. Still wondering how Aishlyn just disappeared I decided to go back that way.

As I was walking up the path in the forest I started to hear something moving in the bushes again. I ignored it as I figured the sound was too far away to be a threat. As I walked it seemed to get closer. Suddenly it was running straight at me and it wasn't a tiny harmless fluffy forest creature either. I took up my fighting stance and brought my arms out in front of me ready to strike. It continues towards me charging through the brush.

"Ice Make..."

"NO!"

Suddenly Aishlyn is standing in front of me again. Still hearing the creature coming at me I reached out and grabbed her putting her behind me.

"No please don't! I swear she won't hurt you! Please don't hurt her!"

It was at that time that a med sized fierce looking black dog comes out of the bushes. Its head is low and it's growling at me. "It looks like it might try to hurt me." I said. I felt her move as she stepped in front of me.

"No, she won't I swear! Just stay calm, please. It's ok Onyx. He wasn't trying to hurt me. He's a friend." I watched as she approached the dog and petted it on the head. Then she walked back over to me.

"So she's yours?"

"Um yes and no." She looked at me. My eyes still on the dog. It then came bouncing over tail wagging so hard it shook the whole body so I relaxed back to my normal stance as the dog sat beside her. The moon was out by now and it's light was shining on the girl in front of me. She looked like an ethereal being instead of a human. She was modestly dressed in black pants and a t-shirt. Her dark hair was pulled back from her face but a few strands fell around her pale face. Her dark eyes looking down at the dog as she petted it.

"So how is it that the dog does and doesn't belong to you?" I asked

"Well, I found her. I was walking out here one night and I found her. She was starving and bleeding so I helped her. I bring her food and created a shelter for her to stay in."

"So you walk alone out here a lot?"

"Every night that I can." She smiled up at me and I noticed that her head barely came to the middle of my chest. She really was tiny. My hand would easily span her waist and wrap around.

"Why don't you take her home with you then?"

"Oh, I wouldn't be allowed a dog."

"I'm sorry." I find myself saying.

"We make do." I saw her glancing around the forest with a nervous almost haunted look.

"Would you mind if I walked with you?" I asked worried about that look. Had she seen something that scared her? She glanced back at me quickly a look of shock on her face.

"Oh um, I was actually done walking." It looked like she was blushing.

"Oh. Well, can I walk you home then?" Again she glanced up at me but then back down. I was beginning to notice that she never really fully looked me in the face. She mainly looked at the ground or the dog.

"Oh, I wasn't actually going home either. I was actually going up to the clearing to look at the stars. Stupid hobby I have."

"It's not stupid. If you like the stars you should meet my friend. She's a Celestial Spirit mage and has several of the zodiac keys. I'm sure they could talk to you about them." I said smiling at her.

"Really? That would be amazing." She was still looking at the ground.

"I've never really paid attention to the stars. Would you mind if I joined you and you can tell me what you know?" I didn't like her being out here alone. She glanced up at me a little shocked.

"S-sure but I don't know much. I mainly just look at them."

"You know the clearing is actually Fairy Tail's training area."

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know. If I'm not supposed to be there I'll stop going."

"No, no. That's not what I meant. I'm sure master won't care if you go there to star gaze! Besides, I'll be there with you so it will be fine." I started towards the clearing then stopped and offered my arm to her. She looked at me then and lightly put her arm through mine her touch light as a feather her hand shaking slightly as if her nerves were ready to jerk away at the first move I made. I turned and led her to the field. The dog following by her side. We walked in a comfortable silence. I noticed that she continued to look around nervously. I also watched out to make sure nothing would jump out at us. She already seemed kinda jumpy. We entered the clearing and I watched as she looked up at the sky.

"Oh wow. The sky's so clear tonight! Look at them all!"

I looked up. I hadn't lied I never really looked at the stars and didn't really see anything different tonight but I wasn't going to ruin it for her. "Ya, you can really see a lot of them." I said lamely. Gah, you'd think I would have learned something from Loke in the few years he was around.

I continued to watch her. She never seemed to fully relax. Always remaining guarded but then I was practically a stranger to her so I don't know what I expected. Still there was something about her that I just couldn't understand. I wanted to make her smile. Not a half smile but a real smile that lit up her eyes.

We spent about two hours sitting on a stump looking at the sky. Well she looked at the stars I mainly watched her. I don't know why but she fascinated me. After two hours I noticed her starting to shiver and her eyes slowly lowering. I stretched.

"Hmm it's getting pretty late." I didn't want to go but knew that she probably should. "Can I walk you home? It's pretty late it could be dangerous for you to walk alone." Her eyes flew fully open when I said that and I thought I saw panic on her face.

"No! No, you can't. If you're seen with me it would be bad."

I figured that her showing up at home with a total stranger wasn't a good idea and the last thing I wanted was an angry dad yelling at me and her getting in trouble so I accepted that. "Well then let me walk you to town at least." She relaxed a little with that and smiled slightly.

"Ok." That's all she said as she stood up. I noticed that the dog stood up too.

"How do you keep her from following you home?"

"Who Onyx? She's never tried. She only goes part way down the path then stops and returns to the forest."

"Oh. Well that's good I guess." She only nodded. I didn't offer her my arm this time since she seemed so nervous about it earlier but as I lead the way I slowed my steps to stay close to her. I didn't like the idea of her walking through the town by herself. She's so small and fragile anyone could hurt her. I don't know why but the thought of anyone hurting her made me angry. Despite my trying to take my time soon the dog stopped and I glanced over my shoulder to see her watching both of us before turning around and disappearing back into the forest. Smart dog. I turned my head around again as we were about to walk around the curve that we had met at earlier that day. "Hey when we ran into each other earlier where you looking for the dog?"

"Onyx, her name is Onyx. No, I wasn't looking for her then she wasn't out here at that time. I never can find her during the day. Maybe she hunts or something but she's never around then. Why do you ask?"

"Well the reason I was distracted and didn't see you is because I heard something in the bushes thought it might have been Onyx." Her eyes widened slightly as I said this but she smiled when I called the dog by its name. She must really care about her. I looked ahead and noticed that we were getting close to town. No, it's too soon. I don't want to part with her yet. She seemed to notice as well and her pace slowed.

"I'm sorry. I've kept you out late and then been slow at walking and it's cold out. I'm just tired. You can go ahead if you want."

"No don't apologize. There's no need. I've enjoyed spending time with you and Onyx. Is it cold? Cold doesn't bother me I'm an Ice Maker Mage. My master Ur trained us in the snow and cold."

We had arrived at the outskirts of the town by now. She stopped walking and turned towards me but still kept her eyes down.

"Gray the Ice Maker Mage." She said it like she was tasting it on her tongue.

"Gray Fullbuster. Sorry Fullbuster is my last name."

"Gray Fullbuster." I smiled at her, I couldn't help myself. The way my name sounded when she said it was like a melody. "Well it was nice to meet you, Gray, but I really need to get home." She smiled and started away.

"Hey Aishlyn!" She turned back to me. "Thanks for letting me join you tonight. I really did enjoy it." She waved and started running.

Suddenly I realized I had forgotten something. "Aishlyn! What's your last name?" Either she didn't hear me or ignored me and kept running. I turned and started towards my own place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day.  
Mirajanes POV

The morning sun was shining as I walked through the guild making notes of what I needed to stock up on while I was in town. Most things were delivered to the guild but somethings I went and got personally and that was the trip I was getting ready to make. Also, I was going to try to find out about Grays mystery girl. I had to keep my boys safe somehow. I'm hoping this girl is worth it cause I didn't miss the look Gray had when he talked about her. I don't think he even realized it yet but this girl was definitely something to him. Only time will tell what. In the meantime, I was going to find out just what kind of person she is.

Kinana comes out of the back to take over the bar for me as I prepare to go. She has been a huge help since joining the guild and does fine on her own so no instructions needed. As I turn to leave Gray approaches. I smile sweetly at him. "Good morning, Gray." I hold onto my dress and squeeze it lightly hoping I find out good things about this girl. Gray deserves someone that can make him happy and hopefully we found her. I turned and waved as I left.

In Town.

I'm about done with my shopping trip. Just checking out the last few places left in the morning market. I have a group of people that I know keep up with everything in town and I've asked all but one of them, discreetly, if they know a girl named Aishlyn and have come up with nothing but blanks. No one has ever heard of her. Maybe Grays mystery girl really is a mystery. I arrived at my final stop and my last contact. I hate resorting to this one. The man that runs this place is dark and harsh but he employees very sweet women that keep up with everything that goes on in this town. I enter the shop hoping the owner is out for the day as he often is and find myself lucky.

I approach the clerk and smile. The middle-aged robust woman that runs the shop when the master is away is just who I wanted to see. She is sidetracked getting things in order and doesn't notice me approach. I watch as she orders a young girl around. The girl sees me and her eyes get rather large before turning down to the floor dropping what she has in her hands and stooping to pick it up. Emma, the hassled clerk, is rather harsh with her reprimand of the girl. "Emma don't blame her." I chided the woman. "I think I surprised her." I smiled at the girl as the clerk jumps slightly and spins to see me. I just barely have time to register the girls shock from my defending her before she is rather roughly pushed out the back door that is beside her.

"Why Mirajane I didn't know you had come in. I'm so sorry I would have come as soon as I had known but I'm having to deal with that clumsy girl."

I'm taken aback slightly as I have never seen this usually sweet woman handle a girl like that. She must be unusually hassled this morning so I dismiss the scene as the woman comes around the counter to hug me. I give her my order and as the other attendants begin gathering the items I need I lean over the counter towards Emma. "Emma do you know anyone named Aishlyn?" The older woman jumps slightly when I said that name and I notice she glances at the door and the other clerks.

"Aishlyn? No, can't say that I do." She smiles and steps back around the counter calling me over away from the other clerks and calling my attention to some things I hadn't noticed in the corner of the store.

"Ms. Mira please don't ask any more about Aishlyn." Her voice is barely audible as she whispers this. "I know nothing about her but please don't be asking about that name around here. It's not worth the trouble." I look at her dumbfounded but she just smiles warmly at me though I notice the smile doesn't make it to her eyes because there is a panicked look there.

"Oh, you're right, of course. These will never do for Fairy Tail. Ah, your order is ready Ms. Mira." She places the bag in my arms and ushers me out of the store and I glance around in complete shock as the door shuts behind me. Hmm, mystery girl indeed.

Fairy Tail Guild Hall later that same day.

Upon returning to the guild I find Lucy, Levy, and Erza waiting for me. Though Lucy and Levy practically bouncing up and down waiting to find out what she had learned. Erza sat pretending to not pay attention to them but I knew better. Under it all Erza cared and wanted the best for her family. I smiled to myself and walked behind the bar setting my bag down on the counter. I remained silent while putting up the things I had bought. Without looking up I knew Lucy and Levy were watching every movement I made. I looked up and smiled at them.

"What can I get you, ladies?" I asked giggling as their eyes about bugged out.

"Gah MIRA! We're dying here! Did you find out anything?"

"Did you find her? What does she look like? Is she nice? Is she a mage? Come on Mira tell us!"

I giggled again at the girls antics even though I was still confused by what had happened.

"Well, I didn't find out anything really." I said watching the girls faces fall. I decided to keep Emmas warning to myself until I could find out more.

"What?" Lucy and Levy both looked like a balloon losing air quickly.

"No one's ever heard of her. I tried all of my contacts and got nothing. Sorry ladies."

"Meanwhile," Erza interrupted us. "Have any of you noticed that Gray himself seems to be in an unusually good mood?"

Lucy and Levy whirled around as I looked over and the usually laid back mage and watched as he teased and played with Happy before gifting the exceed with a fish. I couldn't help but frown at this wondering about his unusual behavior.

Gray's POV

I couldn't help but smile as the little blue exceed smiled and exclaimed at the fish I had given him. I don't know why I'm in such a good mood. I got less sleep last night. Staying out with Aishlyn later than I usually do and then I couldn't sleep for some reason when I got home. It had been early morning when I finally fell asleep. It was just a few hours later that I had woken up again. I had had some really weird dreams but couldn't remember them. Not being able to go back to sleep I had decided to come to the guild. Natsu wasn't here yet but Happy was, of course, trying to give Carla one of his fish. I looked around and noticed that Lucy, Levy, and Mira were all staring at me. What are those crazy females doing now? I scratched the back of my head gave a nervous chuckle and darted out of their line of sight or, at least, I tried to. Going to the mission board to check some of them out. Not really paying attention to any of the flyers just trying to avoid whatever it was the females were scheming about. After spending a few mins pretending to look over the flyers I turned nonchalantly back to see if they were still staring and breathed a sigh of relief as Lucy and Levy had turned back around and were once again talking to Mira. Though I did notice that Levy kept glancing my way and when she wasn't Lucy was. I had to get out of there before something happened so I quickly made my exit. I gulped a big breath of fresh air. Then panicked as someone warped their arms around my arm.

"Ahh"

"Gray my love it's a beautiful day for a walk." Juvia sighed against me.

"Uh, Hi Juvia." Dammit, the women of this guild are going to be the death of me yet!

"Would Gray like to take a nice romantic stroll with Juvia?"

"No Juvia." I wrestled my arm back from the water mage. "I'm just heading up to train in the forest." I said as I ran from the guild. Glancing over my shoulder to make sure she wasn't following me and that I was out of sight I slowed down to a normal walk not sure exactly where I was going but I damn sure wasn't going back to the guild right now. Shaking my head at the antics of my female guildmates I decided to head down to the market and pick up some stuff I needed. I walked through the market mainly wasting time to avoid the guild. I was walking past a shop I have seen many times but never entered when I heard her.

"I'm sorry!" It was Aishlyn. I glanced over just as a larger male customer raised his hand at her. Without even thinking I was moving. I grabbed the guys hand and threw him against the closest wall. He hit hard and slid down the wall. I walked over to him and looked down.

"I don't think there's a need for a man your size to hit a female." I growled out at him. "Now I suggest you take your business elsewhere and leave the lady alone." I watched as he scurried away. I jumped and spun as someone grabbed my hand, expecting it to be a friend of his or something. Instead, it was Aishlyn and her eyes were wide with fear. She flinched away from me and threw her hands over her face like she was afraid I would strike her.

She was wearing long sleeves today and I gently tugged at one to get her to lower her hands.

"Aishlyn, I would never hurt you like that. I would never strike you." She slightly lowered her arms then and looked at me. She quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me to the other side of the building checking to make sure we were alone.

I waited while she checked to make sure no one could hear us. She then walked back up to me.

"Gray you can't do that." I could hear the fear in the shaking of her voice.

"Wait I can't do what? I wasn't going to stand around and watch that man" I spat the word out as I don't consider anyone that would hit a female as defenseless as her a man "abuse you." I must have said it a little harsh as she flinched away from me again.

"No, he is a customer here. I could get in trouble for that."

I hated that she flinched from me what kind of place did she work at that would let their employees be treated this way? I slowly raised my hand and brushed a strand of her hair out of her face letting her see that I wasn't going to hurt her.

"I'm sorry that you might get in trouble but I will never be sorry that I stopped him from hurting you."

For the first time she really looked at me. Her eyes met mine with an almost pleading look.

"Gray you can't come back here. I can't be seen with you here." Wait she couldn't be seen with me but could be hit by a customer? That made no sense. Maybe her parents had something against wizards. She was flighty enough already so I wouldn't push the matter.

"Ok, I'll make you a deal then." She looked back down at the ground.

"What kind of deal?" She asked softly all emotion gone from her voice. I couldn't understand why a deal would bother her but continued anyway.

"If you'll let me keep meeting you outside of town and walk with you to the clearing while you star gaze then walk you back at least halfway through town I promise I won't come back here looking for you. Also, if any other customers give you a hard time like that you'll tell me." She looked back up into my eyes and I noticed just how beautiful and unusual they were. They weren't just brown like most they were amber colored. Slight hints of warm red and golden honey flecks. I also noticed that she seemed relieved at what I had said. He body relaxed and she released a pent up breath that I didn't understand. I don't think I'll ever understand women.

"I can't fully agree to that. I can and willing agree to you meeting me but I can't tell you what goes on here. I go there to forget my days, not relive them."

It was the best I was going to get from her. Though I'd love to beat any man that would hit her like that I knew I didn't have a right to demand it. At least not yet.

"Ok. I'll settle for that. For now anyway." I smiled at her. A loud noise made her jump and jerk away heading back towards the shop. "Hey, what time should I meet you?" I watched as she turned around and thought for a moment.

"When it's completely dark so about 9 that OK?"

"I'll be waiting at the forest road." I whispered as she retreated from another loud noise. I waited a few minutes before peeking around the corner. She had gone back to work but was glancing down the ally I stood in. I watched her for a few minutes. She is so graceful. It was like she danced around the people shopping. Not touching or talking to any of them. Most didn't even realize she had been around. She is beautiful but way to skinny. WAIT! What? I don't know when I decided that but ok I'll processes it later. Right now for her sake, I needed to get out of here without being noticed. I straightened myself and slowly walked out and by the shop ignoring it hoping that was good enough. Gah, I've gotten to used to Natsu and his recklessness I don't even remember how to be covert anymore! Once I got what I consider a safe distance away I glanced over my shoulder and looked at her. She was standing still looking at me. When she saw me glance back she looked away and quickly went in the shop.

I smiled as I walked away. Other than the man threatening her I was very pleased with how this went. My head was filled with images of her. Her looking me in the eyes. The way she basically floated instead of walked. I decided I better drop my stuff off at my house and then go back up to the guild and see what my teammates were up to. It was afternoon now and I had to check in with them and eat before I met her.

I entered the hall and suddenly remembered what I had told Juvia. I quickly scanned the room to make sure she was there and sighed when she wasn't. Dodged a bullet there. Natsu was sitting at a table eating while Lucy and Erza were sitting with him. Mira was at the bar. I walked up and asked Mira for my food. I noticed that she was looking at me funny but decided to leave that alone. I walked over and sat down beside Natsu.

"What's going on?" I asked as I sank into the chair.

"Well, we've looked on the board and were trying to find a job." Lucy filled me in. "But I've already paid my rent and so has Erza. Natsu and Happy don't have rent so I was trying to talk them into taking a break for at least a few days. That last job really wore me out."

"I'm for a small vacation. There's a new spa I'd like to go try." Erza added.

"I'll be bored, though." Natsu said. "I won't have anyone to fight."

"You're always fighting someone you flame brain. I don't see why it makes a difference if it's here in the guild or on a mission." I hadn't even thought about taking missions when I had made my deal with Aishlyn. There's no way I'd be able to do both at least not if we were taking missions that would need all of us to go. They tend to last longer. I didn't want to not show up right after making the deal.

"Ya, I'm up for a rest. I vote we take some time off." I added.

"So it's settled. Vacation time. I'll need to make reservations." Erza said.

"So what new spa is it you're talking about Erza?" Lucy looked excited.

"They just opened in Hargeon. Here's a flyer they sent out. It looks wonderful. Why don't you come with me, Lucy? Sorry boys I'm making this a girls trip." Erza looked at us with her fierce won't be argued with look.

"That's fine why would I want to go to some boring spa anyway." Natsu mumbled

"OH, we should ask Levi and Juvia and Mira to come as well and make it a real girls trip!" Lucy started getting excited.

"What girls trip?" Mira had just walked over with my food and sat it in front of me smiling as she did.

"Team Natsu is officially taking a vacation and I have decided that we girls could use some time away. " Erza filled her in.

"Oh, that sounds great. You should invite Lisanna and Kinana." Mira offered.

"So you won't be going with us?" Lucy asked.

"No, I have to finish some things around here." Mira beamed at Lucy but I noticed her glance at me when she said it but I choose to ignore it as I looked at the clock. It was six o'clock. I needed to hurry. I quickly ate all the time glancing at the clock to check the time. I stuck around a little after eating then made my exit. I went home to get ready.

I got to the edge of town leading into the forest early. Exactly how I planned. I wanted to be there before her. I leaned against a tree waiting for her. Time ticked by slowly. I waited but it seemed like forever as I stood there. Had she lied to me? Was she not coming? Just when I was about to give up I heard someone walking towards me and turned to see her. She was wearing a dark purple long sleeve shirt and black pants. Her long dark hair was down and the slight breeze played with her auburn locks. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. I looked at her face while I watched her walk to me and noticed she smiled at me though again her eyes were on the ground. Why does she always do that? As she got closer I moved away from the tree and onto the path facing her.

"Hi." She said as she stopped in front of me.

"Hi. Ready?" I asked offering her my arm again.

She glanced up at me before looking down again but wrapping her small arms around mine. Gah, she really is tiny I thought again.

"Sure." She replied and we started towards the clearing.

We walked a little ways in silence. Even though I was trying to think of something to say the silence wasn't uncomfortable.

"Did you get in trouble after I left?" I asked watching her. She frowned and looked away from me.

"Not too bad." She replied. I still don't understand why she couldn't be seen with me but could be harassed and abused by customers but before I could ask she suddenly let go of my arm and skipped up the path. I was about to speed up to catch her when I heard her whistle and Onyx appeared out of the bushes. The dog practically danced her way to the girl as I watched. Onyx bounded over to her and I saw her stiffen as the dog suddenly crashed right into her legs jumping up and licking at her, tail wagging so fast I barely kept up with the movement. They wrestled for a little while. If I hadn't known better or had I just walked up on them I would have thought the dog was attacking her the way she roughhoused. I started to stop them but then noticed the dog though she would put Aishlyns whole hand in her mouth wouldn't really bite down. I had to laugh when Onyx took all of Aishlyns fingers in her mouth and led her back to me. Aishlyn though slightly winded from their play was glowing with the first smile I had seen from her. It lit her eyes up and made them sparkle. The sight hit me like a fist in the gut. My breath caught in my lungs. I knew right then that I had to do that. I had to be the cause of her smiling like that. I wanted it so bad.

"Sorry about that." She said being led back to me. "I should have warned you before I just took off. We do that every night and I didn't want her to crash into you or get you dirty or anything."

"It's ok. She wouldn't have bothered me and I don't mind getting dirty." That didn't quite come out the way I meant it to but she didn't seem to notice. "Though I have to admit I thought she was going to hurt you for a little while."

"She would never hurt me. I know it has to look like she's trying to eat me sometimes but she's actually very gentle though she could do major damage." She lifted the hand Onyx had led her by for me to see.

I took her tiny hand in mine. I couldn't help it. I felt her tense up as I touched her. Rubbing my thumbs very gently over where the dog had had her. Inspecting the site. I saw little red marks that had to be from Onyx's teeth but they would disappear in minutes. The dog really was gentle with her. Not a single mark would last. I glanced at her face in time to see a blush on her cheeks as she watched me inspect her hand. She was looking back and forth from my face to my hands. Again she was looking me in the eyes but there was something questioning in her eyes this time.

"She really is gentle with you." I commented holding on to her hand a little longer just standing there enjoying watching her and touching even that small amount of her. I have no idea how long we stood like that nothing was said we just looked at each other. Suddenly something bumped me from behind catching me by surprise and I stumbled forward catching myself before crashing into her but just barely. I was standing almost on top of her. I glanced down and saw Onyx sitting there looking at us with what can only be described as a goofy grin. I started laughing. I don't know why but I was completely at peace and happy. After a moment, she joined me laughing. Again I felt like I had been punched in the gut at the sweet sound of her laughter ringing in my ears. I realized that I was still holding her hand so I gave it a very light tug.

"Shall we go star gaze now?" I asked her.

She didn't say anything just pulled her hand away from mine smirking at me as she turned and ran towards the clearing.

I watched her for a second before reaching down and patting Onyx on the head. "Good girl." I whispered and I swear she looked at me and smiled a dog smile. Ya, maybe I am losing it. I looked back up the path and saw that Aishlyn had gained more ground that I expected.

"Hey wait for me!" I called taking off after her. I was gaining on her quickly but she still disappeared into the clearing before I caught her. When I entered the clearing I stopped dead in my tracks. She was up on her tip-toes spinning in a circle with her head back looking at the sky. How many times can one person take your breath away in one night? Either she's trying to kill me or I'm falling way to fast for this girl. I thought the females of the guild were going to be the death of me but this girl was way ahead of them and I've just met her! I found that my feet were carrying me to where she was. When I was a few steps away she stopped spinning brought her hands up clasping them in front of her chest and turned her head to look at me.

"You know I expected more from a mage of Fairy Tail." She smiled at me

"What? What do you mean?" I was completely caught off guard.

"So far you've knocked me down on the path, followed me to work, and I just beat you in a race!" Her eyes were shining again and I heard the teasing tone in her voice.

"Well Ms. Aishlyn, if I remember correctly, it was you that ran into me on the path and it was I that picked you up and put you back on your feet. I didn't follow you to work I just happened to see you there and you got a major head start on the race considering I didn't even know it was one." I smiled at her before I realized something. "I still don't know your last name."

"Yes, you did pick me up which is saying something." I saw her eyes darken slightly before lighting back up. "I've never seen you at the shop before so I still dispute that you didn't follow me. As for the race with all the training you obviously do," She nodded down at my chest which I realized was shirtless again and I sighed lightly. "You should have been able to catch me without any trouble. You've not asked my last name."

I glanced around for my shirt and jacket as she watched. I saw them laying a few feet away Onyx was sitting on them. I walked over and shooed the dog off them picking them up and putting the shirt on deciding to carry my jacket. "What do you mean I obviously train?"

"Well when we were here last night, you informed me that this is a training area. The first time we met you were coming from here so I'm assuming you were training. Also, there is the fact that you are built and apparently," She motioned at the jacket on my arm and my open shirt. " don't mind showing that off."

"I don't show it off! That's not why I strip. That never even occurred to me honestly."

"Oh. So Why do you strip then?"

"It's actually kind of a funny story. My first master, Ur, trained us in the cold weather. Snow ice it didn't matter she taught us to embrace the cold so we always had to strip when we trained. For some reason, it became an odd habit. I don't even realize I do it most of the time."

"Us?"

"What?"

"You said "us" as in she trained us?"

"Oh. Lyon and I were her students. He's a member of the Lamia Scale guild now." Wow, I really am completely at ease with her to be talking about this.

"You seemed to really care about your master."

"Ur? I did. She was an amazing master."

"Why did you leave then?"

"When I was young my parents were killed by a demon. I wanted to learn magic to get revenge. Everyone told me Ur was the best at magic in the area I grew up in. So I went to her to learn. After being there for awhile and getting stronger I went after the demon. Her and Lyon came after me knowing I wasn't strong enough to face it yet. She gave her life to stop the demon and save me. She had always told me there were more powerful mages in the guilds so I came to Fairy Tail."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." She looked down again with a frown on her face. I grabbed her hand again and led her to one of the nearby tree stumps for her to sit on then I sat beside her.

"I don't mind telling you. In some ways she lives on in me. What about you? What are your parents like?"

"I don't really remember." She barely whispered.

"You don't remember them?"

"My parents died when I was young."

"Now it's my turn to be sorry. Do you miss them?"

"I never knew my mother. She died while having me. Though everyone tells me that she was beautiful."

"Looking at you I'll believe she was." Did I really say that out loud? I cleared my throat "What about your father?"

She sighed and looked down. "I don't really miss him. Sounds horrible doesn't it?"

I was a little shocked at her admission. "I'm sure you have your reasons."

"Wow we're a cheerful pair aren't we?" She glanced at me from the corner of her eye.

"Who takes care of you?" She looked at me somewhat confused. "You said your parents died when you were young so who looked after you?"

"Oh. My uncle inherited me since he was and is my only living relative." I noticed as she said this she hung her head down slightly and pulled at her sleeve. There was a sad look to her so I decided to change subjects.

"So what exactly is Ice Make Magic?" She asked before I could think of anything.

"It's a type of molding magic. Which means I can make about anything I can think of out of ice." To show her what I meant I brought my right hand out in front of me palm up and placed my left fist against it making a rose appear in my hand. I turned and handed it to her. She took it gently from my hand turning it in her own carefully. I watched her face light up as she took the delicate flower from my hand and felt pride bubble up inside me.

"Wow, that's gorgeous! Your magic is amazing Gray. Does it melt?"

"Not in the traditional sense. It won't drip and get things wet but it will disappear after awhile."

"So you can make anything you want?"

I nodded wondering if she was going to do like other girls had and ask me to make all kinds of pointless things. Depending on how much they asked for depended on how much I'd wear down.

"I use Static Ice make. Meaning I tend to make inanimate things." I explained.

"Got it." She looked down to the rose in her hand. "This really is beautiful Gray. Thank you for showing me." She started to hand the flower back to me. I stopped her hand placing mine around it.

"I made it for you. It will only last a few hours but I want you to have it."

She looked at me as if she was surprised I would give her something. Her eyes large in the moonlight. Again I was amazed by her beauty. Everything seemed to stop as I looked in her eyes. I don't think I've ever wanted to kiss someone so much in my life but we've just met. I don't think I need to rush this. Instead, I left my hand gently wrapped around hers and lifted my other to brush her hair behind her ear letting my thumb gently rub against her skin. She didn't tense up at my touch this time and I smiled to myself.

Touching her did seem to bring her out of the trance we were in and I watched as she looked down and blushed. Why does she always look down?

"Thanks." She whispered barely audible. I ran my hand down her jaw, setting off a string of small jolts on my skin, and placed it back at my side.

"Your welcome." I whispered back. I don't want to lose this moment. I continued to watch her, she looked back up meeting my eyes. The urge to kiss her slammed back into me harder this time. Seemingly of its own accord, my hand left hers and gently rested under her chin while my thumb glided over her cheek. I felt myself leaning towards her.

I just registered a growl and suddenly Onyx was between us tail wagging as she was trying to get at a bag Aishlyn had on her belt. I watched as Aishlyn seemed to snap back to attention and jumped up.

"Oh umm oh." She kind of stuttered out. Onyx had followed her jumping up on her. "Oh, Onyx! I forgot. I'm sorry girl." She said and I know the moment is gone. I watch her pull the bag off her belt and open it. I realized then that it wasn't actually a bag but a piece of cloth she had tied up. It had scraps of food that she put down on the ground for Onyx.

She got quite as Onyx quickly ate. I saw her glance my way but not meet my eyes. I sighed as we went back to this. I motioned for her to sit back down. She sat down on the edge leaving more space between us than there had been. I slightly shook my head and looked up at the sky.

"So you like looking at the stars?" I watched her out of the corner of my eye. She looked up.

"I love looking at the stars. I like to imagine things. What it would be like if I could walk among them. There is something I need to tell you, Gray." She looked back down when she said this. I waited in silence.

"I won't be up her every night and I probably won't always be on time."

"Ok?"

"I'm not exactly allowed to come here."

"Not exactly allowed?" I asked.

"Um, ya." She sighed. "No one knows I'm here but you. I sneak out every night I can to come up here. Please don't tell anyone." She glanced at me nervously. I smirked realizing that she was letting me in on a secret.

I playfully leaned into her and whispered. "It'll be our secret, then." I saw her smile as I leaned back away from her. "To be honest I won't be able to come every night either."

She glanced at me and looked down. Was that disappointment I saw in her face?

"It's ok you don't have to come here with me at all."

"No, no it's not that I don't want to. I really do. There's just the fact that I do take missions at the guild. Sometimes they keep me away for a little while. Especially ones that I go on with my team."

"Oh ok. I understand."

She smiled at me then but it was another half smile, one that didn't make it to her eyes. Ya, she was disappointed. It hurt that I had already let her down but I couldn't help the small spark of happiness that she wanted to see me every night.

Gray and Aishlyn spent a few more hours like this. They didn't talk very much more but just enjoyed each other's company while she looked at the stars and he watched her. Onyx laying silently watching them. Only Onyx noticed the pair of eyes that watched every move the couple made.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _A month has passed. Gray's life has become quite busy. His days are full of training and sparring with Natsu as well as missions then meeting Aishlyn as many nights as he possibly can. Even going as far as taking smaller closer solo missions just so he can be with her at night. Only going on long missions when he is needed._

Gray's POV

I sat in the guild yawning as I waited for breakfast. Team Natsu had had a big mission that had taken us away for three days. I hated it. I had even rushed my teammates home instead of staying that one last night in an Inn. We had managed to get a ride that got us home around ten the night before and I had rushed away before even saying anything to them as I hurried to the clearing just hoping Aishlyn would be there. I needed to see her. I can't believe just how much she means to me after only a month. I hate being away from her. I worry every night I'm away because I know there are things in that forest that could hurt her at least when I'm there I can protect her.

I was lucky that she was there when I arrived last night. The images from the night flooded my mind and a smile spread across my face. As soon as I had arrived she had thrown herself into my arms for a hug. I've come so far. That must be one of the reasons I hate being away. It took the biggest part of this month for her to get comfortable with me touching her but we had made a breakthrough. I don't know what happened but it all changed and now she would lean into me and look me in the eyes more. I could hold her hand, touch her face, rub her arms though I hadn't tried to kiss her again. I would tell her about my missions and my team. I was able to make her laugh so much easier now. She didn't talk much about herself. Many things were still a mystery but we had come a long ways and I was happy with it. Though I had noticed she had gained a little weight which I was glad. Though she was still tiny she started looking a little healthier.

"Hey, Gray." Mira walked over with my food. "Is that dog still up at the clearing?" Her question bringing me back to the guild. I had almost forgotten that about a week after meeting Aishlyn and Onyx I had asked Mira to get the word around that there was a dog in the forest around the training area and asked that they made sure she didn't get hurt.

"Ya, she is. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing much. I've told everyone and asked around about her but no one has seen her at all. Not even a trace of her. I know because Elfman even took some food up there in case she was hungry. He couldn't find her so left it. Most of it was left the next day."

"Hmm that's odd she really likes to eat." I thought of how she always woofed down what Aishlyn brought her and looked for more. In fact, after Aishlyn had told me she only was able to bring what she could sneak out I had started taking food and making Aishlyn promise me that she wouldn't sneak food out unless I wasn't there. I didn't want her getting in trouble. I also didn't want her to get caught. It's selfish but I wanted her to keep sneaking out to see me if that was the only way we could see each other. I became aware that Mira was staring at me. Had she said something I needed to answer?

"I'm sorry Mira I'm really tired. Did you say something?" I don't like the smile that formed on her face. Mira's sweet but sometimes she gets carried away.

"You found your mystery girl didn't you." It wasn't really a question but I panicked. I couldn't tell Mira about sneaking off to see Aishlyn. Mira had a way of telling people without meaning to. I decided to play dumb.

"What mystery girl?" She smiled again. Did I wait to long to answer?

"You know very well what mystery girl."

"Gray has a mystery girl? Wait is this the same mystery girl from before or a new one?" Neither of us saw Lucy approach until she said that. I full out panicked now! Lucy would tell Levy and Natsu and *gulp* Erza! My brain froze.

"Yes, he does. Apparently she's up around the training area. Don't get your hopes up though Lucy she has four legs and a tail." Mira giggled as Lucy's face fell. "If I remember correctly he called her Onyx and I think he's sneaking her food."

I silently thanked Mira for her fast thinking.

"By the way Gray, you don't have to worry about food for her. Master has already cleared for me to buy extra to fix for her. I'll have it packed up and waiting for you. When do you usually take it to her?"

"I go at night."

"Ok just stop by the bar before you leave and I'll have it ready for you." She beamed at me as she walked back to the bar.

Lucy looked at me. "It's really sweet of you to help the dog out Gray. Want me to go up with you to feed her?"

"NO!" I didn't mean to be that forceful with it and I notice Lucy look at me kind of funny. "I mean... she doesn't really like strangers. It took me forever to earn her trust and I don't want to push her by bringing someone else she doesn't know." Lucy seemed to accept that.

"Hmm you know she may have been abused."

"What?" I looked at her.

"If she flinched away or gets defensive for no reason and doesn't like strangers and has trust issues she was most likely miss treated, Gray. I hope you can pull her out of it and you're right to try and take it easy and slow with her. Hey! That's why you took off and left us like you did last night. You were going to check on the dog weren't you?"

"Uh ya, that's it." I said again thankful for Mira's giving me an out.

We felt the air shimmer and Loke appeared at Lucy's side. He bowed to Lucy.

"Good morning Beautiful," He said and straightened his glasses as he stood back up.

"Hey, Loke." I noticed Lucy no longer blushed at Lokes antics. "Did you hear what we were talking about? Apparently Gray has rescued a dog."

"Yes, I heard." I saw Lokes eyebrows raise at me in question and I knew he didn't buy it. "If you don't mind, gorgeous, once Gray here has eaten we'll go train." She nodded at him.

I knew I had to face Loke. He had always been in tune with the people around him and since we had been a team he knew me too well to buy the cover up. I just didn't know how I was going to avoid telling the truth. I couldn't tell him I was meeting her since I had promised her I wouldn't tell anyone. There was no way I was going to break her trust.

...

I lay on the ground trying to catch my breath. Gah, I must be more tired than I thought for Loke to be able to get that many hits on me. I looked at the Celestial Spirit thankful that I wasn't fighting Natsu at this point since Loke pulls his punches more than Natsu does. I'll be damned before I'd admit that to either of them, though.

"Moving a little slow today?" Loke taunts me from a few feet away. I notice that he's not even breathing hard. Gah am I really that off? I stand back up.

"Just giving you a shot at me is all!" I bluff as I head towards him. Out of the blue, a canteen is flying at me. I grab it without missing a beat but give Loke a questioning look.

"Let's take a break before you fall over and hurt yourself." He clapped his hand on my shoulder having closed the gap between us. I just nodded and headed to the stump Aishlyn and I always sit on. Taking up more room than normal. For some reason, I didn't want Loke sitting in her spot. He stood a few feet away and just watched me as I downed half the water he had tossed me.

"So what's the deal?"

"What's what deal?" I asked knowing what he meant but trying to buy some time. He just raised his eyebrows at me.

"Ok, ok. There's a dog up here that I have been bringing food to." The truth without bringing Aishlyn into it.

Loke made a grand motion of looking around the clearing. "I don't see a dog." He said simply.

"No, she only comes around at night."

He only nodded as he sat on the ground. He appeared to buy...

"So she only comes to the girl." Well so much for him buying that story.

I looked away and didn't say anything. I couldn't lie to him he'd know it and I respected him too much but I was torn feeling that I was betraying Aishlyn as well.

"I'm guessing it's the Aishlyn girl you ran into." No questions just statements. Again I remained silent still not looking at him.

"And by the fact that you will neither answer or look at me I'm guessing for some reason you're not supposed to tell anyone." Again silence on my part.

"Ok." I looked at him hoping he'd let it go now.

"So you're falling for her?"

His question caught me off guard. I hadn't really thought about it but now I was. Thinking about this past month and reliving some of the moments, all the times she had taken my breath away. Was I really falling in love with her? Oh shit, I am! I look at my friend shock showing on my face. He just laughs at me.

"Welcome to the world of women my friend." He said laughing. "It's an amazing place to be. Now shall we spar more or are you done for the day?" He said letting the topic go. I stood up. Looking at him I got an idea.

"Think you could do me a favor?" He just looked at me so I continued. "Think you can teach me about the stars?" I thought his eyes would bug out.

"Well I never expected that but if you want yes I can teach you about the stars. Do you want old knowledge or just names and constellations?"

"I think names and constellations to begin with. We'll see about the rest later."

"Will do. I can start coming by your place in the afternoon and teaching you."

"That works. Now we going to fight or what?" I said turning just in time to see his fist coming at me and barely dodging it.

...

Time got away from me as Loke and I trained. I suddenly realized how late it was and took off yelling back to Loke that I was late and had to go. I ran home to get a shower before I went up to the guild to eat. It's a good thing I live close or I'd never make it in time. After I ate I was about to run out when Mira called me over. I'd almost forgot that she was going to give me food for Onyx. I grabbed it, thanked Mira and ran out. I made it to the tree I always wait for Aishlyn at just in time as it wasn't but a few minutes later she arrived. Just enough time for me to catch my breath from running all the way here. I noticed she was wearing long sleeves again but since it was autumn I didn't think much of it. We headed up to the clearing chatting easily. We stopped as she waited for Onyx and they played for a little bit then continued.

I sat the basket Mira had sent, down beside the stump. She gave it a puzzled look.

"A few weeks ago I told the guild members about Onyx being up here and let them know to leave her alone and make sure they didn't hurt her. Since then they have decided to help take care of her as well. Mira is going to start sending food for her as well as her brother leaving food for her while I'm away on missions." I smiled as the look on her face went from shocked to that sweet look she gives me when she thinks I've done something for her.

"Thank you, Gray. I really don't know what I'd do if something happened to her."

Onyx at this point must have decided it was time to eat cause she danced over to the basket looking at us with pleading eyes. We couldn't help but laugh at her actions. I opened the basket and took out the things Mira had sent for her. She's really outdone herself. She had a little of almost every kind of meat we have at the guild plus a bowl with her name printed on the side. Under that, I saw just how far she had gone. Under the bowl was containers of fruits of all kinds and some sweets under that also some drinks. Under that was a note attached to a blanket. I read over it real quick.

"Gray,

I thought you might like some snacks as well. I packed your favorites also some other things just in case you had company. If you want, get the measurements for Onyx and I'll pick her out a pretty collar. Let me know if she (or anyone else) has favorites and I'll pack accordingly from now on. Have fun.

Love Mirajane"

Sometimes the females of my guild go overboard but after spreading the blanket and food out the look on Aishlyns face made me realize I owed Mira a serious thank you.

I motioned for Aishlyn to sit down and once she was settled I sat as close to her as I could, our legs touching.

"So what would you like?" I asked her.

She looked at the food shyly. "I'm not very hungry." I'll never understand women not eating in front of people.

"Do you like strawberries?" I asked her. She just nodded slightly. I noticed that Mira had packed some chocolate to dip the fruit in as well as whip cream. I grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in both. It is one of my favorite treats but this one I held up to Aishlyn.

She looked at me with big eyes and I just motioned for her to eat it. She raised her hand to take it but I caught her hand in mine wrapping my fingers around hers. I leaned over and whispered, "Trust me please." She looked at me again her eyes big but leaned slightly and took a nibble of the strawberry. I watched her and as soon as the sweetness touched her taste buds I knew it. Her eyes closed and she moaned. Which affected me more than it should have. I watched as she savored the bite for as long as she could.

"Oh, my gods that was amazing!" She looked at me in amazement. "I never knew strawberries were that good!"

I looked at her in surprise. "Never had them with whip cream and chocolate?"

She looked away quickly. "I've never had strawberries before."

I was shocked. Who hasn't had strawberries? She looked back up at me. I just moved the rest of the strawberry back to her mouth motioning her to eat the rest. I watched as she took another small bite of it mesmerized at her reactions. Until she took her last bite. There was only a small bite left and her soft lips brushed my fingers as she took it. A jerk went all the way through my body and what air was in my lungs was stolen. I couldn't move I just watched her eat the rest and then lick her lips. Gah, the things she could do to my body was crazy. I turned and dug into the food myself hoping to take my mind off what had just happened. I watched her out of the corner of my eye as she just picked at the food. She finished up and waited for me to be done. While eating I had an idea. Once done I put the food and drinks back in the basket but left the blanket. She just looked at me.

"You like looking at the stars but can only do so for so long while sitting before your neck starts hurting right?" She just nodded at me. I lay on the blanket and pulled her down beside me. Leaving my arm under her head. I felt her body stiffen beside me. I looked at her but didn't say anything. I noticed that her face was red and she wouldn't look at me. I just waited. Soon I felt her body relax some as she looked up at the stars. We laid there like that not saying a word. I don't know how long we stayed like that but I felt her start to shiver. I looked around and realized that I had stripped out of my coat and it was laying off to the side of her. I reached over her *noticing her stiffen again* grabbed the coat and covered her with it laying back down beside her. I don't know what happened but some time later I came awake to her calling my name. I had fallen asleep! While asleep I had put my arm around her waist and pulled her body to mine as well as snuggling my face to the area between her neck and shoulder. She lay beside me stiff as she could be. I looked up and saw that Onyx had curled up on her other side.

"Oh shit! What time is it?" I looked around noting that it was still dark out but it had to be getting late. "I'm sorry Aishlyn!" I said as I pulled away. "Is it too late will you get caught?"

She sat up and handed me my coat. Looking around. "I don't think so but I have to hurry." She jumped up as she said it and I was on my feet right beside her. I grabbed the basket and the blanket not even bothering to fold it up as we started walking quickly back towards town. Our deal was for me to walk with her halfway so I stopped where I always walked her too. She looked back at me.

"Thanks for the strawberries and well everything." She suddenly looked very shy. Then she stepped forward, put her hand on my chest went up on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek then turned and ran the way she always goes. I was so shocked all I could do was watch as she went. She looked back as she disappeared around a corner. I continued to stand there for at least five minutes with what had to be the goofiest smile on my face. I couldn't stop smiling. It was a minor thing. A kiss on the cheek a chaste kiss on the cheek but damn it made me happy. After all, this time, she had chosen to do that. Other than the hug the night before I had made every move. Every touch every brush of skin it had all been me until now. I turned and went home. Walking through and crashing on my bed. The big goofy smile still on my face. I fell asleep thinking about her.

I jolted awake and vaulted out of my bed, ready for a fight. I brought my hands together..."Ice Make..." My surroundings came into focus about that time and I became aware that I was standing in my own house, alone.

"What the hell?" I muttered out loud. Then I remembered my dream. It had started out so nice. Aishlyn and I were back at the clearing laying on the blanket but in my dream, I didn't fall asleep. Instead, I had laid there and she had rolled over into me laying her head on my chest. Without thinking about it I had put my hand on her hip and pulled her tighter against me. Gah even in the dream her body felt so good against mine.

She had looked up at me then our faces so close to each other. The look in her eyes so hot I couldn't help myself as I leaned down and kissed her. Sweet and tender at first but then it changed and deepened. She hadn't tensed up and without thinking, I rolled over with her placing her body under mine. Resting my weight on one elbow my other hand placed against her face. I broke the kiss and moved back slightly to look into her eyes which fluttered open slowly. She snuggled into my hand as I watched. Her hands were rubbing my chest. Tracing shapes I couldn't make out. I wasn't thinking very straight anyway. My hand moved from her face as I leaned in to kiss her again. This time, it was complete need. My hand moved down her side finding the bottom of her shirt and slipping under it. Moving over her tiny waist caressing her skin. She moaned softly into the kiss and my body responded growing hotter. My hand moved up and I felt the soft material of her bra against my fingertips. I cupped her breast through the material, wanting to feel more but trying to move slow for her. I broke the kiss and watched her eyes for the slightest sign of hesitancy but there was none. I moved over her straddling her hips with my knees to have both hands free. Removing my hand from her breast I gently moved it back down and slowly pulled her shirt up following behind it with my mouth. Kissing a path up her stomach to her chest stopping at her bra and looking at her again before pulling her shirt off over her head laying it to the side. I sat up and looked down at her. Damn, she's gorgeous is all I could think. My hand going back to her face cradling it. I leaned back over her kissing her once again. That's when the dream changed. I opened my eyes and she was gone. I looked around confused. The sky had gone an inky black blotting out the stars. There was no light I couldn't see anything but could feel something hard against my back. It had to be a wall. I started following it trying to find Aishlyn but found nothing. That's when it started. The screaming. Someone was in a lot of pain. I don't know who it was but they were bad off. I found a door and opened it. The sudden light was blinding. All I could see was outlines. It looked like someone was floating mid-air and a large shadow was advancing towards me. That's when I woke up.

I'd never had a dream seem so real. Every bit of it. If I really focused I could still feel Aishlyn underneath me but that last image is what seemed to stick in my head. That person floating and a shadow coming at me. That's why I woke up the way I did. I shook my head trying to clear my mind but it didn't work. I collapsed back on my bed letting my muscles relax and looking at the clock. It was way to early. I'd only been asleep two hours. I grabbed my pillows off the floor where they had fallen when I jumped up and climbed back in bed trying to go back to sleep. The images from my dream haunting my every time I closed my eyes. Aishlyn beneath me. The way her body felt against mine. The sweet sound of her moan. Looking down at her while straddling her hips. These images didn't help me relax but it did, at least, take my mind off the other images.

I awoke several hours later with the sun streaming in my windows. Crap I'm late! Wait no I'm not. Loke and I weren't training this morning, in fact, he'd be by later to teach me about the stars. I actually had a free morning. I laid in bed and stretched remembering the night before. Remembering that Aishlyn had kissed me! Now that was a way to put a smile on my face. I got up and decided to just eat here instead of going to the guild. Grabbing the cereal, milk, bowl, and spoon I plopped down at my table and ate. My mind still on last night.

...

Around 9:30 that night.

Gray is waiting at his tree for Aishlyn.

It's already been 30 minutes. She's not coming. Did she get caught? Damn it if I'd just stayed awake she'd be here right now! I sighed for the millionth time.

Ater waiting another 15 minutes I decided she wasn't coming and headed up to the clearing myself. I didn't want to go home yet. I stopped on the path where Onyx usually joins us and whistled, waited and listened. Nothing. No sounds no dog no Aishlyn. Great.

"Looks like it's just me tonight." I muttered to no one as I headed into the clearing. I started towards the closest stump. Whenever Aishlyn doesn't make it I always sit somewhere else. I can't bring myself to sit on "our" stump without her there. This one is closer to the forest. I slump down on it dropping the basket Mira sent down beside me.

Loke had been at my house earlier and started teaching me about the stars. There was more than I had realized to them. I looked up trying to find the ones he had told me about. The effort didn't help my mood any as I realized I could only point out one or two and I wasn't sure I was right about them. I'd have to have him show me again damn!

My thoughts were suddenly pulled from the stars when I heard movement in the forest just to my left. I tensed before realizing it was probably Onyx so I bent over and opened the basket to get the food for her.

The unearthly growl stopped me and I looked to my left. That wasn't Onyx!

Standing just out of the tree line was a massive dog. This one was white and lacked Onyx's friendly tail wagging and brite eyes. Wait, speaking of eyes, are this one's red? I slowly straightened back up. It growled again. Its head was low and it's ears forward. I may not know much about dogs but I'd say at this point any sudden movements and he'd be on top of me. While I wasn't afraid of him, I was afraid that maybe Aishlyn had adopted another dog and I didn't want to hurt her by hurting it, on the other hand, I wasn't going to just let it maul me either. I slowly stood up and faced it. It growled again and took a step forward. It looked like it was ready to charge.

"Woah big guy." I said calmly. No idea if it's a male or not but, by the way, it acted I'd guess it was. I tried to remember what Aishlyn did to calm Onyx. His growling at my voice didn't help. "I'm not going to hurt you, as long as you don't try to hurt me." I said in a calm low voice, hoping that would help. It didn't. He took another step forward and continued to growl.

"Damn it I don't want to hurt you." Another step forward. I was about to bring my hands up when another body slammed into his. At first, all I saw was a blur then the movement stopped as it collided with the big dog. Onyx! NO! She can't take this monster on. He has to outweigh her by at least fifty pounds and from the looks of him it's fifty pounds of solid muscle!

She didn't stay still for very long. She left him to move between us, putting her head down and growling at him. I looked back to him seeing that his head had come up and he was watching her. I can't read dogs but for the life of me, I thought I saw confusion in his eyes. She laid down. He stepped forward she was back up and growling again. He stopped. Everything seemed to freeze briefly. He looked from her to me then back to her. I watched her approach him and he seemed to lose some of the tension in his body. I was shocked when he reached his big head out to her and she snarled at him. He took it in stride and continued until he licked her. Onyx immediately bit him on the nose, which didn't seem to phase him until she got a little more rough with him. He stopped then took one last look at me turned around and disappeared.

Wow. Did that really just happen? Onyx snorted shaking her head and pranced over to me. Ok, maybe Aishlyn wasn't as defenseless as I thought out her alone. Especially if that big guy was friendly with her. If he wasn't though she could be in danger. Onyx did good tonight but how long would he let her push him around like that? I looked down at Onyx who was now sitting in front of me and petted her then reached down and got her food. She didn't stay tonight. Just ate and ran off leaving me to my thoughts about the big dog and Aishlyn.

...

Early the next morning.

I didn't sleep well. I was worried about Aishlyn. Had she been caught? If she was what would her uncle do to her for punishment? After thinking about it I realized that I really didn't know a lot about her life. Other than that one night she really hadn't talked about him and I had left it alone thinking it might hurt her thinking about her parents. Maybe I should bring it up to her?

The sun hasn't even come up yet but I know I won't be able to go back to sleep. I have to know if she got caught. I have no idea where she lives and doubt it would be good if I just showed up there looking for her anyway. I do however know where she works. A plan starts forming in my head. I jump up and run to my closet dressing quickly then running out of my house and into town. I run straight to the shop I saw her at. I have no time to lose. I need to be there before anyone sees me.

I get there just as the sun is rising and shop owners are coming out getting ready for the day. I quickly scout the place trying to stay more towards the alley she has taken me in the last time I was here. It was then that I saw right by the corner a nook that was hidden in shadows and blocked on one side by crates. Glad that I had left my white coat behind I step back into the shadows and wait. I can hear people moving around and I pray that my hiding spot will hold out. I stepped deeper into the shadows as a worker passed by without even glancing my way. I breathed a silent sigh of relief knowing my hiding spot would work.

I didn't have to wait long before I heard a very harsh male voice yelling at everyone. Rushing them to their jobs. I heard him yell and heard Aishlyns soft voice answer him. As low as her voice was I knew she couldn't be far away so I glanced around the crates. She wasn't more than ten feet away. I quickly used my magic, making an ice rose then glancing around the crates again I threw it at her feet. I watched as her eyes got huge and she picked it up. I stepped back in the shadows and waited. She appeared in front of me and I made my move. Stepping just behind her grabbing her waist, pulling her back against my chest and putting my other hand over her mouth, so she couldn't scream, "It's me, shhh it's ok." I said as I quickly pulling her back into the shadows with me. As soon as we were out of sight I removed my hand from her mouth. She spun in my arm and wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Gray." I heard her whisper against my chest. I closed my eyes and held her, moving both arms around her. I enjoyed her embrace for a moment before gently removing her arms from around me but not letting them go as I looked her up and down.

"Gray you can't..."

I put my finger on her lips to stop her. "I can and I am. I was worried about you. Did he catch you?" I whispered glancing over her head as I thought I heard something nearby but there was nothing there.

"No, not really anyway. He thought I just got up early is all." She whispered. I pulled her back up against me, wrapping my arms around her and stepped farther back in the shadows as someone else passed by. I felt her arms wrap around me again. Gah, that had to be the best feeling in the world and one of these nights I wanted to explore it more when there wasn't a chance of someone catching us.

"If he didn't catch you why didn't you come to the clearing?" I asked after the person had gone by. She continued to hold on to me and I rested my chin on her head wishing for more time.

"I couldn't get away. I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you."

"Don't apologize. I'm just glad you're ok." I responded. I noticed more people moving around and another person passed. My back was against the wall already so I knew I couldn't retreat any farther back but gods how I wanted to stay here like this just holding each other. Once the worker had gone back out of the alley I felt her start to pull away. I tightened my arms around for just a second wanting more time but knowing we were out so I slowly released her.

She glanced back over her shoulder "I have to go back, Gray. I promise I'll be there tonight. No matter what I'll be there." She started back out of the shadows. Before thinking about it, my hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist. As soon as my hand closed around her tiny arm she tensed. I saw panic in her eyes and she struggled against me. I was surprised but gently tried to pull her to me. I saw her seem to fight the panic but she still struggled against me her body going almost completely rigid. I released her wrist and she stood frozen to the spot. What had I done?

"Aishlyn!" We heard the woman calling her. Aishlyns panic rose even higher.

"Coming Mrs. Emma." She called back. I watched as she struggled against the panic. She closed her eyes and blindly stepped back to me.

"I'll be there Gray now please go." She turned and was gone before I could come to grips with what had just happened. No that's not right I couldn't come to grips with what had happened cause I was clueless as to what had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

I sat there eating and pondering what had happened. Already deciding that when Aishlyn showed up tonight I had a lot of questions for her.

Natsu came in the hall, as usual, grabbed his food and sat down beside me.

"Hey, where were you yesterday? We found a job for Team Natsu but you weren't here." I looked over at him as he started scarfing his food down. Happy floating down to sit on top of the table with a fish in his mouth.

"Had some things to take care of." I replied to him.

"Oh well. Erza has the flyer for the mission." He said through a mouth full of food.

At the same time, Erza and Lucy joined us and sat on the other side of the table.

"Hey, Gray. We have a mission and if Natsu doesn't burn half the town it will cover most of my rent." Lucy gave the pink haired boy a stern look.

"Ok. When do we leave?" I asked not really paying attention.

"We can leave in a few hours." Erza filled in since Lucy had just taken a bite of her muffin.

I looked up suddenly paying full attention. "Um, can we leave tomorrow?"

Erza frowned at me but pulled the flyer out and checked it.

"Ya, I guess we could. I don't see why we'd wait, though."

"Ya come on Frostbite. We need to go on a mission." Natsu said without stopping his eating.

"I have some things I need to do before I go. I'll be ready tomorrow." I didn't miss the look Erza and Lucy exchanged.

"Ok sure Gray. We'll leave first thing tomorrow morning then." Lucy gave me a questioning look but I just looked away.

"Ah, man. Why do we have to wait for the Ice Princess we don't need him anyway."

"Oy Flame Brain who asked you?"

"Hey, it's team Natsu I should get to choose. You got a problem with that! Besides, what is more important than doing a mission?" He said standing up.

I stood up too. "Ya, I got a problem with that you moron I'm the one that saves your ass remember? It's none of your business what I do in my own time!"

"Enough boys!" Erza stood and gave us her no arguing tone and glare.

We both sank back into our chairs.

"Now as a team we need to work as a team and if one of those team members needs to take care of something then we wait. Just make sure you're ready in the morning Gray."

I just nodded at her as I stood up and left the guild.

 **Around 9 PM In the clearing.**

I glanced at Aishlyn as I spread the blanket out on the ground and waited for her to sit. I sat down beside her and pulled out the food and bowl for Onyx sitting it down for her. We watched her for a little bit.

"Gray, I'm sorry about..." I stopped her before she could continue.

"I don't want an apology, I want an explanation." It had all welled up inside of me but I remained calm. "Why did you always tense up when I'd touch you? What did I do this morning that scared you so much? Are you afraid of me?" I saw her look at me quickly.

"NO!" She blurted out. Then looked down at the ground again. "I'm not afraid of you at all. I trust you which is something I've never really had with anyone."

"You've never had a friend that you trusted?" I couldn't imagine being without my guild mates that I trust completely even the Flame Brain.

She just shook her head still looking at the ground and her shoulders slumped as she sighed.

"Remember what we talked about the first night we came up here after making our deal?"

"We talked about a lot of things that night. That's the first time I told you about Ur and Lyon."

"Yes, and I told you my mother died giving birth to me."

"I remember."

"Before I was born my parents were a very happy couple and had a very happy life. They loved each other very much but when my mother got pregnant with me she became very ill. They weren't able to do much together because most days she had to stay in bed. Her health continued to get worse. She basically wasted away with my dad watching it happen day in and day out. It didn't matter what he did it didn't change and she didn't get better. She was so weak by the time I was born that her body just gave out. They couldn't save her despite their best efforts."

"I'm so sorry Aishlyn." I put my arm around her for comfort. I didn't understand what this had to do with my questions but it was important to her so I waited for her to continue.

"My dad was left alone without the woman he loved to raise a baby he had begun to hate. He blamed me for her death." She stopped and took a ragged breath. "He didn't know what to do with a baby. My crying bothered him. He started pawning me off on anyone that would watch me. Anyone that would take me away from him for however long. At some point, he started drinking. He didn't know how to cope without my mother. People felt sorry for him so they'd keep me. Until I was a little older. They stopped feeling sorry for him, I guess or got tired of me I don't know which." She paused for another breath and I wanted to tell her that no one would get tired of her but instead waited for her to continue. I had a bad feeling I knew where this was going.

"Once people stopped watching me and he was stuck with me, well he had developed a drinking habit by then. He would get drunk every day. He didn't like me being around. Watching, crying, pulling at him I was nothing but an annoyance. He finally got tired of it. That's when he started hitting me. I don't remember most of it. The part about him and my mom he told me. Almost daily he'd tell me how perfect their life was before I killed her and ruined everything. In the end, he had an awful temper. If I even looked across the room wrong he would grab me by my wrists jerk me where ever he wanted me and beat me till I stopped screaming or passed out. Whichever happened first. That's how he died. He had a heart attack after beating me in a blind rage. It was by far the worst beating he'd given. I woke up in the hospital. I had three cracked ribs one broken. He had messed up my wrist pulling me around so hard I was bruised from head to toe and my leg was broken."

I saw red. It was a good thing he was dead or I'd track him down and make him pay. I pulled myself out of my haze just in time to see her glance at me from the corner of her eye then lower her head more. I realized that at some point in my haze I had removed my arm from her shoulders.

"So when I grabbed your wrist you panicked? Did you think I was going to hurt you as well?"

"No. Like I said I trust you. It's just that anytime someone grabs my wrist it's an instant flashback. I'm frozen by it." She still wasn't looking at me. "So now that you know the truth about me, I'll understand if you don't want to meet me anymore." I barely heard her soft voice whisper. She sounded so defeated as she said it.

I reached over and gently placed my thumb under her chin and rested my fingers lightly under her lower lip and gently turned her to face me. She had tears running from her beautiful eyes so I wiped them away though she still wouldn't raise them to meet mine.

"Why would that change anything we have? None of that was your fault." She tried to turn her face away but I held her fast.

"I killed my own mother, Gray." I was dumbfounded by her comment. Surely she didn't believe that lie, but sadly I could see in her eyes that she did.

"No, you didn't. Aishlyn you were a baby you didn't do anything wrong! What's more is I'll bet you anything she'd be happy to give her life for you and if she is watching over you, she's proud of you!" Her eyes met mine then and I saw a tiny glimmer of hope.

"Do you really think she'd be proud of me?"

"Yes, I do. You're a wonderful person. You're sweet and thoughtful of other people, you're smart and kind and beautiful."

"You think I'm beautiful?"

I nodded "And smart." I wiped the rest of her tears away. Our eyes met again and the look that passed between us was so deep I swear I got lost for a minute. I released her chin to cradle her face in my palm. I leaned in slowly giving her time to pull away if she wanted to but she didn't. I held her gaze until my lips met hers. They were softer than I had even imagined and tasted like candy. My body exploded, I felt like I had fire in my veins instead of ice that I'm used to. I know I should keep this sweet and innocent but I couldn't help myself and swept my tongue across her lower lip begging her to let me deepen the kiss. She slowly opened her mouth and I swept my tongue in and gently rolled it around hers feeling hers gingerly respond. Shock waves rocked me at the contact. If I didn't stop this soon it would go to far but I had a moment and enjoyed it. We broke apart both gasping for air. I watched her as she took a breath. Gah, she is beautiful. Her eyes were dazed from the kiss and I realized by her confession of not trusting anyone that it was probably her first. I knew I couldn't repeat it or I'd want more and didn't think she was ready for that. I brushed my thumb over her lips before taking my hand away noting that it was shaking slightly.

"Are you hungry?" I asked trying to distract myself, as I reached for the basket.

"Not really." She responded.

"I'm starving and you should eat too. I know girls are always worrying about their weight but you're too tiny."

Her mouth actually fell open slightly at my comment.

"I am not tiny."

"You are so. You barely come up to my chest and my hand easily fits around your waist. You're also light as a feather." I watched her flounder for words.

"Well you're tall and you have big hands and are strong beyond reason!" I smiled as she blushed. "Gods I'm sorry and it's not like those are bad things anyway."

"I never really thought of myself as any of those but compared to you ya it's true cause you are so tiny." I smiled at her while handing her the plate of food I'd fixed for her. "Eat, please."

She took the plate picking up the strawberry and nibbling on it. I piled my own food up and dug in. I noticed she was watching me. It looked like she was trying to figure something out but waited for her to say something. We ate in silence then packed the stuff back up. She sat there still watching me as I leaned back against the stump facing her.

"What?" She jumped a little at my question.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"You look like you're working out a puzzle in your head. What is it?"

"Oh. You really don't miss much do you?" I chuckled at her.

"I try not to. So what's on your mind?" I watched her sigh.

"Something I probably shouldn't bring up." I raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything. She sighed again.

"I'm just wondering what this all means to you." I looked at her questioningly so she continued. "Well we have been meeting up her for a month to star gaze, which we haven't done much of by the way, and well things have happened. We've gotten close." I watched as she blushed. "Then there was the kiss just a little bit ago. I'm just wondering what it all means to you. I admit I don't have much experience in this area so I'm not sure exactly how to take it." I sat up as she finished.

"Well, I thought I was being obvious. I care about you, a lot. This," I gestured at both of us. "means the world to me. I know I shouldn't encourage you sneaking out and possibly getting in trouble but I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't see you anymore. You take my breath away. I don't want this to end. Honestly, I want more. I want a relationship with you but if you say yes to that and we have to keep it a secret, for now, I can live with that so long as I know you're mine." She just stared at me for a moment.

"I'd like that, a lot." My heart soared and I beamed at her. "I don't know how we'll work this out but I'm afraid of losing you."

"I'm yours for as long as you want me, Aishlyn." I reached over and took her hand watching her smile as I leaned in to kiss it. I leaned back against the stump and pulled her to my side wrapping my arms around her and holding her close as she laid her head and hand on my chest.

"This is probably the worst timing ever but I have a job with my team. We're leaving in the morning."

"Please be careful. I know it's your job and you can handle yourself but I still worry about you while you're gone."

"I'll be fine and I'll be back as soon as I can. You know I do worry about you as well. Coming up here at night by yourself." I looked down at her smiling to myself at the sight of her against me in my arms and being completely relaxed. I wondered if she had even noticed.

"I'll be fine as well. I have Onyx and nothing ever bothers me while I'm out here anyway."

"I know and I know Onyx watches over you but she can't fight off everything. Maybe I should have somebody from the guild check out here at night when I'm away."

"No. Please don't. I don't want anyone up here with me but you plus it's our secret remember?"

"Of course, I remember. I don't have to tell them and they don't have to stay while you're here but if you're really against it I'll let it go, for now anyway."

"You say that a lot. I mean the "for now" part."

"Ya, I've noticed that lately. Why would your uncle have a problem with me being around you?" She stopped everything. For a moment, she even tensed back up.

"I don't know exactly. He won't let anyone around me really so it's not just you."

"But he lets you work in a place where customers are allowed to at the very least threaten you or does he not know about that?"

"It's not that he lets me work there. Well not really. He owns the place. I work there to pay him back for letting me stay with him."

"You what?" I sat up a little too quickly dislodging her. When she looked around at me her eyes were huge. I pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry but why do you need to pay him for that he's your family."

"It's not a big deal. I want to help I don't like feeling like I owe people for things."

"Wait was he the one yelling at everyone the other morning?" She sighed against my chest.

"Can we not talk about him please?"

"Is he good to you?"

"Gray please let's not talk about him."

"No, I want an answer to this. It's important to me." She sighed again and pulled away slightly.

"He's as good as he can be. He's a rough man that isn't used to haveing someone to take care of. Now remember our deal please Gray. I come out here to forget about my days and now to be with you." She looked up at me pleadingly. I didn't like her answer but at least, he did what he could. I leaned back and pulled her with me. Maybe I should find out more about him somehow.

The time passed way to quickly for me. It seemed like only minutes passed and it was time to walk her back though we stayed a little later than we usually do. I noticed that she seemed to take more time than usual. Maybe she didn't want it to end either.

She turned to me as we arrived at the spot where we split up. She pressed her body into mine and wrapped my arm around her waist. Leaning down I captured her lips with mine. Keeping the kiss chaste this time.

"I'll miss you." She whispered as she pulled away and I watched her walk through the town.

...  
 **Later that night.**

 **Gray's POV**

This has to be a dream. I find myself back in the clearing with Aishlyn. We are laying on the blanket again. I roll over and look down at her, her eyes reflect the stars as she gazes up at me. I feel her hands rub up my stomach to my chest and over my shoulders and around my neck. She giggles as she pulls me closer and kisses me passionately. I'm shocked at her actions but enjoy it. Deepening the kiss, my tongue licking at her lip until she opens her mouth to me. This time, she isn't hesitant in the least and our tongues dance together. I move my body over hers without breaking the kiss bringing my hand up and cupping her breast through her shirt. She moans against my mouth and the sound drives me crazy, fueling my need for her. I move my hand and lift her shirt taking it off over her head. Kissing her the second it's gone. My hand cups her breast again and I run my thumb over her nipple earning me another moan. Breaking the kiss I move my mouth over her jaw and down her throat licking and nipping her skin lightly. She leans her head back giving me better access but also arches her back pressing her breast against my chest rubbing against my skin. This time, a moan escapes me. I move down from her neck to her collar bone kissing my way down from there to her nipple. I hear her gasp as I circle the nub with my tongue. If I could smile I would at the sound. My other hand moves down over her stomach slowly inching past and unbuttoning her pants. I glance up at her to see her watching me with eyes full of wonder and passion. That's all I needed as my hand travels down more. I rub over her panties to her core. Running my fingers over her as I continue licking her nipple and watching as her eyes close and her head falls back. Her beautiful lips part as she moans for me again.

Suddenly she is gone and I'm no longer in the clearing. I growl in frustration. I'm standing in a dark room the only light coming from a large fireplace. I see a child in the corner. She's dirty and barely covered in rags. She's tiny and looks like she's never had a decent meal. I see her glance to the other side of the room and see a man asleep in a chair. I look back to the girl and see her lick her lips as she slowly and quietly crosses the room to a table. She's not even tall enough to reach it and has to climb on a chair to get to the food that is on top of the table. She is shaking like a leaf. I watch as she hungrily starts grabbing small pieces of the food and shoving them into her mouth while her little eyes dart back to the man. Wait her eyes, those eyes. The soft amber color with flecks of red and honey. Oh, gods, it's Aishlyn as a child! Oh, come on Gray wake up! Suddenly the girl loses her balance and falls waking the man. He jumps to his feet looking around and spying the little girl on the floor with the food that had fallen with her. He storms forward and grabs her by her wrist dragging her across the room and I hear the snap of her wrist as he does. Come on Gray wake up! In the dream I can't move I can't even speak I just watch in terror as I hear her cry, "No daddy, please! I'm sorry I was just so hungry! Please, daddy no more!" My heart breaks as I watch him hit her over and over. I see the blood the ring on his finger draws from the cuts it causes. He balls his fist and hits her leg I hear the sickening crack of her bone and see it buckle under her. I look at her face as the tears run until she passes out from the pain. Her tiny little body is covered in what will become bruises and blood.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I come up from my bed screaming. I can't catch my breath and my heart is racing. Is that really what she went through? Now I want to kill a dead man. Wonder if I could find his grave? Nah, leave that alone. I look around and realize that the sun hasn't even risen yet. I look at my clock to see it's 4:30 AM. GAH it's hours till the train comes and there's no way in hell I'm going back to sleep after that. I glance at the clock again then run to the shower and take as fast of a shower as I can. I run back out and grab a pair of pants pulling them on and shoving my feet into my shoes grabbing a shirt and putting it on my shoulder. I'm out the door buckling my pants up as I go and throwing my arms through the sleeves of my shirt not bothering to button it. I ran through town as fast as I can towards that little shadowy nook. I have to see her again before I go. I have to know she's ok and whole after that dream.

I skid to a stop in front of the nook almost crashing into the crates that are there. I hurry in just as workers start setting things up for the day. It seems like I'm there forever before I hear her sweet voice and close my eyes thankful that she's ok. I peek around the crates and see her standing with her back to me. I quickly make an ice rose for her and again toss it at her feet. She hears the slight clink of it hitting the street behind her and turns looking down. I watch her as she immediately looks up to where I'm standing but know that she can't see me. She bends and picks the rose up then glances around at the other workers and slowly heads my way. It seems like it takes her forever to get close enough for me to grab her and pull her to me. I crush her against my body needing to feel that she's ok. I feel her flinch as I do and remind myself to be more gentle. I don't know how long I stood there like that. Her body crushed against mine her arms wrapped around me, my head resting on hers and my eyes closed but it wasn't long enough. I felt her stir.

"Gray?" I hear the question in her voice. Grudgingly I loosen my death grip on her and she pulls back slightly. I refuse to let her out of the circle of my arms.

"Is everything ok?" I hear the worry in her question.

"I'm sorry. I just had a weird dream and had to make sure you were ok." I said before capturing her lips with mine. I couldn't get enough of her. I had to end the kiss though when I heard someone on the other side of the crates. I pulled her back as far as I could putting my back flat against the wall. We waited until we heard them walk away.

She pulled away slightly though not fighting the tight hold I had on her.

"I'm fine Gray." She said smiling. I let my gaze travel over her body making sure she was fine and the dream was over.

"Aishlyn! Aishlyn! Where the hell are you, you lazy girl!"

I heard the man from before yell for her and my body went stiff as I looked over her head and towards shop.

"Gray." She whispered frantically. "Gray, please! He doesn't mean anything by it. It's just his way. Please don't do anything!" I looked back at her then back the direction his voice came from.

"Please, Gray!" I felt her small hand on my chest and looked back to her. When I looked back down at her she closed the distance and kissed me. A simple sweet kiss but it got my attention.

She pulled back and gave me a pleading look. "Ok. I won't do anything." For now, I added in my head. I was just too glad she was whole and in my arms again.

"Aishlyn!" He yelled again.

"I have to go Gray!" She started to pull away but I pulled her back and kissed her again before letting go and watching as she slipped out of my grasp feeling her absence immediately.

"I'm here uncle, I'm here. I was just looking for something in these crates is all." I heard her reply. So this was her uncle. I peered around the crates but couldn't get sight of him. I snuck out of the nook and around the other building and headed home to pack for our job. I had to fight myself to keep walking away from her. The dream had left me filled with dread and heart broken. How could I leave her alone? It took every ounce of will I had to leave.

I was the first to arrive at the train station so I sat down on the bench to wait. Putting my usual cool calm demeanor back in place. Lucy arrived soon after, Plu walking beside her. She sat next to me and picked Plu up hugging him against herself.

"You're here early. Did you get everything taken care of?"

I just nod at her question as I see Natsu coming towards us Happy flying beside him. The normally hyper mage is dragging his feet, his shoulders slumped. I have to smirk knowing how much he is dreading getting on the train due to his severe motion sickness. He just nodded at us as he stands beside Lucy.

Erza arrives last dragging her large stack of luggage behind her. It never fails to amaze me how much this woman takes with her everywhere she goes and I can't help but wonder if she just packs her whole apartment sometimes.

We board the train and find a compartment for us all to sit in. Erza sits on the bench beside me while Lucy and Natsu sit across from us. Erza quickly fills us in on the mission before the train starts moving.

I smirk again when the train starts and Natsu falls over putting his head in Lucy's lap while the blonde mage yells at him. I look out the window towards the forest hoping we won't be gone long. Oh shit! I forgot to warn Aishlyn about the big dog! Damn it to hell.

...

We were gone two days and one night. Arriving back around 10 that night. It had been a long day. I looked over the others as we walked through the streets. Natsu was the only one beaming. Lucy and Erza both looked tired. I, on the other hand, was happy and anxious to get to the clearing so I parted ways with them and dropped my bag back at my house then ran to the clearing hoping Aishlyn would be there.

I saw her standing with her back to me across the clearing and hurried towards her. As I got closer I heard a low growl and slowed my approach. It's then I noticed the monster white dog at her side. His head down glaring at me.

"Gray stop!" She said sharply. "Xypher it's ok boy." She slowly laid her hand on his head and he glanced at her then back at me another growl rumbling from his chest. "Gray's our friend." She smiled briefly at me before returning her attention back to him. I noticed Onyx on her other side bristling at the white dog. I also noticed he was bleeding. She continued to pet him and talk softly to him. She then looked up smiling and motioned for me to come forward. I slowly approached not wanting her to get hurt should he decide to get angry again. He watched me and I could tell he wasn't comfortable with this so I slowed even more. The closer I got the more he seemed to sink into her side until I was right in front of her. He decided then to move away from us and laid down watching. As soon as he did I pulled her to me and kissed her fiercely. Letting my hands caress her arms slightly, until I felt something wet and sticky. I broke the kiss and looked down at her right forearm. Her sleeve was soaked. I looked back up at her curiously just in time to see her wince as she tried to pull her arm away from me but I held on. As gently as I could I rolled her sleeve up and saw her arm was covered with what looked like blood. I quickly looked back up at her.

"Is that his blood?"

She glanced away from me. "No, it's mine." She said softly.

"What happened? Why are you bleeding?" I said while gently pulling her towards the edge of the clearing where I knew there was a creek. I heard the white dog growl again and quickly turned towards him. He was standing watching us but before I could do anything Onyx was on top of him and after a moment of her growling and snarling at him he laid back down. I realized that Onyx seemed more on edge.

I turned back to Aishlyn gently moving her to the creek so I could wash the blood off. The water would be cold I knew and she flinched as it touched her skin but I wasn't sure if that was from the cold or pain. I got all the blood off and examined her arm. There was a bite mark there, a bad one.

"Did he bite you?"

"It was my fault." She stated.

"How is him biting you your fault?" My voice raised and little and she glanced at me nervously.

"I wasn't paying attention and I startled him. He wasn't expecting it so he bit me." I sighed at her explanation.

"Really he didn't mean to hurt me! I know he didn't. He's actually quite sweet if you give him a chance he's just scared and shaken up."

"Only you would find that monster sweet." I said as I shook my head but couldn't keep from smiling at her. I looked back at the wound and saw it was still bleeding. I reached for my shirt only to find I had stripped it off so looked around for it to see it laying a few feet away. I walked over and picked it up ripping a strip off it.

"Gray what are you doing?!" She looked at me shocked.

"It's still bleeding, it needs to be bandaged and doctored. Hopefully, he doesn't have anything that will make you sick."

"It will be fine and so will I. There was no reason to ruin your shirt." She said as I wrapped the strip around her arm.

"I have more shirts I only have one of you." I said looking her in the eyes before continuing to bandage her arm. "Come on I'm sure I can get Wendy to look at it at the guild."

"No Gray!" I heard the panic in her voice and turned back to her. "I'm not supposed to be here remember?" I sighed.

"Ok then we'll go to my house and I'll doctor it." She started to resist but this time, I stopped her with a kiss.

"I won't take no for an answer on this. I want to take care of you Aishlyn please let me."

She stood frozen as we stared at each other then slightly nodded.

"Good." I laced my fingers through hers as we started towards my house.

I led her through the streets in the dark. I heard someone walking and felt her step away from me back into the shadows pulling her hand from mine. I watched as the person came closer but turned before they got to us.

"Gray we need to stop." She whispered to me. "Someone might see me." Her eyes were large in fear.

"We're almost there and I promise I won't let anyone see you." Again she nodded and I saw her trying to fight her fear.

I led her through an alleyway close to home but just our luck as we got about half way down it someone turned the corner. It was too late to turn back so I did the only thing I could think of. I quickly pushed her against the wall bracing my arms on either side of her head and kissed her so they couldn't see her face. I felt her shock in the kiss before she melted into me.

"Oy you kids! You should be home and not on the streets this late!"

I broke the kiss at the same time moving my body closer to her trying to shield her and felt her bury her face in my chest and grab my shirt. Her hands were shaking. I looked at the man as he spoke.

"Yes, sir. We're on our way right now." I said back to him. He just shook his head and kept going. I heard him mumble something about young love and smiled to myself. I waited till he had disappeared around the corner then looked down at her.

"Just one more street over and we're there. We can make it." I said and stepped back lacing my fingers in hers again. "I'd say run but that would draw more attention. Ready?" She nodded her head and we started off again. We made it the rest of the way without any problems. I unlocked my door and led her in. I let go of her hand to move the bag I had hastily dropped in my hurry to get to the clearing. Quickly putting it in a nearby closet. I looked back at her. She stood in front of the door shyly looking around. I smiled to myself as I went over to her, rubbing my thumb across her cheek and leaning down for one more kiss. This one softer and shorter. I pulled away and quickly picked her up in my arms. She gasped and struggled for a moment but I held her tightly.

"Gah, you are tiny and light as a feather." I said as I made my way to my kitchen and sat her on the counter before reaching in the cabinet beside her for the first aid kit. I kept my body against her's so she couldn't try to get down. I felt her shivering against me and looked back at her.

"Sorry, I forget I keep it a little cooler than most people in here. If you promise me that you'll stay her and I mean right here sitting on this counter I'll go turn the heat up, otherwise it will have to wait until I've taken care of your arm." I tried to have a fierce look but I think I failed as she giggled softly at me and nodded in agreement.

I turned leaving the room going to the heater to adjust the settings. When I came back she was sitting on the counter still but slowly unwinding the bandage on her arm. She hadn't noticed me come in yet so I just stood there watching her graceful fingers unwrap the bandage. I looked up at her face and saw her grimace. I hated seeing her in pain but gods she was a beautiful sight sitting there on my counter. Her legs not even close to the ground and she swung her feet slightly. Her hair was down and framing her sweet face. She suddenly looked up catching me and I smiled at her. She looked down and I saw the self-conscious look cross her face as I stared at her.

I walked over to her and nudged her legs apart placing myself between them. Placing my hands palm down on the counter with my thumbs lightly stroking her outer thighs. I watched as she blushed and she kept her face turned down away from me.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" My voice was low and barely more than a whisper. "Or what you do to me every time I look at you?"

She looked up at me then, her eyes wide and innocent. She shook her head slightly. I leaned in and captured her lips. It started out sweet then changed. I swept my tongue across her lips asking her permission, needing her permission and she granted it. As my tongue swirled inside her mouth exploring completely I let all of the passion I felt for her seep out of me. Raising my hands to gently cup her face and tilt her towards me more to deepen the kiss. It seemed like time stood still. We broke the kiss both panting for air. I watched her as she slowly opened her eyes and I saw the same passion there that I felt. I leaned my forehead against hers. Then slowly moved so that my mouth was just almost brushing her cheek while moving my hands down to her shoulders.

"That is what I feel every time I am with you." I whispered against her skin. I brushed my thumbs over her collar bones.

"I feel a small spark every time we touch. Like electricity is dancing on my skin."

I moved back and kissed her again. I didn't ask permission, I didn't need to as she opened her mouth to me and the kiss turned heated as our tongues once again danced together. Her left hand came up to the back of my neck and caressed me. I couldn't hold back the moan that even that small amount of contact caused. I felt her fingers glide through my hair and tighten slightly. I broke the kiss and looked at her making sure she wasn't trying to stop me but when she opened her eyes I saw her hunger and I loved it.

I growled as I moved my head lower kissing her neck as her head fell back giving me more access as she moaned and I smiled against her skin. My hand slowly lowered down her arm until I felt her wince. My mind came back to me then and I remembered she had been bitten. My mouth stilled against her skin and I sighed. I straightened back up once again placing my forehead against hers and closing my eyes trying and failing to cool my body off. Opening my eyes and pulling back slightly I saw the confusion on her face at my sudden stop. I didn't trust my voice so instead, I just reached for the first aid kit again. Keeping my body between her legs, needing some contact with her, I turned and opened the kit, glancing through it and silently cursed myself as I realized I didn't have anything to put on the bite that wouldn't sting. I looked back at her and cleared my throat.

"I don't have anything that won't sting you when I clean the wound. I'm sorry it's usually only me that uses it." My voice was still hoarse and lower than usual. I watched as she slightly shook her head also trying to clear the fog I saw in her eyes. She looked down at where I was holding the first aid kit then to her arm and back at me.

"It's ok. I don't mind." Gah her voice was lower too. The sound of her desire evident and it took me a moment to remember what I was doing. Arm! Her arm needs to be taken care of. I pulled the antiseptic out and took the lid off. Looking back at her.

"Ready?" I saw her tense.

"Ready." I slowly poured it over the wound. She didn't make a sound but I knew it had to sting. I held her arm trying to avoid holding her wrist and watched as the medicine bubbled up letting me know it was working. I reached back in the kit and pulled out the bandages, medical tape, and scissors. I finished wrapping her arm and rolled her sleeve down. I avoided looking at anything but her arm up till then hoping the distraction would calm my raging body. No such luck.

After putting everything back in the kit and closing it, I turned back to her. I took her hands in mine and laced them around my neck. Leaning in one more time putting my forehead back against hers and placing my arms under her legs holding on tight I picked her up off the counter. I moved her a little higher on my body than I liked but hoped she didn't feel just how hard I still was from our earlier play. I knew a cold shower was in my near future though I doubted it would even help. Neither of us said anything as I carried her to the couch and lowered her down onto it. I sat beside her and pulled her to me. I knew it was getting late and she should probably be leaving but I wanted to hold her even if just for a little while longer.

"So what happened?" I asked. I saw her look up at me with a confused look. I motioned at her arm. "What happened when you got bit?"

"Oh. It really was nothing." I growled before I realized it and I saw her tilt her head back to look up at me a little startled.

"Aishlyn, I love you, but you're killing me." It wasn't till she pulled away and stared at me that I realized what I had said. Holy shit!

"Umm, I mean..." I didn't know what to say. I had slowly come to terms with the fact but I hadn't meant to say it to her yet.

"Y-you love me?" Her voice was shaking slightly as she asked.

I glanced away for a moment and that was a mistake.

"It's ok if you didn't mean it. I understand." Her voice was so small and I heard the slight shake to it. I quickly looked up just in time to see the tears she refused to let fall as she lowered her face towards the floor.

I turned to her lifting my leg and putting it behind her and pulled her closer to me but kept her facing me.

"It's not that Aishlyn..."

"No, Gray it's ok. I don't expect you to..." I put my hand under her chin and lifted her face to look at me.

"Let me finish please." She nodded slightly "It's not that I don't love you because I do. I have known I was in love with you for awhile now. I have kept it to myself and planned to keep it to myself, at least, a little longer. I sure didn't plan on it just slipping out like that either."

"Why?" A tear slid from her eyes and I gently wiped it away.

"Baby it took me the better part of three weeks to be able to touch you and you not just about jump out of your skin. I'm now able to touch you," I rubbed my thumb over her hand as an example. "and I don't want to lose that. I was afraid of a couple of things if I told you that I loved you. That I would scare you and lose you. That it would push you faster than you're ready for especially since we talked about you not having experience. I'm really trying to be gentle with you and take things easy. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you with me. I can't take the words back but I can promise that I won't let them change anything we already have and I don't want you to feel pressured into doing anything. You don't have to answer. I'm perfectly fine loving you and being with you just like we are now."

"Baby?" I saw her smile. I threw my head back.

"Out of all of that, the one thing you catch is me calling you baby?" I heard her soft laugh and I looked back at her. Her eyes were shining in merriment.

"No, not the only thing...but I like it." I smiled at her.

"Then that's what I'll call you, baby. Did I scare you?"

"No, not really, just surprised me is all." She looked down again. "I don't know if I've ever felt love...until now. There's no other way to describe this. No other word comes close." She looked into my eyes then and my heart stopped for a moment. Is she really saying what I think she is?

"I-I love you, Gray." Her voice was a little shaky but I'd never heard anything so beautiful in my life. My heart went from standing still to soaring.

I couldn't say anything my voice seemed lodged in my chest probably below my soaring heart. I tried to stay calm but noticed as I leaned forward that my hands were shaking. I might not be able to speak to her but damn it I could answer her in another way.

I leaned in watching her. Making sure she didn't change her mind at the last second and only closing my eyes when my lips touched hers. I really didn't want to pressure her so I kept this kiss slow and sweet. My tongue lightly brushed her lips and she opened for me. I slowly and gently let my tongue slip into her mouth lightly touching hers. No battles, no dancing just slow sweet caresses against her tongue hoping that she understood that I was trying to answer her. My arms wrapped around her gently but firmly holding her. I felt her arms circle my shoulders, causing her body to press into mine, and one slender tiny hand run up my neck and into my hair pulling lightly. I pulled away from her lips with a groan.

"That's it, you broke me." I chucked as she froze her hand in my hair and her eyes flew open before she could try to pull away I added "You'll never be able to get rid of me now. Afraid you're stuck with me cause I'm never letting you go." I couldn't remember her ever smiling like she did in that moment. In that moment, it was like everything that had ever hurt her was gone. The light that was shining from her eyes in pure joy was almost touchable and I was spellbound. "By the way, I love you too, my baby."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **Was the last chapter a bit too long? Please let me know.**

 **Also, if you would like to know what Onyx and Xypher look like there is a pic of them posted on my page, or at least, it's a pic of the ones they are based on.**

 **Thanks to every one of you that are reading and following or have fave. This is my first attempt at serious writing in about 8 years so it's taking me a little bit to get back in the flow.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 5**

 _The next few days were peaceful and went by quickly for Gray. He found himself waking up early to go hide in the shadowy nook just to be able to steal a kiss from Aishlyn. Then he'd show up at the guild hall to eat breakfast, after that he'd head out to train only to return home in the afternoon for his lessons on the stars with Loke. He'd leave there just in time to make it to the guild hall to eat and grab the basket Mira prepared now containing more to include for Xypher, or the White Monster, as Gray called him. He still hadn't forgiven him for biting Aishlyn. The dog had come to adore Aishlyn but was still slightly hostile with Gray, for the most part, they just ignored each other. Our young couple passed their nights talking eating and holding each other. Stealing kisses and whispering I love you. The one thing that wasn't peaceful for him was that the dreams continued to haunt him every night._

 **Grays POV**  
 **In the clearing around 9:30 at night**

I watched as Aishlyn leaned forward and pet Onyx then the White Monster. Both lay within reaching distance of her, one on each side. I still didn't trust the big brute after what he did but he made her happy so I let it be.

I reached in the basket while she was distracted digging around and finding what I had gotten pulling them out and just holding on to them until she turned back around and smiled at me. I held up my gifts for her to see. She took them from my hands and looked at me smiling.

"You got them collars!" I just smiled and nodded. She ran a finger over the tags I had attached feeling the engraving she glanced at me confused and I knew she couldn't read them in the pale moonlight.

"It has their names and my address on it so should anyone catch the beasts they will contact me so I can go get them."

She beamed at me before wrapping herself around me in a tight hug. It sometimes still amazed me that my shy mystery girl was changing in front of my eyes. She was only this brave for me. When I saw her at the shop she was the old Aishlyn eyes looking down never talking to anyone never getting close but here with just me and the dogs she was completely different and I loved this side of her. She was more confident, she smiled more, laughed, and played but she was only this way for me and I have to say I loved that fact. I knew this was the real her and I was the only one that got to see it. Ok so it was selfish but I just wasn't ready to share her with anyone else yet.

She released me from her hug. "Can you put that one on Onyx and I'll get Xypher?"

"Sure." I watched as she moved towards the brute watching closely in case he got upset about the black and red collar but after he sniffed it he let her fasten it around his neck without issue. I quickly fastened Onyx's deep purple collar on her.

I reached our and wrapped my arms around Aishlyn pulling her onto my lap as soon as she was settled I leaned over and kissed the area between her shoulder and neck. I ran my hand down her right arm like I had every night since she had been bitten and pulled her sleeve back to look at it. It was healing well, in fact, better than I'd hoped. She refused to wear a bandage over it saying it needed air. I had fought her at first but seeing how it was healing maybe she was right. I pulled her sleeve back over it.

"You know you never did tell me what happened that night." I said as I gently ran my hand back over the wound.

"I know because it really was nothing." I sighed.

"I believe this is what happened last time I asked only then I ended up telling you I love you and getting distracted." She laughed at my comment.

"It does seem somewhat familiar doesn't it? I love you too."

"Mmmm and though I love hearing you say that it's not going to distract me tonight." I said looking down at her.

"Ok ok I'll tell you. I was coming up here that night a little later than normal since I knew you weren't going to be here, and I was distracted by my thoughts." I saw her glance up at me and blush.

"Just curious what were those thoughts?"

"Well, um, they were about you." She squirmed a little as I kissed her neck. "Anyway, I was walking along thinking and didn't see him. I was almost on top of him before I even realized he was there. I stopped a little too quickly when his growl brought me out of my daze and about lost my balance. I throw my arms out to catch myself and scared him when I did so he bit me. As I told you it was my fault. I didn't react to the bite knowing that would only make it worse. I'm guessing you saw the blood on him which is why you asked if it was his blood on my arm." She glanced up and I nodded allowing her to continue.

"Before he let go Onyx was growling at him and bristled up. As soon as she did he let go and she attacked him. I called her off before she could hurt him too badly or the other way around. She had subdued him quite a bit really and he didn't even try to fight her back. Once I got her off him I stayed calm and talked to him. Pretty soon he was calm and allowed me to pet him. You showed up about ten minutes later. So like I said, nothing really." I looked over at Onyx both happy and mad at her. Glad she fought him off but mad that she didn't do it sooner and Aishlyn was hurt.

"So you were thinking about me huh?" She looked at me.

"Out of all that, that's what you got?!" We both laughed.

She scooted off my lap and sat facing me. She stared at my lips for a moment and I smiled knowing what was coming next. I watched as she leaned towards me and I closed my eyes waiting for her but they quickly snapped open when I felt her finger run lightly over my mouth. I looked at her as she sat there smirking at me then she leaned her body backward placing her weight on her arms and looked up at the sky. Did she seriously just tease me? Oh no no no no I won't have that. I had an advantage here. I had longer legs. I moved forward onto my knees and placed my body over hers placing one arm on each side of her and one knee on each side of her legs. My face just above hers.

"You did not just tease me." I whispered against her lips.

"Actually, I believe I just did." I felt her smile against me. Oh, she was learning but two could play this game. I brushed my lips against hers then kissed down her jaw to her neck. I had noticed that every time I kissed her just at the base of her neck it caused her to squirm just a little. I found that spot quickly and felt her body react. I smiled against her skin and moved my eyes to where I could watch her as I slowly drag my tongue over the tender spot. I saw her eyes fly open and heard her gasp as a shiver went down her spine causing her arms to give way beneath her. I wrapped my arms around her before she fell and continued licking and kissing her until I coaxed a groan from her. There's only one problem with teasing her like this, it teases me just as much. I took in a shaky and ragged breath and looked back up at her meeting her half opened eyes. I sat back on my knees pulling her with me groaning as our bodies rubbed together at the movement. Ya, I'm an idiot. I run my hand over the small of her back but noticed that she flinched slightly and saw pain cloud her eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked concerned. Had I been rougher than I realized.

"No! No, it wasn't you. I'm just a little sore is all."

"Your back?"

"Yes, just from work today is all." I noticed her fidget a little.

I turned her around gently, so her back was facing me. I ran my hands gently down her spine but still she flinched. I lifted the bottom of her shirt up meaning to rub her back but stopped short at what I saw. Even in the dim light, I could see the bruise. She froze under my hands. I lifted her shirt up more and still the bruise was there. I ended up with the shirt almost to her neck before I found the end of it.

"What happened?" I ground out between clenched teeth, my mind remembering the customer that threatened to hit her.

She quickly reached back and pulled her shirt down covering the bruise though not removing the image in my head. She turned to face me and I met her gaze for a moment before she dropped it to the ground.

"It was..."

"Don't tell me it was nothing Aishlyn. I saw it, something happened. Tell me what." I didn't mean to be that harsh with her. She glanced up at me I expected to see fear but was met with something else completely I just didn't know what it was. She only held my gaze for a moment looking back at the ground.

"I was clumsy, is all. I knocked a crate off and it fell on me."

"You're not clumsy."

"Actually, I am very clumsy. I knock them off all the time this one just happened to fall on me." She looked back at me then. I didn't like it at all but I couldn't do anything about a crate.

"Does it hurt when you lean against me?"

"A little, but it's worth it."

"No. I don't want to hurt you. We can find another way to be close. Can you lay on your side?" She just shook her head. Ok, so I can only think of two solutions and hopefully this one works cause I don't think I could keep from touching her with the second one. I moved back and leaned put my back against the tree stump then raised my arm for her to cuddle up to my side. Hopefully keeping her back and most of her side from touching anything but allowing her to rest her head on my chest would work. I watched her as she curled into my side seeing if she showed even the slightest sign of discomfort but she didn't. I laid my arm back down avoiding touching her back.

Silence fell over the clearing as I just held her but I noticed after a moment that she got fidgety and slightly tense.

"Is everything ok? Are you comfortable like this?" I asked looking down at her.

"Yes and yes." She answered. I continued to watch her. She looked deep in thought and her hands played with my shirt, every once in awhile she would sigh and shift her weight slightly.

"Baby?" I waited but got no response. "Baby?" I tried again.

"Hmmm, what?" She looked up at me then a little dazed.

"What's on your mind?" I watched as she blushed and looked away suddenly shy.

"Nothing." She said that a little too quickly. I raised my hand and ran my fingers through her soft wavy hair.

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

"I know. It's just...oh nevermind." I could hear the embarrassment in her voice. I lightly and playfully tugged on her hair.

"Come on tell me. I won't bite I swear." I said playfully. She now had me curious. I hadn't seen her this shy in a long time. She glanced back up at me and even in the pale light I could see her cheeks were flaming red.

"I-it's actually more of a question r-really than anything." Her eyes darted away and I began to feel the heat coming off her face through my shirt.

"Ok, I'll answer as best I can." I said. She was still quite and refused to look at me. She was adorable like this and I couldn't help but smile to myself over her actions. The silence stretched out as I waited. After several minutes, I lightly touched her hand and motioned for her to continue.

"W-well... I'm just wondering... It's not a big deal...just curious really...as to...well...whydoyoualwaysstop?"

I had to take a minute to separate the last words as they came out so fast.

"Wait, why do I always stop what?"

"Well...you tease me, you kiss me, and so on but then you stop and usually once you stop you don't touch me again for a while and distract yourself with something else. I mean not that I'm complaining. I enjoy it, I just ...don't understand. I'm sorry."

I was a little shocked at the question but also shocked that she had noticed me doing those things. I looked down at her but she still refused to meet my eyes.

"Well, that's actually simple and there's no need to be sorry. I tease you because I can't resist you. I also enjoy the sounds you make and the look on your face when I do it." I didn't think her face could get any hotter but I was wrong. "I stop because I want you to be one hundred percent sure that you want it. I don't want a single, not one second, of doubt on your part. I don't want you to regret it for one single second. I distract myself because I don't fully trust myself with you. Once we start it takes everything I have to stop," I lifted her face up to meet my look then, "but I **WILL** always stop until you tell me otherwise. Finally, if or when we do make love it won't be here on the ground with the dogs. I refuse to do that, you deserve better." Despite her blush a smile formed on her lips. She sat for a moment just staring at me then leaned in and kissed me wrapping her small arms around me. Soon she let go and settled back down at my side and I watched her gaze at the stars.

I woke up slowly smiling to myself as I realized I had slept peacefully, no dreams had haunted me the night before. Slowly more things started to sink in. The sun must just be rising as the rays that fell across my face weren't blinding. Wait what is that? There was something hard poking my back. What would be at my back that's hard in my bed? It hit me then that I wasn't in bed. My eyes flew open and I saw Aishlyn laying on my chest. Oh, gods, we fell asleep!

"Aishlyn!" She woke quickly piecing things together faster than I did. I heard her gasp as she looked up at me and I saw pure terror fill her face.

"Oh no no no no no. I have to go!" She jumped up and was running before I could even react. I wanted to follow her. I wanted to make sure she'd be ok but I knew it probably wouldn't help for her to show up with me. I stood up and tried to calmly gather everything up but my mind was on her. What would her uncle say? I don't think there's any way she could keep from getting caught this time and it wouldn't help her any if she showed up with a strange male, in fact, it would only make things worse. That's what I kept telling myself. I would check on her later. Go back to the nook and make sure she was ok.

 **Fairy Tail Guildhall mid afternoon**

I stood in that nook for two hours. My panic had risen with every passing moment because I didn't hear or see her. I couldn't take anymore so had come out quietly and went in the shop but she wasn't there either. Would her uncle make her stay home that day? Would he stop letting her work there? Why hadn't I found out where they lived? Why hadn't I followed her home and made sure she was ok? I sat at the table fuming.

"Oy Gray!" I looked up at Loke.

"What do you want?"

"Well, you're in a great mood." He looked at me over the rims of his glasses.

"He hasn't eaten all day so maybe that's what's wrong with him Loke," Mira said as she walked by.

"Not eaten all day and sitting here pouting." He chuckled as he sat down beside me and lowered his voice "Woman trouble already, damn that was quick."

"Not funny Loke." I growled out at him. I saw the smile slide from his face and his eyes got slightly rounder.

"Ok leaving that subject alone. Are we doing a lesson today?"

"No."

"Ok. I'll be at the bar with Lucy if you change your mind." He said as he got up and walked away.

Sometime later that night

I rolled over and looked Aishlyn in the eyes. I grabbed her and pulled her to me crushing her against my chest raining kisses on her head. I heard her giggle at me but I didn't care as I stopped and laid my head on top of hers.

"I've missed you so much today!" She moved slightly in my arms but I refused to let go or loosen my grip just yet.

"Gray, what are you talking about? We've been together all day long." I blinked slowly. Damn, it's only a dream. I felt her struggle a little more so I let her pull away some. It was then that I realized we were in my bed. She was laying in my bed under my blankets wait, I'm naked? More importantly so is she. I smiled as I felt her body still against me with nothing between us. Did I sleep through the good part of the dream? Oh well, I'll make up for it.

I rolled us over placing her beneath me and kissed her heatedly. My hands exploring her body, slowly. I cupped her breast. I hadn't noticed before but it filled my hand perfectly as I used my thumb to trace a circle around her nipple and felt it pucker. I left her lips and trailed my mouth down to the sensitive spot on her neck using my tongue to gently lap at it while my thumb lightly rubbed over her nipple. I raised my eyes and watched as her head fell back and she moaned loudly raising her hips to rub against me. I growled as her body rubbed against my hard cock making me throb even more. Gods she felt so perfect against me. I continued kissing my way down her until my mouth was over her other nipple. My tongue flicked over it quickly and repeatedly then I lightly raked my teeth over the little nub. I felt her body jerk against me as she gasped.

"Mmm I couldn't tell, did you like that baby?" My mouth quickly latched back on her nipple.

"Oh...gods...GRAY!" Her voice had lowered just slightly. I had raked my teeth back over her when she called my name making it almost a scream and I'll be damned if it wasn't the sexiest thing I'd ever heard. My cock twitched against her hip. I'm so glad this is a dream cause I haven't even entered her and I don't think I can take much more of this! I started kissing down her body, her moans and murmurs filling my ears. I felt her fingers entangle in my hair and I don't know why but when she tugged at it, it was always about my undoing. She released my hair and lightly raked her nails down my neck and back sending a shiver down my spine.

It was then that I felt her melt from underneath me and I knew what was coming. I closed my eyes in frustration. Damn it all to hell!

I looked around and found myself back in the dark hall. I'd had this dream enough that I just turned and headed straight for the room where the shadow and floating person waited. I was in no mood for this tonight!

I didn't wait for the door to open, this time, instead I kicked it in ready to fight. I wasn't ready for what I saw this time, though. There was no shadow, just an older version of Aishlyns dad beside the floating person. Good, I'd love to beat this asshole anyway. I took a step forward and he laughed.

"Are you sure you'll still want her Gray after I've used her my fill? I promise I'll break her in real well for you!"

I looked at the floating person beside him and realized they weren't floating. It was a female chained from the ceiling beaten and bruised. I stumbled back "No." I barely whispered. Her father yanked her by the hair and her face came into view as the hair fell away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" My eyes flew open and I jerked so hard I crashed off my bed and onto the floor. I sat there shivering for what seemed like forever trying to regain my senses.

That couldn't be happening. It wasn't real. Get a grip Gray her dad is dead. I tried to tell myself but I wasn't listening. I got up and got dressed. I was going to the shop and if she was there I don't care who saw us I was grabbing her in my arms and not letting her go even if it meant I had to take her away from there.

 **10 the next morning**

I've been up and down so many streets. I don't have the strength or time to continue this. Where was his house? How could I forget that? I was so afraid that night. If it hadn't been for him I wouldn't have made it. I finally give up. I have to find him. Oh, Gray were would you be? The Guild! I can try there. I turn and slowly make my way there. I'm so weak I can barely stand but I have to do this. I have to tell him. I have to make him understand even if it kills me. No there's no if in that this is going to kill me but, at least, he will be ok. It would only take me about fifteen minutes to walk there. Fifteen minutes till I completely died inside.

I look up at the guild and suddenly fear sinks in. This place is huge! What am I going to do if he's not here? I doubt they'd tell me where he is or where he lives since they don't know me. Oh, gods what am I going to do?

"Hi, there!" I slowly turn to find a pink haired boy standing there with a blue cat walking beside him. Is he in Fairy Tail?

"Hi. Are you a member of Fairy Tail?" I asked softly.

"Of course! Do you need something?" he asked looking at me strangely.

"Do you know if Gray's in there?" I look at the ground and I feel my legs start to shake as my vision dims. The mage reaches out and steadies me.

"Are you ok? Did someone hurt you?"

"NO. No, I'm fine just really tired." I pull myself back out of the darkness that is trying to claim me. "I just really need to see Gray."

"Oi Frostbite? Ya, he's probably in there being annoying as ever."

I feel my legs shake again and see the mage look at me weird again.

"I didn't know if I'd be allowed to go in and find him. If he's in there could you please tell him I need to talk to him." He looks at me for a moment then flashes a grin.

"Sure I'll tell him." I watched as he leaned down and said something softly to the cat that I couldn't hear then ran towards the guild.

I looked at the cat. "Well looks like it's just us for now." He just stared at me. "If I wasn't so dizzy I'd lean over and scratch your ears." I said to him. I was then surprised when two white wings spread out and he was quickly hovering at level with me. "I suppose that works." I said as I reached out and started scratching just behind his ear. I moved the hair from my face with my other hand.

 **10:10 that morning Fairy Tail Guild**

I sat staring at the table. I was lost. I had gone to the shop but she wasn't there. I waited but she didn't come. I didn't know where else to go so I came here. The images from the dream had not faded. I saw it over and over in my head. I tried to think of other things. Like the moment I had when I woke up with Aishlyn. I had at some point pulled her on my chest and the feeling was amazing. I had had time to enjoy it then but my mind recalled it in perfect clarity now. I let the memory wash over me and sighed as I could almost feel her there again, but I made the mistake of closing my eyes and the dream was there again. My eyes flew open just as the guild doors crashed open.

"Oy Ice brain there's a girl waiting outside for you but..." I didn't hear any of the rest of what Natsu said. I knew it was Aishlyn, and I was moving. I almost bumped into Mira as I jumped up and ran jumping over chairs and anything else that got in my way.

 **Back outside**

"I'm sorry I don't have a treat for you kitty. You better go catch up with your friend." I said to the blue cat and watched as he flew away towards the doors. I replaced my hair over my face and waited. Just as the cat was about at the doors they flew open and I saw Gray running out I saw him look around until his eyes landed on me then he was running again that beautiful smile of his beaming at me. I turned so that my left side was to him and watched him slow down as he approached.

I stopped just outside of the doors and looked around. I saw Happy hovering nearby then my eyes landed on her. I beamed.

"Gray?" I heard the blue Exceed but I didn't have time right now.

"Not now Happy I'll talk to you later!" I said as I ran to her. I saw her turn from me and slowed some as I got closer.

"Aishlyn! I've been so worried about you!" I reached for her as soon as I was close enough but she stepped away from me. I stopped confused.

I watched as Gray reached for me and I wanted nothing more than to be in his arms again but I knew I wouldn't have the strength to go through with this if I let him touch me so I stepped away. I saw the confusion on his face as I did and my heart started to shatter. I felt the tears behind my eyes but I held them in.

"Aishlyn? What's wrong baby?" I heard the concern in his voice and it about broke me. My legs shook again and I knew I had to hurry.

"Gray I need to tell you something." He beamed that smile that always made me weak in the knees and reached for me again and I side stepped him making sure to keep my left side to him.

"Gray please stop..." I watched the smile slide from his gorgeous face.

"Aishlyn please tell me what's wrong." I couldn't stop the tear this time.

"Gray, I was wrong."

"What do you mean? What were you wrong about?"

"You can't come see me anymore." I froze in place at her words. "I won't be meeting you anymore either."

"What? Wait did your uncle find out about me? Is he making you say this." I watched as more tears fell from her eyes.

"N-no Gray."

I reached out and grabbed her arms noticing she flinched and tried to pull away.

"Then tell me why?"

"I was w-wrong Gray. I was wrong about my feelings for you." My whole world shattered at those words. I saw out of the corner of my eye the look on his face and it broke my heart. My uncle had tried for years to break me. To shatter my soul with harsh words and beatings but he finally succeeded in this one moment. Seeing the pain I caused Gray left me nothing but a shell.

"What?"

"I don't want to see you anymore. Please just forget about me, Gray." His grasp on my arm had loosened and I pulled away. Turning to flee before I passed out. Nothing had ever hurt this much. Not any of the beatings I had gotten. My legs shook as I ran and I fell many times but I finally reached my uncle's house where I know the demon was waiting for me. I had done it. I had made Gray hate me he wouldn't come looking for me now and that's what my uncle wanted. Gray was safe and that's what mattered.

She tore out of my grasp then and ran away down the path. I just stood there watching my everything run away from me. I never thought I'd feel my heart shatter like this again.

I heard the doors open behind me but didn't even look.

"Oi, Gray, we need to talk to you."

"Not now Natsu." I muttered as I started stumbling my way home.

I almost fell in the door as I opened it and closed it behind me. My body doing what it was used to doing without me telling it to. I walked into the kitchen to get some water but instead my mind filled with the image of her sitting on my counter. It recalled with perfect clarity the scene and I was lost. I shook my head trying to clear it and my chest hurt. I left the kitchen to go sit down but as I sat on my couch my head again tormented me with the images of the one night she was here. When I had told her I love her and she had said she loved me too. I remembered the look and her face and the feeling I had. I stood up and stumbled the rest of the way to my bed and just fell on it wishing it would just swallow me and I'd never have to feel like this again. Had she really meant that? Could her feelings really have changed? I refused to believe that she hadn't felt them. I had seen her and seen the way she bloomed from the shy downcast girl I met into a playful sweet and loving goddess. No something had happened. My head was pounding from the thoughts running around in circles. I rolled over on my back and closed my eyes begging for sleep to take me away from this torment, for the dreams of her to come back so I could hold her against me just for a little while but even sleep denied me that moment of peace and I lay staring at the ceiling as tears began to flow from my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _Three days have passed since Aishlyn had shown up at the guild. Gray had barely moved since then. That first day Loke had shown up to as normal to teach Gray about the stars. Gray had raced to the door hoping it was Aishlyn only to be disappointed. He had stumbled back to his bed and laid there. Loke had followed and stayed trying to help his old friend. He had returned every day after._

 **Loke's POV**

I knocked on the door hoping that Gray would answer this time. I waited, no such luck so I let myself in. Looking around his normally unusually clean house it bothered me to see the shape it was in. There were empty food containers and drinks sitting around, the couch being the only thing that was spotless. I sighed, well, at least, he's eating. I walked in the kitchen afraid of what I'd find but was amazed that it was spotless as well like he hadn't even come in here. I shook my head. He really was bad off. I made my way to his room where I knew I'd find him laying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, Gray." I said in greeting. He just grunted back at me. Dear stars in heaven he really had fallen for the girl. Over the last few days, I hadn't got much out of him but enough to piece most of it together. I looked down at him.

"Damn Gray you look like shit." He didn't even respond. "Ok, that's it. You're coming with me today." I grabbed him and hauled him out of bed.

"Damn it you're heavy." I huffed at him as I pulled him up.

"Loke stop just let me lay here."

"Not happening." I pushed him towards the bathroom. "Shower, shave NOW or do I really need to join you to make sure you do?"

"Hell no!"

"Good, I already see you strip enough." I said and shut the door on him. I headed back to the living room and started cleaning.

"Ahh, these humans and their heart breaks," I mumbled to myself. I felt the air behind me stir and turned as Virgo appeared and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What are you doing here Virgo?"

"The Princess sent me, big brother. She is worried about her friend."

"I know she is, we all are." I turned from her and continued picking up trash.

"Big Brother should I help you?"

"If you can clean this up for me I'd appreciate it but I'd better handle Gray myself."

"Yes, big brother." I watched as she made quick work of the mess.

"Should I clean the other rooms as well?"

"No, Virgo. Thank you for the help but you should return to Lucy now and let her know I'll get Gray to the guild eventually."

"Yes, big brother." She disappeared as I heard the shower turn off.

...

"Loke just let me go home," I said again. I really didn't want to face anyone right now.

I watched as Loke stopped and looked at me.

"No. You're going to the guild. You've sulked around your house long enough besides I have a hunch you'll need to be there."

I know how Loke's hunchs are, he's usually right, but that doesn't mean I want to. I started to turn around but Loke pushed me forward.

"Go or so help me I will grab your hand like you're my girlfriend and drag you there!"

"Like hell, you will!" I jerked my hand away from him for good measure and started towards the guild again. I heard him laugh behind me. He seemed pleased with my reaction. He didn't realize that it was only because I still thought of Aishlyn as my girlfriend and objected to his saying it that way.

I walked in the guild and everyone turned to look at me before erupting into loud cheers and people asking where I'd been. I just walked past them and sat down at a table. I didn't have the strength to deal with them. They soon stopped and left me alone. Loke sat beside me and soon Lucy joined us.

"How are you doing, Gray?" I could hear the worry in her voice but I didn't know how to answer her. I knew she wanted to hear that I was ok but I knew I wasn't and never would be again without Aishlyn. In the end, I just looked away from her.

"He'll be ok, beautiful. We'll make sure of it." I heard Loke tell her. I saw Natsu make his way over to the table and sighed. I really didn't need him right now but was surprised when he sat down beside me and was quite while Happy floated down and sat on the table.

"We're sorry you're upset, Gray. Would you like one of my fish?"

"No thanks, Happy."

The doors to the guild opened again and I noticed the room went silent.

"Who is that?" I heard Lucy ask.

"No idea." Natsu replied.

...

Mira's POV

We were all happy to see Gray back even if he was still upset, at least, he was here with his family. I was at the bar cleaning when everyone mobbed him but could tell he didn't feel up to dealing with us so kept my distance. I watched as Loke, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy gravitated towards him. Gray didn't notice that Lucy and Loke were trying to sign for Natsu to leave Gray alone but they really didn't need to. Natsu is more in tuned with the people he cares about than they gave him credit for. I shook my head at them gently as I took a tray of glasses back to the kitchen. When I came back out I was shocked to see Emma standing at the bar with Levy. I hurried over to her wondering if I had forgotten about an order.

"Hi, Emma. Did I forget something at the shop?"

"No Ms. Mira I'm not here on that kind of business. I need to find someone that belongs here."

"Oh, who are you looking for?" I asked curiously

"His name is Gray Fullbuster."

"Umm Gray's not feeling very well can I ask what it's about?" I asked glancing his way.

"W-well Ms. Mira I'm sorry to say I lied to you." She glanced down at the bar. "When you asked me about Aishlyn. I do know her, in fact, you saw her that morning. She's the girl I pushed out the door."

"I remember, go on."

"Well I'm afraid she's in trouble and I found these," She pulled some scraps of paper out of her pocket. "this morning. I'm hoping he can help her."

"If you think she's in trouble any of the guild members could help her, Emma."

"No Ms. Mira. I read the papers it seems she had been sneaking away and meeting him for a long time. If I'm right she'll be in bad shape and scared so it would be best to send someone she knows." I knew it! I knew he had found her!

"Gray?" I called over to him. I saw Loke shake him and then he looked over at us.

...

Even in the guild, I can't escape my memories of her.

I felt Loke shake me then motion towards the bar. I looked over and was on my feet as soon as I realized that the woman from the shop Aishlyn had worked at was there.

"Where's Aishlyn? Is she ok?" I asked as soon as I reached her.

"I-I-I don't know, Sir." I noticed she shrank back from me slightly and heard Mira tsk me.

"Emma this is Gray, you want to tell him what you told me?"

I watched as her eyes got big and knew I needed to slow down.

"I'm sorry Emma. Please tell me. I need to know she's ok."

She took a deep breath. "I wish I could tell you she is but I'm afraid she may not be." She had bowed her head while she spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, sir, she hasn't been at the shop in three days. I don't know if you knew or not but her uncle owns it. He runs her and the shop like a tyrant. That last morning she came running up late, I don't know where she had been but her uncle had been furious that she wasn't there. He was never kind to her and though I tried to be he wouldn't really allow it."

"Emma brought these for you, Gray." Mira interested, handing me several folded scraps of paper.

"I found them this morning in her apron. I admit I read them hoping for some sign of her."

I sank onto one of the stools as I opened them finding them covered in tiny handwriting.

 _"Thank the gods for Emma! She gave me a break today and sent me to the woods to find some herbs she needed for the shop. I was on my way there when I ran into someone. He was so kind to me I couldn't believe it. His name was Gray Fullbuster."_

 _"Gray was at the clearing with me again. I feel so safe when I'm with him. I think I could fall in love with him if I'd let myself but he would never feel that way for someone like me but he's so gentle with me. His touch like a whisper on my skin."_

 _"Uncle beat me again today. He caught me sneaking in but thought I was trying to steal food so my secret is safe for now. I'm afraid he's catching on though that's three times now he's caught me sneaking in and I've played it off as something else. I can't lose Gray not now. Each time he caught me he beat me but it's worth it as long as I can be with Gray."_

 _"Gray said he loves me! I can't believe it!"_

There was more but I couldn't read anymore not right now. She had taken beatings just to spend time with me. I looked up at Emma.

"Her uncle hasn't been in the shop either. I'm afraid he's taken her somewhere." I nodded.

"Oi Gray, is this about the girl that came here looking for you?"

"Yes, Natsu."

"Didn't you help her that day?"

"No Natsu."

"But she was hurt! Why wouldn't you help her!"

"Natsu...what?" I said really looking at him now.

"Ya, I could smell blood when I was talking to her."

"That's because she was bleeding and really badly bruised." Happy added.

"I didn't see bruises or blood." Both Natsu and I chimed in.

"I saw them. Natsu told me to stay with her and make sure she was ok while he came and got you, Gray. He told me to keep quiet so I did. She moved her hair and the other side of her face was bleeding and bruised. She scratched my ears really well. You helped her didn't you Gray?"

My mind whirled to all the times she had flinch away and I had dismissed it. Oh Mavis, I'm a blind idiot. It was right there in front of me and I was to blind to see it. I looked back to Emma.

"You have no idea where they could be?"

"No, sir. I went to their house today but it had been abandoned."

"Ok, where is that house?" I asked quickly.

"Its just around the corner from the shop. Go past the shop and turn right at the corner it's in the middle on the left." I jumped up and was about to leave.

"Gray, take the lacrima. If you find anything let us know and we'll help you." I snatched it and ran. I was out the doors before I realized Loke and Natsu were behind me.

"What do you think you're doing?" I called over my shoulder not slowing down.

"We're going with you."

...

I reached the house first, without stopping I kicked the door in and entered, Natsu and Loke at my back, ready for anything. The house was pretty much empty. There was a chair and some small tables but that was about it. We spread out and searched it. I was upstairs checking a bedroom.

"Gray!" I heard Loke shout and was running back down the stairs afraid of what he'd found. When I found him he was standing in a tiny room holding something familiar. I took it from him and looked at it.

Natsu was standing outside because the three of us wouldn't fit in there at the same time. I looked down at a strip of my shirt. The one I had used to bandage her arm at the clearing.

"Is it blood?" I saw Loke look to Natsu but I answered.

"Yes but it's old. I used this to bandage her arm one night."

"Well that might be old but the rest of the blood I'm smelling isn't as old," He looked at me. "but it's hers and it's coming from down there," He said pointing to a trap door in the floor. "It reeks of blood." I didn't know if I wanted to see this but knew I had to. I went over and opened the door, even I could smell it once it was open.

"Gray, why don't you stay up here, Natsu and I will go down?" Loke asked looking at me. I think we're both afraid of what we'll find.

"Like hell, I'm going down there." Natsu said. "Gah, you don't realize how bad that stench is. Besides, she's not down there." I didn't realize I had been holding my breath but felt it release out of my lungs when he said that.

I didn't even look back at them as I headed down the stairs. When I reached the bottom I was in shock. I leaned against the wall I couldn't see but know was there. It was completely dark but I'd know it anywhere. This is what I saw in my dreams. I knew where I had to go but I dreaded it. I could feel Loke moving behind me, I heard him walk into a few walls. I walked through without touching anything. I heard him curse then fumble around in his pockets and take out a lighter and light it. I was standing in front of the same door that I kicked down in my dreams. I couldn't move afraid of what was on the other side even though I knew she wasn't there because Natsu said she wasn't. Loke came up behind me.

"Gray?" His voice pulled me out of my dream and I reached for the door with a shaking hand. I swung it open slowly. The room was empty. The ceiling was low enough that Loke and I barely cleared it as we walked in. I looked around and saw the light from Loke's lighter glint of something. My stomach churned. Please no. Don't be what I think you are.

I walked over and grabbed the chain that was hanging from the ceiling. Damnit! It was wet and sticky and I pulled my hand back.

"Loke bring the light here please." As he got closer I could see the red on the chain and on my hand. I stumbled back. The light showed that the chain was covered in blood and there was more on the floor. I felt like I was going to get sick. About that time Loke saw it as well.

"Shit!" I saw him look at me from the corner of my eye. "Come on Gray lets get out of here." I stood for a moment looking then turned and left. We climbed back up the stairs in silence.

"I told you she wasn't down there," Natsu said as I emerged. I went over to the chair and sat down. Loke and Natsu followed me.

"Gray, how did you walk through there with no light and know where you were going?" Loke asked. "I think I hit all the walls before I got my lighter out.

"Because I know that place." I saw them exchange a look.

"How do you know that place?"

"I've been dreaming about it for awhile now."

"That exact place?" Loke asked with a worried look on his face.

"Yes, that exact place only instead of finding bloody chains I found Aishlyn in those chains beaten and bruised."

"That's the weird dreams you've mentioned to me?"

I looked at Loke puzzled. I didn't remember telling him about the dreams.

"Yes, that's the weird dreams. Some time back she admited to me that her dad was abusive and I dreamed about that room down there with her in it..." I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Natsu can you find her?" I looked at him.

"Of course, I can. What are we waiting on?"

"Wait. Gray let me have the lacrima and I'll let Mira know what's going on." I reached into my pocket and handed it to him. I couldn't take being in there anymore so I walked outside and waited.

"Mira we found the house and well, to be honest, it looks bad." I said watching Natsu head out the door after Gray. "I'd say she has lost a lot of blood. We're going to find her. You might put Wendy on stand by and let the master know I'd like to see him when we get back."

"Ok, Loke we'll be ready. Think I should send someone to help?"

"No we shoud be ok and a smaller group might be better at least till we know what we are fully up against."

"Ok. We'll be ready and if you need back up just let me know. Good luck."

"Thanks, Mira," I said turning the licrma off. I looked out the door at Gray if something has happened to her he's going to blame himself.

...

I had no idea how long we had been running when Natsu finally slowed down. I looked around but had no idea where we were and there was no sign. Natsu came to a stop just ahead of us. He turned around then walked in a circle.

"Are we close?" I asked trying to catch my breath. He looked confused.

"I don't know." I watched as he breathed in.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" I yelled at him.

"I mean I don't know! The scent ends here. I had it a second ago." He walked back towards us. "Its right here but it ends right here," He said as he took two steps back where he was.

"How can it just end you pyro freak!"

"Gray, calm down." I heard Loke say.

"I will not calm down! A scent doesn't just end! How could he lose it!"

"Gray we will find her." Natsu said looking at me. I heard something moving and all three of us turned ready for battle.

"Shit Night Hounds!" I turned to where Loke was looking and was shocked to see Onyx calmly walking towards us with Xypher following behind her. I saw Loke move to attack and put my hand on him.

"No that's Onyx and the brute. The two dogs Aishlyn adopted but what are they doing here?" I walked over to Onyx. I knelt down beside her. "Hey girl," I said reaching out and petting her head. Behind her Xypher growls.

"Back off Brute, I'm not in the mood." His head came up and he looked at me. Well, that's new. I looked back to Onyx. "I know Aishlyn can talk to you and you act as though you understand her. If you know where she is please show me. I want to help her and I promise I'll do a better job of protecting her from now on." Gah, I'm talking to dogs now!

I stood up and turned away shaking my head. I looked back to Natsu who was still trying to find the scent.

"Um, Gray?" Loke said and I looked his way. He just motioned back at where the dogs were. I turned and looked. They were both digging at something where Natsu had lost the scent. I watched them for a moment then heard their claws hit something solid. Onyx turned and looked at me, then nosed at something. I walked over and under the dirt, there was another trap door. Onyx and Xypher both moved away as I knocked the rest of the loose dirt off of the door.

"Uh, guys." I said and they both came running over. I looked up at them before turning back and opening it. A tunnel that looked like it ran deep in the ground lay underneath it, stairs leading down. I looked to Natsu.

"I don't know Gray. I can't smell her." He said looking down the tunnel.

Onyx came past me brushing against me as she did. Xypher stood back watching me. I looked back up at them.

"I say follow the dog since we have no other leads," Loke said. Natsu just nodded and started down. I grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop.

"We have no idea what we're walking into. If you want to go back now I understand. She's my responsibility."

"She may be your responsibility but you're a member of Fairy Tail and my teammate, so that makes her mine as well and she needs us. I'm going." Typical Natsu he didn't even bat an eye. I looked to Loke who just nodded in agreement. I let go of Natsu and he started down the stairs.

"That's far enough." I heard a gruff voice behind us and turned to see a man holding a gun that was pointed at us. Before any of us could even react Xypher was on him. He charged the guy and knocked him over sending the gun flying. He had the guy on the ground and stood over him growling. I ran over and looked down at him.

The brute was standing right over the guy snarling, his rather large sharp teeth inches from the guys face.

"Who are you?"

"I'm not answering anything!" The words were barely out of his mouth when Xypher stepped forward and grabbed the man's throat still growling. The guy panicked and I can't say that I blamed him having seen the damage he could do when just startled and not angry.

"Personally, I've seen the damage this dog can do when he wasn't even trying I'd hate to see what he'd do angry. Now he's not my dog but he does know me. If you answer I might talk him into letting you go."

"I'm not paid enough for this!" I could hear a gurgling sound and knew he was having a hard time speaking. "I don't know what's down there! Now will you get him off me."

"What do you mean you don't know? You're here stopping us you have to know something." Natsu spat down at him.

"I don't know. I'm just paid to guard the area!"

"Xypher let him go." I saw the dog hesitate but then he released him but didn't move away. I saw four small trails of his blood running before the guy grabbed his neck but he'd be fine.

"Tell us what you know," Loke said

"I'm telling you I don't know anything. I didn't even know that door was there. I was hired to guard this area and keep people out. I was told they had a problem with bandits though I don't know of anything here to steal."

"Are there more of you?"

"Yes, he hired a whole group of us."

"How many?"

"Maybe ten possibly fifteen. I was the last one they hired so I didn't have time to find out."

"Are you the only one out here?" I saw the guy hesitate, Xypher growled in the drawn out silence.

"Yes! They divided us up!"

I looked at Natsu and Loke.

"Are there any wizards among your ranks?" Loke asked. I hadn't even thought of that.

"Just one. He placed an enchantment around here the day I started guarding. I don't know what it's for, though." He added quickly looking at Xypher.

"I suggest you get out of here and be more careful in what jobs you take from now on." Loke told him. We stepped back giving him some room. He stood slowly watching Xypher as he stood. Xypher stood when he did and growled at him. The guy took off running.

"One wizard that's placed an enchantment hmm. Hey, guys maybe that's why I couldn't find the scent." Natsu blurted out.

I didn't even respond just walked over to the door and started down the stairs. I felt Loke behind me and heard Natsu yell.

"Hey wait for me. Really even the dog is going ahead of me!" I glanced over my shoulder and saw that Xypher was following behind us.

It seemed like those stairs were never going to end but, at least, this tunnel was lit. There were torches along the walls. They were spaced way out but it was some lighting at least. When the bottom was finally in sight I slowed down. I wanted to hurry and find Aishlyn but I knew we needed to be careful. We looked around carefully but there was no one there. I stepped onto the floor. It was dirt but the walls were stone. The place was dry and dusty. I went a little ahead to scout.

"Gray." I heard Loke softly call. I turned and headed back towards him. I found him standing over someone. The guy was torn up a little with four trails of blood down his throat like the guy outside. Loke was checking his pulse.

"He's alive." He said as I looked on. I nodded.

"Looks like Onyx has been here."

"Looks like Onyx knows how to cut the air off and make them pass out." Loke mumbled something after that but I didn't question him. I was getting anxious. I needed to find Aishlyn. The tunnel was straight, there was no turn offs so we followed along it. Xypher had already run ahead of us. Every so often we would find another body with the same four wounds on their neck. Loke checked each and each was alive just passed out. This was taking way to long. I had no idea how long it had taken us to find this place or how long we had been walking down here but I knew we had to find her soon.

...

We walked for what seemed like hours my nerves were wearing thin when we finally saw the end of the tunnel. The wall loomed ahead of us and I took off running to it. Once I reached it I found that the tunnel split here. One branch to the left one to the right. Damn it! I waited for Loke and Natsu to catch up, I didn't have to wait long.

Without hesitation, Natsu turned left and started down the path.

"Hey, flame brain! Get back here." I called after him. He stopped but didn't turn around.

"The enchantment ended back in the main tunnel. The mage is this way. Your girl is that way." He turned and looked at me then. "She needs you, Gray. I'd say she's hurt pretty bad. I'll take care of the wizard." He flashed that goofy grin at me "See I told you I'd be able to find her." Then he turned and was running down the tunnel. I looked at Loke.

"I'm staying with you. Natsu can take care of the mage. Shall we?" He didn't wait for a response just turned right and started walking. We didn't walk far before we came to more stairs, this time leading up. We ran up them. I couldn't move fast enough as my mind ran over what Natsu said and I didn't want to know how he knew she was hurt badly. The stairs ended at another trap door. Loke walked up to it and looked at me. I motioned for him to open it. He turned around and pushed it up enough to be able to see what we were entering in. He looked back at me.

"It's clear." Then he turned and climbed out. I followed close behind. We stepped out in what used to be a kitchen but it hadn't been used in a long time by the looks of it.

"Looks like we came in a back way." Loke whispered. I looked around. There was only one door out and I could see light coming in under it. I started towards it then froze.

"Aishlyn! Wake up you lazy piece of trash!" I heard the low voice of the man that had yelled at her then I heard water splash. My blood boiled and I started for the door again. I was almost there when Loke grabbed me. He pushed me back and stood at the door listening. Apparently in my rage, I had missed him speaking more.

"Do you know what I'm going to do with you?" He got no response. "Any idea what a virgin will fetch? Even a fat, ugly lazy one like you. I'll be rich and rid of you. Why do you think I wouldn't let anyone touch you? It wasn't for your sake that's for sure. No. An eighteen-year-old virgin is almost priceless on the market." He paused. "Though maybe I should teach you how to handle a mans cock that might make you worth more."

Loke released me then and I sent the door flying I took in the scene quickly. My beautiful Aishlyn's arms were chained above her head, she hangs limp and naked. Her body bruised and bleeding the man is standing off to the side. She is completely out of my line of fire. I brought my hands up in front of me right fist to left palm.  
"Ice make lance!" I watch as my lances hit exactly like I want, catching him in both shoulders sending him backward and pinning him to the wall. My anger boils over and I rush him. Punching and kicking him time and time again. I have no idea how many times I have hit him but it will never be enough. I felt someone grab me and I spun ready to fight only to see Loke. I know he's trying to speak but in my blind rage I can't make it out but I do hear something else.

"Gray, you came for me." Her voice was so soft just barely a whisper and she was hoarse. She broke through my rage. I was kneeling by her side before I even realized I had moved. Loke had released her from her chains and covered her with his coat. Her eyes met mine.

"Of course, I came for you, baby. I'm just sorry I took so long." I moved some of her hair out of her face and felt the stickiness of her blood even there. She smiled up at me then her eyes closed. I panicked.

"Aishlyn? Aishlyn! Baby?" I saw my tears fall on her then Loke was there beside me, his fingers quickly going to her throat. I saw his head drop and a sigh escaped him. Then he turned and looked at me.

"She's alive Gray. She just passed out. She's weak, though. Very weak. We need to stop any bleeding and get her help." I nodded and started stripping.

"Gray clothes!" He yelled at me.

I ignored him as I removed my shirt and started ripping it into strips.

"Do you want my help or should I just take care of him?" He motioned to her uncle who was still pinned against the wall by my lances looking stunned.

"I'll take care of her." I answered. I waited till he had moved away and removed his coat and laid it aside. I looked her over. Every inch of her was covered in bruises and blood. Her hair was wet and so was her face. The splash we heard must have been him throwing water on her. Gah how I wanted to go and beat him again, but she needed me right now. I bandaged the worst of her wounds then wrapped her in my coat. I hadn't realized Natsu had come in the room while I took care of her. As I turned I saw another man slumped against the wall.

Natsu walked up behind me and looked down at her. He took one look at her state and then stormed towards her uncle lighting his fist on fire as he went.

"She's your family! How could you do that to her?" I watched as Natsu punched him once and knocked him out.

I heard Mira's voice and glanced around. Loke was using the lacrima to let them know what had happened and to get Wendy ready for our return.

My normal calm had returned while I had taken care of her but I could feel it starting to slip. I gathered Aishlyn in my arms as gently as I could and pulled her against me. I stood up and started towards the door. I heard Loke finish up with Mira and turn the lacrima off.

"Gray?"

I turned and it was then that everything set in. As I looked around I realized I was standing in the very place I had seen in my dreams again. This is where I had seen Aishlyn being beat by her father and looking at the man pinned to the wall by my ice he looked just like the man in my dreams. I stumbled slightly and in the blink of an eye, both Natsu and Loke were at my side stabilizing me. Loke tried to take Aishlyn from my arms but I refused to let her go. Pulling her tighter against me.

"Gray let me have her. If you fall you could hurt her more." Loke said looking at me.

I looked down at her and shook my head. I couldn't bring myself to let her go. I saw the indecision on Lokes face but he finally let me go watching me intently. I didn't care. I carried her out the door and looked around. I recognized where we were now. The cabin was just on the other side of the forest that bordered Magnolia Town. I started towards the small set of stairs that led off the porch but found my way blocked by Onyx and Xypher. I stopped just looking at them. I couldn't find my voice. Onyx stood and moved out of my way, Xypher stood but didn't move, he just watched me for a moment then he moved out of the way. As I walked down the steps and started up the path both dogs followed one on each side. I heard someone running up behind me and Onyx growl.

"Hey, Gray!" I slowed but didn't stop as Natsu ran up and fell in beside me. "How is she?" I just shook my head at him. "Loke stayed behind to take care of her uncle." I just kept walking.

I looked down at her again. I had failed her. I had been mad at Onyx for not protecting her but I had failed her so much more. I looked back up and ahead as I felt the tears start falling again. Gah, how could I have been so stupid and so blind? Would she ever forgive me? I wouldn't blame her if she didn't. I had seen all the signs and had been too selfish to pay attention. To worried about seeing her. To worried about how I felt to see how much she hurt. I had asked her to take so many risks and she had and paid for them in blood. I had asked her to trust me but I'd never given her a reason to and she had anyway. She deserved so much better.

My vision was getting blurred by my tears and I stumbled over something on the road. I felt Natsu steady me yet again. I stopped to catch my balance and realized that we were standing not far from the clearing. I remembered all the nights we had spent there.

"Gray? We need to get her help. If you'll let me take her I can run and get there faster."

I looked at him and down at her again. Here I was being selfish again. I couldn't let her go when she needed help I couldn't give. I turned away from Natsu and started running. I may have failed her in the past but if she'd let me I'd make it up to her starting now! I ran through the streets as fast as I could cradling her against me. Natsu followed close behind.

I didn't slow my pace but saw Natsu pass me as we approached the guild he threw the doors open wide so I could get through. Everyone went silent as I ran through and took her straight to the hospital wing where Wendy was. The young girl looked up startled as I burst in and laid Aishlyn on the bed. I then slumped into the chair beside her not saying a word just watching as Wendy got started.

"Don't use your magic to heal her Wendy." I heard from behind me and stood up. Master was standing there.

"Master I know she's not in our guild but..." He just held his hand up to silence me.

"That's not why I'm doing this, Gray my boy. I'd love to see her healed and out of pain but the one that did this needs to pay and to prove what he did beyond a doubt they will need to see the state she's in as soon as that is over we can get her healed. I'm sorry Gray." He turned and left.

I groaned and slumped back in the chair knowing he was right.

"Umm Gray?" I heard Wendy's timid voice and looked up. "She needs to be cleaned up. Do you want to step out while I do it?"

I noticed that Mira had come in to assist her. I nodded and left the room on shaky legs.

...

 **Mira's POV**

I stepped up and removed Gray's coat folding it then setting it aside. I'd send it out to be cleaned for him but chances are it was ruined. I looked back at her and gasped really seeing the damage that had been done to the girl. Whoever had done this to her deserved whatever the boys had done to them. I watched as Wendy began removing the bandages that had been placed over the worst of her wounds.

"I'll have to seal these before we bathe her." I watched as she cleaned the area around them and set about using her sealing magic. There that should do." I nodded as we started lifting her off the bed.  
"Mavis, she's light as a feather!" I commented. "Wendy why don't you go ahead and start the water I can carry her myself." I watched the younger girl nod and run ahead as I lifted her and carried her across the room placing her in the warm water.  
"Is there a way you can make sure she stays asleep through this part? With what she's been through I'm afraid it would terrify the poor girl to wake up and not know either of us." Wendy nodded and I felt a small charge of her magic as she kept her sleeping. We both set about cleaning her. We had to run fresh water several times as it would get too dirty for us to use.

...

 **Gray's POV**

It seemed like I waited in the hall forever. One by one, Lucy, Erza, Natsu and Loke joined me. I still couldn't speak and they didn't say much either. I didn't like being away from her this long. What if she woke up? I was about to get up and go back in there when the door opened and Mira smiled at me.

"You can come back in Gray." She stood aside and I quickly walked past her and straight to where Aishlyn slept soundly on the bed. "Wendy used her magic to keep her asleep. I was afraid if she woke up she would be terrified not knowing where she was or who we were and the poor girl has been through enough. She'll be back to remove the spell in a moment but she may sleep awhile anyway."

"Thank you." I mumbled to her.

"No problem sweetie. Now I put her in a t-shirt and pajama bottoms that we keep on hand here but they are rather big on her. My guess is tomorrow or the next day she'll want her own clothes do you know where we can get them from?"

I shook my head at the mage.

"I doubt she has any we can get Mira. The house here in town was empty and then where we found her we didn't think to look." Loke spoke from the door.

"Well, no matter. I'll ask the master when the time comes." Mira stated.

"No need to ask the master, Mira. I'll chip in some money to fund for her some clothes and other things she needs." Erza stated behind me.

"I don't really have the money to chip in with my rent but I might have a few things she can wear if she likes them she can have them." Lucy added. "Oh and I can have Virgo bring some stuff for her from the Celestial World as well."

I sat holding Aishlyns hand and was thankful for my guild once again. They never failed to amaze me.

Wendy came back in about that time and removed the spell she had put on Aishlyn. I heard my friends leave but could feel someone looking at me so I turned slightly to find Mira standing behind me.

"Gray she needs to get some rest..."

"I'm not leaving." I replied cutting her off.

"I didn't think you would. There's extra blankets and a pillow in the closest. You should try to get some rest as well." She turned and walked out closing the door behind her.

I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep but I did need something to distract my thoughts. I remembered then that I still had the papers Emma had brought and I hadn't read all of them. I moved my chair closer to her bed, pulled the papers out and started reading.

 _"I wish I knew what I did to anger Uncle so. Does he blame me for my fathers death? Is that why it seems to get mad every time he looks at me? I wish I knew, I'd stop whatever it is that I do if I just knew what it is I do."_

 _"Erza, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy. Gray has told me so much about them I feel like I know them even though I've never laid eyes on them. I can tell by the way he talks that they mean a lot to him. They are all so brave and strong. They risk so much to help everyone they can. I hope one day I'll get to meet them. I hope one day I'm worthy of meeting them and that Gray wants me to meet them. Oh please, gods don't let him be ashamed of me don't let me disappoint him."_

How could I ever be ashamed of her? As that thought went through my head I looked up at her and was surprised when my eyes were met by hers.

"Aishlyn!" I was on my feet beside her in an instant. She tried to sit up but I gently placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't move baby. You need to stay still and rest. Do you need anything?"

"Drink." Her voice was scratchy and low and I was barely able to hear her. I looked around and saw a cup and a pitcher of water on the stand beside her bed and quickly poured her some. Then I gently sat on the bed beside her putting my arm around her shoulders and helped her sit just enough to be able to drink. I watched as she took the cup but her hands were shaking so badly she could barely hold it. I placed my hand over hers to steady it and helped her drink. Once she had had all she wanted I gently laid her back down on the bed and got up placing the cup back on the stand. I sat back down in my chair and took her hand in mine.

"Am I dreaming?" Her voice wasn't as hoarse now but it was still low and weak.

"No. This is real." I assured her. She took a moment then to look around.

"Where are we?"

"We are in the hospital wing in Fairy Tail Guildhall."

She looked at me her eyes wide with fear and she struggled to sit back up. I stopped her again.

"No Gray I can't be here. Uncle will be so mad at me. He'll..."

I couldn't help the sudden anger I felt at the mention of her uncle.

"He'll be dealt with for what he has done to you and so help me he will never lay another finger on you. I promise you that Aishlyn. I don't care what it takes I will make sure that he will never be able to get to you again. Now I need you to know that when you wake up and there's a young blue haired girl in here that is Wendy. She is our resident healer in training. She is very sweet and would never hurt you. You can trust her ok?" She nodded so I continued. "If there is a taller and very sweet white haired mage that is Mirajane again she would never hurt you. None of us would ever hurt you so don't be afraid of them ok?" She nodded again. "Now you need to get some rest." I got up and walked over to turn the light off so she could sleep.

"Gray?!" I heard the slight fear in her voice and turned immediately. "Please don't leave me?"

"I'm not going anywhere, baby." I turned back and flipped the light off, there was still a soft glow from the lights around the ceiling. I went back to my chair and sat down at her bedside.

"Gray?"

"Yes, Love?'

"C-could...I mean if you don't mind...would you hold me?"

I smiled at her words. "Why would I mind? That's all I've wanted to do since I got you back." I walked to the other side of the bed and crawled in.

"Tell me if I hurt you even in the slightest." I said as I gently wrapped my arms around her and held her to me. It wasn't long after that that I heard her breathing even out and knew she was asleep. I had so much to tell her, so much to make sure she understood, and so much to apologize for but that could wait until she was a little stronger.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I woke up slowly. I could feel a warm body against mine and knew it was Aishlyn. I couldn't help smiling to myself. Opening my eyes she is all I see and I watch her for just a moment. Wait what is that tapping sound? I look towards the door to see a fuming Erza standing just inside the door. Oh shit!

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked through tight lips.

"Umm Erza wait. She woke up last night and was scared. She asked me to hold her!"

"So you thought it was ok to climb in bed with her risking the wounds that haven't even begun to heal while half naked?"

Shit, I forgot I used my shirt to bandage her.

"I won't hurt her Erza."

"I'd pull you out myself but I'm afraid I'd hurt her in the process. Well, what are you waiting for? Get out of her bed!"

"Um, I can't. If I do I'll wake her."

I saw her eyebrow raise at me. Damn, this isn't...

I heard Aishlyn gasp at the same time she started struggling against me. I knew she must be dreaming.

I woke up to someone holding on to me as pain racked my body. I gasped for air and tried to get away.  
"Aishlyn, baby. It's me I've got you. I've got you, you're safe." I whispered in her ear. I saw her eyes fly open and she looked at me in pure terror.

I know that voice. Gray? I looked at him. GRAY! I throw myself against him.

It took her a moment but when she realized it was me she turned and clung to me, I held her tightly and could feel the sobs racking her body. I laid my chin on the top of her head.

Being in his arms, his warm tight hold, I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I sobbed against him and once they started I couldn't stop them.

"It's ok. You're safe. I promise." I said again. I looked at Erza and her eyes were wide but she nodded then turned and left.

I heard him tell me I was safe but I couldn't help the terror in my heart that my uncle would find me and get me back. If he did I'd be lost forever.

After a moment, I gently lifted her up and sat up on the bed placing her in my lap but careful not to hurt her or dislodge her hold on me.

"Shh baby. I've got you." I couldn't help myself saying it.

After awhile my sobs finally started slacking off. I knew I had to be a mess and I had just cried a river on his chest.

"I'm sorry Gray." My voice was shaky in my own ears. I felt him pull back and look at me. I couldn't meet his gaze until he lightly grasped my chin in his fingers and gently raised my face till I was looking in his eyes.

"Sorry? For what? For being traumatized? Don't you apologize to me for this. This is what I'm here for. When you need someone to cry on I want it to be me and only me. I want that trust from you and I want to be the one who comforts you."

I was stunned. Did he really mean that? Any other time I had cried I had been met with anger usually getting hit or beat for it.

"Do you really mean that Gray? You don't mind me crying?"

"Of course, I mean it and the only thing that bothers me about you crying is that I didn't do whatever was needed to prevent it."

I couldn't help the tears that ran down my face at his words as I just sat there amazed by this man.

I sighed as new tears ran down her face but reached up and gently brushed them away.

...

We had been sitting there like that just talking and holding onto each other when there came a knock at the door. I felt her tense in my arms and hugged her reassuringly.

"If you want I can send them away if you're not ready. It's your choice." I spoke softly.

"N-no it's ok I want to meet your friends. J-just please stay with me."

"I told you I'm not going anywhere." I lifted her up and moved to the edge of the bed then sat her back on my lap and circled my arms around her.

"Come in."

I watched as a very pretty and sweet looking woman entered the room.

"Good morning. Glad to see you awake. You gave us quite a scare you know." She beamed at me. I had scared them?

"I'm Mirajane by the way. It's nice to finally meet Gray's mystery girl." She beamed a perfect smile at me. Gray's mystery girl? I am confused already. Wait, Mirajane?

"Mira? You're the one that packed the food for us and the dogs?" I glanced up at Gray to confirm and he nodded. "Thank you so much." I said to her.

"My pleasure. I'm just glad you're safe and we have Gray back."

"Have Gray back?" I questioned, looking up at him again.

"Oh-Umm..." I rubbed the back of my head not sure I wanted to know what Mira was going to say at this point.

"Yes, when you showed up here that day and talked to him you really did a number on him. Gray is usually one of our most laid-back members. I was beginning to think we'd never get him back. Good thing Loke made you come to the guild huh Gray?"

I was pretty sure my face was as hot as Natsu's flame at this point.

"Thank you, Mira." She just laughed at me. I felt Aishlyns head drop down and her shoulders slump. I looked down at her but couldn't figure out what was wrong then it hit me. I leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I already figured out your uncle made you tell me that. It's ok baby." I saw her glance up at me with a haunted look.

I couldn't help but feel horrible at the mages words. I had hurt him. I had done it to protect him but that didn't take away the fact that I had done it.

I looked up at him only hoping his words meant he forgave me. Mira made a sound and I turned back to her.

"OOhhhh." She had her hands clasped in front of her and looked like she was ready to jump up and down. "You two make the cutest couple!" She beamed at both of us as I felt the heat rise to my face.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She continued. "You have some people that would really like to meet you as soon as you're feeling up to it. If you want I can bring you some breakfast and then send them in or I can send them in now?" She just waited for an answer. I looked up at Gray who met my eyes questioningly. I nodded at him.

"Ok, Mira give us just a minute please then let them in."

She nodded and backed out of the room.

"My friends can be a little overwhelming when you first meet them." I looked back down at her. "If you get tired or anything let me know and I'll kick them out ok?"

"I want to meet your friends Gray. I just hope they like me." I said glancing down and hoping I didn't embarrass him in front of them.

"Well, baby, I hate to tell you this but they won't like you," I felt her slump a little. "They'll love you. You'll probably be adopted into this crazy family by tomorrow. Hopefully, you'll forgive me for that."

I shrank at his words. Then was amazed. Oh, how he liked to tease me. I looked up at him.

I can't help but tease her some. She looked up at me and I saw the hope and fear in her eyes. There was a knock on the door and I smiled at her letting her know it was going to be ok.

"Enter." I called out looking up as Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Loke came in. Well, at least, they didn't swamp her to bad.

"Hi, guys." I said as they came in. "Aishlyn, meet Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Happy and Loke." They each waved at her as I called their name. "Everyone meet my Aishlyn." I felt her surprised jerk when I called her mine and smiled. I remembered what she had written and I wanted her to know that I would never be ashamed of her.

"It's nice to meet you." Erza strolled right over and I saw her look at me.

"Gray I thought I told you to get out of the girls bed already!" I cringed at her words.

"Oh no. P-please, don't be mad at him. It's my fault." I glanced down from the towering mage. "I'm somewhat n-nervous meeting new people and I asked him to stay with me, to stay close." I quickly glanced back up at her.

"Well, in that case, I guess it's ok." She stepped back. Next came Lucy.

"Hi, Aishlyn. Oh, I can't believe we're finally getting to see Gray's mystery girl. Levy, my best friend, Mira and I have been trying to figure this out for so long we had just about given up but then here you are!" Lucy gushed and took a seat in the chair.

I saw Aishlyn look in Lokes direction.

"You were there yesterday weren't you?" she asked him.

"That I was milady," Loke said coming off the wall he had been leaning on and bowing to her. "Leo the Lion, leader of the Zodiac Celestial Spirits, though around here I'm known as Loke, at your service." He stepped forward to take her hand and I couldn't help the growl that came out of me. I felt her jump slightly in my arms and knew I was being over protective but at the moment, I couldn't help it. I watched as Loke stopped quirked a brow at me and smirked but backed back to the wall.

Natsu came forward at about that time.

"I was there too but you had passed out by the time I came in." He beamed at her. I noticed that he was being calmer and wondered if the others had said something to him.

Happy soared over.

"I'm sorry you got hurt." I felt Aishlyns surprise as Happy spoke. "He beat you up pretty badly didn't he?" Aishlyn lowered her head. "It's ok, though. Gray got that meanie. Natsu told me so."

Happy turned and flew away.

"You ok?" I whispered in her ear.

"Y-yes." She whispered back. I looked up and watched as my friends began talking among themselves.

I watched them all. They were so close. I felt tears pricking behind my eyes. This is what I had wanted my whole life. What they had, a family that cared about each other.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Lucy turned excitedly towards me and I jumped a little causing Gray to look down at me. "The guys told us you don't have any clothes really so we need to know your size so we can go buy you some. The whole guild is chipping in to buy what you need. I'll also need a list of what kind of soap, shampoo, anything like that that you want." Lucy pulled out a notebook and pen. My eyes widened at her and I glanced up at Gray and felt him give me a little squeeze.

"Y-you don't need to do that." Lucy looked at me.

"Oh, it's nothing we want to do it besides we're girls we need our clothes. I'm sure you're not going to want to stay in that t-shirt and pajama bottoms the whole time you're here." She beamed a warm and friendly smile at me. I didn't quite know what to make of her. She was so warm and welcoming. They all were.

"Ok let's start with need to know your size. If you're shy about it, we can kick the boys out to talk about it." She said eyeing them. "Though I don't know why you'd be shy you're tiny!" I had never been shopping for clothes. I had no idea what to tell them I was only allowed whatever my uncle brought me which was usually scraps of material that I learned to sew together.

"I-I don't know what size I am." Lucy looked at me kind of shocked. "I've never been shopping for clothes." I explained quickly. "I always had to sew my things myself from whatever I could find." I glanced up at Gray then, afraid I was embarrassing him, but he just hugged me. I looked back at Lucy.

I grimaced as I began to realize just how deprived she had been. Never even allowed to go shopping? I mean it was no big deal to me but to Lucy and Erza shopping was a big deal I had always assumed it was for all females.

"Oh, well that's ok." Lucy said quickly but not before I caught the look of surprise she shared with Erza. "I can always call Virgo and she can help us with that." Lucy stood up and called her spirit.

"You called, Princess. Would you like to p..."

I cringed and pulled Aishlyn closer to me knowing what was coming from the spirits mouth next and dreading that it might affect her. Luckily Loke was quick on his feet and stepped up putting his hand over her mouth just in time then whispered something to her. Her eyes flicked to Aishlyn and she nodded. He released her and stepped back.

I was amazed as another person suddenly appeared in the room. I'm not sure I'll ever get used to all the magic that flowed around here. I felt everyone in the room tense as Loke stepped forward and covered the girls mouth. I didn't understand why.

"How can I help you today, Princess?"

I looked at Lucy in shock. A princess? She's pretty enough to be one.

"You're a princess?" I asked her. She suddenly got nervous.

"Not exactly." I watched as she turned back to the pink haired girl. "Ok Virgo this is Aishlyn." She motioned at me. "We need to know what size of clothes she will take."

"Yes, Princess." Virgo turned to me. "Do you think you can stand?" Gray looked down at me.

"Lucy we could wait until another day for this." He told her.

"No, it's ok. I'll stand up." I said shakily. I saw Gray look at me worriedly. "It's ok. I can stand." He slowly moved his arms so I could move. I hadn't realized how tight he had been holding me. I slid forward until my feet touched the ground and felt Gray's legs tighten around mine to help stabilize me. I finally stood but my legs were shaking so badly I almost fell. Gray grabbed my waist to steady me. I caught my balance but still he didn't let go.

"Ok." I said simply.

Lucy looked at Virgo and nodded. I felt the wind stir around me as the spirit moved and then it was over.

"I put her measurements in your notebook. I also noticed that she is incredibly skinny, more along the lines of malnourished. Would you like me to bring food, Princess?"

"Aishlyn, when is the last time you ate?" Gray asked me as he pulled me back in his lap.

"The last time we were in the clearing." I answered him. I felt his whole body tense up at my answer. I didn't understand why. I had gone longer before and with less food. I looked around at the others hoping to see what had upset him but they looked shocked and angered as well.

I couldn't speak as I realized it had been four days since she had eaten. A question bubbled up in my mind that I really didn't want to know but I had to ask.

"The food you brought for Onyx before, where did it come from?" I felt her hands fidgeting in her shirt.

"I told you, Gray, I snuck it out."

"Yes, but who's food was it?"

"Usually, my uncles sometimes mine."

"How often were you given food?"

"It was never regular. When he would think about it usually."

"Can you give me an estimate?" I could feel the horror coming from everyone at what she was saying. That he would even deny her food.

"Maybe twice a week." I answered him. I could feel the shock of everyone there but I didn't understand why. I felt Gray's head fall to my shoulder and he hugged me tighter.

"How much did you get to eat?" I couldn't help but ask.

"That depended on how mad I made him. Usually, he was always mad at me so I'd get part of something, maybe some crackers, or bread. Except when he thought I needed to lose weight then it would be less."

I groaned against her shoulder. No wonder she was so tiny! My stomach ached at the thought of how often she had gone hungry. I silently thanked Mira again for packing the extra food. Loke recovered the fastest.

"Virgo please go and get enough food for all of us and be quick."

"Yes, Big Brother." She disappeared.

Lucy looked down at her notebook.

"Ok, so we know what size of clothes now. Do you have a style or color that you like?" I shook my head.

"Dark purple." Gray said suddenly.

Lucy looked up at him. "You're right, dark purple would look good on her! She's too pale for white or silver they'd wash her skin out. Dark blue would probably work as well. Now do you have a kind of soap you like?"

I shook my head as I leaned back against Gray.

"Are you ok?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded at him.

"Do you want me to send them out?" I shook my head.

"Ok I have an idea for the soap but tell me if you don't like it and I'll get you something else ok?"

I just nodded at her. She was so sweet but all the questions where starting to make my head spin.

I watched Aishlyn as Lucy bombarded her with questions and saw her getting pale.

"Hey, Luce? Can this wait till later?"

"Hmmm." She said looking at me from her notebook then looking at Aishlyn. "Oh! Yes of course. You know what, Erza, Levy, and I can just go shopping and you let us know what you like and don't like." She beamed at Aishlyn and I was glad Lucy was there. If anyone could make someone feel welcome it was Lucy even if she did go a little overboard sometimes.

Virgo returned with the food and served everyone as everyone continued to talk and laugh. Aishlyn sat in my lap nibbling at her food. She was quite and kept looking down at the floor but I knew she would come out of that.  
I watched Aishlyn very closely and knew that her strength was starting to give out. She was also getting tired. I looked around and noticed Loke watching. He saw she was wearing out and nodded at me.

"Hey Beautiful," he called over to Lucy who turned and glared at him. He just smirked at her. "Looks like you have a lot of shopping to do why don't we grab Erza and Levy and I'll carry the bags for you."

Lucy beamed "Sounds great I'll go tell Levy!" She jumped up and ran out Erza followed behind her.

"Hey Natsu, weren't you and Happy going fishing today?"

"Ya but we came to see Frostbite instead."

"Well, why don't you go ahead and go now."

"Aye, Sir" Happy chimed in.

"I guess we could go catch a bunch to eat." He and Happy left

I saw Loke smirk at me as he started out the door.

"Hey Loke, could you do me a favor?" He turned back around and I reached into my pocket pulling out my keys. "Could you go by my house and grab me some clothes? I didn't want the pyro idiot in my house, he'd probably burn it down." He walked over and took the key's. "Thanks, Loke."

"No problem." He said as he walked out and shut the door behind him.

I looked down at Aishlyn and noticed she was yawning. I quickly picked her up and stood up laying her back down on the bed.

"Thank you, Gray." I looked at her questioningly. "For introducing me to your family." I smiled down at her.

"Give it a month or two and you might not be thanking me anymore."

"Yes, I will." I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep, my love." I whispered while smoothing her hair.

My eyelids felt so heavy I couldn't fight it anymore and I heard Gray whisper to me and his hand in my hair. I closed my eyes ready to sleep but then Gray moved his hand away from me. As soon as he wasn't touching me images of my uncle filled my head. Him hitting me over and over. His threatening me and when it wasn't that his hands wondering over my body. I couldn't take it and quickly opened my eyes, finding that I couldn't breathe. Then Gray was there again.

"Baby? Are you ok?"

I didn't want to ask him to hold me again. I didn't want to seem needy or clingy.

I saw her start to shake and heard her gasping for a breath.

"Baby?"

"Please don't go!" Her voice was shaking. "I'm sorry Gray! I don't want you to think I'm clingy or needy or annoying but please don't leave me. I promise I'll get better and you won't have to just stay here with me."

I was shocked at her words. I bent down so that I was looking her in the eyes and cupped her face in my hand.

"You will never be annoying to me and I will stay and hold you for as long as you want me to. As for you getting better, yes you need to heal but I'll be here with you every step of the way."

I got into bed beside her and wrapped my arms around her. Snuggling close to her. I felt her breath even out from the panic.

I gently hugged her tighter. "You're safe here, I won't let anyone hurt you." I watched as she started to drift off again.

"Aishlyn?"

"Hmm?" She answered sleepily.

"I love you." I saw a small smile touch her lips, the first since we had brought her back.

"I love you too, Gray." She said and then was asleep.

...

There was a light knock on the door.

"Enter." I raised up and spoke softly trying to not wake Aishlyn and watched as Mira peeked around the door and slowly entered. I could tell by the look at her face that she wasn't happy about something.  
"Gray, I need to speak to you." I nodded and slowly disentangled myself from Aishlyn. Mira stood in the door waiting. I walked to the door and she motioned for me to come out in the hall. I just shook my head and planted my feet. I would not leave Aishlyn alone right now. Mira sighed but closed the door and walked over to me.

"Master has filed a report with the authorities." She kept her voice steady and low. "They have responded and will be here later to talk to Aishlyn, as well as those of you that were there when she was found. Master has said he will be present when they come."

I looked at Aishlyn resting and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I know it won't be pleasant but for him to get what he deserves, it's needed." She placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Can't it wait till later? She's still so weak."

"I don't think it can but at least when they're done Wendy should be able to heal her."

I hadn't even thought of that.

"I'll be back shortly with both of you some lunch. Any ideas of what she would like."

"I'm not fully sure but could you bring some strawberries with whipped cream and chocolate?" She nodded and headed out the door. Then looked back.

"It'll be ok, Gray. We all know what shape she was in and who did it. The whole guild stands with you and would rather die than let him near her again."

"Thanks, Mira." She smiled a sad smile at me then left, closing the door behind her.

I walked over and sat on the bed beside her, taking her hand in mine. My thoughts spiraled out of my grasp. This is my fault. If I'd only paid attention, if I'd only seen what was right in front of me this wouldn't be happening. I called her mine but hadn't protected her. I had questioned so many things but let them all go just so I could spend time with her. I felt the prick behind my eyes as a tear fell. I ground my teeth together and made myself a promise to earn the trust she had placed in me.

I sat and watched her sleep a while longer. I didn't want to disturb her. I knew I needed to wake her up and warn her about what was to come but for right now I would let her have this small peace.

A short time later I heard a light knock on the door and Mira came in carrying a tray, the Master followed behind her.

"I hate to say it but, you need to wake her, my boy." I nodded at him and turned back to her.

"Aishlyn?" I watched as her eyes flew up and felt her body stiffen up. I waited till I knew she saw me and recognized me before putting my hand on her shoulder and kept my other entangled with hers. "It's ok, baby. I'm right here." I whispered to her. I waited until I felt her body relax.

"The Master is here and would like to talk to you." She struggled to sit up and immediately helped her then moved back so she could see him.

"Hello, Aishlyn. I am Master Makarov."

I was shocked as the little man addressed me. This is the Master of Fairy Tail? How did he keep them all in line?

"First off let me start by telling you that we are aware of what happened and you are welcome to stay here as long as you need. We will back you completely."

I turned my eyes down and felt Gray squeeze my hand. I knew he meant to comfort me but I just felt shame that they felt they had to protect me. Where they this kind to everyone or was it just because of Gray?

"Did you have a chance to tell her what is going to happen?" The Master turned to Gray and asked.

"No, I wanted to let her rest as long as she could."

"Ok. Well, my dear, after you were brought in last night and your uncle was taken to prison I filed an official report bringing charges against him. The officials have responded and are on their way here. They want a report from you as well as some others." I felt the terror fill me and knew my eyes widened. I quickly looked to Gray.

"No need to worry. They will just ask you some questions as to what happened. This is why I didn't allow Wendy to heal you. I wanted them to see with their own eyes what he did to you so there would be no doubts. Now a word of advice for you two. While they are here, Gray..."

"I won't leave. I'm sorry Master but I won't no matter what you say."

"I figured as much. I won't make you leave the room BUT I do suggest you don't hover around her. Keep some space between you. You can stay in her sight."

Gray and I both cringed at his words.

"But why?" Gray asked dropping my hand as he turned to face the Master.

"We don't know what her Uncle might say. He could try to say you are the one that did this and even though we all know you didn't, it would go smoother for all of us if you didn't look like you were influencing what she has to say."

"Son of a ..."

I couldn't help but flinch at his angry tone and stared down at my hands as they shook slightly. I trusted Gray but I'd never seen him like this.

"Gray!" Mira said harshly.

I looked up at her and she nodded at Aishlyn. I turned in time to see her look away and saw her hands shaking. Damn it! She wasn't afraid of me was she? I reached over and took her hand back in mine she was trembling. Brilliant Gray. I raised her hand up and kissed it lightly.

"Gray, it would also be wise if you got dressed and stayed that way." The master said giving me a meaningful stare. I sighed but nodded.

"Loke is supposed to be bringing me my things." I said to him.

"I'll make sure you get them in time. They'll want to talk to him as well." Mira said as she turned and left.

"One more thing I think you both should know and then I'll leave you to eat. I have also filed that Aishlyn's custody be released to Fairy Tail until she is, at least, eighteen. I know that's not a long time away but better safe than sorry. That is unless either of you object to that?"

My eyes shot up at his words. Could he really mean that? I'd be free of my uncle and be allowed to stay here with Gray?

"D-do you really mean that?" I asked quickly.  
"Well, do you have anywhere else to go?"

I shook my head.

"Good it's settled. You will become a member of Fairy Tail."

"B-but I'm not a wizard." I looked at Gray he looked back at me.

"That's ok, child. I figure you'll fit in just fine anyway. Besides, I figure you and Gray will be sticking together." He said with a wink and disappeared out the door.

How could I join Fairy Tail? I have no magic. My head was spinning. Things were happening too quickly.

"Aishlyn?" I saw the shock and then the worry cross her face. Did she not want to stay here? Where the memories to bad or did she not want to stay with me since I hadn't protected her? The last thought made my chest tighten.

"If you don't want to stay I'm sure we could work something out." I told her. She looked quickly at me questioningly.

"Do you not want me to stay?" She asked quietly.

"Of course, I want you to stay but I'd understand if you didn't." Or if you decided to leave me but I couldn't bring myself to say those words out loud.

"I have no magic how can I be a part of a wizard's guild?"

"Kinana doesn't have magic either but she's a member." I told her. "She works here." I watched as her eyes lit up.

"I could really be a member?"

"If you want to be. If you want to stay here."

"Oh, I'd love that!"

I sighed at her response. Even though I still didn't know for sure that she still wanted to be with me, at least, she would be here.

There was another knock at the door.

"Enter." I said without thinking.

Loke walked in with my bag.

"Well seems there's been some good news." He said looking at us.

"No there's been great news!" Aishlyn said I just smiled at him.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. Gray, I believe I got everything you will need. You might want to hurry though they should be here any moment now and I'm pretty sure they'll want to talk to her first."

"Right. Thanks."

"Anything I can do for you, milady?" He asked bowing to her again. Damn that spirit and his flirting. Funny it never used to bother me.

"No, but thank you."

"Then I shall be in the hall should you need me for anything." I managed to stop the growl this time but shook my head at him as he left.

Mira had set the tray of food down on the table and I walked over to it. She had sent several things since we didn't know what Aishlyn would like yet, but she hadn't forgotten the strawberries, whipped cream, and chocolate. I sat them aside to be a treat for us to share later, then picked the tray up and carried it over to the bed for her.

"We didn't know what to fix for you so there's a little of everything. We can let Mira know what you like later."

She looked at the food with amazement.

"You eat like this all the time?"

"When we eat at the guild, yes. Mira is a great cook." I said as I grabbed a bite.

She looked at the food again.

"Gray I can't eat this."

"Why not?"

"We just ate earlier today."

"Yes, we ate breakfast. This is lunch later we'll eat dinner." She just looked at me. I leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Please try to eat something."

She nodded at me and I watched as she took a little bite of the roasted chicken. Her face lit up as she bit into it.

"Will you be ok while I take a quick shower?"

She nodded again and I watched as she continued to eat for a moment. I walked over to where Loke had dropped my bag and picked it up taking it in the bathroom with me.

I walked out of the bathroom adjusting the dark blue button down shirt I was wearing open over my t-shirt, I had worn it in hopes that maybe if my habit kicked in I'd stop at just discarding the one shirt, to find Wendy and Carla sitting on the bed talking to Aishlyn. They turned as I walked out. I could see a little tension in Aishlyn but could tell she was comfortable with Wendy. I watched as Aishlyns eyes slowly swept up my body, I couldn't help but smile, was she seriously checking me out? I could see her get a little red tinge under the bruise across her cheeks as she met my eyes. Hmmm, that's interesting. I think she likes the way I'm dressed.

I looked up as Gray walked out of the bathroom. He had on black pants, a black t-shirt that hugged his perfectly toned torso and a dark blue button-down over it. Gods, had he always looked this good? My eyes swept up his body. I knew I shouldn't be looking at him like that but I couldn't seem to stop. Suddenly I met his eyes and he smiled. OH gods he caught me checking him out. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks and I looked away.

"I was just checking on Aishlyn but the officials are here so I'll let the Master know you're ready." She said heading out the door.

I quickly crossed the room to sit down on the bed and hugged her.

"It'll be ok. I'll be right here."

It didn't feel like it would be ok. What were they going to do? What if they didn't believe me?

Gray pulled away. He smoothed my hair and tucked it behind my ear then kissed my forehead.

There was a knock at the door and he pulled away standing up and retreated to the wall at the end of my bed, leaning back against it but keeping his eyes locked with mine.

"Enter." He called.

I watched as the Master entered followed by Wendy, who smiled comfortingly at me, and two officials. One stern looking female and one large male.

"Hello, Aishlyn." The master greeted me. "I would like you to meet Officials Reed," the stern woman nodded at me, "and McCurdy." the male smiled at me.

"Hello." I responded to them.

"Ok well, we'd like to get started..." Reed stated looking around at Gray the Master and Wendy.

"Of course go right ahead." The Master responded to her.

"It is not necessary for you all to be here." She replied back.

"Oh I disagree." the Master quickly replied. "You see Wendy here," He motioned to her. "is our resident healer and tended Aishlyn when she was brought in. Any medical questions can be directed to her. He," He motioned at Gray, "is the one that lead the team that rescued her and has since taken responsibility for her, so while he will not be speaking for her, he will be here to watch over her, and I am the Master of this guild and as such am responsible for all of them. So you may start when you are ready."

I saw Gray smirk at the Masters words and thought I also saw a small smile from Official McCurdy.

"Ok, I understand you and the girl but..." Reed tried again but was interrupted by McCurdy.

"Let it go Reed. As long as she," he motioned at me "is ok with it, it's fine for him to be here." He looked at me questioningly and I nodded. He smiled at me again.

"Fine." Reed said huffingly. As they walked towards me Reed pulled some paperwork out.

"Now are you Aishlyn Piseag?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Aidan Cummins is your legal guardian, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And you claim that he beat you? He left these marks on you?"

I gulped nervously.

"Don't be afraid, honey. Just tell us the truth of what happened." Official McCurdy said comfortingly.

I couldn't speak as I tried to block out the images and I felt tears in my eyes, so I just nodded.

I had my head down but I could see Gray moving restlessly from one foot to the other.

"Can you tell us what led up to this?" Reed asked.

"He has hit me since I came to live with him."

"But not this severally?"

"Not for a long time, no."

"What led up to him taking you away and doing this, do you know?"

"I had been sneaking out at night for about six months."

"And where did you go?"

"I went up to the clearing in the forest to star gaze."

"Did you meet anyone up there?"

I discreetly moved just my eyes up to meet Gray's questioningly and he nodded.

"Yes."

"Who were you meeting?"

"Gray."

"Gray who?"

"Fullbuster"

"So for six months you were sneaking out of your uncle's house to meet Gray Fullbuster?" She turned to McCurdy "We'll need to find him and question him as well."

"I'm right here." Gray's tone was low and threatening.

McCurdy and Reed both turned to look at him then turned back to me.

"Ok, so you two were meeting in the clearing, alone, at night, for six months."

"At first, I wasn't meeting Gray. That didn't start until about two months ago."

"Ok, so you were sneaking out for six months but only with him for two?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"How many other guys did you meet up there?"

I saw Gray come off the wall and start forward but the Master motioned at him and he stopped before the officials saw him.

"None! Gray was the only one that I ever saw while I was out."

"Oh, come on, you can tell us. Where their others from Fairy Tail? It was listed that there were three that came after you. Was one of them meeting you as well? Or both?"

"No! I'd only seen one of them once and never the other one."

"So you met the one once before? Where at, the clearing?"

"No! I saw him when my uncle made me come to Fairy Tail. That's all."

"Your uncle made you come to Fairy Tail? I thought the three members of Fairy Tail brought you here."

"They did. My uncle made me come here after he caught me sneaking out, to make sure Gray wouldn't come looking for me."

"Did you tell your uncle about Gray?"

"No."

"Then why did he send you here?"

"My uncle found something I had written about Gray."

"Do you have what you wrote?"

"No, he threw it in the fire."

"Did you write about your uncle beating you?"

"Sometimes."

"But you don't have any of that."

"No."

"I do." I couldn't help the growl in my voice. I hated the way the female Official was twisting her words and making it sound like Aishlyn was to blame.

"So you have what she wrote now. Well, you two must have shared a lot in those two months."

I wasn't going to fall for her bait. I just walked into the bathroom and got the scraps of paper out of my bag where I had placed them before I took a shower. I returned to the room and handed them to the Official.

"So she gave you these?"

"No, she didn't. The day we found her a lady that works in her uncle's shop brought them here fearing that she was in danger. Since my name is on them she wanted me to go find Aishlyn."

"What woman from the shop?"

"Emma."

"Emma what?"

"I didn't catch her last name. I was too busy trying to save Aishlyn."

"Mira seemed to know her." Wendy spoke up. "She first went to Mira to find you, Gray. So Mira might know her last name."

"Looks like we'll need to talk to this Mira and Emma both. The list just keeps getting longer." The woman tsked. I went back to leaning on the wall at the foot of Aishlyns bed making sure I was in her immediate line of sight.

"How did your uncle find out you were sneaking out?" McCurdy gently asked.

I looked at Gray again he nodded.

"I, well, we fell asleep in the clearing and didn't wake up until late."

"Then what happened?"

"When I woke up I was terrified. I knew it was too late to sneak in but I ran back to my uncles house anyway." I had to pause as the tears threatened to fall and I fought them.

"Take your time, sweetie." Official McCudy patted my hand and I jumped at the contact but he smiled sweetly at me.

"I run into the house and before I could do anything else he grabbed me."

"He as in your uncle?" McCurdy asked.

"Yes, my uncle grabbed me."

"Where did he grab you?"

"Around my throat."

Even though I had tended her wounds when we were at the cabin I hadn't really paid attention but when she said that I looked at the bruise on her throat and clearly saw a handprint. I could feel my stomach rolling.

"Then what did he do?" McCurdy softly asked.

"H-he held me off my feet and yelled at me. He wanted to know if I had had sex with the guy I was meeting. I told him no but he didn't believe me." In my head, I could plainly see my uncle's red face only inches from mine. I could feel his spit hitting my skin while I tried desperately to break his grasp, that was cutting off my air.

"Then he threw me across the room. I don't remember what it felt like as I was in the air just remember the pain of hitting the wall with my back and what little air that was left in my lungs rush out." My tears began to fall, I couldn't hold them back any longer. I looked up at Gray who stood with his arms crossed over his chest and his head down, but his eyes met mine. There was no smile on his face only seething. I looked away fearing that look was for me.

"I hit the wall. I'm not sure if I blacked out for a moment or was just stunned but the next thing I knew he was dragging me by my wrists to the cellar." I cringed at the memory.

"Why the cellar?"

"Because down there, no one can hear me yell. He keeps chains there to hold me up, also knives and whips to use when he's really mad at me." I didn't seem to be able to stop the words just tumbled out of me as my brain replayed the scene. "He chained me up and grabbed the whip. He lashed me with it once, twice, I lost count after awhile. I could feel the blood running down my back. I must have passed out at some point, though. I woke when he punched me in the face. I knew the ring he wore would cut and felt the blood running. He left my face alone after that. He doesn't like to hit my face otherwise someone might ask questions plus he doesn't want to scar me there since it would lower my price." I saw both Officials look at me when I said that but still I couldn't stop. "He picked up the knife and cut me several times, finally stabbing my thigh. He left me then for a moment and came back with the knife heated and stuck it against the stab wound. I could feel my skin searing and screamed out which just made him laugh. Once the knife had cooled he removed it from me. He then cut my pants off of me and ...checked to see if I was still a virgin. Satisfied with the result he turned and left me hanging there. I heard him walk up the stairs then. When he came back he had some of my clean clothes. He released me from the chains and I collapsed on the floor. He grabbed my face and told me he had found some of what he called my love letters and that I was to get dressed and go tell this guy that I was no longer interested in him and to leave me alone or whatever it took to get rid of him. If I didn't he would kill him. "If you don't do whatever it takes I will kill Gray Fullbuster." He had said. Then he told me that he was going to follow me and make sure I did what I was told and came back. So I went to Fairy Tail. My legs would barely hold me but I pushed on. I was afraid that he would kill Gray." I wanted to look at Gray so badly it hurt but I was afraid if I did I would see loathing in his eyes, so I kept my head down as the words continued to tumble out. "I was in front of the guild when I saw Natsu and Happy. I didn't know who they were then I just found out today. I made sure my hair covered any marks on my face. Natsu went in and got Gray and I talked to him. I lied to him and it hurt so I ran away. I didn't make it too far before my legs gave out and I blacked out. When I woke up I was in my father's old cabin, again held up by chains. I don't know how long I was there just that every time I woke up my uncle was there beating me."

My voice gave out as the words finally stopped. I glanced at were Wendy had been but the girl wasn't there. I glanced at the Master and saw a look of rage on his face. I couldn't stand it any longer and looked up at Gray. The look I saw there made me want to crawl under the bed. He had a mixed look of pain, horror, and rage so strong it seemed tangible. I dropped my eyes back to the blanket my hands had been absently picking at while I had talked.

"So he sent you here the same day you got caught?" I started to nod.

"No. She came to talk to me the next day." Gray's voice was harsh. McCurdy nodded.

"I have to ask this, did he rape you?" McCurdy asked gently.

I couldn't speak so just shook my head.

"He wanted to sell her as an eighteen-year-old virgin." I jumped at the pure hatred that was in Gray's voice as he spat those words out.

"Ok, there's just one more thing we need." Official Reed spoke up but her tone was much softer now.

"We need to see the full extent of your wounds. I'm sorry, sweetie but you're going to have to strip."

I heard a muffled sound from where Gray stood.

"Can I leave my underwear on?"

"Yes of course."

The Master stood up from where he had sat down while I was talking. "I"ll get Wendy so she can tell you anything you need to know." He looked at me. "I'm sorry, my child I had her leave as she became upset at what was done to you."

I watched as he walked over and opened the door and the sweet little mage walked in. I saw tears still running down her face as she looked at me.

"Would you like any of us to step out while this is done?" Master asked me.

"I'm fine with you being here but if anyone wants to leave I'll understand." I glanced at Gray as I said that but didn't meet his eyes. He didn't budge from in front of the wall.

"Do you need help?" Wendy asked.

"I should be ok."

I slowly inched down the bed and holding on to it I managed to stand. I was shaky but I was standing. I held the bed for a moment to steady myself. I kept my eyes on the floor as I slowly untied the pajama bottoms and slid them down my legs. They hadn't had a bra for me so I slowly lifted the shirt over my head then crossed my arms over my chest. I heard the gasp from both officials.

I couldn't believe what she had been through. My blood boiled in my veins. I wanted blood from him. I wanted him to pay for the hell she had gone through at his hands. I watched her take her clothes off as the officials asked and saw the shape she was in. I really looked this time. I saw the burns and the bruises and cuts that marred her beautiful body. I could see her ribs so clearly that I could count them and her collar bones. She looked like a skeleton standing there. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't look at what that animal had done to her any longer. I turned and slammed my fists into the wall while laying my head against it. I knew I had to gain my control back so I didn't scare Aishlyn.

I heard another muffled sound from Gray and turned my head to look at him. I was just in time to see the look of disgust on his face before he turned away. I jumped as he hit the wall, hard. I turned away from him and lowered my head. Gray had seen me and heard me. He know how ugly and broken I was now. I didn't blame him but I couldn't help the fresh tears that fell from my eyes at his reaction. I knew now that he wouldn't want me anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I heard a strangled sound from Aishlyn and turned to see the pained look on her face then she began to fall. I pushed one of the officials out of my way and caught her just before she hit the floor and cradled her to me

"I've got you." I whispered to her when I saw her eyes were open but she refused to look at me. I looked at the officials.

"Is that enough?"

They just nodded their heads. I placed her back in bed and covered her up, we'd worry about dressing her later. As I pulled the covers up over her I noticed her eyes darting everywhere except at me. Had I done something? I sat down on the edge of the bed and picked up her hand, I felt her tense as I did and was even more puzzled.

"Mr. Fullbuster we'll need to speak to you as well."

"I can't tell you any more details of what happened to her than she did. What more do you need?" I couldn't help the venom that was in my voice. I felt her flinch at my tone.

"We need to know about what happened when you found her."

I sighed, letting go of her hand, I stood up and faced him.

"What do you want to know?" I noticed that his partner was talking to Wendy. I assumed asking her about what shape Aishlyn was in when we first arrived.

"Well if you would step out in the hall, please.." McCurdy asked.

"No. Ask what you're going to ask but do it here."

"Well, I need to know what happened. Do you agree with her statement about you two meeting?"

"Everything she told you is true." He nodded and made a note in his notepad.

"And you said this Emma person was the one that told you something was wrong and that she might be in danger?"

"Yes, she came here yesterday morning looking for me."

"Did she know about you two?"

"No. No one knew about us."

"Then why was she looking for you?"

"We told you already. She found my name on something Aishlyn had written. She read the papers and could tell we knew each other and wanted someone Aishlyn knew and trusted to be there when she was found."

"Did she tell you where they had gone too?"

"No, she didn't know."

"Then how did you find her?"

"Natsu, Loke, and I went to the house her uncle owns. We found the cellar, we found the chains and we found her blood. Natsu is a Fire Dragon Slayer, he has heightened senses, he could follow her scent. He led us to a tunnel that led to the cabin."

"And what happened when you arrived?" I wanted them out of here. All of them. I wanted to be able to hold her after what had happened, and I was losing patients quickly.

"Look we found the tunnel we went down it. There were guards and we knocked them out." I didn't see a need to tell this man about the dogs. "We came to a split in the tunnel, Natsu went left scenting the mage her uncle had hired. Loke and I went right. We came to some stairs and climbed up them entering the cabin in the kitchen. There was only one door. I started for it but Loke stopped me. We heard him talking to her. He talked about how much an eighteen-year-old virgin would be worth on the market then threatened to molest her. I burst the door in and attacked him. I then bandaged the worst of her wounds and carried her here. That's all there is."

"Ok, Mr. Fullbuster, thanks." He looked past me to her then back to me. "Good job rescuing her." He patted me on the shoulder as he turned and walked to his partner. If only he knew, had I have just paid attention this wouldn't have happened.

I sat back down on her bed and picked her hand back up. I looked at her and saw the tears running down her cheeks. I raised my hand to wipe them away but she stopped me. I gave her a puzzled look but she still wasn't looking at me. Had she finally realized just how much I had failed her? Was she mad at me? I lowered my hand back down to the bed.

After questioning Wendy they left the room to go question the others the Master went with them. I heard the door open again but didn't even look to see who had come in.

"I have permission to start her healing but I don't think I'm strong enough to do it all. Mira, could you send someone to get Porlyusica to help me please?"

"No need I'm here. Makarov called for me earlier." The pink haired mage said from the door. She came in and set her bag in the chair, then looked at me.

"Well, young man if you want her healed you should move, stupid people." I glanced at Aishlyn who still wouldn't look at me then got up and moved out of the way.

Mira looked at me and walked over.

"Why don't you get some fresh air while they work on her, Gray."

"I'm not leaving her."

"It's ok Gray I'll be with her." Wendy looked up at me.

"Go on, Gray." Her voice was tiny and sounded somehow defeated.

I looked at her confused. Did she not want me around anymore?

"I-I'll be right outside if you need me, ok?" She just nodded.

I slowly turned to go stopping to look back at her before walking out the door. As soon as it was shut I rubbed my hands over my face. Gods how would I make this up to her.

"How are you holding up?" I heard Lokes voice beside me and lowered my hands to look at him. The look on my face must have been bad.

"Let's get some fresh air." He said pushing me towards the doors.

"She might need me." I said looking back at her door.

"If she does Wendy will come get you. Come on." He nudged me again.

We walked through the guild hall and out the doors. I refused to go to far so I'd be easy for Wendy to find me if she was looking.

"So what was that loud thud from the room while the officials were there?"

"That was me."

"Where you trying to make a new exit?" I knew he was trying to make me feel better but it just wasn't going to happen. "What happened?"

"Our worst nightmares wouldn't even touch what happened to her, Loke, and I don't think she even told us everything just the main parts. I failed her. I should have seen what was happening. All that time I spent with her. I saw her flinch away. It was right there in front of me and I missed it." Everything I had been feeling just flowed out of me. "I failed her so bad I don't think I'll ever be able to make it up to her. They made her strip so they could see the damage that was done. I stood there in horror at what I had let happen to her. I did that Loke! I didn't beat her but I ignored the signs so I might as well have been there helping him! I looked at those marks on her until I couldn't take it anymore. That's when I turned my back and hit the wall. I knew right then that no matter what I will never be good enough for her. I let her down. Worst of all is I don't know what's going on but she won't look at me. She's the one that told me to leave. I think she realized that I failed her."

Loke was silent and I looked up at him. He stood frozen his finger on the bridge of his glasses mid pushing them up but forgotten and his eyes wide. I watched as he quickly regained his composure and straightened his tie.

"You might try telling her those things. I have a feeling she will disagree with you on most of it. I've seen the way she looks at you." He smirked. "It's much the same way you look at her."

He stopped as we heard the guild doors open and saw the officials coming out. They passed by us with a nod and continued on their way. We waited till they were out of sight. Then Loke looked back at me.

"She loves you and you love her. It's plain for anyone to see, neither of you can hide it worth a damn. Just remember to have patience with her she's been through enough and it will take her time to heal. She needs you so don't let her push you away."

I started to reply when the doors opened again and Natsu was standing there.

"Oy, Gray, Wendy said you can come back now." He yelled out at me. I took off.

"So, Reed what do you think?"  
"Did you see the way that Fullbuster guy just stood there staring at her?" McCurdy nodded at his partner "He's awfully possessive of her."

"He's protective of her not possessive. There is a big difference. After what happened to her, I don't blame him."

"I don't know. He's a mage at the guild. Maybe he has her under a spell forcing her to turn against her uncle."

"He's an Ice Maker Mage, he can't put her under that kind of spell. I'm telling you right now the only spell both of them are under is young love." He smiled to himself. He hadn't recognized the girl because she had been shielded from his sight by the mage but he remembered seeing them that night in the alley. He knew how they looked at each other and there was no way that boy would hurt that girl.

...

I run through the guild only stopping when I was standing outside her door. I hesitated then knocked. I heard Porlyusica grumble but couldn't make out what she was saying. I did hear Wendy, though.

"You can come in, Gray, we're all done."

I walked into the room to the most amazing sight I had seen in day's. My breath caught as I looked Aishlyn over. I couldn't see a single mark on her body. I slowly walked over to her.  
"She's still weak, but she should get her strength back in the next day or two." Wendy told me. The poor little mage looked worn out.

"Thank you, Wendy. Why don't you go rest." I said softly to her. She smiled and nodded before getting up and leaving the room. I turned to Porlyusica who was packing her bag up.

"Stupid young people." She muttered and left the room.

I looked back to Aishlyn. I wanted to touch her so badly. To not be afraid I'd hurt her again but I was afraid she would stop me still. She still hadn't looked at me. I sat in the chair beside her bed. I just sat there in silence for awhile trying to gather my thoughts.

"Aishlyn I..."

Before I could say anything else the door burst open, Lucy, Erza, Levy, and Gajeel spilled in. All of them carrying many shopping bags. Gajeel promptly dropped the bags he was carrying on the nearest counter and walked out of the room. If I had been in a better mood I would have laughed at the sulky Dragon Slayer.

Lucy ran at me and fell on the bed beside me.

"OH, I'm so glad to see they were finally able to heal you! Wow, you're really pretty! I can see why Gray fell for you like he did. We have been shopping and we may have gone a little crazy but we really didn't know what to get you so we got a little of everything. Oh, this is Levy by the way," She said as she pulled the little mage up beside her.

"Hi, Aishlyn! I'm so excited to meet you. We've been trying forever to figure out Gray's mystery girl and now here you are. Oh, Lucy, you were right she will look gorgeous in that dark purple shirt you picked! Oh wow, you're almost as little as I am! I think you're skinnier, though!"

I just blinked at the two girls as they gushed.

"Ladies, calm yourselves." Erza stood back a little ways watching the commotion the two made. "Remember where we are. Aishlyn may be healed but that doesn't mean she has her strength back yet. Let's not go overboard just yet. That's better." She said seeing the two girls sit up and calm down some.

"Do you like to read?" The little blue haired mage asked.

"I don't know, really. I mean I can read and write, Emma taught me, but I've never had books to read." I replied to her question.

"Oh, I don't know what I'd do without books! I'll bring you some tomorrow so you can read while you're getting better ok?" I nodded at her. I could see why these two were such good friends. I watched as Lucy started searching through the bags until she seemed to find what she was looking for.

"I didn't know what kind of soap you would like so we each picked you out one. Even Loke picked one, he also picked a couple of pieces of clothing before he had to leave."

I saw Lucy glance between us then frown.

"Ladies," I looked to the door and saw Loke standing there. "Why don't we pick up all of these bags and put them out of the way and then let Mi'Lady," He slightly bowed his head at me as he said that. "get some rest. You can come back later or even tomorrow and help her go through them all."

"That's a good idea." Lucy agreed as she began gathering up all the bags. Levy Erza and Loke joined in and were done in no time. They each said goodbye and were gone. Leaving me alone with Gray.

I hadn't been able to look at him since I had seen the disgust on his face. I knew my heart wouldn't take seeing it again. I could feel him looking at me. I didn't know why he was still there either. He did make the promise that he would be with me through this, is that why he stayed?

I hadn't taken my eyes off of her since we had been interrupted. She had seemed drained and more distant with everyone. Was Loke right about her trying to push me away? Was she trying to push us all away? Had she changed her mind about joining Fairy Tail? I sighed as my thoughts chased themselves around in my head.

"Aishlyn I would like to talk to you."

"You don't have to say anything, Gray."

"Yes, I do."

"No, Gray. You don't have to tell me I already know and honestly I don't think I could take hearing it. I won't hold you to your promises. You don't have to stay here with me any longer."

I saw the tears flowing from her eyes and I sat there with my mouth open shocked at what I was hearing. I stood up and sat back down beside her on the bed.

"What exactly is it you think I'm going to say?" I asked her. "And for gods sake look at me!"

I saw her glance at me then but she didn't hold my gaze.

"I saw the look on your face, Gray. I know how you feel. You don't have to pretend otherwise."

"What look?"

I could hear the confusion in his voice and I glanced at him again. He had a look of complete confusion plastered across his face. Did he really not know what I was talking about?

"I saw the look of disgust on your face before you turned and hit the wall. You heard what happened to me and then you saw. I'm broken, fat, and ugly. You don't have to pretend."

I sat for a moment still in total shock. I knew my mouth was hanging open and I snapped it shut. Did she really believe that?

"Aishlyn, baby. Look at me please." She finally turned her head and faced me. I waited until her eyes finally met mine. "I looked away then because I couldn't stand seeing what I had let happen to you." I saw her start to say something and laid my finger on her lips. "Let me finish, please. The disgust you saw on my face was at myself, not you. I failed you. I didn't protect you and I risked you by asking you to sneak out just so I could be selfish and see you. The signs were all right in front of my face and I was blind to them. That fact is slowly driving me mad. I hit the wall because I am so mad at your uncle for hurting you that way that I wanted to hit him more. I could never find you disgusting. You are beautiful."

I removed my finger then but replaced it with my lips. Gah, how I'd missed kissing her. My hand cradled her cheek as I lightly licked her lips begging her once again, needing this closeness to her. She opened for me and again I let the way I feel for her seep through. Lightly touching my tongue to hers. I heard a light knock on the door but didn't care.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Don't mind me." I heard Lucy say, then heard the door close as she left again.

I pulled back slightly moaning at the loss of contact and frustration. "Damn it all to hell there's too many damn people here." I muttered which caused Aishlyn to giggle. I looked down at her.

"Did you really think that I could find you even remotely unappealing?" She nodded. "Well...I...will... just... have ... to ... think ... of... away... to... make... you... see... that... that... is... not... even... possible..." I said kissing her lightly in between every word.

I pulled back and stood up to get the treat I had sat aside for us but she grabbed my hand.

My Gray was back. The one I had gotten to know in the clearing. Gray, that could be serious and yet playful. That wasn't afraid to touch me and that could make me forget everything bad that had happened. The Gray that made me feel safe and warm and loved. Whose touch heated my body to new levels and made me crave more. Gods how I had missed this. My eyes had fluttered shut as he rained kisses down on my face but flew open when I felt his weight leave the bed. I reached out and grabbed his hand. He looked back down at me questioningly.

"How could you think that you failed me?"

He kissed my hand then placed it back on the bed as he sank down in the chair and rubbed his hands over his face. When he looked up his face had the most pained expression I'd ever seen.

"I failed to keep you safe. I called you mine. You agreed to that but I failed to see that you were being hurt. I swear to you it never occurred to me that anyone could hurt you like this, but even that doesn't make it any better. I've seen the darkness that this world has but I didn't think it could touch you. I was selfish..."

It was my turn to stop him from talking. I raised up and using my elbow to support me faced him. I put my finger on his lips like he does me.

"Shh." I then lightly stroked my finger under his chin. Just barely grazing his skin with my nail. I saw his eyes get wide and he leaned forward ever so slightly so I repeated the motion.

I watched her as she reached up and put her finger on my lips and I stilled at her touch. It was light and so soft. Then her finger dipped under my chin and ever so lightly she drug her nail across my skin. Goosebumps erupted across my body and a slight chill went down my spine. I've never had anyone do that to me and never reacted like this to such a simple touch. I leaned into the touch wanting more. She continued to do this until I was mere inches from her. I stared into her eyes until she leaned forward and her lips met mine. My eyes closed at the contact and a spark passed between us. The kiss was sweet and addicting. God, I wanted to share a kiss like we had earlier but decided it best to keep this one chaste, that is until I felt her tongue on my lips and it was my undoing. I opened my mouth to her and felt her hesitate before gently stroking my tongue with hers at the same time she moved her arms up and around my neck her fingers playing in my hair. My body was on fire. I realized right then that I might be the wizard but she was my enchantress.

I watched him move forward at my touch. I stopped my motions when he was within reach. I looked into his eyes, knowing that I could get lost there. I watched as they darkened slightly then leaned in and kissed him. I wanted the contact with him. I waited for him to deepen it but he didn't and I didn't have the patients to wait for him too. I slowly licked his lower lip the way he'd done me. I felt heat rise to my cheeks and couldn't believe I was being this brave with him but I needed him to know that none of this was his fault. I wanted to feel him against me. I put my arms around his neck at the same time my tongue found his. I gently ran my fingers through his hair. Gods how I loved the feel and taste of him. I lightly rubbed my tongue against his, and he moaned lightly against my lips, hoping he would get the message and respond. I was a little shocked at how quickly I got what I wanted and how fierce he was about it.

I knew I should stop but the second her tongue touched mine I was lost. My body responded without my permission. Deepening the kiss with the passion that flowed through me. I couldn't help the small moan that came out of me as I felt her fingers tug lightly at my hair. Did she even realize she had done that or what it did to me? Either way, my body responded. I knew we shouldn't be doing this, for gods sake she was in a hospital bed but for the life of me I couldn't stop kissing her. I felt her start to pull back and for a split second, I followed not wanting it to end. I finally let her pull back just staring at her. It was then that my brain kicked back in and I registered three things at one time. Number one when had I climbed on the bed with her? Number two where the hell was my shirt? and finally, number three Mira was standing in the door just staring at us with a goofy grin on her face.

My gaze hadn't left Aishlyn and I saw the blush creep into her cheeks as Mira cleared her throat. I watched in amusement as she buried her face in my chest and I wrapped my arm around her. Then I tried to focus on what Mira was saying and found it incredibly hard to do. Damnit entirely too many people here and when had they forgotten how to knock!

I was so embarrassed! Here I am in bed with Gray almost on top of me and Mira walked in! I felt the heat rise to my face and I couldn't look at her. I heard her say something but couldn't catch it and after a moment of her waiting, it seemed Gray was having the same problem.

"What?" I had heard Mira say something but couldn't focus enough with Aishlyn this close to me after the kiss we just had.

"I said when you didn't answer my knock I thought you might be resting. I didn't mean to interrupt anything." She gave me a chiding look but I could see the smile behind it.

"I just came to see what you'd like to eat tonight."

"If there's roasted chicken I think we'll take some of it," I said remembering the look Aishlyn had made when she tasted it.

"Of course, there is, I'll bring it by later once it's ready. You should have some time before then. Oh and Aishlyn if you'd like to take a bath but need assistance let me know and I'll help you." She looked at me again. "Unless you already have help." I felt Aishlyn get hotter against my chest and knew she was blushing again.

"Thanks, Mira." I said smiling at her.

"No problem." She said as she turned and left the room shutting the door behind her.

I turned my attention back to Aishlyn and pulled back slightly. She glanced up at me shyly then darted her eyes away as her cheeks reddened even more. It was the cutest thing I think I've ever seen and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm sorry Gray! I don't know what's wrong with me!"

"Why are you sorry and I see nothing wrong with you."

"Being so...Oh, I don't even know what I've been but first looking at you the way I did and I know you noticed that and now this!"

"Yes I noticed you looking but I rather enjoyed it and "this" as well if you couldn't tell but I'll tell you what, I'll make you another deal. I won't hold this against you if you won't hold it against me when I do it to you. Sound fair?"

She looked at me her face still red but nodded. I couldn't help but smile at how cute she was being.

I stood up again to get the strawberries, whipped cream, and chocolate realizing how hungry I was since I had skipped lunch. I quickly gathered the stuff and pulled a small table beside the bed to sit them on. I didn't miss the gleam in her eyes at the sight of it. I sat back down on the bed and prepared a strawberry then took my time feeding us both.  
...

Later after Mira had brought us dinner we sat talking, I remembered what Mira has said about the bath.

"Would you like to take a bath?" I asked her.

I saw a split second of terror in her eyes and didn't even want to think about what had put it there.

"No, but I'd love a shower." She answered me.

"Would you like me to get Mira to help?"

"No, I can do it."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to push yourself too hard. Wendy said you'll get your strength back in a day or two."

"I'll be fine."

"I'm pretty sure we can find you something clean to change into. Would you like to go through your stuff now?" I looked back at her and saw her looking at the large stack of shopping bags as if she thought they would run over and bite her.

"Or would you rather I just find you something to sleep in?" She slowly nodded at me. I walked over to the bags and found the one with the soaps in it first. I pluck it off the top of the stack and took it back to her.

"Choose which one you want to use while I look for you somethings to change into." She nodded and took the bag.

I looked in the bag and was amazed. I had never known there were so many different kinds of soaps, shampoos, and conditioners! I sniffed several of the soaps but stopped when I found the one called Sensual Amber instantly liking the soft scent. Shampoo and conditioner I just guessed. Once I was done I laid them on the bed beside me and started sitting up. Most of the pain was gone from my body since they had healed me but the muscles in my shoulders still ached and my thigh shot pain down my leg making it shake though both legs were still shaking from lack of use. I managed to sit on the edge of the bed and looked across the room to where the bathroom was. It wasn't that far but it would be slow going for me. I glanced back to where Gray was going through the bags and just watched him. Gah, he is gorgeous. His body so perfectly toned I'm fascinated just watching his muscles slide under his skin when he moves. I really should stop ooggling him but I can't seem to help it and his stripping habit makes it even harder to do! I had heard other women, mainly customers and every once and a while Emma, admire a man's butt but I had never really cared or been impressed, but sitting here watching Gray bend over the bags I finally understood. If the gods of myth took human form they'd look like Gray. I saw him straighten up with some clothes in his hands and quickly turned my head hoping he wouldn't notice the blush that I felt in my cheeks.

I walked over to the bags and began checking the clothes. It took me awhile to find one that had pajama's. I opened it and shifted through the contents. Most were different style of shorts, pajama pants, and full matching sets of silk pajama's but then at the bottom I felt lace and was curious I pulled it out and unfolded it on top of the bag. It was a nightie, thin straps, made of a deep royal blue, trimmed in black lace. It would hug her body and be short enough that when she had it on it would make my heart race. It was a tempting choice but I also knew that it would make it almost impossible for me to play it safe with her so put it back in the bag. I grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of pajamas and shorts to see which she would prefer and stood up. I turned and noticed that she was blushing again. Had she been checking me out again? I smiled to myself and filed it away to tease her with later.

"So would you prefer shorts or pants?" She looked up at me and blushed a deeper shade of red then quickly glanced away. Oh ya, she had been checking me out.

I looked up at his question and saw the smile that was more of a smirk on his lips and knew he didn't miss the blush in my cheeks. I looked away quickly.

"Shorts will work." I said simply. Gah, what is wrong with me I needed to stop!

I walked over to the bed and picked up the soaps she had chosen and carried the stuff into the bathroom, laying the clothes on the counter. I got a towel and laid it close to the shower for when she got out, placed the soaps in easy to reach places and turned the shower on. I walked back to the door.

"How do you want the water?" I asked leaning slightly on the door frame. She looked a little confused by my question.

I looked up at him about to answer his question but lost my train of thought as I saw him standing there leaning in the doorway. Somewhere along the way he had lost his pants and stood in his shorts and no shirt. Dear gods, he really was perfection standing there his arms crossed over his chest. Wait he asked me something! What was it? Umm...water something about water?

"Umm wet?" I chuckled at her response.

"I meant cool, warm, hot, boiling , or devils suna?"

"Somewhere between warm and hot?"

I turned and walked back to the shower adjusting the temperature then set about making sure the soaps were open and ready for her to use so she wouldn't have to struggle with them. Satisfied that everything was ready I turned and went to help her only to find her almost to the door. I rushed to her side and started to pick her up but she stopped me.

"I have to start walking again. You can't carry me everywhere."

"Actually yes I can." I responded but stepped back a little yet close enough I could grab her if she became unsteady.

She made it into the bathroom but her legs were shaking slightly. I stood there until she looked at me and blushed and I realized that she needed to undress and get in.

"Would you rather me wait outside the door or just turn my back?" I asked.

"Outside." I saw the indecision flash across his face and I knew he saw my legs shaking. "I'll be ok."

I quickly left the bathroom and shut the door for her. I leaned on the door to wait. I wasn't going far for fear that her legs wouldn't hold her up for long.

I sighed as he shut the door. I wasn't used to anyone worrying this much over me. I wanted him close but he was going to have to let me do things for myself. I started undressing and stepped into the shower. The warm water felt so good to my strained muscles. I stood there for a little while letting the water relax away some of the soreness. I couldn't believe how much my life had changed in such a short amount of time. I had never had a shower like this. Though my uncle wanted me to stay clean I had never been allowed to linger in the water like this. I had never thought to enjoy something as much as I did this. The soreness seemed to just melt out of my shoulders. Shame it didn't work on my legs. I glanced down at the new scar on my thigh and cringed at the sight of it. I had hoped that when they healed me it would go away but it didn't. I felt my legs start to shake more and knew my time in the shower was getting short. I looked around for the soap and saw that Gray had laid them out for me but it was just out of my reach. I took a step to get it and felt my legs give out under me.

I could hear her as she undressed. I don't think she realized it but she made frustrated sounds as she did. She had been making them at me all day when I did things for her. I knew her muscles had to be sore espically her shoulders from hanging the way she had. After awhile the sounds stopped and I assumed she had gotten in the shower. I heard her muffled groan and figured the water felt good and then was blinded by an image of her in the shower with water running down her tiny body. Gah not now she needed me clear headed not hard and dazed. I listened to the water running for a while trying to think of anything else, then I heard a thud.

"Aishlyn?"

I heard him call my name but the shock of the cold tiles I landed on took my breath away and I couldn't answer.

"Aishlyn!" I called again, this time, opening the door and stepping in. I looked around and saw her sitting on the side of the tub looking frustrated. She was doing her best to cover herself also as she blushed under my look

"What happened?" I asked her.

"My legs gave out." She must have seen the worried look on my face. "I'm fine Gray, really I am I just need to rest a minute then I can finish."

"Were you about done?" I asked.

"Sadly no, hadn't even really started. I'm not used to having that warm of water or being able to linger and it just felt so good I got sidetracked."

I noticed that her legs were still shaking badly and the rest of her was starting to as well.

"Are you cold?"

"Y-yes." She said shivering. I sighed as I reached to take my pants off then realized they already were. I left my shorts on for her sake. I stepped over to her and picked her up. She looked at me shocked.

"Shh." I said as I stepped into the shower with her.

"Gray, what are you doing?"

"I'm helping you shower." I stood her up in front of me not letting go as her legs shook under her. I pulled her back against my chest taking most of her weight on me. I reached around her and grabbed the soap and washcloth, lathering it up in my hands and trying my hardest to keep my mind on the task at hand. It didn't work and I felt my cock starting to stir. Damn it. I continplated where to start washing her body and what would be the safest way to go about it, then realized there really wasn't any safe way. I decided to start with her shoulders adjusting a little so I could wash them but couldn't help as my eyes follwed the path as the water washed the suds down her chest and over her breast. I bit my lip to keep from moaning at the sight and felt myself grow harder. Damn it. I jerked my eyes back to her shoulders but that only made me want to bury my face there and kiss her tender flesh. Damn it if I made it out of this with my sainity it would be a miriacle! I drug the cloth down her arms and over to her stomach. I knew from there I'd be lost either way I went so decided to go up. I rubbed the cloth gentely over her right breast. I moved to her left and was ok until my bare hand accidently grazed her nipple and felt it get hard. That was all it took my cock throbbed as it hardened to a point of being almost painful. I felt her stiffen against me as it did.

I was shocked as Gray picked me up and stood me in front of him. I felt my legs start to give out again but his hands were there holding me. He pulled me back against him so that his body was holding me up. I couldn't think straight at the feel of him behind me. I watched as he got the soap and worked it into a lather between his hands and couldn't help wondering how they'd feel on my body. Gods what was I thinking. I had to stop this! I felt him adjust behind me and the then he was rubbing my shoulders with the cloth and it felt so good. I leaned my head forward to give him room. I lost track of everything and just enjoyed the feel of him washing me. Then I felt his hands on my breast oh gods but that felt so good! It felt like I was melting from the inside out, then his bare skin ran over my nipple, and sent shocks through my body. I felt myself growing wet as the heat in my core flamed but at the same time, I felt him harden against me. As close as we were I could feel all of him. I felt my body stiffen at the contact.

"Ignore it, baby. I am." I whispered and thought well, at least, I'm trying to ignore it.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and leaned her forward thinking that if she wasn't leaning right against me maybe I could gain some control as I washed her back. I was wrong. I didn't know a persons back could be sexy till that moment. I looked down and followed the curve of her spine and wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss my way down it. I settled with slowly dragging the cloth down her back. Then my eyes landed on her ass. Oh, gods. Her perfect little ass that was resting just inches from my hard cock. I couldn't stop the moan that came from me then. I hurried and finished then pulled her back against me. I got more soap for the cloth and brought it back against her body. Starting at her bellybutton then moving out over her hips and down her thighs.

I felt myself slipping as he ran the cloth over my body. Feeling his strong hands through the thin material. I knew I couldn't take much more of this. My body was on fire. I could feel him pressed against me and his cock throbbing against me was driving me insane.

I stopped for a moment and held my breath as my hand rotated the cloth around to her inner thigh. I felt her breathing harder and less even against me. I moved the cloth upwards slowly and stopped just short of her core. I wanted her to have the chance to stop me if she wanted but gods I was praying she didn't. She didn't make a sound or move to stop me so I continued. Slowly and lightly I barely touched the cloth to her but I could feel the heat radiating off of her against my hand. At the light contact, her head dropped back onto my shoulder and she moaned. I felt my cock jerk at the sound and buried my face in her shoulder kissing her skin.

I felt him rubbing over my inner thigh and knew where he was going. The expitation of the touch only heightening my need for him. Gods I felt like I was going to explode! I felt him stop just short and waited. That small moment drawing out and making me want to feel him even more. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my throat when he did touch my core. My head dropped back to his shoulder as it felt like every bone in my body melted.

I began kissing, licking, and softly nipping at her skin. The cloth in my hand felt rough and irriating besides it was in my way so I dropped it. My hand moved closer until I was touching what I wanted. I used a finger and lightly traced it around her outer lips, I felt her hips move against me as she gasped. My finger ran over her slit and I pressed lightly until her lips parted and allowed my finger entrance. I lightly ran my finger up until I found what I wanted and I slowly circled her clit.

"Gary!" I stilled my hand on her waiting.

"Oh, gods please don't stop!" She wiggled against me.

That's all I needed I circled her clit one more time before lightly rubbing it, then took my hand away and reached to turn the water off. I picked her up and stepped out of the shower. I sat her down and picked up the towel, and began drying her off while teasing her with it. Cupping her breast in the towel and lightly dragging it across her nipple. I could see her desire in her eyes and it was driving me mad. I leaned down and kissed her as I lowered the towel and used it to rub her core again. She moaned against my lips. I couldn't take it anymore so dropped the towel and picked her up again and carried her to the bed I laid her down and kissed her before pulling away and walking towards the door.

"Gray?" I heard the uncertainty in her voice.

"Shh love. It's ok I'll be right back."

I walked over to the door and used my magic to freeze the door handle all the way through knowing that it wouldn't open that way then turned and stalked back over to her. Climbing on the bed and placing myself over her my face at her stomach. I started to slowly kiss, lick and nip my way up her body. I could feel her squirming under me. It seemed to take forever until I reached the valley between her breast. I went right with my mouth kissing up to the peak until I found her nipple. I flicked my tongue over it while watching her face. Her eyes were closed in pleasure but they flew open as she moaned. Her hands glided over my shoulders and down my back. I continued to lick her. I knew I had to speed this up. Gods how I wanted to take my time and explore her fully but my sanity was about to snap. Holding myself up with one arm I ran my other hand down her body until it was between her legs and at her core. I stopped licking and drew back to look her in the eyes my hand waiting and stilled. She nodded at me and I kissed her not asking permission, this time, I slipped my tongue in her mouth and hers met mine at the same time my finger found her clit and rubbed it lightly. Her back arched pressing her breast against my chest. Gods how I loved the feel of her squirming under me. I pulled back from our kiss gasping for air but she wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her face into my shoulder. I could tell she was close and continued playing with her clit. My whole body jerked when I felt her tongue touch my skin. I felt her hesitate then continue licking and kissing up my neck. I smiled as I felt her body tense under me and she moaned into my neck as her orgasm rocked through her body. I pulled my hand from her core and wrapped my arms around her while rolling us over with her on my chest. I looked down at her and watched as she tried to collect herself. My smile broadened and my pride soared. I knew we needed to get dressed but it could wait.

"Gray?"

"Yes, love?"

She looked at me shyly. Her face still flushed from our play.

"Um, why...what...are we done?"

"For now, yes."

"But I thought...?" I saw confusion cloud her eyes.

"Not tonight, baby."

"But what about you? You're still..." This time, she blushed and I chuckled.

"Yes I am but it can wait."

"Gray, I know it can be uncomfortable for guys." Oh hell I'd passed uncomfortable a long time ago I was in a whole new land of torture but I'll be damned if she was going to know that.

"I'll be fine."

"Gray, if you don't want to..."

I couldn't help but laugh then.

"Oh love it's not that I don't want to. I just want to wait." I refused to hurt her more while she was still recovering.

"I can help then." I felt her hand hesitantly move down my body and grabbed it. I laced my fingers through hers and kissed the back of her hand.

"I'll be fine. I swear. Please just lay here with me." She looked up and met my gaze. I saw the concern for me there but she nodded and laid her head back down over my heart. I don't know how long we laid like that her hand in mine while the other stroked her hair but I enjoyed it. Soon I felt myself getting drowsy and knew she had to be worn out. I nudged her lightly so that she looked at me.

"We should get dressed." She nodded at me and I moved out from under her going to the bathroom and digging out a pair of shorts for me I put them on then grabbed her clothes and took them out and laid them on the bed.

"Do you need help?" I asked her but she shook her head. I waited for her to get dressed noticing that the shorts they had picked out were way too short for my comfort. Under normal circumstance, I'd love them but right now they showed too much of her skin. I got in bed and pulled her to my chest wrapping my arms around her. I watched her and she soon drifted off I wasn't too far behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I found myself in her father's cabin again. Her arms chained up as usual but this time, her legs were chained apart as well and she hung there naked. She hung several inches off the floor. I looked around the room but she was the only one there. She was awake and staring right at me her eyes large with shock.

"Gray?" I was startled when she said my name.

"Aishlyn, you can see me?"

"Gray you need to get out of here. They'll be back any moment." I couldn't move. I wanted to get her out of those damn chains but my body refused to budge an inch.

I heard someone coming and turned my head to see the mage Natsu had taken care of come in. He leered at her.

"Leave her alone." I growled in warning but he either couldn't hear me or ignored me.

I looked back at her and saw her eyes wide with fear. He approached her slowly.

"Well, well, girlie. Seems I finally have you to myself. Weren't you a bad girl, sneaking out to meet that boy, you whore. Had I have known I would have taken your virginity long ago and let your uncle think it was him. Shame, I missed my chance it seems. I could just imagine your screams of pain as I pounded that tight little pussy of yours." Gray saw him shiver as he seemed to enjoy the thought of raping her.

I could feel my blood boiling as he walked up and touched her. He ran his hand up her body and fiercely grabbed her breast yanking on it hard. I looked at her face and saw the pain but she refused to make a sound. Her head was turned away from me.

"Aishlyn, look at me. It's only a dream. Just look at me." Her eyes held mine for only a moment and I could see shame on her face. "Baby, you have nothing to be ashamed of. This isn't your fault!"

The mage continued to grope her body then I saw with horror that he had pulled his pants down and was rubbing his dick on her. I tried harder to move.

The door opened again and her uncle came in. He took in the scene as the mage froze.

"Jack off on her all you want but don't you dare take her virginity either her pussy or her ass. Both are worth more than your life." He turned and sat down watching as the mage slowly started moving again. He rubbed his dick everywhere he could reach her all the while yanking her breast and repeatedly hitting her, both open handed and with his fist.

"Scream for me, bitch!" She refused again. I looked back at her uncle only to find him watching while stroking his own hard dick.

I looked back as the mage started humping her like a dog while grabbing her ass and grunting until he came shooting his load on her body and panting.

"Lower her." I heard her uncle say and watched as he got up and walked over to her while the mage lowered her body down until her breast were even to her uncle's dick. He reached over and grabbed them crushing them around his dick and started thrusting.

"If you bite me, this time, I will knock your teeth out." Her uncle threatened her. It wasn't long till he was yanking on her harder and thrusting faster. His cum hit her in the face I saw her recoil from it which earned her a slap across the face from him. After that, they raised her back up and beat her again then left. I was screaming inside my mind the whole time struggling to break whatever held me in place.

Tears started running down her face.

"I'm so..."

 _Knock knock_

I jerked awake as someone knocked on the door. I looked down quickly at Aishlyn making sure she was there and I hadn't dreamed that part. Seeing her there I tucked myself back into her body and ignored whoever was at the door but I didn't miss the tears that ran down her cheeks.

I couldn't go back to sleep so I stayed snuggled up to her and watched her sleep. I noticed that every once in awhile her head would turn and she seemed restless even though she didn't move very much. I felt her body tense up and realized she must be having a nightmare.

"Aishlyn, baby, wake up." I tried not to raise my voice too much so maybe she would wake up easier.

"Gray?" I could hear him but what was he doing here? I look around and find myself still chained up in the cabin but I don't see him.

"Gray where are you?"

I heard her mumble in her sleep.

"I'm right here baby, I've got you."

I suddenly feel his arms around me and his warm body against mine but I'm still chained how can this be?

"No, I won't fall for this trick!"

Her voice raised some and I heard her clearly.

"Baby it's not a trick. I'm right here. My arms are around you."

"No! You won't get me this way!"

"Aishlyn, baby, I swear it's me. You're dreaming. You're here in my arms but you're dreaming."

"Gray? I-I can't feel you anymore." Her voiced softened again as she turned her head.

"I'm here. I swear baby I'm here." I said pulling her tighter against me. "It's just a bad dream. You need to wake up."

"Gray. No, they're coming you need to leave!" I tried to thrash but the chains held me fast. He needed to leave before they hurt him.

"No, no one is coming Aishlyn. It's just me."

"No, I hear them. They're coming. I can't see you but I feel you. Please."

She can feel me? Hmm, could I change her dream then? I started kissing her shoulder.

"Do you feel that?"

"Y-yes."

I gently rolled her over on her back and cradled her face in my hand.

"Baby?"

Was I really dreaming? I still couldn't see him but I felt him kissing my shoulders then his hand on my face. The chains melted and so did all of the light. I was just floating in blackness.

I watched as she snuggled into my hand, her soft skin against my rough hands.

"Gray?"

I heard her mumble and her body lost some of the tension that had built up. I hoped this worked. I leaned in and kissed her. Just a sweet kiss nothing like our heated ones the night before. Just pure and sweet.

In the darkness, I felt Gray. I felt his lips touch mine and lights exploded in the darkness. I didn't know what they were but I didn't care. I could feel his warmth and passion even though the kiss was chaste. My eyes fluttered shut and I melted into the warmth I knew was him even if I couldn't see him I'd know the feel of him anywhere. I felt him pull back and opened my eyes. Our eyes met and I blinked as the sun that was streaming in behind him.

I couldn't help the smile as she opened her eyes and blinked at the light. It had worked and for the first morning, she hadn't woke up panicking.

"Good morning, Beautiful." I greeted her cheerfully.

"Good morning, Handsom." She said while returning my smile.

I kissed her cheek then stood up and went searching through the bags. I hoped that they had remembered the simple things, like a hairbrush, toothbrush, and toothpaste, stuff like that.

"Gray?"

"Yes, Love?"

"Do you think Onyx and Xypher are ok?" I couldn't help but worry about them with us here and him refusing to leave my side.

"Hmm, I'm sure they're fine, besides Elfman has probably been taking them food while we've been here."

"I miss them." I said softly, more to myself than him.

"Well, I'm sure they miss you too, but I'll talk to Wendy and see when she thinks you'll be strong enough to go up there."

He seemed to find what he was looking for as he picked up a bag and took it to the bathroom. I watched as he came out and straight over to me.

I should have known they wouldn't have forgotten anything. I grabbed the bag and placed it on the bathroom counter then walked back out to the bed. Without hesitation, I picked her up and carried her to the bathroom setting her gently on her feet in front of the sink with the bag right there. I let her go and moved a short distance away. She looked in the bag. I saw her glance in the mirror and frown.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel bad that they did all of this. They really didn't have too."

I placed myself behind her with one arm on either side hands down on the counter. I rested my chin on her head and met her gaze in the mirror.

"Pshh you gave them an excuse to do what they love to do and trust me they didn't think anything of it. My teammates adore you and so will the rest of the guild once they meet you." I kissed the top of her head then retreated a few steps away again. She sighed as she got what she needed out of the bag. I saw her glance at me.

"What?"

"You just going to stand there?"

"I had planned on it."

I watched as she blinked at me several times.

"This bothers you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to be brushing my teeth."

"OK?"

"I don't want you watching me while I do that! It involves spitting." I had to laugh then.

"I have bandaged your wounds, watched while you bled, been in the shower with you," I stepped close enough to whisper in her ear, "and watched you cum." Her cheeks turned bright red. "But you have an issue with me watching you brush your teeth?"

"Yes." I said firmly, even though I heard the laughter in his voice. It's not something I can explain I just hate anyone watching me brush my teeth or actually it's the spitting part, it's just so gross. Plus I needed to pee and that I would definitely do in private. He shook his head and stepped out of the bathroom shutting the door behind him but I heard the soft thud that was probably him leaning on the door.

I shook my head as I left the bathroom. I will never understand women. Shutting the door, I leaned against it glancing at the clock. She had about 10 mins then I was going back in. She had managed to somewhat catch herself in the shower last night turning so she sat down hard instead of falling all the way but I wouldn't risk it again.

Ten Minutes Later

I knocked as I opened the bathroom door.

"Baby?" I caught sight of her in the mirror. She was just finishing braiding her long hair. She looked at me in the mirror and smiled. I could see her legs shaking but they were holding her for the time being.

"I'm fine, Gray." She said sweetly. "I just finished up." I stepped forward to pick her up but she stopped me. "Let me try to make it back ok?" I stepped aside to let her through.

She walked by me and I noticed her legs shook a little more with each step. I stayed behind her ready to steady her should she need it. She was about half way back to the bed when we heard a light knock on the door.

"Enter."

"Oh good, you're up!" Wendy beamed at us.

"Morning Wendy." I said but was still closely watching Aishlyn's progress as we walked.

"Morning." Aishlyn said softly as she made it to the chair. I raised an eyebrow at her as she sat down.

"I'm tired of being still." She answered my quizzical look.

"You're doing good." Wendy said as she came to Aishlyns side. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes thank you so much for what you did for me." The little mage just beamed at me.

"Glad I could help just wish I could have done more. I see you're already up moving which is great but you need to take it easy and not push yourself too hard." I saw Gray smirk at me over Wendy's shoulder. "You were hurt badly and there might be lasting effects. The scar on your thigh may never heal right. I wish I could have gotten to it faster than I might could have done something for it."

"It's ok. You did a great job. I can't think you enough." She smiled shyly at my compliment.

"If you would like to leave your room today that will be fine. The rest of the guild is excited to meet you and walking will help strength your muscles again. Just don't overdo it, and have someone with you when you do so you can lean on them if you get tired."

"I'll watch her." I said. "Do you think it would hurt her to go up to the clearing?" Wendy turned to me.

"I d-don't think she could make it that far."

"If I carry her?"

"Oh, yes. That would be fine!" Aishlyn beamed at the news. "Lucy, Levy, and Erza are waiting outside. We're all dying to go through the clothes and see what you like! If you feel like it?" I groaned at the thought.

"Sure."

I watched as Wendy ran to the door and let them in. I stood across from Aishlyn and watched the chaos that followed. Lucy and Levy rushed in. I laughed to myself at the stack of books Levy was carrying.

"Lucy and I both poured over our books last night, after we left, to find the ones we thought you might like. I know it's not very many but we brought several different kinds to see which you'd like!" Levy said dropping the books on the table by the bed. "I hope you like them."

Aishlyns eyes were a bit wide looking over them.

"I brought you a notebook and some pens also." Lucy chipped in. "Since you had been writing before I thought you might like to again."

"T-thanks."

"Now let's see about the clothes. Oh, you're wearing some of the pajama's aren't you? They look great!" I saw Aishlyn blush a little at the compliment.

I went to the bathroom, letting them talk some while I got dressed and ready. When I walked out there were clothes everywhere. Aishlyn sat in the middle looking completely overwhelmed. I was about to smile at her when I felt Erza grab me by the shirt and start dragging me towards the door.

"I must insist that you leave, this time, Gray. We will be trying things on and you are not allowed."

I glanced at Aishlyn who was giggling but nodded at me.

"We won't let anything happen to her, Gray." Levy called after me.

I soon found myself standing in the hall with the door shut in my face. I sighed and turned to find Mira standing behind me.

"I take it the girls have taken over the room for now?"

"Ya and Erza kicked me out." She giggled at me.

"A little girls time will do her some good Gray. I wanted to speak to you anyway."

"About what?"

"The officials turned their report in. Her uncles trial is set for three days from now. The Master is going to go and try to avoid her having to be there but we may not have a choice in that matter."

"Ok. I don't want her there any more than she has to be. I don't want her to ever have to look at him again."

"I know, Gray. Master will do what he can."

"Thanks, Mira."

"There's one more thing I think you should know. Juvia has been on a mission since this all happened but she is due to be back tomorrow."

I cringed at her news. Though I had never encouraged Juvia, in fact, had many times tried to tell her I was not interested in her she didn't seem to get the point. This wasn't going to be fun.

...

"I don't know about this." I said looking in the mirror. I'd never worn makeup or dressed like this before. They had picked out a low cut, showing more cleavage than I'm used to, dark blue halter top that also left my upper back bare. The top of the shirt was tight and stopped at my belly button while a sheer portion flared out slightly over my hips. The black pants were soft against my skin but tight and rode low on my hips. The black boots I loved! There was only a slight heel to them and they came up to my knees. After deciding on an outfit they had descended on me with makeup. I'd never worn makeup before and was amazed at how much there was. Though we settled on just a small amount of eyeliner, eyeshadow, mascara, and powder. They told me I had good coloring and that for everyday things I wouldn't need any more than that. I had no clue what they were talking about. They liked the idea of my hair being up but decided to frame my face with some of it.

We'd spent the last hour and a half going through clothes, with me trying them on. I mainly listened as they had talked back and forth about a little of everything. Even though I was almost a stranger to them they made me feel like I was one of them. I'd never expected anything like this. Then they had gotten serious about what I was going to wear and how to do my hair and makeup. I had never known there were so many options. It was all a little overwhelming. Then suddenly they were done and I'm standing here looking in the mirror wondering if Gray will like what they did.

Taking one last look I walked out slowly. Luckily they'd made it to where I could sit through most of the process. As we left the room Erza took place beside me with Lucy, Levy and Wendy following behind. They chatted as we slowly walked down the hall, I was too nervous to join in now.

As we entered the main hall, I glanced around nervously. I didn't expect there to be this many people. As we entered they all looked up and got quite, which didn't help my nerves at all. My eyes darted around the room, taking in everything quickly until I saw Mira and she was nodding my direction, that's when I saw him and stumbled slightly. Erza quickly studied me.

I sat at the bar still waiting for Aishlyn. I looked at the clock again. It's been over an hour what could they possibly be doing that took this long. I had thought about the trial and what could happen there if they forced Aishlyn to be there. I had thought about Juvia and how to handle that but no matter what Aishlyn was in the back of my mind.

Mira suddenly patted my arm to get my attention once I looked up at her she nodded across the room.

"I think there's something you should see."  
I turned and saw her standing there surrounded by Erza, Lucy, Levy, and Wendy. I got up and quickly crossed the room to her, hoping that she remembered our deal cause I knew I'd be checking her out several times today.

As I got closer I noticed Erza had her by the arm and I cringed inwardly hoping she was being easier with Aishlyn than she was with me when she "helped" out. I stopped in front of her and gently took her hand. The other girls smiled and left us as they went to sit down. I kissed her hand the tucked her arm in mine, mainly so I could keep her steady. I could see her legs shaking again and this being her first time meeting everyone I didn't think she'd want me to carry her. I started leading her to the table where Erza, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy were sitting but saw her looking at the floor when we'd pass by anyone. I leaned towards her slightly.

"Don't worry, they'll love you. By the way, I hope you remember the deal we made yesterday." I whispered. I saw her head turn to me quickly and my eyes darted quickly down her body making sure she saw me. I saw her cheeks flame and smiled.

Once we got to the table I pulled the chair out for her and helped her sit noticing her look of relief to be off her shaking legs and made a mental note to keep her sitting there awhile. I sat between her and Natsu since Lucy and Erza sat on the other side. Not long after that Loke appeared and sat beside Lucy.

"I know things have been crazy around here lately but I'm going to have to go on a mission soon or I won't have enough money for rent." Lucy said.

"I'll go with you, Luce." Natsu told her. "We can go check out the board as soon as you're done eating."

"I am ever at your call, Beautiful." Loke added.

Lucy just nodded and continued to pick at her muffin.

"I think I'll take a mission as well. I saw one on the S-class board earlier that I could do." Erza added looking to the second floor.

"S-class, you got to take us with you Erza!"

"S-class?" AIshlyn asked uncertainly.

"S-class is a higher level rank in the guild. You have to pass a set of trials to make S-class. Erza is the only one of us," I motioned our group, "to pass. We were all at the last trial but it was canceled so none of us made it that year."

"When you all disappeared for 7 years?"

"That's right." I smiled at her. "See S-class wizards have access to higher level jobs. Their board is on the second floor though now any of us can go on them so long as we have an S-class wizard with us. Which is why Flame Brain wants to go with her."

"Oh please, Erza take us with you! They always pay better!" Lucy chimed in.

"Count me out." I said leaning back in the chair.

"Attention everyone." The Master stood up on the bar.

"What is it, Gramps?" Natsu asked.

"Aishlyn it is good to see you out here, especially since this is about you. You all know that Aishlyn has come to us from a bad situation."

I looked over at her as she lowered her head. I squeezed her hand lightly.

"The person that caused this trouble will be on trial in three days. I will be there to witness it and if there's any justice they will sentence him. Once they have, the lovely Aishlyn has agreed to be a member of Fairy Tail! Everyone welcome Aishlyn Piseag!"

There was a loud thunk across the table from us and I saw Loke had dropped the mug he had been holding as his eyes grew round, he slowly turned to look at Aishlyn. I didn't think much of it as the hall erupted in cheers and I felt her jump and blush but I also saw her smile as she glanced around.

"See I told you they'd be happy to have you."

"They don't even know me!"

"Doesn't matter you're a part of the family now." I noticed she kept glancing at Loke who was still staring at her.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to stare, Mi'Lady but I was the one that stayed until the officials came and got your uncle. I could have sworn they identified him as Aidan Cummins?" Loke seemed to somewhat recover himself.

"That's right." She answered glancing down.

"Also that he was your father's brother?"

"Yes." She started to fidget under the table and I glanced back at Loke.

"I'm just curious, then, how you have a different surname?" He asked and I didn't quite buy his excuse.

"It was my mothers maiden name. Long ago it was tradition, in my mother's family, for any female babies to keep the mothers name. Though no one knows why anymore. I don't know if my mom wanted that and my father followed her wishes or if he just didn't want me to have his name but I was given hers at birth." She explained softly. I squeezed her hand while glaring at him. He didn't seem to notice.

"I see. I need to go, have something to take care of in the Spirit World. Gray, we still on for this afternoon?" I nodded at him and he disappeared. That's odd.

...

 **Lokes POV**

"No, I'm wrong about this. I have to be. There was no way. That line ended long ago." I muttered to myself as I headed to my library and going straight to the oldest section. It only took me a second to find the book I was looking for and I flipped straight to the page I needed. As I read the lines I felt my head spin and my heart miss a beat. This can't be! Oh, my poor friend.

...

 _It is now afternoon. Gray and Aishlyn had spent several hours in the main hall talking to Erza, who had finally agreed to take Natsu, Lucy, and Happy on her S-Class job. A fight had eventually broken out between Natsu and well almost everyone else and that's when Gray decided it might be best to take her back to her room._

"Do they always fight like that?" Aishlyn asked me once we made it back to her room.

"Ya, it's pretty common around here." I said rubbing the back of my head and smiling.

"But they all care about each other, why would they want to hurt each other?"

I paused for a moment. Trying to find the words.

"Well it's not that we want to hurt each other and we don't really. We all pull our punches and don't use full force with our guildmates. It's like Natsu and I. We are rivals and complete opposites, plus he's a hot head so we brawl from time to time. It's kind of like our training I guess. It toughens us up and gets us ready for people that do actually want to hurt us. This way we can take a punch and keep going." I wasn't explaining it right but it was the best I could do.

"I just don't see why family would hurt family."

I realized she was thinking about what her uncle had done to her. I sat down beside her and picked up her hand kissing it.

"Each of our members can hold their own. When we fight it's a fair fight. We're not looking to abuse the other and we don't take on someone who can't defend themselves. I would never take on Lucy or Levy in a fight, not that they can't hold their own, Levy is brilliant and can out think most anybody, and if you really make Lucy mad she's pretty bad ass, but neither of them could match me in a physical fight. I'll train with them but I won't fight them. Natsu can hold his own against anything, myself included. It's balanced. Either person could win, and both willingly enter into it. It's more like a game I guess."

I still didn't understand why they would want to fight each other but at least, they were fair about it.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Gray called out.

The door swung open and Loke walked in.

"You ready?" He asked.

I looked at Gray confused.

"We're ready." Gray responded standing up.

"Ready for what?" I asked him.

"You'll see." He said smiling at me.

I glanced to Loke who just smiled as well.

Gray stepped in front of me.

"Listen it's nothing big. I need to train and I need to watch out for you. So if you don't mind, Loke and I are going to train and you can go along and watch. Is that ok?"

"That sounds great." I said happily. I had seen some of his magic I was curious what the rest was like.

He turned his back to me and knelt down.

"Put you arms around my neck and hold on."

I did as he said then he lifted my legs around his waist and stood up. I tightened my grip for a moment then loosened it again, realizing that I must have choked him when I did.

"Sorry!"

"You're fine. Ready?"

"Yes."

With Loke holding the door open he carried me out and through the hall. Loke walked along beside us.

...

When they had started training I had watched in shock and fear as they went at each other. I gasped as Loke just missed hitting Gray. As I watched I started to notice that they really didn't hit each other that much. They were both quick and fierce but this looked almost like a dance. I was beginning to understand what Gray had tried to tell me earlier. It was more quick thinking as they dodged and attacked each other.

They were both impressive but I was amazed by Gray. He had of course stripped down to his shorts during the battle, and him being sidetracked had allowed me to watch him without having to worry about getting caught. I watched as his muscles bunched and flexed and was amazed at how strong he really was. Yet he was always so gentle with me. Even when he would grab me and pull me against him, he'd never hurt me. His hold was always firm but not painful. The more I watched him and Loke spar the more amazed I was at the tenderness he showed me.  
"Ice-Make:Shield" I heard gray call out and watched as a beautiful ice shield formed in front of him, blocking the attack Loke had just sent flying at him. I saw movement as Loke sprinted across the field and jumped over the shield. I gasped as Loke came down on top of...where Gray had just been standing. Gray gracefully jumped out of the way just in time and Loke landed in a kneeling position. He looked up at Gray. I could tell both of them were breathing heavy even from where I sat. Were they going to continue?

I watched as Loke looked up at me. He didn't stand immediately and I knew he was as tired as I was. I reached out my hand to him and pulled him to his full height.

"Enough?" I asked.

"Enough." He agreed. "Though you might want to get dressed before you go to Aishlyn."

I looked down to realize I was standing in my shorts again.

"Damnit!"

"Oh and funny thing." I looked over at him. "I came by her room last night but it seemed the door handle wouldn't work. It was also freezing cold to the touch. Wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

I glanced away quickly. "Nope, not a clue. We went to bed early last night."

I gathered up my clothes and got dressed as I headed towards Aishlyn. Once there I knelt in front of her and kissed her. I don't think I'll ever get tired of the feel of her soft lips on mine or the taste of her. I heard Loke clear his throat behind us. I pulled away from her slowly.

"Sorry, it took so long. Where you bored?"

"Not at all. It was fascinating and I think I understand what you were trying to tell me earlier a little better now." She smiled at me.

I turned as Loke picked up the basket and started pulling the blanket out to set up. I stood up to help him.

"Do you think Onyx and Xpher are ok? I would have thought they'd be here by now."

At her words, there was a crashing through the bushes. I saw Loke spin around towards it and I watched as well. Suddenly there was a blur of movement that ran right at us. Loke lowered his hand but didn't seem to lose the tension in his body.

Onyx rushed past us and stopped right in front of Aishlyn, bouncing around while licking her. There was another crash as Xypher appeared out of the trees and did much the same thing. I watched them and laughed.

"Ya, I'd say they're fine but glad to see you."

She smiled up at me as she reached to pet both dogs. I watched them closely ready to step in if they got to rough but noticed that both seemed to be easier with her tonight. If I didn't know better I'd swear they knew she wasn't up to it. I turned back to help Loke. Once we got everything set up I turned around to find Onyx sitting on one side of Aishlyn while Xypher seemed to be trying to climb in her lap while licking both her and Onyx, which only earned him growls and nips from the latter. I sat their food down for them and they both moved to eat. I then sat down on the blanket beside the stump Aishlyn was sitting on. She eased off of it and sat beside me. I reached over and pulled her in front of me stretching my legs out beside her. As we ate the three of us chatted. Once done Loke packed the food back in the basket then looked at us.

"Aishlyn, do you remember me telling you that the Clestrial Spirits could tell you about the stars?" I asked her.

"Yes..." She answered hesitantly.

"Well, Loke is one of them. That's why I asked him to come tonight."

I had to laugh as she gasped and looked at Loke.

"I never made that connection! Can you really tell me about them?"

"Of course, I can. Originally I was trying to teach, Gray, but he's dismal at it." He said smiling at her.

She turned to look at me.

"You were trying to learn about the stars?"

"I wanted to learn for you. So I could show them to you..." I was caught off guard as she turned, wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a fierce kiss. She took my breath away, left me slightly dizzy, and set my body on fire. She tugged on my hair and it was all I could do not to moan. She started to pull away but I wrapped my arms around her and held her there a moment longer, before letting her go. She pulled slightly back and looked me in the eyes.

"Thank you." Her voice was breathy and low from our kiss.

I couldn't find my voice to answer her so just nodded. She turned back around to Loke.

"I'm the one teaching you, you know. Don't I deserve some thanks? I'd be perfectly fine with a kiss as well."

I knew he was teasing but I couldn't help the growl that escaped me. I also noticed that Aishlyn had tensed up at his words and looked down. Loke didn't miss it either.

"Aishlyn?" He called her name.

She glanced up at him.

"I didn't mean it. I can't help but flirt but I don't mean it. Gray is my friend and he loves you. I would never seriously ask anything of the sort from you. I most humbly apologize, milady."

"I guess I have a lot to get used to." She said hesitantly smiling at him.

"None of us at the guild will ever hurt you, or want you to do something you're not comfortable with." He said nodding at her. "Now shall we look at the stars and tell tales of old?"

She nodded and they both looked up.

I, on the other hand, continued to watch her. She was my star. I noticed her shivering and rubbing her hands up and down her arms so pulled my coat over her and pulled her back against me without interrupting them. I couldn't focus on what they were saying but was content to let her learn while I watched.

An hour or so passed as Loke pointed out the stars and called them by name. I was to involved in watching her.

"Gray?"

"Hmm, what?" I became aware of Loke calling my name.

"It's getting kind of late. We might want to think about getting her back."

"I'm ok." She responded but was fighting a yawn.

"Nope. Wendy said to take it easy, besides you're cold."

I helped her stand up then stood up myself. Loke picked the blanket up and folded it while I got her situated on my back for the walk back to the guild.

...

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

 **Aishlyn's Room**

I walked in with her and sat her down on the bed.

"Do you want a shower tonight?" I asked.

"Yes," she blushed, "but I think I can manage on my own tonight."

"Hmm, I'm not so sure about that."

"I'll be fine. I won't waste time just standing there this time."

"You've done a lot more today than you did yesterday."

"I know. How about you stand outside the shower that way if something happens you're there?"

I considered this. Though honestly it wasn't just her safety I was thinking of. I wanted to touch her again. To have her writhing under me as she came but I also knew I wouldn't be able to take to much of that without wanting so much more. Ya, I guess her option was the best one so I nodded at her.

"You go ahead and make your way in there. I'll find you something to sleep in."

She nodded as she stood up. I watched her for a little bit. She is getting her strength back.

The girls had not only gone through the clothes they got but they had also put them away. I walked over to the dresser and pulled open the drawers. I came across the underwear. Lucy had definitely had a hand in picking some of these out. I shifted through and found a pair of dark blue and lacy ones that looked safe. Then I continued looking until I found the pajama's. Since she had gotten cold earlier I figured regular pajama bottoms would be better and pulled out a pair of blue ones. I laughed as I noticed they had snowflakes on them. In the same drawer, I found a plain t-shirt and grabbed it. Turning to the bathroom door I heard the water start. I knocked on the door as I entered and saw her standing by the shower naked. I saw her blush before she disappeared into the shower. For the first time, I paid attention to the fact that the shower door was clear glass. She had her back to me as she adjusted the water and steam started rolling out. She must have really gotten cold in the clearing. I couldn't take my eyes off her as she turned around facing me. Her eyes were shut as she let the water wet her hair and run down her body. She reached for the shampoo and lathered her hair her breast rising and falling slightly as she did. I felt my cock harden as I watched her and knew I should turn away. Come on, Gray, turn around. My body was no longer listening to me. I watched the shampoo suds run down her body and licked my lips as my eyes took in every inch of her. Gods, she's so damn sexy. My eyes slowly worked their way back up enjoying every curve. Then they met her open eyes. I couldn't help but blush and quickly turned to face the wall.

Soon enough I heard the water shut off, her moving around, then stepping out.

I turned to see her wrapped in a towel. She slowly walked over to the counter where I had laid her clothes. She glanced at me and I turned back around while she changed.

"It's ok, you can look now." She said I turned back around to find her standing in front of the counter. I walked over to her, leaned down and kissed her hotly. This is NOT what I had planned to do! My hands went to her hips and pulled her against me as I deepened the kiss even more. I felt her arms around my shoulders. Oh, gods please don't pull my hair, this time, please, I'm already losing control, I don't think I can take that. My tongue was already dancing with hers as I ran my hands down her thighs and lifted her legs up. She wrapped them around my waist causing her to rub against my already throbbing cock. I pulled back from our kiss with a moan. I opened my eyes and met her gaze.

"Oh gods, what are you doing to me?"

"I believe I'm seducing you." She smiled at me.

"Oh, Love, that you are. That you definitely are."

I knew if I kissed her like that again I'd be lost. Instead, I turned and carried her to the bed. Ok just put her down. Don't go with her, just lay her down, gently. I laid her in the bed. Good body, you listened to me I'm in control...Damnit! I crawled up over her, straddling her body with mine. STOP! Think of something else. Damn are you listening to me! I leaned in stopping just inches from her face. I had to stop this now or I wouldn't be able to. I buried my head in her shoulder and inhaled her scent. Gods, she smells good. I didn't know what soap she had used but it smelled woody's and sweet at the same time. I closed my eyes and willed my body to behave.

"Gray?" She wiggled slightly under me.

"Oh, gods, baby please don't. Just hold still, please." I said through clenched teeth.

I felt her still immediately.

"Gray? Are you ok?" I heard the worry in her voice.

"I'll be fine. I just need a moment," and full control over my body! I decided it best not to say the last part out loud. I knew I had to be scaring her.

Oh, gods, think of something, ANYTHING, to get your mind off of her right now! Instantly my mind went blank. Well, thanks for the help! I took a deep breath and quickly stood up. I didn't look at her, I couldn't.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Y-yes."

I nodded at her and went to the bathroom. I turned the cold water on stripped out of my shorts and stepped in. Letting the spray wash over me and trying my damnedest not to picture her in here.

When I finally came out of the bathroom she had fallen asleep. I turned the light off and climbed into bed behind her. I placed my arm over her but didn't dare pull her closer. I laid there watching her for a long time before finally falling asleep as well.

...

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

 **Master Makarov's Office**

"Are you completely sure about this, Loke?" Master Makarov asked.

"Yes."

"I appreciate the information but I refuse to judge based on the actions of an ancestor." Makarov answered.

"I agree. I've been around her and she seems more light than dark, I just thought you should know. Also to protect Gray."

"Of course. We'll just have to watch and see what happens. Will you be willing to step in should it go bad?"

"Of course, Master."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I looked around the cabin I had come to hate so much. This time there were no chains or weapons. There was a fire going and the table was back. Sunlight was streaming through the windows. I saw movement beside me and turned to see Aishlyn but there was something wrong. She looked more like a ghost, and when I reached for her my hand went through her. What was going on this time?

"Aishlyn?"

"I remember this day."

She floated back some and the door burst open. Her father came storming through dragging her along behind him. She couldn't have been but maybe four years old. Her hands and knees were scratched up, looking like she had fallen. I could tell she was in pain as well as being terrified of the man, but even at this young age she held back her tears. He was ranting and raving at her but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I found that I was able to move and stepped up to punch the man away from her. I went right through him, just like I had her.

"It's a memory, Gray. You can't stop it." She said calmly from the corner.

I walked over to her.

"Baby, what's going on?"

"I don't know. I've dreamed about this many times but it's the first time you were here."

I was about to ask her what memory it was but the scene changed. We were standing in the bathroom as her father held her wrist and started running water in the bathtub. Was he actually going to clean her up?

"I can't belive you ruined your clothes! You worthless bitch! You don't care about anything but yourself!"

Her "clothes" were barely more than rags and had many holes in them. She stood silently her head down flinching as he pulled on her tiny wrist with every word. The tub was almost full so he turned the water off.

"This is why I hate baths."

I turned to her as she floated there staring at her father as if in a daze. I turned back around just as he put her in the water then forced her under. He held her there. I saw her struggle and panic. I again rushed him but it did no good. It only gave me a closer look at her terrified little face. I saw her stop struggling and her eyes went blank. I panicked trying to pull her out but it did no good. Her father released her and she floated back to the top.

"Now I'll finally be rid of you and good riddance!"

He stormed out and I could hear the sound of clinking bottles. I couldn't look away from her open blank eyes. I realized tears where running down my face and I was frantically calling her name. I put my head on the side of the tub. I wasn't there long before I heard her gasp for air. I turned to look at her as she came too. She quickly climbed out of the tub and crawled to a corner. Pulling her little legs up to her chest she started to silently cry.

"Why daddy? I didn't mean to fall. I can't keep up with you." I heard her whisper.

I looked to the older Aishlyn. She just stared in horror at her younger self.

"Sometimes I wish I had died that day. I wish I had died with my mother," She turned and looked at me. "but then I wouldn't have met you. Why are you so different? Every man in my life has done these kinds of things to me. They didn't have your strength but they had enough. Yet, you, who could snap me like a twig, is so gentle with me? It doesn't make sense."

I knew I couldn't touch her but I could be close to her so I walked over too her.

"That's simple. It's because I love you and want to protect you."

"My own father couldn't love me. He tried to kill me and beat me almost daily. How can anyone love me if he couldn't? How can you?"

I saw the tears running down her cheeks before everything started going black. I awoke as my body jerked me up. I found myself sitting in bed beside Aishlyn. I could feel the warmth of her body against mine and I rubbed my hands over my face, feeling the wetness of my tears.

"Gray? Is everything ok?"

I must have woken her up with my reaction. I looked around realizing it was still dark out.

"Yes, Love everything is fine. Just a bad dream. Go back to sleep."

She sat up and warped her arms around me and kissed my shoulder.

"Want to tell me about the dream?"

"No, I'd rather just forget it." I told her.

I knew that I'd never forget it though. Her asking how I could love her was branded inside my head and my heart. I turned, wrapped my arms around her and laid back down, pulling her onto my chest.

"You know I love you right?" I whispered softly.

"Y-yes."

I smiled at her timid response but it eased the ache I felt to know that she knew.

I was shocked at his question. He always tried to make sure I knew he loved me. I knew that. I just didn't understand why he loved me or how he could, and it seemed a weird reversal of the dream I'd just had when I had asked him that very question.

We laid there holding each other in silence. Just needing the comfort of the others warmth. From time to time one of us would lightly kiss the other, but nothing fierce or hot, just the comfort of knowing we were there together. Neither seemed to want to go back to sleep and face our nightmares. We did finally sink into a restless but dreamless state.

...

I awoke to find Aishlyn laying on her back with her hands in my hair, my head on her stomach and arms clutching her tightly to me. I turned my head and looked up at her face. She was still asleep. She looked peaceful this time and I hoped she was getting the rest she needed.

I began to slowly move, trying to get up. I saw her eyes slowly open and then she looked down at me. She smiled her beautiful smile at me. I had made myself a promise as we had laid in the dark just holding each other. No matter what I'd make sure she knew I loved her, I didn't want her to go a moment having to question that. Now how did I go about it?

I turned my head so that I could kiss her stomach while placing my arms under me and lifting up just barely. I started trailing kisses up her body, slowly. No licking, or nipping, and placeing one quick kiss in the valley of her breast, avoiding that temptation, and up her neck. I watched her as I kissed her chin and could see the anticapation on her face as she expected our lips to meet, but I wasn't ready to go there yet. I kissed up her jaw, over her cheek, forehead and down the other side. Once I was back to her chin I moved up and lightly kissed her eyelids which caused her to giggle and I smiled. Finally satisfied with that I settled my body over hers and gave in. My lips lightly met hers in a sweet but searing kiss. Waiting to see what she would do. I felt her hands move up my chest and over my shoulders. I didn't want this to turn. I wanted to keep it sweet and loving, nothing sexual. I tried to put all of my emotion into this one action and hoped she could feel it. I pulled from our kiss and watched her. She had a slightly dazed look but she also was glowing and I smiled to myself.

My body warmed and hummed as Gray started kissing his way up me. I was prepared for our normal play, but this felt different. He carefully avoided my breast and continued. Once he had reached my chin I knew what would be next and I eageraly awaited his lips on mine and closed my eyes. It didn't come. Instead I felt them on my jaw. My eyes flew open as he continued over my face. I didn't understand this. I stilled and focused on what he was doing. When he kissed my eyes I was surprised by the sweet and tender action, it caused me to giggle. Finally his lips met mine and I felt emotion pour out of him. I couldn't catch what they all were but the strongest one was love. I was shocked by the strength of it as the emotion poured over me. Again my body warmed but in a different way this time. This time I couldn't deny that he loved me and I realized then just how happy and content I was with this man. I also realized just how much I loved him in return.

He didn't say anything. Nothing needed to be said. He'd said everything he needed with his actions and I think he knew that. I had already learned that Gray tended to act rather than speak most of the time. I watched as he got up and went in the bathroom. As the door closed behind him everything came crashing down on me. How could a man like him love me? What if he realizes that I'm not good enough and walks away? What if he finds someone else? They all circled in my head and I felt my panic begin to rise. NO. I trust Gray. Besides you can't fake the emotions he had just poured over me, could you?

My thoughts were cut short as I heard the bathroom door open and looked up at the most amazing man on the planet.

...

We sat at the bar eating breakfast. I noticed that Aishlyn still tended to draw in to herself anytime there were other people around. That's why I had choosen to sit at the bar instead of a table. Here we could somewhat be away from them yet be around them. Mira was there as normal but the quite, steady,and sweet natured mage seemed to rub off on Aishlyn and bring her out a little.

Once we were done we sat there talking to Mira. I had reached over and taken Aishlyns hand entangleing our fingers and rubbing small circles on her palm.

"Gray-sama?"

Oh shit I forgot about Juvia! I hadn't even warned Aishlyn. I slowly turned to face Juvia.

"Ummm Hi Juvia." I didn't really know what to say to her.

"Why is Gray-sama holding someone elses hand?"

Juvia's eyes were overly shiny, and I knew she was holding back tears.

"Listen Juvia we need to talk." I told her.

"But Gray-sama this isn't Juvia's Love Rival. So why is she here with you? You are supposed to be Juvias."

She glared at Aishlyn and I felt her shrink beside me. I sighed.

"Listen Juvia, come with me and we'll talk."

I really didn't want to do this to her in front of the guild. I stood up and walked outside knowing she would follow me.

I had felt Gray stiffen beside me when the woman had spoked and seen the look of dread on his face. He had dropped my hand the moment she spoke and then not looked at me. The woman had glared at me horribly like I had stolen something from her. Was she Gray's girlfriend? Had I taken him away? She was beautiful. I could see why he would have liked her.

I felt the tears building up as they left.

"We all knew this was coming. He'd have to face her sooner or later." Mira said while patting my arm comfortingly.

He'd have to face her? I slowly got up and disappered to my room letting the tears fall there. Had I mistaken everything? Was he just taking care of me because he felt sorry for me and was now having to explain to his girlfriend?

"You're such a stupid bitch to think anyone would ever like you espically someone like him! He probably has a girlfriend and is sneaking around with you. Why else wouldn't he tell anyone." My uncles words rang in my ears.

...

I entered the guild slightly shaken after talking to Juvia. At first she hadn't wanted to listen and had tried to play my feelings for Aishlyn off and in the end I'd had to be a little harsher than I had wanted. She had ran off crying. I hated that sight but she had to understand.

I walked back to the bar not seeing Aishlyn anywhere.

"Hey Mira," I called and she turned to me. "you might send one of the girls to check on Juvia."

"Already planned on it. Lisanna said she'd give her a little time then go check on her." I just nodded.

"Where's Aishlyn?" I asked and watched as Mira looked around.

"She left after you did but I didn't see where she went. You did warn her about Juvia didn't you?"

"No, honestly I forgot."

"Oh Gray! She's probably back in her room."

I had figured as much and hurried that direction. I knocked on the door but no one answered.

"Aishlyn?" I opened the door only to find the room empty. "Aishlyn?" I walked to the bathroom door and knocked but again got no response. I opened the door but found it empty as well. What the hell? I turned to leave only to have Wendy come in before I could go out.

The little mage beamed up at me then looked around the room.

"Where's Aishlyn?"

"I don't know! I thought she was here."

"Maybe she's in the bathroom?"

"I checked there already. I'm going to look for her."

I ran out to the main hall running past everyone. I flung the doors open and ran out, looking about wildly.

"Aishlyn?" I called.

I got no response and had no idea how much of a head start she had on me. I started towards town. Just before I got there I almost ran into Gajeel. Dodgeing him just in time.

"Hey watch..."

"Have you seen Aishlyn?"

"Alreadly lost your woman? That's.."

I grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the brick wall.

"Have you seen her?"

"She went that way." He said pointing towards the path we used to go through town to the clearing. I suddenly knew where she went. Releaseing Gajeel I took off.

Why would she just leave like that? What the hell happened? My thoughts raced as I ran towards the clearing.

I was almost there when I spotted her. She was sitting beside the path with her legs drawn up to her and her head laying on them. Her eyes were closed and she was crying. Onyx and Xypher sat with her their heads down.

"Aishlyn?" I said as I stopped running.

As soon as I spoke both dogs stood up faced me and growled. I was a little shocked since Onyx hadn't done me this way since the first night we met. What had gotten into her.

"Aishlyn, what's wrong baby?"

"Go home, Gray." She didn't even look up at me but she stopped me dead in my tracks.

"What?"

"Please just go." She turned her face away from me.

Both dogs heads lowered and they stepped forward still growling. What the hell?

"Onyx, Xypher, go to the clearing." She said firmly.

They both looked back at her then at me. Xypher growled low but turned and headed towards the clearing. Onyx stood a little longer but then went as well.

I walked up and sat beside her.

"Baby, tell me what's wrong."

"How can you call me "baby"?"

"What? You said you like it when I call you that."

"I did," she sighed, "I do." She added that so sofly I almost didn't hear her.

"But you don't want me to?" I was so confused.

She sighed.

"Ba..Aishlyn, you're going to have to tell me what's going on cause I'm lost."

I sighed again. Did he really not know?

"How can you call me that or any of your other pet names? How could you come up here and be with me every night? Or kiss me and touch me like you did, when you have a beautiful woman waiting for you?"

"Juvia? You think..." I sighed.

I moved in front of her and reached for her but she pulled away.

"Aishlyn look at me." She shook her head slightly.

"Aishlyn." I sighed. Gods why hadn't I warned her. "Please."

I waited all the while wanting to cradle her to me and wipe away her tears. She finally raised her head and faced me.

I couldn't take it anymore. He didn't belong to me. It had been a fantasy. I raised my head and looked at him.

"Why Gray? You don't owe me anything. I knew it was to good but I wanted to believe..."

I placed my finger on her lips.

"Juvia and I have never been anything more than friends. At least not on my part. She has been infatuatied with me since we first met. If I had wanted her I could have had her, but I never have. Aishlyn, I only want you." I removed my finger and watched the confusion dance across her face.

"But she said..."

"I know. She's always said things like that. I've tried to stop her many times but she wouldn't listen. I figured if I didn't return her feelings she would stop, but it didn't work. She even considered Lucy her Love Rivial over me."

Her eyebrow raised questioningly. I just nodded.

I could definatly understand any woman for falling for him, he's irrestiable. So could I really blame her?

"I should have warned you about her and I'm sorry I didn't. Honestly, when I'm with you everything else fades. I told her the truth though. I told her that I wanted to be with you."

I watched her wondering what she was thinking. She wasn't talking much.

"Gray, I want you to know something. When I'm with you, it's...amazing. There's no feeling like it in the world. You make me feel safe and warm. You make me feel like I matter. You're the first man to look at me and not hurt me. You're also the first person to look and actually see me. That means the world to me. I love you with all of my heart and I know I'm not good enough for you..."

"Don't even think that."

"I do think it, alot. I can't help it but for the first time in my life I am happy. When I'm with you I'm happy. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Well that's easy." She looked at me questioningly. "The only way you'll ever lose me is if you make me leave and even then I'll fight to win you back."

"You really mean that?"

"I really mean it."

I couldn't help but laugh in relief when she beamed at me. I reached my hand out and wiped away the last of her tears. My hand lingering on her skin. We stood up and I pulled her to me. Holding her tight and burying my face in her shoulder.

I moved my head up and looked her in the eyes.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again. I thought I'd lost you."

"I'm so..."

I couldn't let her finish as I kissed her hard. My hand going to the back of her head and tilting it to deepen our kiss. My tongue met hers caressing it. We held the kiss as long as we could breaking apart with both of us gasping for air. I noticed her lips were slightly swollen.

"Can I call you "baby" now?"

"If you really want, but you've kinda topped it lately." I just looked at her quizically. "You know calling me Love or my Love beats Baby." She smiled up at me.

"That it does, my love, that it does."

I kissed her again. Not as hard this time but just as urgently. Again we held it as long as we could. Breaking apart only when we had to breathe. I noticed that when we did she leaned into me and it seemed she didn't want to seperate any more than I did.

"We should go check on Onyx and Xypher. I think I upset them."

I turned and motioned her on my back.

"I'll say. They acted like they wanted to tear me limb from limb."

Once she was settled I started walking to the clearing.

"They knew I was upset. They were just protecting me, that's all."

"I love that they are protective of you but could we teach them that I'm a good guy?"

She laughed at my question. The sound still effected me. We entered the clearing but I was met with growls.

"Gray stop." I did as she said but they continued to growl. "Let me down."

"No." I knew it was a stupid idea but I was going to do it anyway. I started walking again. Ingoreing their growls. I knew they wouldn't hurt her but they had to learn that I wouldn't either. Their growls got louder and there heads went down. Onyx even showed her teeth.

"I know you want to protect her but so do I. It's time we worked together on this."

Onyx tilted her head at my words. She really is a smart dog and definatly the brains of the operation. She continued to show her teeth but stopped her growling. I wasn't sure if that was good or bad. I walked between them and then past them. Putting my back to them so they'd see she was ok. I turned around to face them then and let Aishlyn down. She started to move around me but I stopped her. I didn't look at her, didn't take my eyes off the two hostile dogs.

"We have to work this out. Please let me try."

"Gray, please..."

"I won't hurt them."

I looked from Gray to Onyx and Xypher. I wasn't as worried about them as I was him I didn't want any of them hurt.

"Aishlyn, please. Step away."

I hesitantly stepped out from behind him. Then quickly moved away. As soon as I did Xypher came to my side and stood watching. I gasped as Onyx ran straight at Gray.

I saw Aishlyn move aside and the Brute go to her but I still had Onyx to face. I also wasn't sure he was done either. I saw Onyx move, she was running at me and brought my arms forward and down.

"Ice Make:Floor!" I smiled expecting to watch her slide. She didn't. Her first step on it barely phased her and she kept coming. Holy shit I'd only managed to slow her down.

"Ice Make: Fishnet!"

I watched as my magic went...right through her? No that's not possible. Did I miss?

Before I could do anything else she jumped and hit me square in the chest. I fell back as her full weight hit me. I landed on my back with her standing on my chest, her nails peircing my skin, and watched as she opened her mouth and came at my face. Damn I knew this was a stupid idea. I raised my arms and pushed against her chest, I could feel her nails raking down as I pushed her back but I wasn't making enough headway. Damn she's stronger than she looks!

"Onyx NO!" I heard Aishlyn scream and saw her move out of the corner of my eye but the Brute blocked her path.

Onyx's teeth snapped together mere inches from my face! She then just stared at me for at least a miniute before getting off me and going over to Aishlyn.

"Gray are you ok?" She was trying to get to me but the Brute kept blocking her.

I stood up slowly and as I did I heard him growl and turned just in time to see Onyx turn and snarl at him. He immideatly stopped and looked at her. I started towards Aishlyn both dogs watched me but neither made a sound it's like they were waiting to see what I would do. I walked past them to her and hugged her.

"I'm fine." I said as I stepped back.

"You're bleeding."

I looked down at my chest and found that she was right. Where Onyx's nails had dug in I was bleeding.

"It's nothing, just scratches, though it feels like I just got a warning to take better care of you but that's crazy right?"

"I don't exactly know. I mean dogs can pick up on many things but I don't know that they could have picked up on what was going on."

I just looked at her then at Onyx. What was it Loke had called them? Night Hounds? I'd have to remember to ask him about that cause these didn't seem like your typical dogs. I looked back at Aishlyn.

"Can we go back to the guild now? I think you've had enough for today."

"Looks like I get to tend to you for once." She smiled up at me.

I turned and motioned her up on my back.

"Gray I can walk."

"Love I can see your legs shaking. You pushed yourself enough coming out here."

"But you're hurt."

"They are only scratches. I'll be fine."

"But Gr..."

I turned and quickly kissed her. Catching her off guard and stealing her words.

"No buts. You have two choices here. Either you ride on my back or I pick you up and carry you in my arms. Well I guess there's actually a third cause I could just throw you over my shoulder. Personally I kinda like that one." I said smiling.

"You wouldn't dare!"

Without hesitation I picked her up and slung her over my shoulder and started walking.

"Gray!"

I couldn't believe he did that! I knew he was strong but this, really? I also could feel him laughing and knew he was playing. I balanced myself by putting my hands on his waist and started wiggling against him. Then I felt a shockwave go through my body as he lightly smacked my butt.

Oh shit! I hadn't thought before I playfully reached up and smacked her on the butt for wiggleing. I felt the shockwave go through her and stopped in my tracks. I pulled her off my shoulder and sat her on her feet in front of me but didn't let her go. I could see the shock on her face.

"Aishlyn, I'm sorry..."

I stopped his words going up on my tip toes and kissing him.

"If there's anything I've learned it's when someone is seriously trying to hurt me. I know you were playing. It just caught me off guard is all."

I looked at her in amazement. After what she had been through I'm surprised I didn't terrify her.

"Are you ok? I didn't hurt or upset you?"

"I'm fine and no you didn't hurt me in the least. I was just shocked is all." I smiled up at him to let him know I was fine.

I searched her face to make sure I hadn't upset her but saw no signs of anything wrong.

"Ready to go back then?" I asked.

I watched as she got hesitant, shy and looked down at the ground.

"Gray?"

"Hmm?"

"C-can we go to...I mean if it's ok and you don't mind...Can we go to your house? I mean I know you have the stuff I can tend to you with and well, I love the guild but there's so many people, and..."

"That's fine with me. I can pick up a few extra things while we are there. Now this time will you ride on my back?" I smiled.

She just nodded at me so I turned and felt her hands run up my back and wrap her arms around my neck while I reached back and picked her legs up. I let her settle then started towards my house.

"Gray, was Juvia ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you talked to her this morning. Is she ok?"

I glanced back over my shoulder surprised.

"She was upset but should be fine in time."

"I feel bad for her."

I shook my head at her.

"What?" She asked at my movement.

"You're worried about someone that is infatuatied with me?"

"Well, you did more than likely break her heart and I couldn't imagine what it would be like if you chose someone over me. I know you didn't mean to hurt her. I'm not blaming you. I just feel bad for her."

"Only you would worry about that and that is one of the reason's I love you."

She truly amazed me. With all that she had been through she could easily have choosen to shut herself off and not care about anyone but she hadn't. She took care of dogs that were hurt and alone, even after one had bit her. One of the times I had hidden in the nook to see her, I had watched her sneak bread and other foods to the children in town that were poor. She worried about Juvia after everything that had happened. She cared about everyone.

As I was unlocking my door I remembered what a mess my place had been the last time I was here. I cringed but we were already here and I couldn't hardly back out now. I slowly swung the door open and stepped in. Looking around I was amazed to see it was spotless. I usually keep my house clean, minus clothes laying around but that was from my habbit but this was spotless. Loke must have cleaned it for me. I had a lot to thank the Cestial Spirit for.

I had sat Aishlyn down just outside the door. I stepped aside and watched her come in. As she walked by she lightly ran her hand across my stomach. I couldn't help but smile at the contact.

"First aid kit?"

"Go ahead and sit down," I motioned at the couch "and I'll go get it."

"Wouldn't it be better to do in the kitchen?"

"I highly doubt you could reach me if I sat on the counter like you did." I couldn't help but laugh at the thought though. "Go on and sit down."

I turned and went to the cabinet and grabbed the case. Then went back to the living room and placed it on the coffee table. She sat in the middle of the couch looking up at me. I sat down and turned sideways on the couch facing her. I watched as she stood, opened the kit and pulled out what she needed, then turned back to me. I stretched my legs out on the couch and leaned back against the side.

I looked down at him trying to decide the best way to go about this. There were four sets of marks. Two on his chest, the left one was right beside his nipple and I couldn't understand how it wasn't bothering him more. The other two were on his lower stomach. I decided to start with the two closest to me. They were all bright red and looked irritated but had stopped bleeding. I grabbed a cotton ball and poured some of the antiseptic on it. I started with the one on his chest. Taking my time to make sure it was clean.

I watched as Aishlyn bent over the table and was gifted with a very nice view of her ass. The pants she had choosen to wear today hugged her curves perfectly. She stood and I quickly looked up at her but she wasn't paying attention. When she bent over to apply the medicine I was gifted with another view. This time her breast. When she bent forward I could see straight down her low cut top. I inwardly smiled and lowered my eyelids about halfway so she wouldn't notice me looking down her shirt. I watched as she moved to the other scratch on that side. It was on my lower stomach but while she was focused on tending it she didn't realize that she rested her hand on my hip just inches away from my cock. When she went to move away her fingers just lightly grazed it and it jerked at the contact, instantly getting hard. She straightened and looked at the other two, getting a flustered look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well if I had thought this through a little better I would have started on the other side. I can't reach them without rubbing these."

"I have an idea."

I reached out and pulled her closer. Guiding her till she was stradling my hips. I saw slight shock on her face as she settled and knew she could feel my hard cock against her. She blushed slightly glancing away. I knew I was playing a dangerous game but I'd never been one to walk away from danger.

I could feel him hard against me as I settled myself. I knew I had accidently grazed him a moment ago but I didn't know it would cause this much of a reaction. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. I quickly went back to tending him.

As she went back to tending the scratches I realized that I'd lost my view since she no longer needed to bend over me. Instead I could feel her pressed against my cock and it was all I could do not to moan. She finished up with the lower one and moved up to the one on my chest. As she dabbed it with the cotton ball she moved forward causeing her to rub the length of me and I couldn't help but hiss. She must have thought it was because of the wound though. She leaned closer and lightly blow across it. The combo of her warm breath on my skin and her movement against my cock sent shockwaves through my body. She finished up then put the stuff back on the table.

"Well, Mr. Fullbuster, I think you'll live. It was touch and go there for a miniute though." She smiled down at me.

I ran my hands up from her knees to her hips. Gripping tightly as I sat up quickly beneath her feeling the friction of her core against my cock at my movement. I crushed my lips to hers, my tongue imidatly begging her lips to open for me. She had barely responded when my tongue swept in caressing hers. There was a hunger to this kiss and I knew she felt it. She only hesitatied for a moment before responding. Her tongue lightly caressed mine. I ran my hands up her sides then over her ribs, up to her breast. Cupping them through her shirt, the material was in my way. We parted from our heated kiss both panting for air. I watched her face as I drug my hands back down her stomach, finding the bottom of her shirt I tugged it lightly. I wanted it out of my way. I needed to feel her skin against mine. She nodded at me and I quickly lifted it off over her head and throw it aside.

I took in the sight of her. Sitting there against me, her shirt off her chest riseing and falling with her staggered breathing. Her bra barly holding her in. I could see her nipples standing erect against the material. I looked up at her face, to see her worrying her lower lip between her teeth, a slight flush to her face and her eyes cast down.

"Aishlyn look at me."

His voice was low and gravely. It sent chills down my spine, and heated my blood. I looked up into his face.

"You are so beautiful."

Before I could even think his lips claimed mine and his tongue swept in my mouth again sending even more chills through my body. I felt his hands moving over me masterfully. Every stroke of his fingers on my skin sending more heat to my core. I could feel myself getting wet. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and ran my fingers into his hair. I had noticed how when I'd tug on his hair his eyes would always darken a little.

I broke from our kiss as I felt her fingers in my hair. I kissed my way down her neck at the same time moving my hand inside her bra cupping her breast. I found the sweet spot on her neck and kissed it. I flicked my tongue over it at the same time running my thumb lighly across her nipple. Her head fell back as she moaned. Her fingers tugged at my hair which caused my hips to jerk and pressed my cock firmly against her core. It caused me to moan then nip her skin. I reached behind her and unclasped her bra. I ran my fingers up to her shoulders, moved back slightly and slowly slid the straps off her arms, flinging the bra away from us. Pulling her against me, burrying my face against her shoulder and enjoying the feel of her bare breast pressed against my chest. My arms wrapped around the small of her back as I kissed down over her collar bone to her breast. I flicked my tongue over her nipple causeing her to moan again.

"Gray."

I couldn't stop the smile that formed when she called my name any better than I could the way my cock jerked.

"Hang on." I said as I slid my hands down her body and grabbed her legs.

Feeling her arms tighten around me I stood up with her and carried her to my bedroom. Slowly I realeased her legs as my arms moved around her. Her body slid down mine, causing me to growl, as her feet found the floor. Watching her as my hands slid slowly down her body to her pants. Undoing her belt then her pants but leaving them where they were. My lips captured hers in another fierce kiss. My hands slipped inside her pants and slid down over her ass, cupping it, pulling her against me, and holding her there, knowing she could feel me throbbing against her. She broke our kiss, gasping for air and moaning. Kneeling down and slowly pulling her pants down she stepped out of them. I ran my hand up her leg to her core then ran a finger over her panties, they were wet. I looked up at her to see her watching me through half lidded eyes. Gods how I wanted to taste her but didn't think I would be able to stop myself after doing so. I pushed her panties aside and run my finger over her outer lips, drawing another moan from her. She swayed a little above me so I stood up without removing my hand but wrapped my other arm around her. Gently I pressed just enough with my finger to part her out lips and glide, gathering some of her moisteur, to her clit. Slowly my finger traced around it.

"MMHhhhmmm."

I knew it wouldn't be long till she came. I lowered my mouth down to the sweet spot on her neck. Kissing and nipping it lightly as I pressed softly against her clit.

"MMMMMMMM"

Her moan was louder this time. Her breathing was ragged. I flicked my tongue over her neck at the same moment my finger grazed over her clit. I heard her gasp and felt her whole body jerk as she came. I continue to stroke her until her body calmed, watching her face as she did. My heart pounded at the sight. I removed my hand from her panties as I kissed her. I wanted it to be soft but it didn't work that way. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she moved backwards. I followed with her not wanting to lose contact. I tried to deepen our kiss but again she moved backwards and I followed. I tried to pull her closer but again she stepped backwards. I started to pull away but as I did I felt her tongue on my lips, I couldn't resist that. I stepped back into her and opened my mouth but her tongue had moved back. Was she teasing me? I swept my tongue in her mouth and caressed hers. Just one stroke of my tongue against hers and she moved back again. I growled in frustration. She's killing me. I pressed back into her moving her back slightly as I did but then we were falling. Before I could react I found myself laying on top of her on my bed. Was that her plan all along? She didn't seem surprised.

"Baby, I would have carried you to the bed to cuddle."

She didn't answer me but kissed my neck instead. I was surprised when she nipped me lightly then swirled her tongue over it. It sent chills down my spine. I couldn't move as she continued, kissing, nipping and licking up my neck. She continued this path until she reached my ear. She hesitated only a second before licking my ear then lightly sucking on it while at the same time rolled her hips against me, stroking my throbbing cock. Oh but gods that felt amazing and set my body on fire.

"But I don't want to cuddle." She whispered in my ear.

I froze. Wait what? I pulled back and looked down at her.

"Aishlyn, no. I told you..." She put her finger to my lips.

"You told me that you wanted me to be sure and I am."

"But..." Again with the finger.

"Gray, I love you. I'm one hundred percent sure."

"But..."

"Gray, I need you, please."

I was staring her in the eyes when she said that. It broke me. I saw no doubt in her eyes. Leaning down I kissed her, softly.

I felt the change in his kiss but wasn't sure what it meant. He pulled back from the kiss and stood up. That scared me. Did he not want to? He picked me up and put me farther up in the bed, resting my head on his pillows. Had I done something wrong? He straightened back up and I watched as he undid his pants. This wasn't like his normal stripping it was much slower. Once he had them undone he hooked his thumps on the sides then looked at me again.

"Are you sure?"

"Completely."

I watched as in one smooth movement he pushed his pants and shorts down. I couldn't help but gasp when I saw him. I'd seen other men but not like him. He was much bigger. I looked up at him.

"I'll be easy, I promise." He said.

I had heard her gasp and saw her eyes go round when she saw me. I knew I wasn't small. I climbed on the bed and moved over her. Looking down at her I moved my hand over her body. Leaning over I kissed her neck trailing up to her jaw and finally her sweet mouth. My hand moved up and cupped her right breast, soflty rolling her nipple in my fingers.

"MMMM"

I couldn't stop the moan as I felt him playing with my nipple while carressing my tongue with his. Gods how is he able to do this to my body? It felt like my blood was boiling in my veins. I felt his hand skim down my body. His thumb hooked in the side of them pulling them down over my legs and off. Moving his hand back up the inside of my leg, stopping at my core.

I knew I needed to get her to cum again. It would make it easier on her but damnit it was killing me to wait! My thumb opened her folds just enough to let me rub her clit.

"MMMMMMM"

I watched her wiggling and moaning under me and about lost it. Gritting my teeth I knew I had to keep control or I'd hurt her more. My thumb moved quicker on her clit.

"MMM...Gray...I don't...think I...can again." She moaned breathlessly.

"Oh yes you can baby, don't fight it." I ground out at her.

His voice was so low and so sexy it along with his hand sent me over the top again.

"MMMMMMM"

I pulled my hand back as she came again, useing it to rub my cock along her slit, gods she was so wet! I couldn't help but moan at the feel. I lined up with her entrance as her body calmed. I waited till she met my eyes. I wanted to make sure she hadn't changed her mind. Giving her one last out. She nodded at me. I leaned down, kissing her as I slowly enetered her. Gods she is so tight! I couldn't help but moan. I felt her barrier against my cock and stopped moving. Pulling back from our kiss I watched her face as I thrust through it. I saw the moment the pain hit her and stopped, letting her adjust to me. She didn't make a sound but I saw it in her eyes.

"Breathe my love. It'll stop soon. I won't move until you're ready."

The pain wasn't nearly as bad as I had expected but it was still there. I hadn't realized that I was holding my breath until he spoke. I took a long shaky breath and as I did the pain stopped. I was able to feel him inside me, and gods he felt good! I wanted more. Slowly and hesitantly I moved my hips against him, which earned me a low growl. The sound sent a shiver down my spine. I nodded to let him know I was ok now.

I saw the pain leave her eyes but waited for her ok to continue. I saw her nod and slowly thrust all the way in. I stayed still making sure there was no more pain for her. When I saw there was none I began slowly, gentlely thrusting in and out of her. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep up this slow pace for long but wanted to savor her for as long as I could. Her hands ran up my chest and over my shoulders, leaving a trail that felt like molten lava on my skin. Leaning down I kissed her softly, matching the strokes of my tongue to the thrust of my cock inside her. She moaned as she tightened around my cock and that shredded my ablitily to be slow. My hips jerked against her as I started thrusting faster.

I felt my body responding to his, my hips slowly hestiantly began to move against his. We both moaned. Gods I loved that sound from him. He felt so good moving inside me. I looked up and met his gaze. Time seemed to stop in that moment. It was perfect. He surrounded me, filled me and was above me. He completely consumed my senses, my body, and I loved every moment of it. I could feel him moving so deep inside me and I gasped as I felt the friction building inside me hotter than ever before. It felt like I was going to explode.

Her nails dug into my back and I smiled to myself knowing I had found her sweet spot. Pulling back just a little I thrust back against it and watched as her back arched off the bed and her moan filled the room. Her inner walls clamped down on my cock. I gritted my teeth and kept thrusting against her. I knew I couldn't take much more. My hand slid down her body until it found her swollen clit. My finger traced a circle around it. I burried my face between her neck and shoulder, kissing licking and sucking her sensitive skin. Her nails raked up my back. I pulled almost all the way out of her timing it so that my cock thrust against her sweet spot at the same time my finger flicked over her clit and my tongue ran across her neck.

"GGGGRRRRRAAAAAYYYYY!"

That's what I wanted! My name ripped from her lips as her orgaism rocked her body. I thrust against her harder groaning. Burrying my cock into her one last time as I was blinded by my own orgasim.

I felt him thrust even deeper into me, his head fell back as his deep growl, almost more of a roar, filled the room. It sent another wave of exasty through me, causeing my body to spasim again.

I'd never had an orgaism that intense before! My whole body shook as I collasped on top of her. I knew I had to be crushing her but I didn't have the strength to move!

I felt his body shaking seconds before he collasped on top of me.

"Gray?"

"Am I hurting you?"

"N-no."

"Good."

I don't know how long I lay there on top of her before I could move. Wrapping my arms around her I was able to roll over and pull her on top of me. She started to move off to my side. I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her back holding her there. I wanted to feel her body on top of mine skin to skin. I heard her sigh as she snuggled down into me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I opened my eyes and realized I must have fallen asleep. The shadows in the room had changed, it must be late afternoon now. I looked down to see Aishlyn awake tracing her fingers over my chest.

"How long have you been awake?" She jumped slightly as I spoke and looked up at me.

"Oh, I didn't actually go to sleep."

"How long was I out?" I asked

"An hour or two."

I looked at her a little confused. She hadn't moved from where I'd put her. Hadn't she got bored or needed anything?

"You could have done something else if you had wanted. You didn't have to just lay here."

"Umm well, not really." I looked at her quizzically. "You, umm, kinda wouldn't let me move."

"What?"

"Not that I wanted to. I enjoyed laying here with you but I did try to move off of you and every time you'd tighten your arms around me and well not let me go anywhere."

I was a little surprised at her words. Especially when I realized that my arms were still locked around her. I reluctantly released my hold on her. She kissed my chest then moved off of me. The absence of her body against mine hit hard and left me stunned. It was all I could do to keep from reaching out for her again. What was going on? I'd never been clingy. I shook my head as I rolled over and looked at her sitting, naked, on the edge of my bed. I had to smile at that image, naked on my bed. I reached out and ran my fingers up her spine, watching her shiver. I sat up quickly moving behind her, one of my legs on each side of her and kissing her shoulder.

"I have to say, I like you naked in my bed."

She blushed furiously and tried to cover her breast with her arms. I stopped her, taking each of her hands in mine.

"Mmm don't hide yourself from me. I like looking at your body." I whispered in her ear and felt her shiver again.

His voice was more of a growl and gods was it sexy. What am I doing? We just had sex , I just lost my virginity to him and his voice alone makes me want more? Oh, gods help me this man is going to drive me insane.

"Did I hurt you?" I had noticed her wince a little as she had gotten up.

"No, just kinda sore."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's more like when you overuse a muscle than an actual pain."

I nodded at her explanation.

"By the way, I love you." I whispered against her skin. She had been holding herself a little away from me but at my words melted back against my chest.

I hadn't realized I was holding myself away from him. Somewhat holding my breath. It wasn't until he said those words that I realized I was afraid. I was afraid he had gotten what he wanted and was done with me.

"I love you too, Gray."

"Aishlyn?"

"Hmm?"

"You didn't think that had changed did you? That what we shared had changed my feelings for you?" I felt his body tense.

It's not that I thought Gray was the type to do that. It's more that I'm the type everyone throws away when they're done using me for whatever it is they want from me, but how could I explain that to him?

"N-not exactly. Well..." I couldn't finish that thought.

"Well?" He sounded angry and I couldn't help but cringe. "If "not exactly" then what?"

"I can't really explain it."

"Try. Cause from where I'm sitting it sounds like you think I'm the kind of guy that would use you to get sex then leave you."

I cringed, again, at his words and tone.

"That's not what I meant, Gray, I swear!"

"Good. Then what did you mean?"

"It's just..." I sighed. Gods he deserved so much better than the damaged goods that is me.

"It's just?"

"Gray, you have seen some of what has been done to me. I've always been the trash that people throw away." I couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes. "I was fine with that. It's all I'd ever known. Then I met you. You showed me what it feels like to be important, what it feels like to be wanted, loved, and that's what I want now. I want to be loved if only by you, it will be enough. I'm so tired of being trash that is pushed aside."

The last part was barely more than a whisper but I heard it. Her words broke my heart. I heard what she didn't say as well. She was afraid. Afraid that I would reject her, or leave her. She didn't doubt me, she doubted her worth. I let go of her hands and felt her shrink. She started to pull away but I wrapped my arms around her and cradled her against me.

"Love, you have never been trash. Those people were too stupid to see what I see, is all. What I see, is so beautiful that I can't even find the words to describe it. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, inside and out. You are priceless."

I tried to stand up but Gray's arms kept me there.

"Please?" He sighed but slowly released me. I stood up and turned to face him, then straddled him. My poor muscles shook from the strain but I didn't care. I looked him in the eyes and placed both of my hands on his chest.

"I love you, Gray." I didn't give him time to respond before I kissed him hard.

For as long as I could remember I had wanted someone to say something like that to me and mean it, but I had given up hope. The problem now was believing them. After you hear something for so long it becomes truth in your mind, and my truth was that I was worthless. Maybe, just maybe, Gray could change that.

I saw the sadness in her eyes and knew she didn't believe me yet, but there had also been a small amount of hope. Someday I would prove it to her. I just had to have patience until then.

I was surprised as she deepened our kiss. I felt her tongue sweetly lick my lips and I opened to her. I found it getting harder to deny her anything. I also felt my cock stir slightly as my body registered the feel of her naked against me. I pulled away from her kiss slowly leaning my forehead against hers but that did nothing to cool my body off.

"If we keep this up I'm going to want more and we don't need to do that. We need to give your body time to rest." Was that disappointment I saw in her eyes. I smiled to myself.

"I hate to say it, cause I'd love to continue to keep you all to myself, but we should probably get cleaned up then head back to the guild. Your disappearance had some people worried."

"They were worried about me?" Her voice was full of shock and I realized it had never occurred to her that people would worry about her.

"Yes. Wendy came in looking for you about the time I discovered you weren't there. Poor thing was quite worried. Mira too, I didn't stick around long enough to tell anyone else so who knows who they told."

"I never meant to worry them!"

"I know, Love, but we should let them know you're ok." I watched as she jumped up and started searching for her clothes. I got up and went to her kissing her and picking her up. I carried her to the bathroom.

"Shower first then clothes." I reached in and started the water then turned back to her. "Now I would love to have another shower like last time but for time sake and my sanity we can't do that." She nodded.

I motioned her in and followed. I couldn't stop myself from watching her but I did keep my hands to myself. We got out dried off and went back to the bedroom for clothes. She found her pants about the same time I picked up her panties, they were still wet.

"You might want to go without these." I said smiling.

"Why?" She said as she walked towards me.

"They're still rather wet." I couldn't help but be proud of that. She stopped walking and blushed bright red.

"Leave them here, you can get them later." I told her. I slid my shorts and pants back on. "I'll get your shirt and bra." I said strolling out of the bedroom.

Walking to the couch, I found her bra easily but didn't see her shirt anywhere. What had I done with it? I walked around the couch looking for it but didn't see it anywhere. I dropped down and checked under the couch and the coffee table but it was nowhere. Well, that's going to be interesting. I walked back to the bedroom where she waited and handed her the bra. I walked over and opened my closet as she put her bra on. I grabbed a pair of pants and t-shirt and got dressed.

"Umm, Gray?"

"Yes, Love?"

"Where's my shirt."

"I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't find it."

She looked at me stunned.

"C-couldn't find it?"

I walked back over and put my arms around her.

"I seem to have lost it in my hurry to get it off you." Her eyes widened. "Love, in the state of mind I was in we're lucky all of them are still in one piece."

"Why wouldn't they be in one piece?" I chuckled at her question.

"Because if you can't tell, you drive me insane." Her mouth fell open in shock. I lightly tapped her chin and she closed it. I turned and walked back to the closet.

"What am I going to do? I can't go back to the guild in my bra."

"Oh, I completely agree with that." I turned back in time to see her smirk at me.

"This from the one that strips regularly?"

"I know, it's a double standard but I'd hate to have to freeze some poor guy just because he looked at you." She looked at me shocked again. "I'm not willing to share you." I saw the small smile she tried to hide.

"Well Mr. Fullibuster, we shall see about this double standard of yours later, right now I need a shirt!"

"You'll have to wear one of mine for now," and hope no one at the guild notices but I wasn't going to worry her with that part.

I picked up one of my button up shirts and walked back to her with it. She started to take it from me but I pulled it back from her. I held it up and motioned for her to slip her arms in, then buttoned it up for her, kissing her cheek when I was done. I had noticed a few love marks, the one on her neck being the worst, I had left on her earlier but my shirt covered them. The shirt was huge on her but it looked amazing. I think I have a new favorite. I had to have one last kiss before we went. The urge to be near her to be touching her to strong to ignore any longer. I kissed her softly and sweetly, then stepped back.

"I want you to know something. Today, what we shared, that was a first for me as well." I saw her look at me questioningly. "No, I wasn't a virgin, but what we shared, what we did, that wasn't just sex. We made love, I never understood the difference until today."

...

When we got to the guild I wanted to take her straight to her room but she insisted we stop at the bar. I sat her on one of the stools, then sat on the one beside her. For some reason unknown to me I can't seem to get very far from her and even this small space was too much. What the hell? It was taking everything in me not to have my hands on her. Just some small contact, nothing sexual, just my hand on the small of her back or my arm around her shoulders, any kind of contact with her. It was driving me mad.

I noticed Mira look at the shirt Aishlyn was wearing then at me and her mouth fall open. I choose to ignore it for the moment and looked away.

"Ahhh Aishlyn!" Mira said, "I'm glad to see you back. You had us all a little worried. Especially when Gajeel came in and said Gray had grabbed him on his way out." I had forgotten about that. I should probably speak to him about it. I glanced over at him and saw him smirking at us and decided it wasn't needed.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry anyone. I just n-needed to clear my head." She said it slowly like she was tasting the words and I realized that she'd probably never had anyone to worry about her.

"Mira?"

"Yes?"

"D-do you know if Juvia is ok?" Mira looked at her and I recognized the shock on her face. Then she looked at me, I just shook my head and smiled.

"Lisanna is with her right now. I'm sure she'll be fine."

Master Makarov was sitting on the bar drinking from a mug but he had turned his head to look at her when she asked.

"You're worried about Juvia? Even after this morning? Such a kind hearted child." I couldn't help the pride that bubbled up in my chest at Gramps praise for her. "Now," he continued, "Wendy would like to check on you again.

"Yes, Master. I'll go see Wendy right now." She said standing up and going towards her room, I followed.

I didn't understand their shock over me worrying about Juvia. While it was true I didn't know her that doesn't mean I wanted her hurt. How could I fault her for falling for a man like Gray, especially considering I had done the same. He had made his choice, though, for now. I know how I would have felt had he have picked her or anyone else over me. I knew she would probably hate me but that didn't mean I wanted her to hurt. I came to a stop at the door and Gray lightly collided with me from behind. He quickly caught me before I could so much as stumble. Had he been following that close? I was so lost in my thoughts I hadn't noticed.

"I don't know where Wendy would be." She said pulling me out of my trance.

"I'll go find her. Why don't you go ahead and go in the room and sit down."

Damn I need to pay attention. I hadn't realized I had been following her so closely. I was too busy watching her hips sway as she walked. Maybe if she isn't right in my sight my body would cool off and my head gets where it should be. I watched as she entered the room and went to find Wendy. It wasn't very hard the little mage was in the office reading a book. She looked up as I entered.

"Hi, Gray! Did you find her?"

"Yes, she's waiting for you in her room." She jumped up and started forward following me back to Aishlyn's room.

"Aishlyn! I'm glad you're back!" She said running to her and hugging her. I saw Aishlyn look at me with wide eyes over Wendy's shoulder.

"You really scared us leaving like that but I knew Gray would find you."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare anyone. I just needed to clear my head a little." Wendy nodded at her explanation.

"I understand. I just wanted to check up on you and make sure you're doing ok. How are you feeling?"

"I feel great! Thank you so much for everything you did." The little mage blushed a little.

"Are you still sore?" This time, Aishlyn blushed and glanced at me.

"N-not really."

"Good! Then you're clear. Though I do want to keep a check on your scar. Sadly since I wasn't able to get to it in time I'm afraid there might be some permanent damage there."

"I'm clear?"

"There's no longer any reason you have to stay in the hospital, my dear." Master Makarov said from the door. He walked in and sat in a chair near her. "You can leave when you are ready. Of course, I will ask that you don't go too far at least until the trial is over and to be safe I'd like for you to stay with at least one member of the guild at all times. I'm guessing you have a volunteer for that job, though." He glanced over his shoulder at me. "But should Gray need to go on a job or something I'd like for you to be with at least one of us."

I could see the worry in her eyes at Gramps words but don't know why. I crossed over and sat down beside her picking her hand up.

"Don't worry my child. We'll get everything taken care of. Now it's too late today to try to make arrangements for a place to stay so, of course, you will stay here tonight. You can work here once you've completely gotten your strength back, no rush. Then you will be able to live where you want, again once the trial is over. It will work out." He said as he stood and left the room.

"Oh, you can move into the girls dorms! Most of us live there. It's really nice and fun!" Wendy said excitedly.

Thinking about her living in the dorms hit me like a fist to my gut. Aishlyn live in the GIRLS dorms. Where I wasn't allowed past the main entrance hall. Where she'd be alone to face the nightmares she was still having. No, I don't like this, but what else can she do? She can live with me. The thought came out of the blue but I suddenly realized that that was exactly what I had been thinking the whole time she'd been here. That once she was able we'd go to my house and she'd live with me, but would she even want to?

I didn't know what to think. I had known I wouldn't be able to stay here forever but at the same time hadn't thought about where I'd go after. I liked the idea of working here. At least that way I'd be able to pay them back for some of what they had done for me. Wait she said girls dorm. Would that mean I'd be away from Gray? The nightmares...No, don't need to think about those right now. Besides it would give Gray a break. So he wouldn't have to deal with me all the time and not have to worry about me waking up in a panic. Maybe it was the best, for him.

"Come on child, let the poor girl rest and don't worry her about that right now!" Carla chided Wendy from the door.

I looked up at the exceed with a start. I had been so lost in my thoughts of having Aishlyn move in with me that I hadn't even noticed her approach.

"She's not bothering me," Aishlyn replied to Carla while smiling at Wendy. She really did like Wendy. "I like having her here." The little mage beamed at her.

"She's right, though. You do need to get some rest. Tomorrow will be a big day! If you want I'll help you pick a place or whatever you need. Shame Lucy and Erza are on a job. I know they'd want to help too, but I'm sure we could get Levy to help. We'll see you tomorrow!" She said on her way out the door.

We both sat in silence. I didn't quite know how to go about seeing what she would want to do. I knew I wanted her to stay with me but maybe she wanted to live alone for awhile. I didn't like the thought of being away from her like that but this was her choice and I would stand by her either way.

"So you get to leave here."

"Yeah. Wendy seems to like to the dorms."

"Yes, she does. I'd say for her it's like a big sleep over. Lucy and Bisca are about the only ones that don't live there as far as I know."

"Lucy doesn't live there?"

"Nope. She has a nice place she rents in town."

"Oh. Would you be able to come see me there?"

"Well, kind of, but not really. Guys aren't allowed past the main floor and Erza enforces that rule pretty heavily."

"Oh." I saw her look down and a little disappointed.

"If you don't like that we could find you some place else, I'm sure. Once the trial is over anyway."

"The dorms would be ok. I don't have the jewels for anything else really."

"If you want another place I can help you get it until you can pay for it yourself." She quickly looked up at me shaking her head.

"No, Gray. You don't need to do that. You've done so much for me already." I smiled at her.

"I don't mind. I happen to know of one place that would be more than glad to have you. It's nothing big or fancy, though."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I happen to know the owner. He'd be glad to have you there and it wouldn't cost anything either." I turned away from her but watched her reaction out of the corner of my eye.

"How would it be free? He doesn't even know me, how do you know he'd want me there?"

"Actually, he knows you quite well. In fact, I'd say he knows you in ways no one else does. As for not charging, well let's just say he'd just be thankful you were there." I saw the confusion on her face as she thought about what I told her. "I know for a fact that he wants you there. In fact, it never occurred to him that you wouldn't be going there once you left here. Though I guess it wouldn't be free, exactly. You'd have to put up with colder temperatures, his double standard, he can be kinda moody too." I could still see some confusion on her face but a look of shock was slowly forming too. I rubbed the back of my head as I felt heat creep into my face. "I'd also want to be able to hug you, kiss you, cuddle with you, and basically love you. Of course, there's my stripping habit as well. Oh and the dogs stay outside...at least part of the time."

"Gray, are you asking..." I took a deep breath and turned to face her.

This was too good to be true. I felt a bubble forming in my chest. A very happy almost giddy bubble that was threatening to burst. Did he really want me to live with him?

"So, ya, I know we haven't really known each other a really long time, but I love you and I'm asking if you want to live with me?"

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me as he asked. The bubble had finally burst. He wanted me to live with him! I didn't even think I just quickly moved forward and hugged him. I guess I was a little overjoyed considering when I did we fell back onto the bed.

She caught me off guard as she tackled me causing me to fall backward as she wrapped her arms around me. I returned her embrace and laughed as she giggled.

"Can I take this as a yes?" I asked teasingly.

"Are you sure you want me there? That you don't need a break from me?" She asked muffled against my chest.

"I'm more than sure and asking if I need a break from you is like asking if I need a break from breathing." She pulled back and looked down at me.

"Now, Gray, if you keep talking like that you just might get something for it." She giggled again and I felt my eyebrows shoot upwards.

"Oh, and what might that be?"

"Hmm, well there is this..."

I watched as she leaned down and kissed a trail up my neck. My body instantly got hot. She pulled back and blushed lightly.

"Hmm. I like that. Anything else?"

"Well, you might get your shirt back."

"Oh, I'll get my shirt back, though I'm pretty sure it'll end up like yours. On the floor in my house somewhere, while you're naked in my bed." Her blush deepened. I couldn't believe she was agreeing to this or how happy it made me that she had. I leaned into her, kissing her soft lips. I felt her sigh into me and was about to deepen the kiss when there was a knock at the door. I pulled away growling in frustration.

"Plus there's less of that at my house." We sat back up and separated a little though I kept a firm grasp on her hand.

"Enter!" I called. Loke stepped in with Gramps behind him. I was a little shocked then worried.

"Is everything ok? Do they need my help?" I felt a little bad not going with my team on the job but I couldn't leave Aishlyn right now. They had all understood that.

"Everything is fine. They are safely camped out right now. I'm here on my own magic and can return in the blink of an eye should Lucy need me." Loke assured me. I saw his eyes sweep over us and take in everything from Aishlyn wearing my shirt to her slightly swollen lips from the kiss we just shared. Then I saw his eyes zoom in on her neck and knew he saw the mark I'd left as well. He looked at me and smirked. Well, damn so much for keeping that covered.

"I contacted the group and asked that Loke return for the time being. There is something we need to talk about, that Loke brought to my attention." He nodded to Loke. I was confused.

"What's going on, Gramps?" I asked but Loke stepped forward.

"I have a few questions before hand to fill in a couple of holes. Aishlyn, milady, about those "dogs" of yours. How did you come by them?" I saw a flash of fear in her eyes at his question.

"I-I just kind of found them."

"So no one gave them to you?"

"N-no. Is something wrong with them? Have they done something?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. Where did you find them?"

"I found Onyx while I was walking near the clearing in the woods. I couldn't tell you exactly where. It was dark and the first night I went up there, I-I got a little lost. She actually led me to the clearing." Loke nodded.

"The other one? The big white male, he came later?"

"I'm not real sure."

"So you found him at the same time?"

"No, not exactly. I found Onyx when she was hurt. I continued going up there to doctor her and feed her. While I was there I'd hear something moving around, always close by. A few times I thought I saw eyes watching me. I also saw signs that there might be another dog but after awhile since I've never needed to track and don't really know how I always assumed it was Onyx." She looked at me. "That's actually what I was looking for the day we first met. I thought I had seen a dog moving but knew it wasn't Onyx. Has someone come to claim them?"

"No, and I really don't think you have to worry about that, milady. One last question about them. I know it was a long time ago but do you remember what you were thinking about before you found Onyx?"

"Yes." She said it very softly and without hesitation.

"Are you sure? I'd rather you not remember than think you do and be wrong." Loke questioned and she nodded.

"It had been a bad week. My uncle had beaten me until I bled the day before and not let me go to work to keep people from seeing the bruises. I was lonely and scared." I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer. "I wished I had a companion, a pet, that could keep me company and protect me in the woods since it was my first time sneaking out." Loke nodded.

"I'm sorry to bring up bad memories milady. I promise I will answer your questions soon." He looked at me. "Now it's your turn. When you... well when Aishlyn came to the guild to talk to you and you had...a bad reaction to that, you mentioned that you had been having weird dreams, I guessed they were more like nightmares?" I nodded, wondering where he was going with this. "Then when we went to her uncle's house you walked through the hall without any light and didn't run into anything."

"I told you, Loke, I dreamed about that place." Aishlyns head snapped up to look at me.

"You dreamed about it?"

"Yes, Love. I've actually had many dreams about it and the cabin you grew up in."

"Is that what woke you up the other night?"

"Yes, that one...ya it was bad."

"What was it?" Her voice shook and I looked down at her.

"I'm sure it was nothing." I replied, kissing her forehead.

"I'm not so sure it was nothing, Gray." Loke commented. "I know you don't want to tell but please fill us all in."

"Why is my dream important?"

"Trust me, old friend, it could be very important and I swear I'll tell you whats going on as soon as I'm sure." I started to shake my head.

"Please?" Aishlyn whispered looking up at me. I sighed.

"The dream, I don't know, it was about you." I said hugging her a little closer. "It was weird because you were there. You were like a ghost but still there. You, in the dream, told me that it was a memory. At that time, your father slammed the door open and stormed in dragging you behind him. Only it was a younger you. You couldn't have been but maybe four years old" I could feel her body growing stiff against me. "I could tell you had fallen, your hands and knees were scraped and bleeding. Then everything shifted. We were in the bathroom and he was running a tub of water. The ghost you told me that this is why you hated baths. I watched as he put you in the tub and held you under the water." I couldn't help the tear that streaked down my cheek as the images flooded my brain. "He held you under until you blacked out. I tried to stop him I swear I did but like you I was a ghost and passed right through him. He stood up thinking he had drowned you and left the room. A moment later you came to gasping for air. You climbed out and sat in a corner crying and asking why he did it. That's what I dreamed." I couldn't add what she had said to me. I could say that she had wanted to die. I could barely think it.

"You forgot something. You forgot that I told you I wanted to die then or to die when my mother did."

"I didn't forget it I just couldn't say it...Wait how did you know that?" I pulled back and looked down at her. She looked completely horrified. "You mean that was real? That really happened, he tried to drown you?" She only nodded. "We shared a dream?" I shook my head. "No that's not possible." I looked to Loke and Gramps. Loke had a grim look on his face and Gramps looked both shocked and mad.

"First off, milady, I'm so so sorry. I didn't know that's what the dream would have been like." I saw the sadness in Lokes eyes but I also saw the anger. "On the other hand, you two just proved what I already thought but I'll get back to the dreams in a moment. Aishlyn I want you to do something for me. Just a little test ok? Think you can manage that?"

"I-I'll t-try." Her voice was still shaky.

"Ok, close your eyes for me. Can you clear your mind of all those images and focus on Onyx. When you see her clearly and nothing else let me know." We waited quietly as several moments passed. I looked questioningly at Loke who just waved his hand at me.

"I-I've got it." She said softly breaking the silence.

"Good, now in your mind only, call her to you." Her face questioned him but she didn't say anything. We again waited, but this time, only a moment as we heard a scream outside in the hall.

We all jerked and Loke moved towards the door but before he could touch it Onyx came through it. She came through the closed door! She didn't open it she literally ran through it running to Aishlyn then turning her back to us she faced Loke and Gramps. I couldn't find my voice. I stared down at Onyx in complete shock then looked to Aishlyn who was doing the same. Gramps and Loke were both perfectly calm.

"You might let her know that we're ok to be here, my child." Gramps said watching as Onyx took up a defensive stance.

"Onyx they're fine!" Aishlyn managed to say. Onyx instantly turned and went to her wagging her tail so hard her whole body shook.

"How'd she do that? How did she come through the door? Oh hell, how did she even know to come here?" I finally found my voice. "What is going on?"

"Onyx is not just your average dog. Neither is the other one. They are Night Hounds or Nightmare Hounds."

"You said that the first time you saw them. What are they?" I asked.

"They are a very unique type of animal. A phantom if you will. They are completely loyal to their master, they are also immune to all types of magic." Well, that explained why I thought I missed her. "Most importantly, though, they don't live in this world. They can only be summoned here by a very specific type of wizard," He looked at Aishlyn then. "Which, milady, you just happen to be the only one that I'm aware of in over three hundred years."

"No. No." Aishlyn was shaking her head. "I don't have magic. I've never had magic. I've seen it. I watched you two," She motioned at Loke and I. "I have nothing like that."

"You do have magic but in a sense you're right." He said looking at her. "Most of your magic is not something that can be seen in the sense that Gray, myself, or even the Masters can be seen."

I couldn't believe what he was telling me. I'd never had magic. I'd know if I had, wouldn't I? Wouldn't I have been able to use it to stop being attacked?

"How could she have magic and not know it or use it?" Gray asked for me.

"My guess is she has actually used it just never knew it. Because she wasn't trained she had to have a connection to the person her magic was used on which happened to be you, Gray. Aishlyn I'm guessing with the life that you have had that you haven't been close to many people. Gray is probably one of the first if not the first person you have trusted, am I correct?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well the type of magic that you have," She shook her head. "hear me out, is called Dreamwalker magic. Your last name is what fully made me connect everything together. Piseag is a very ancient name. I, well all of us Celestial Spirits thought the line died out years ago. You said you didn't know why the females kept that name, well I can tell you along with some of your mother's family history but that can wait till later. The magic you have is truly amazing, and completely terrifying all in one go."

"Like all magic, it can be used for good or for ill purpose. It is completely up to the user which way it goes." Master Makarov added.

"Of course, Master. Aishlyn, milady, you can quite literally walk through anyone's dreams. You can help them heal or make them crash and burn. Then to top that off once you've gotten in their head and seen what they fear you can literally summon their deepest and darkest demons to face them. It also appears that you can do that in reverse so that they come with you into your dreams, which I've never heard of anyone being able to do. With training, I'm thinking you could turn into quite a powerful mage yourself!"

"No! I can't do that. It was just one dream! Just one, it has to be a coincidence!"

"But it wasn't just one, baby. I've been having them since I met you." Gray slowly spoke. "Oh, gods please tell me they weren't all real? Not all of them."

"I don't know. A lot happened. I don't know what you've dreamed, Gray, but seriously this can't be real. Why would I be able to do this? I'm nothing special."

"Oh but you actually are." Loke seemed both excited and hesitant. "Your family was quite amazing. Long ago they were quite powerful. Most of them were truly amazing women. See this is one magic that only women get and your family were the strongest of the few that got it. It was always a rare gift. Only three families were ever known to have it and yours had more than any. Oh and just so you know, for in the future, any female child you have will either not have magic or will have your type any male will either have none or inherit their fathers. It never goes any other way."

Ok, that information would be tucked away for later. Wait, there's no need! I can't be a mage.

"I'm sorry but this just doesn't make any sense. I mean wouldn't I feel the magic inside me or well something?"

"My Child, you were born with this magic, you had no one to teach you what it is or how to use it. It is a very delicate type of magic. You wouldn't feel any different." Master explained.

"Then why can't I sense it, or any of the rest of us?" Gray asked.

"Because of the type it is. It's meant to be a hidden magic. In the past, her kind would have been hunted down and tortured. The ones seeking it thinking it was evil or wanting to bend the mages will to their own to use it for their purpose. I don't know if along the lines the magic itself learned to hide or if it became an instinct that was passed down through the genes to be able to hide it from birth but it remains hid until it is used. Gray, could you not feel it in here when I had her call Onyx?"

"I felt a spike of magic in the room. A huge one. I just didn't realize it came from her." He said looking down at me. He looked a little shaken. Loke nodded.

"Any Celestial Spirit can call a random Nightmare Hound but it is forbidden by our King. Also, we can not call any that already have a master. Onyx has one, she has bonded with you, Aishlyn, and you are the only one that will ever be able to call her. You are the only one that will ever be able to command her. Gray, because of his connection with you, can ask her to do things, like he asked her to help us find you, but she may or may not do them. Aishlyn no matter what command you give her she will follow it. It is written in her. There is no creature whose loyalty is more complete than that of the Nightmare Hound. Magic of any kind, even mine, has no effect on her. No dark magic, no lost magic, not even dragon magic can harm them. Nor can any kind of weapon kill them. They can be hurt but not killed. They are basically immortal."

I sat there completely stunned. I didn't know what to say or think.

"Loke, my boy, I believe we have given them enough information for tonight. Let's let them wrap their minds around this and once you have returned with Lucy we can move forward." The Master said standing.

"Of course. Just one more thing before we go. Both of you need to do something. When you have these dreams again, you need to be prepared. Considering what these dreams tend to be Gray, you may have to take charge, I'm sure they're bad enough that Aishlyn doesn't even realize they are dreams. You need to try to be aware that they are and try to guide yourselves out of them. Gray, try to pull out of them, or anchor her and guide her to some better dream to calm her."

I nodded at him completely lost in thought. Could it really be that that giant spike of magic had come from her?

"Try not to worry too much about this. It will work out and be fine." Gramps assured us as he moved towards the door.

"Gramps before you go, there was something we needed to tell you." He turned back to us.

"Aishlyn has found a place to stay and personally I'd like to get her moved as soon as possible."

"Oh?"

"She's going to move in with me." Gramps nodded but I noticed Loke stopped in the door. He didn't turn around but he seemed to falter and that wasn't like the Spirit.

"I see. Well, she is clear so you could move her whenever you want." He smiled then left the room.

...

 **Loke's POV**

I waited until the Master had closed the door on them and started walking. I fell into step beside him.

"Do you really think them living together is a good idea?"

"Well personally I think they're both a little young but who am I to say."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I know what you meant, and from my understanding, physical distance makes no difference. You saw him, Loke, do you really think trying to separate them would help or even work?"

"No, you're right. He loves her and she loves him. There's no denying that fact. We will need to start training her as soon as possible, though."

"Yes, but not until she can come to terms with it." I stopped and faced him.

"Master I mean no disrespect but this could get really bad really fast. With her past and the things she seems to be capable of without even trying I don't want to think about what could happen. We may not have time to wait."

"I understand your concern Loke, but if we rush her in the state she's in don't you think it could make things worse? She is a member of Fairy Tail now it doesn't matter what the outcome of the trial is I will not let her go back to that vile being."

"I agree on that matter, but Gray..."

"Is a strong and capable wizard that can hold his own. No Loke, we must trust in them and let her have time to recover. She has been through enough and pushing her could be the breaking point. We must trust in the love they share and the love she will be shown."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

We sat in stunned silence. I was completely taken aback, but also elated. She was a mage! If that surge of magic as anything to go by she's a strong one at that! I hugged her tightly to me and couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

"I can't believe you've been a wizard this whole time and I didn't know it!"

I felt her pull away slightly.

"Gray, there's no way that's possible." She was shaking her head again while absently petting Onyx.

I couldn't understand why she was upset about this. It was great news.

"Baby, what's wrong?" She looked up at me but it was like she looked through me.

"I can't be what he said. We'd know wouldn't we?"

"Not if the magic is hidden. Baby, I felt it, when you called Onyx to you which let me say was awesome!"

"Gray..."

"Baby you have magic! That means so many different things!"

I had wondered before how he could love someone that didn't have magic. Now seeing his excitement I knew it had really bothered him. There's just one problem with that. This magic that Loke talked about, IF I did have it then I was destined to be hunted and used as a tool for other people. I don't want that. Had I really drug Gray into my dreams? My memories? I didn't want that either. I didn't want him to see what I had been through. If he saw the things that had happened there's no way he could love me.

"Gray can we please just not talk about this right now?"

I looked at her then. I could tell she was upset but I didn't know why. Loke had kind of thrown a lot on her maybe she just needed time to think about it.

"Ok baby." I said calming down. "We don't have to talk about it right now."

"Thank you."

"So when do you want to move in with me?" I asked trying to change the subject. My question seemed to bring her back as her eyes cleared. "We can wait and do it in the morning or we can pack your stuff and leave now."

"I-I don't know. Which would you like?"

"Well really it's up to you but honestly the sooner I have you sleeping in my house and my bed the happier I'll be. Actually, that's wrong. It's _our_ house and _our_ bed, it just might take me a little while to get used to saying that." I saw her light up at my words.

"You really mean that?"

"Of course. As long as you want it that way it will be our place. Anything that is there is yours, including me." I was a little more prepared this time and caught her as she tackled me.

"Can we go now? Would that be too soon?" She asked muffled against my chest.

"Now is perfect. We just need to pack everything and then we can go straight there. Do you think you can walk? If not I can carry you and get someone from the guild to carry the bags."

"No, I can walk."

"Then let's get started!"

...

It hadn't taken long to pack her things back into the bags, though I didn't remember there being this many. Getting out of the guild hall had taken time as Mira and Levy had descended on us. We found out that it had been Mira that had screamed in the hall as Onyx had ran by her and surprised her. They had seemed shocked that Aishlyn was moving in with me but I hadn't missed the smiles they had sent at each other either. Now finally we are here.

I opened the door and motioned her in, following behind her after picking the bags back up. I closed the door behind me and it seemed to bring an awkwardness with it. I sat the bags down and looked at her. On the way here she'd been calm but I could feel her happiness, I still could but the situation seemed to bring back her shyness. I felt it too. Everything seemed to have changed in a very short amount of time and my brain hadn't fully wrapped around it all yet. I didn't regret asking her it just fully hit me that we would now be sharing everything. Hell, I didn't even have a spare room to offer her and it hadn't occurred to me that she might not want to sleep with me all the time. I watched as she seemed to find something interesting on the floor but knew she was glancing around taking everything in like she did. I moved past her and went to the kitchen.

The whole thing seemed like a dream but with each step closer to his house the reality of what we were doing sank in. Everything was moving so fast. Was he really ok with this? Had he really thought about it? Was he doing this because he loved me or because he felt responsible for me? I didn't know what to expect from him or even how to respond. I couldn't bring myself to look at him so instead, I looked at the floor. I looked up as he walked out of the room. Was he upset or just going back to his life as he had lived it without me here? There was so much I didn't know. I felt Onyx lean against me and I petted her without even thinking about it. She seemed right at home here but nothing ever phased Onyx, she was steady and sure of herself. My legs had started shaking again but I didn't know if it was from being nervous or still being weak. I heard water running in the kitchen and figured he must have just been going back to his life. I didn't know what to think of that. I turned around, taking in the room but was surprised when his arm wrapped around me. He was holding something in his other hand. I looked at it then over my shoulder at him.

I walked out of the kitchen to find her facing away from me but looking lost. I crossed over to her and wrapped my left arm around her and holding my right hand in front of her. I saw the confusion on her face when she turned to look at me.

"This is for you. It's not a real gift or anything just something you'll be needing." I said opening my hand to show her. She turned back and looked at my hand.

"It's so you can come and go as you please. You'll need to be able to get back in the house, our house, if I'm not here." I said as she took the key out of my hand. "Granted until the trial is over I'd prefer someone to be with you at all times like Gramps said but once that is done you can do as you please."

I couldn't help the tears that slid from my eyes as I took the small key from his hand. I turned in his arms and kissed him slowly and softly.

She surprised me when she turned and kissed me. I could feel that her face was wet and tasted saltiness. I pulled back slowly and looked at her. Was she crying?

"Baby? Did I say something wrong?"

"No! No, what you said was perfect. I'm sorry I don't usually cry this much but I swear they're happy tears this time." I kissed him again. There's no way I could even begin to explain the feeling of pure joy that I felt. He had trusted me enough to give me a key to his house and at the same time given me freedom. I'd never had either before.

I was completely confused but let it go when she kissed me again. I could feel her happiness and that's all that mattered. I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed.

"I don't know about you but it's been a long day and I'm ready for some sleep." She nodded at me and blushed. "If you'd rather I can sleep on the couch?"

"No, I'd rather you be here with me." I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Shit, do you remember what bag we put any of your pajamas in?" She giggled and shook her head. I laid my head down beside hers and sighed.

"It's ok. I know what I want to sleep in and I'll take care of it." I lifted back up and looked at her.

"Are you sure?" She nodded so I moved off of her. She got up and started across the room.

"Umm Gray?" She asked softly. I looked up at her. "Bathroom?" I really should show her where everything is but since I had laid her on the bed my energy was zapped.

"Third door off the living room." I told her and she headed back out.

I stood up to pull the blankets and sheets back but stopped when I saw the small spot of blood on my comforter. I couldn't help but smile a little at the thought of how it had gotten there. She really had given me everything, I glanced towards where she had just been, now it's my turn to give her everything. I pulled the comforter off the bed and placed it in the dirty clothes then returned to the bed pulling the covers down and crawled in, leaving room for her to lay beside me. I put one arm over my eyes and one behind my head as I thought about everything that had happened.

When I entered the room Gray was laying on the bed, the blankets down at his feet, with his arm over his face. Again I was struck by how gorgeous he was as he lay there. My eyes taking in his long lean body, he had completely stripped, baring his whole body to me. His chest muscles pulled taut by his raised arms and the perfect outline of his abs. He really was perfect.

I heard her sigh from the door and moved my arm to look at her. My breath caught at the sight. She was still wearing my shirt but had undone some of the buttons at both ends leaving just the middle completely closed. I could see the tops of her breast and could tell she still didn't have any panties on, she must not have found them. Her hair fell in soft waves around her slim shoulders, the lights just picking up the red highlights of her dark hair. She was beautiful. I could see a small amount of heat in her eyes as they swept over my body. My cock twitched under her gaze and I became aware that I had stripped completely this time, damn it! I really should cover myself but I couldn't take my eyes off of her as she slowly made her way over to the bed. She looked down at me with hunger in her eyes while shyly biting her lip. Those two things combined on her delicate face was so hot. I watched as she lifted her legs to kneel on the bed then put her arms down and slowly crawled towards me. I was gifted with a view of her amazing breast as she did, that combined with the hot look from earlier and I felt my cock go hard.

I saw his eyes darken and heat up, scorching my skin with his stare, as I crawled over to him. I honestly didn't have a clue what I was doing but I knew I wanted him again. I could feel the heat building in my body already. I hesitated, not sure of what I should do. I saw his cock move out of the corner of my eye and turned slightly. I couldn't help but be fascinated. I'd seen others before but not as big or had I touched them. I couldn't help the curiosity I felt as I slowly reached my hand towards it.

I watched her and knew she had to be nervous. I wanted her to enjoy herself, and not be afraid to touch me. I felt my cock twitch again but was surprised when she turned to look at it and even more so as I watched her hesitantly reach for it.

My uncle had made me watch him with women. Chained and hidden from their sight. I'd always tried to close my eyes or turn my head but I had still seen things. They always seemed so rough though I didn't want to be like that with Gray. I shook the images from my mind as I slowly ran my fingers over his cock. I was amazed at how soft the skin was but how hard it was under that. I could barely wrap my fingers around it but lightly slid my hand down the shaft feeling it throb against my palm. I tightened my hold a little as I slid it back up to the head. It felt like it was getting harder and larger in my hand. I leaned closer. I may not have experience but I knew a few things. I leaned closer while pumping my hand a little faster. I wanted to make him moan, I just didn't know if I could since I didn't really know what I was doing.

It was getting harder and harder not to moan as her hand slid up and down my cock. Even as feather light of a touch as she was using was driving me mad. I watched as she leaned closer, just mere inches from my hard cock, she couldn't be about to do what it looked like. Could she?

Did I really have the nerve to do this? I watched as his cock throbbed just inches away from my mouth. I gulped a little and quickly leaned the rest of the way forward, before I lost my nerve, and flicked my tongue over the tip. I jumped a little when his hand landed on my hip and squeezed. I heard his breathing get more ragged which gave me a little more courage. This time, I didn't just flick my tongue over him. I took my time swirling it over the head while still running my hand up and down the shaft. I felt his hand tighten on my hip. I continued licking him but moved my body so I could raise my eyes to see his face. At some point, he had raised up on his elbow and was watching me. His eyes were a darker blue, like a stormy day, and I could see his hunger and passion raging in them. This gave me the courage to continue. I slowly swirled my tongue around him one last time, then moving slightly I quickly put the head in my mouth and sucked lightly. I felt his body jerk a little as his eyes closed and he groaned. I continued to lightly suck and began moving my tongue over him. When I had moved it had caused his hand to fall from my hip, I could feel it in my hair now. It wasn't holding me there or pulling just tangled in my locks. I moved my mouth farther down his cock, my hand lightly stroking the base. I continued my slow pace down his shaft while swirling my tongue around him until I couldn't take any more of him in my mouth and slowly started working my way back up. When only the head was left in my mouth I swirled my tongue over it while sucking a little harder then set a slow rhythm up and down his shaft.

Oh, gods, she's killing me! The slow torment of her mouth, tongue and hand were driving me insane. I had planned to let her play as much as she wanted but then I hadn't planned on her doing this! I couldn't take it anymore. I reached down and pulled her up my body, kissing her soundly while flipping her underneath me.

I was surprised when he quickly but gently pulled me away from his shaft and up his body, kissing me with a hunger that lit my body on fire as he flipped me underneath him. His hands were already moving, under his shirt, over the flat of my stomach and over my ribs, leaving heated paths over my body. He cupped my breast through my bra. He growled against my lips and pulled back.

"My turn and you have entirely too many things in my way!" He pulled back, straddling my hips. There was a heated light in his eyes that made him look like he wanted to devour me. He started fumbling with the buttons on the shirt.

Damn buttons! Why did she have so many of them? I glanced at her hoping what I was about to do wouldn't scare her but I just couldn't take the time with clothes. I wanted that time for her body. I grabbed the shirt and pulled. The buttons flew off and I heard them ping as they landed. I pulled the shirt open and growled softly at the sight of her. Now for the damn bra, why do females have to wear so many layers? Would it terrify her if I just ripped it off? I decided not to chance it. Instead, I pulled her closer to me and reached behind her to unfasten it while kissing down her neck. Once I had it undone I pulled back and pulled it and the shirt off of her and threw them out of the way. I kissed her again, my tongue sweeping into her mouth and dancing with her tongue while pressing her down against the bed. My hand found her breast and lightly squeezed it as my thumb rolled over her hardened nipple. She pulled away from the kiss with a soft moan. It was music to my ears but I needed more of it. I lowered my head, kissing, nipping and licking my way down her throat, over her collar bone and finally her neglected breast. I softly nuzzled it before circling my tongue around her nipple then flicking over it, causing her to arch into me. Ever so lightly I raked my teeth over the bud then licked it, hearing her gasp for air. Giving her nipple one last lick I continued down her body. Gods how I wanted to taste her.

I felt the cool air sting my nipple as he took his mouth away from it. My body shook slightly as he trailed his mouth down over the flat of my stomach moving closer and closer to my core. He nudge my legs apart and settled his body between them. Running his hand down my side over my hips and to my core. He ran a finger over my slit, his touch making me tremble with need. I waited for his finger to slip through my folds but he continued to tease me.

I pulled back and watched her as I teased her slit. Her eyes were closed and her hair spread out around her on the pillow. Gods she is so damn sexy! I stroked my finger over her.

"MMMM"

I smiled as her head moved back slightly with her moan and pressed my finger into her moist folds. Finding her clit I pressed lightly on it and heard her gasp. Lowering myself down to her core I watched her eyes fly open and her body jerk as I replaced my finger with my tongue.

Heat flooded my body as he licked my clit. My eyes flew open and my body jerked at the sensation. My hands clutched at the sheets. I had no clue what he was doing with his tongue but gods did he know how to use it.

"MMMMMM GRAY Please!"

Without hesitation, I slid a finger inside her while I continued on her clit. I watched her back arch off the bed and her head fall back, another moan escaping her lips. Her inner walls tightened around my finger, her body tensed up and I knew she was close. Her hands rubbed over my shoulders. I thrust my fingers in and out of her and pressed down on her clit with my tongue. Her body tensed and her walls clung to my fingers as she came. Her nails dug into my skin and I reveled in the feeling. I gave one last lick to her clit and pulled back to watch her, leaving my finger inside her as her body slowly came down from her climax. Her eyes were closed and she was glowing already. I pulled my finger out of her and crawled up over her. I couldn't help the pride that filled my chest at being able to make her cum like that. I captured her lips with mine as soon as I reached her. The kiss was searing, I didn't ask permission I demanded it, this time, pushing my tongue into her mouth. I used my hand to stroke my cock against her wetness then lined it up with her core. Holding myself there pressing against her core but not pushing in while I continued to kiss her until we pulled away panting but her eyes remained shut.

"Aishlyn look at me."

It was hard to focus but I heard him and looked up. As soon as my gaze met and held his he thrust fully and deeply into me. We both moaned at how good it felt but neither of us looked away. He stayed there buried deep inside, I could see everything in his eyes. His passion, his love, the heat that passed between us, and a need that I couldn't understand. It was such an intimate moment, him buried so deep inside me and the intensity of the look, I was filled with a need to be closer to him but knew I'd never be able to get close enough. I ran my hands up his chest and over his shoulders one went down his back and the other entangled in his hair.

It was taking every bit of my of my willpower to stay buried inside her and share this moment with her but it was worth it. I had hoped she would be able to see everything I felt for her in my eyes and when I saw the shock in hers I knew she had. Her eyes softened and I could see her love for me as well but I wasn't the one that needed to know it. I felt her hands move over my chest and onto my back and in my hair. I saw her smile seconds before her hand tightened and tugged at my hair. I couldn't stop the growl that left me or the jerk of my hips against her. What little control I had snapped.

I hadn't meant to pull his hair. I had wanted the moment to last but my fingers slipped. I watched as hunger filled his eyes, but even then I could still see the love he felt.

I knew I should still be gentle with her but when my control snapped I lost my ability to take my time. I pulled back so only the head of my cock was inside her and thrust back in hard. Groaning at how good she felt. I needed this, needed to feel her writhing under me, needed to hear her moaning and screaming my name, I needed her. It felt like something was clawing my insides with fire as I set a scorching rhythm in and out of her. Her moan filled the room and I revealed in the sound. Leaning down I kissed her lips hard, stealing her moans as they fell from her lips. I felt her inner walls tighten on my cock and her head fell back as she came again. Her arms tightened around me and she clung to me. I kept thrusting into her, her climax fueling my need even more. As her body came down she buried her face in my neck and I could feel her ragged breath on my skin. I felt her mouth as she kissed then licked my neck sending chills across my body. She continued kissing and licking until she reached my ear. Her teeth raked across it.

"More" She whispered breathlessly.

I pulled her leg around my waist and she eagerly wrapped both around me allowing me to sink deeper inside her. We both groaned at the sensation. I knew I wouldn't last much longer at this rate, but neither would she. Her grip loosened around me as she fell back against the bed. Her hips rolled against me, meeting my thrusts perfectly. I moved my hand between our bodies and ran my finger over her clit.

"MMMM"

"Like that do you?" I smirked at her reaction until her walls tightened around my cock, her body tensed again, and almost had me seeing stars. I kissed her hard nipping her lips lightly before thrusting my tongue in her mouth wildly tasting every inch of her until I could barely breathe.

"That's it, my Love." I practically growled at her.

"GGGRAAYYY"

Her eyes flew open at my words and her body went rigid as she orgasmed again. I thrust as deep into her as I could, grabbing her hips and felt myself explode inside her. My head fell back, the blinding intensity of my orgasm stealing my breath and my voice. I managed to keep from falling on her but just barely, my whole body shaking from the effort. I more fell over on my back than rolled and pulled her against my chest, kissing the top of her head. We both lay there trying to catch our breath.

"Gray?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

I looked down at her, she was tracing her fingers over my chest. I moved and tilted her head up to face me, noticing her lips were swollen more than usual then glanced down her body and flinched. She had many love bites and marks including my hand prints on her hips. Damn I hadn't meant to be that rough with her.

"I love you, too." I leaned down and gently kissed her. "I'm sorry." I said motioning at the marks I'd left. "Did I hurt you badly?" She looked down then back up at me her eyes wide.

"No, not at all actually."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, all I felt...everything was amazing."

"You might feel it in the morning." I ran my hands over her hips and looked down at them, at least those marks didn't look like they'd last. Her finger tapped my chest and I looked up at her.

"It was more than worth it." She smiled at me. I reached down and pulled the covers over her. Now that I had come off the high my eyes felt like they weighed a ton. I was exhausted and knew she had to be too. I kissed her forehead then laid my head back.

"Good night Love." I felt her snuggle into my chest as I closed my eyes. Just as I was about to drift off to sleep I barely heard her whisper.

"Good night my Gray." I couldn't help but smile to myself before I fell asleep.

I found myself standing in the clearing. I was on the side by the woods across from the path that led in. I saw Aishlyn standing in the middle with her back to me. She wore a long white sleeveless dress with a blue shawl over her thin shoulders.

"Aishlyn!" I called to her, she hesitated but didn't turn just started walking towards the path. I ran to catch up to her but she still got farther away. I realized this was a dream. She continued walking out of the clearing and as I left the clearing the scenery changed. She still had her back to me but now she stood on a cliff looking over the valley below. I closed the distance between us but slowed as I realized that something was off about her. She seemed a little taller and her hair was lighter. Other differences stood out as I got closer. She wasn't as thin or delicate as I was used to, nor was she as pale, also she had freckles. I stopped a few feet away.

"Aishlyn?" She turned but it wasn't Aishlyn. I was met with green eyes that had the same golden flecks but lacked the red Aishlyns eyes have but her face was almost exactly the same. I drew back surprised.

"Hello, Gray Fullbuster." She said calmly, her voice sounded very close to Aishlyns, as well, but lacked the sweet melody I always heard when she spoke.

"Ok, you know me so who are you?"

"Do I not look familiar to you?" She asked smiling at me.

"Look, lady, I don't know who you are and until you tell me I'm not going to tell you anything." I said taking up a defensive stance.

"Good. You are defensive and protective of her, as you should be. I am Kyna Piseag and your real body is currently sleeping beside my daughters. Naked, I might add."

I felt my jaw drop as she said the last sentence and a heat rushed to my face.

"Wait you can't be. Her mother is..."

"Dead?" I nodded at her. "Yes, I am, but death does not stop a mother's love of her child. Nothing does. As a Dreamwalker mage, we can weave many spells that will happen in the future. We can also see the present and watch over our loved ones."

I didn't know what to think. I mean this was a dream but for gods sake why would I be dreaming of Aishlyns mother?

"Have you already forgotten what you Spirit friend told you about our magic? His sight is a little short to the Piseag women's power, though. Not only can we walk in dreams we can summon people to them. Which is why you are seeing Aishlyns past as she dreams about it."

"She summons me to her dreams?"

"Yes but she doesn't know she's doing it. You are her strength, as she is your weakness. You comfort her so she calls out to you without meaning to and you answer her. She's in love with you, you know."

I didn't quite know what to say to her mother about our relationship, especially considering she knows we're sleeping together at the very least not sure about the rest. I looked up at her as she laughed.

"Yes, I know about your relationship. Even what you were doing before you fell asleep."

I grimaced. Ok, this is awkward. Wait did I say that out loud and did that mean she was watching us? She laughed again and though her laugh was sweet it lacked the beauty and grace of her daughter's.

"Gray, the dream realm is my playground. You can hide nothing from me here. Aishlyn will be able to do the same with training. By the way no I don't watch you two have sex it's in your head, and kindly pull your mind away from my daughter's body while here, please. Though I know what you two have done I don't need to know how hot she looks writhing underneath you. I grimaced at the words that were floating in the back of my mind from earlier. "Wow, despite that thought, you really do love her. I lack beauty and grace?"

"Umm, it's not..." She laughed again.

"Don't worry Gray I'm glad you feel that way about her. I see how you treat her and I'm glad she has you. I'm proud of you both."

"Umm...thanks?" Was that a compliment? She nodded her head at me.

There was a loud boom behind her and she slowly turned to look at it. I looked around and saw the cliff overlooked a valley that was devastated. In some places the ground looked like it was soaked, as I looked closer I saw that it was blood. Other places looked like something large had been drug over it. What had happened here?

"A war." Kyna said simply. "A long and terrible war. This is the result of a Dreamwalker going dark."

I looked back up at her and felt my eyes widen. "A Dreamwalker did this?"

"She didn't do it herself, she wasn't one to get her own hands dirty but she drove the men that did. She was my ancestor, Aishlyns ancestor. That is why I have come to you." I just looked at her. "Aishlyn has had enough dark in her life that she is right on the edge of falling in herself. It is not her nature but anyone can be pushed there. You must keep her in the light or this will happen again." She motioned at the valley of blood. "It is my fault that she is here. I take full blame. I fell in love with her father but I was not blind to his or his brother's greed. I just never thought he would turn against her." I saw a tear fall from her face as she turned back to me. "You who stands in the light and loves her. She doesn't know that you love her the way you do. She doesn't know how to recognize it but she will. You must be patient with her. She must also be trained. Your Spirit friend, Leo, he stands in the light also and will train her well."

I saw movement and turned as a black blur approached us. It slowed and I realized it was a Night Hound and it looked amazingly like Onyx. I looked up to Kyna.

"Yes, she should look familiar as well. This is Jade and she is my faithful companion, also she is Onyx's mother. Onyx is the most like her, she is one of the smartest of her kind, I sent her to my daughter when she called. She will serve her well and only die when Aishlyn does. The only way to kill a Night Hound is for them to die of a broken heart, that only happens when their master dies."

"So you sent the brute as well?" She looked at me shocked.

"No, him I did not send. He must have slipped through. Beware of him."

The light began to fade around us.

"I could not ask for a better man for my daughter and you were right in what you told her. I am proud of her and I gladly gave my life so that she might live, I just wish her life had been a little better."

A darkness formed behind her. I looked into it and saw a beautiful woman. She was almost a carbon copy of Aishlyn even her eyes except you could see hate and rage in hers. She wore a regal black gown with a blood red cape billowing behind her. She stood tall and proud like a queen and smiled as she looked at the valley of blood. She looked at me then and her eyes seemed to see straight through to my soul.

"Release her Gray, release her powers and let the darkness seep in. You will rule the world at her side and take revenge on any and all that you see fit. No one will ever hurt either of you again!" She reached towards me and I could feel darkness, hate, anger and fear pouring from her and racing towards me.

I cringed back from her as many other women suddenly appeared around me, blocking her from my sight. As I looked each of them looked alike. They were the women of Aishlyns family. I saw them all speaking but could only hear Kyna's voice.

"Our time runs out. We beg of you, Gray Fullbuster, swear that you will keep our daughter safe and in the light. Swear to us that you will protect her and keep her hidden from those that seek to use her for harm. Swear that you will keep her from the darkness that eats at her soul and should she fall swear that you will be the force that pulls her back into the light. Swear it to us and know that a swear to us is binding. Should you fail Aishlyn will be stripped of her soul and you will forfeit your life."


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N:_

 _This chapter about killed me while trying to write it. I honestly can't say why. Not like it's heartbreaking or anything just I got stuck on it and it took FOREVER for me to get through._

 _Thanks again to otaknot and Valkirion for the reviews.  
_

 _Enjoy! Please R &R_

 **Chapter 13** __

"I swear!" I came fully awake, with those words falling from my lips, in my bed. I sat up and rubbed my hands over my face. What the hell? Well at least her mother approved of our relationship. Wait What? Could that have even really happened? Was I just having weird dreams and making things up? Gods I'm going to have to talk to Loke. I realized that I didn't feel Aishlyn's warmth against me and reached for her, only to find my bed empty. I jumped up, grabbed my shorts and headed out of the bedroom. The living room was empty but I heard a slight thump from the kitchen and turned that way. As I stood in the doorway I was met by a glorious sight. Aishlyn was wearing my t-shirt that hung just below her thighs as she gracefully danced around the kitchen looking for something and humming. I leaned against the door watching her with a smile on my face. She found what she was looking for, in a high cabinet and reached up for it. She must have found her panties cause she was wearing a deep purple pair I saw as the t-shirt rose just over her ass as she stretched up. I really should help her but I was enjoying watching her. She seemed so happy. She got what she needed then turned and added it to whatever she was making. Still humming, her body swaying to the tune in her head. She turned, saw me, and gasped.

"Gray! I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her, kissing her forehead.

"No, but the bed was cold and lonely without you there." She smiled and tilted her head slightly.

"I thought cold didn't bother you?" There was a light in her eyes as she teased me.

"Ok, so it was lonely. Good morning by the way."

"Good morning." I kissed her softly then pulled away.

"What are you doing?" I looked around at the different things sitting out on the cabinets.

"I'm trying to make you breakfast. I can cook I swear I just didn't know where things were and I promise I'll clean it up." I heard a slight nervous shake to her voice as she watched me looking around.

"It's ok, baby. I'll help you and you don't have to cook for me." She seemed to calm a little at my words.

"I wanted to. You didn't eat last night so I know you have to be hungry."

We had forgotten to eat with everything that had happened I hadn't even thought about it and I was starving.

"You're eating too, right? You didn't eat either." I reminded her.

"It doesn't bother me. I don't eat as much as you."

"Aishlyn, I want you to start eating more. You need to gain some weight, you're too thin. I know it might take some time but please start eating at least three meals a day." Her eyes got wide at the thought or my words I wasn't sure which.

"I'm not too thin." She said softly.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. Baby, you are gorgeous and if you never gained a pound I'd be fine with it. I also know that you haven't been able to eat the way you should. I want you healthy, that's all that matters to me."

"I'll try," I promised him. How could I explain to him that the food I'd eaten at the guild, though it was delicious had almost made me sick? My body wasn't used to it. It sat in my stomach like a lump and I didn't understand why he said I was too skinny. I wasn't much smaller than the other females he was used to and unlike them, mine wasn't all muscle it was just fat. If anything I needed to lose some.

"What are you making?" I saw the shadow that passed across her eyes as she said she'd eat but couldn't figure out what put it there. She glanced around at the counter.

"Well since I didn't know where things were I decided on something simple. Just pancakes." I furrowed my brows at her and glanced at the box of pancake mix that she had set aside.

"I have a mix for that you know?"

"Yes, I found it, but I was always told that they're not as good as homemade ones so I wanted to make them for you."

"Which do you prefer?"

"It doesn't matter to me." She looked away and down at the floor as she said that.

"Aishlyn, have you ever had pancakes?" I think I'm beginning to understand her code of looking away.

"Well no, not really, but I can make them. My uncle had me cook for him." I groaned at the thought. He made her cook and be right there with food but wouldn't let her have it. Gods that had to be tormenting for her.

"Ok, that settles it. Go sit at the table. I'm making you pancakes." She looked up at me a little shocked but with underlying fear? Why did that scare her?

"Gray no! I can do this."

"I have no doubts about that but I'm doing this for you." She started to say something "No arguing. I can always just pick you up over my shoulder again, you know." Her face went slightly red at that.

"But Gray..."

"No buts. Go sit down." I turned and gently pushed her towards the small table on the other side of the room, tugging at the t-shirt as she passed. "Nice t-shirt." I teased her.

"Oh, I forgot! I'm sorry. I didn't want to walk into the living room naked so I picked it up on my way out! I'm sorry Gray I'll go change." She started to leave but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to me.

"Baby, I was teasing. I don't care if you wear my clothes. Wear anything you want. Everything in this house is yours now. You don't have to ask me. Besides they look better on you than they do me. Now please don't worry about it and go sit down while I fix pancakes."

"A-are you sure? I can go change."

"Please don't. I happen to like seeing you in it." She smiled at me then. I couldn't help leaning in and stealing a quick kiss before scouting her towards the table again.

...

"I'm not the best cook but I manage." I said sitting a plate in front of her. Onyx who was sitting beside her kind of growled and wagged her tail as I set the plate down. "No those are for her, not you." I said looking down at her. "And again I'm talking to a dog." I mumbled. Aishlyn giggled at me.

"It's ok I do it too and I think she understands us." Onyx snorted and moved her head at her words. "I need to get Xypher today." I snorted at that.

"The brute is fine I'm sure, but we'll see about him after we eat." I said sitting down with my plate, I sat the syrup down. She looked a little confused at it and I realized she'd probably never had that either so I picked it up and poured some on her pancakes for her. She looked at me and I motioned her to eat. She delicately cut a small piece off and put it in her mouth. I watched her eyes get big as she chewed.

"Gray these are really good!" I just smiled and dug into my own food.

After eating we cleaned up the kitchen together though she had wanted to do it herself. I was drying the last of the dishes as she wiped the counter off. She turned to me.

"When did you put water and food down for Onyx?"

"Yesterday when I came to get your key." She was leaning on the cabinet and looking down.

"Thank you."

"No problem, I knew she would need it and you didn't know where the stuff was."

"No, I mean yes thank you for that but...I meant to thank you for everything. You have done so much for me I don't even know how to begin to repay you."

"You don't need to repay me for anything. No, let me finish." I said as she started to argue. "This is what people do when they care about each other. They take care of each other. Besides, it's my fault. I should have realized what was going on and stepped in sooner."

"Gray this isn't your fault..."

"Yes, it is." It was my turn to look away. "Aishlyn I don't know if you understood what I meant when I asked you to be in a relationship with me. I meant it as a promise. A promise to each other. For my part, it meant that I would love you and only you, there is no one else I want to share my life with like this. That I would protect you and take care of you. That I would put your needs above my own, but I failed you. I failed you on so many levels that I wouldn't blame you if you decided to walk out of my life. I was selfish, I risked you so I could be happy. When you came to the guild and said you didn't want to see me anymore I should have known something was wrong. You weren't being yourself, hell, you were flighty and back to flinching away from my touch. I should have seen through that but I didn't. I was too wrapped up in myself. I shouldn't have wasted three days I should have been there from the start. I should have listened to the stupid pyro when he tried to tell me something was wrong..." I didn't realize she had moved until I felt her press in against me. I looked up, shocked, to meet her gaze.

"Please don't blame yourself for this. You were what got me through it. You gave me hope. You were there for me. You haven't failed me, you saved me. Even before you came and got me. When they were beating me I could escape. My mind was with you and it didn't hurt as much. I never once thought you failed me. I never blamed you..."

I cut her words off there. I couldn't help it as relief washed over me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her tight, laying my chin on her head and closing my eyes in pure bliss. I still blamed myself and always would but knowing that she didn't eased the pain in my chest.

I felt relief flow over him as my words took root in his mind. I had hoped they would make him feel better and meant them from the bottom of my heart. I would never be able to understand how he blamed himself. I was the weak one. I should have been able to take care of myself. I want to learn to defend myself, no I need to learn so he doesn't always feel this way. He stopped my train of thought as he leaned down and kissed me. It was heartbreakingly slow and sweet. His arm loosened from around me as he moved his hand up to cradle my face while the other tried to pull me closer to him. My arms wrapped around his neck as I held on, I felt like I would melt into him.

I pulled away from her lips slowly, leaning my forehead against hers and looking into her eyes. Neither of us spoke a word as we stood there clinging to each other. I'd never been clingy, never wanted to be, but I couldn't get enough of her. I have no idea how long we stood like that, just enjoying holding each other and kissing from time to time. We might have stayed like that forever if it wasn't for the soft growl at our feet. Looking down I see Onyx wagging her tail at us with big sad eyes.

"What?" I said looking down at her.

"She probably needs out." At Aishlyns words, Onyx bounced up on her and then headed to the door. Smart dog but horrible timing. I leaned in for one last kiss from her taking my time. I almost forgot about Onyx until I heard the steady thud of her tail hitting something solid. I pulled back slowly and looked down at her.

"Are you absolutely sure she can't stay outside, or back up at the clearing?" I said teasingly. She giggled softly and shook her head.

"Awww but she loves you!" I slowly pulled away from her and headed towards the thud sounds, mumbling.

"Ya, she loves to interrupt at the worst moments." I heard Aishlyn laughing as I left the kitchen. I walked over and opened the door for Onyx, watching as she ran out into the small yard. "Why am I opening a door for her? She ran through a closed one at the guild so why couldn't she have done that here?" I wondered out loud.

"Because she was summoned to her master then. She can go through anything to get to her master but only when summoned." Loke said as he stepped into sight. "Gray we need to talk, privately."

My dream came back to mind and I agreed, shutting the door behind me I stepped towards him. "Is everything ok with the job?"

"Everything is fine there. They finished and will return later today. That's not why I'm here." I just nodded at him. "How's she doing?"

"She's...adjusting." This time, he nodded.

"How did she handle what I told you last night?" I sighed.

"Are you sure you're right on this, Loke?" He looked at me for a long while.

"You know I wouldn't say anything otherwise besides you know it's true, so why are you asking?" I couldn't help but sigh.

"I know. It's just she won't accept it. She doubts herself so much and thinks of herself as...weak." I saw his eyes bug out at my comment.

"Weak? After the beating, she took and then to stand the next day? Not to mention to let us all in the way she has. How can she consider herself weak?"

"I don't think you even begin to understand what she has been through. Not to mention when she stood for Virgo to measure her...I don't know how she did it other than pure willpower." He nodded in agreement.

"Weakness isn't a problem with her. Not in body, mind, or spirit. She just needs to be trained." He looked at me pointedly.

"I know." He looked kind of surprised.

"As protective as you've been I didn't think you would give in that fast."

"Ya well there's something I need to ask you about but it might be better to wait until we're at the guild." I said glancing over my shoulder at the door. I noticed that Onyx had come back up and was sitting there watching us. I swear by the tilt of her head she seems to understand what we are saying.

"Right. So we'll see you there later?"

"If she feels like it, yes. I don't want to leave her alone." He nodded in agreement.

"Don't forget the trial starts tomorrow." I groaned. "Hopefully, that will go smoothly. By the way, Master and I both think it's a good idea to keep her abilities a secret at least until that is over with." I nodded thinking we might need to keep it a lot longer than that. Onyx suddenly growled and I looked over at her. She had stood and was facing away from us. I followed her line of site but saw nothing I just shook my head at her. Loke had turned to look as well.

"It's going to take me awhile to get used to the dogs."

"You better go back inside, Gray, and take her with you," he motioned at Onyx. I started to turn but he grabbed my shoulder and stepped closer. "Be careful. We're all playing with fire here but you're the one that will get burned the most." He said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Aishlyn could hurt you, Gray."

"She wouldn't hurt me." I said looking at him smiling slightly.

"She wouldn't mean to. Never would she mean to." He released me and walked away.

I moved away from the door as I heard Loke tell Gray to come back in. I hadn't meant to listen to them. I had come to make sure he wasn't having problems with Onyx. I hadn't actually heard everything they said since they were talking so quietly. I had caught that Gray agreed that I needed to be trained but I still didn't think I had any magic and if I did what good was it if I couldn't protect myself or anyone else with it? I quickly went back to his bedroom, I don't think I'll ever stop thinking of it as his, and sat on the bed. I heard the door open and Onyx's nails on the floor as she came in.

The image of the valley and the hate filled woman filled my mind as Loke walked away. I shook my head to clear it. Aishlyn would never become that. She was to caring and too sweet. Nah he's wrong she wouldn't hurt me. I turned and opened the door, waiting on Onyx to enter before I did.

"Aishlyn?" I called out. I watched as Onyx ran towards the bedroom and knew that's where she was before she responded.

"In here. No Onyx!" I heard as I was about to the door. I looked in just in time to see her push Onyx down off of her and the bed. They both looked up at me.

"Can we go see about Xypher now?" She asked while petting Onyx and if I didn't know better I'd swear the dog looked upset by her question.

"I have an idea, why don't you try to call him like you did Onyx?" She looked away from me.

"Gray, I..."

"Baby, you can't deny this. If nothing else you can't deny that you summoned Onyx. She came when you called with no way of knowing where you were and went through a solid door."

"I know, but..."

"What would it hurt? If it doesn't work we walk up there and get him. If it works it saves us a trip."

"Famous last words." She said looking up at me.

"What?"

"What will it hurt. Those are famous last words if I've ever heard them." I couldn't help but smile.

"Yes but it's true in this case and besides I'm here and can help but nothing will go wrong."

"I'm not sure about this...but I'll try."

"You remember how you did it?"

"Yes." She said as she closed her eyes. She was silent for a minute then I felt a surge of magic. I tensed a little just in case then jumped slightly as there was a crash behind me. I turned ready for anything but the scene in front of me. The Brute was there and the crash had been him running head first into the coffee table, which had moved several inches and turned over on its side due to him slamming into it, he sat down with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth and a confused look in his eyes. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

I had jumped and opened my eyes at the sound of the crash. I saw Gray turn in the door and could tell he was ready to face whatever it was. I was shocked to hear him laughing and cautiously got up and went to his side. I caught sight of Xypher sitting in his living room looking slightly dazed and completely confused. I couldn't help but laugh myself as I watched him shake his big head. I stepped past Gray and went to him to make sure he was ok. As I got closer I noticed that the things Gray had had sitting on the table had crashed to the floor.

I watched as she approached the Brute and his expression went from confused to complete joy at seeing her. His tail started wagging and sent somethings flying. I couldn't help but shake my head. I couldn't deny just how devoted they were to her and how happy they made her. It was going to take some time to get used to them being around, though. Onyx growled at him from beside me as he jumped up on Aishlyn almost knocking her down. Maybe we should get a bigger place. They're kinda big for this small of a house. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"See nothing bad happened."

"I'm sorry about your stuff." I glanced around at it.

"Nothing was broken and it wouldn't matter if it had. Though I'm beginning to think their tails should be registered as weapons of mass destruction." I saw her glance up at me and smiled at her to let her know I wasn't upset. I heard her laugh softly and felt her relax against me then start to pull away.

"I'll need to show him where the water is and put his food bowl down."

"I have an idea." I said not letting go of her. "Loke said that she will follow any command you give her. Why not see just how much he meant that?" She looked up at me questioningly. "Try to tell her to show him where the water is." At my words, Onyx grumbled. I don't know how else to describe it. It wasn't a full growl but she made it clear that she didn't like something. Could she really fully understand what we said?

"I don't know, I don't think he meant it quite that literally."

"That's why I want you to try. Let's find out." The look on Onyx's face was not a happy one. "Just this once. I won't ever ask you to make her do something like this again." Aishlyn just kind of nodded at me and I felt her tense up some. Onyx just sat staring at us.

"Umm, Gray? How would I do that?" I hadn't thought of that part. Did she need to try to say it with her mind or a verbal command?

"I'm not sure. Try to say it in your head if that doesn't work you can try it out loud." She nodded again and I watched as she closed her eyes then turned and watched Onyx. I felt another large spike of magic and saw Onyx flinch, growl, and walk over to the Brute. She headbutted him, probably a little harder than need be, then turned and went to the kitchen with him following behind her. I let go of Aishlyn and we both walked over to the door to see her calmly walk over to the water bowl and wait for him. He walked over and began drinking.

"It worked!" I said shocked. I looked down at Aishlyn to see her even more shocked than I was.

"Did that really just happen?" She asked softly.

"Yes, it did. Baby, you're a mage." She didn't shake her head this time just looked up at me with large rounded eyes. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yes." It looked like there were storm clouds in her eyes and I knew she was struggling to accept what she no longer could deny. I leaned in and kissed her forehead then stepped back to give her time to process. I went over and picked up the bags of her stuff and carried them to the bedroom. Once I had carried them all in I went to the closet and moved my stuff over giving her room to hang her stuff. I then started going through the drawers at the bottom of the closet that had my stuff in it and realized that I might need to buy a dresser for her. I turned to see her standing in the door watching me. I didn't quite know what to say.

I was lost in my own thoughts. Had I really just given Onyx a command with my mind? I couldn't deny that she had done exactly what I had asked her to do. But did that really make me a wizard? I mean so I could tell a dog what to do. Couldn't everyone that owned a dog? Yes, they could, but with their mind? Not to mention that I could call them to me when they were miles away and again only using my mind. Ok, so I can summon them. I'd have to accept that as truth. Walking in dreams and controlling them? Well, that we'll just have to see about. I don't know how long I had stood there but I felt a nose against my hand. I looked down to find Onyx staring up at me with a look of worry. I had always known that she was smarter than the average dog and seemed to be able to communicate with her looks and actions better but then if Loke's right she's not a real dog. I looked over at Xypher, who was laying in the middle of the floor with his head down, now him, he was more like a normal dog. More like a big pup really. I looked around and saw that Gray had left the room. I knew he had backed off and that he was trying to let me accept this but I hadn't realized that he had left. I also noticed that the bags of clothes for me weren't there. I walked to the bedroom door and saw him going through his stuff in the closet. He sighed then turned around and saw me. He smiled at me but didn't say anything, just walked over to the bags he had carried in and started pulling the clothes out. I crossed the room and helped him.

We both seemed lost in thought as we put as much of her clothes away as possible.

"We'll need to get some more hangers and I'm thinking you'll need a dresser as well." I said as we finally had what we could put away but there was still a lot left in the bags. "Do you feel like going to the guild today?"

"Sure," She gave me a soft smile. "But I should probably get cleaned up first." I just nodded at her.

...

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

 **Around 1 PM**

I opened the doors and watched as she stepped forward. She cringed as she put weight on her right leg, the one with the scar, and it gave out under her.

"Aishlyn!" I grabbed her around the waist and held her up. "What's wrong?" I noticed that she looked a little paler than usual.

"I'm ok. It was just a twinge is all." I let go of her but stayed close as she took another step and the same thing happened. I grabbed her again as Wendy ran over.

"Aishlyn, are you ok?" Wendy asked. "It's the scar isn't it?" Aishlyns head jerked up but she just nodded.

"How long has it been hurting?" I asked her.

"It wasn't that bad till just now. I don't know why it decided to just try and give out under me."

"Aishlyn," I couldn't help the slight growl in my voice."how long has it been hurting?"

"Off and on since it happened."

"Baby, why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm ok Gray. It's not that big of a deal."

"Maybe we should have Porlyusica look at it again. Maybe she can help it more." Wendy said looking at me.

"No. It's fine. There's no need to make a fuss about it." I shook my head at Wendy.

"Let's give it a few days and see what happens then." She said cheerily but I recognized the worry that was in her tone. She reached out and squeezed Aishlyn's hand before turning and heading back over to where Carla was watching.

Aishlyn decided to take another step but again the leg buckled under her and she winced against the pain. I still had my hands on her waist so she didn't fall. I stepped up beside her but didn't loosen my grip on her.

"Put your arm around me and lean your weight on me instead of that leg. We'll go slowly." I whispered in her ear, knowing she wouldn't want me to pick her up with so many people around. She did as I said and we were able to make it to a table. I helped her into a chair then sat beside her holding her hand under the table. It wasn't long before Lucy and Levy came over and started talking to her.

"Oh I was right the dark blue looks great on you!" Lucy said excitedly about the dark blue low cut long sleeved corset like shirt she was wearing. Lucy was right it looked amazing on her.

"It's beautiful, you have amazing taste." Aishlyn smiled at her and Lucy beamed back.

"Have you had a chance to read any of the books yet?" Levy asked.

"No, I'm sorry, just so many things have happened so quickly that I haven't had a chance to even start them. I can bring them back to you if you'd like."

"Oh no, there's no rush enjoy them. I have plenty more at home!"

"Hey, Freezer Burn! Enjoy your vacation while the rest of us did the work?!" My head whipped around towards Natsu.

"What'd you call me? I wasn't on vacation you stupid pyro!" It was easy to tell that he was wanting to fight. I jumped up and turned to face him.

"You heard me Pervy Popsicle!" I took off running at him, keeping this as far from Aishlyn as I could.

I jumped as Gray yelled across the room at Natsu watching as he jumped up and ran at him. I couldn't help but flinch as I turned to watch him.

"S-shouldn't we stop them?" I asked turning back to Lucy and Levy.

"Nah let them work out some tension." A gruff voice said. I jumped and looked at the man. He had long dark hair, red eyes, and many piercings. His arms were crossed over his chest as he watched them with a smirk. "I'm sure Gray could use a good fight with all that's been going on."

If there was anyone in the guild that I should fear, going on looks alone, this should be the guy but I didn't. He didn't 'feel' bad. Gruff maybe, but there was nothing about him that made me feel uneasy.

"Aishlyn, this is Gajeel. I believe you saw him the day we brought your clothes and stuff in but you didn't really get to meet him." Levy introduced us. I saw him tilt his head and his eyes fall on me.

"Hi." I shakily said and smiled at him. I noticed his eyes get a little larger but he turned and walked towards Gray and Natsu. I turned back to Lucy and Levy.

"Don't worry," Lucy beamed at me, "it's annoying but they don't really hurt each other, usually." I just nodded as I turned back to look at them only to see that more had joined the fight. I couldn't really tell how many were in it now or even where Gray was.

"Maybe Juvia will give Lyon a chance now." I turned slightly as I heard Lucy mention Juvia.

"How is Juvia?" I ask them quietly. They both turn and look at me slightly shocked but recover quickly.

"She hasn't really left her room and doesn't let much of anyone in but she will be fine, I'm sure." Levy assured me.

"Did you mean Lyon that trained with Gray?"  
"Actually yes, we did. Lyon has had a thing for Juvia for awhile now but Juvia was to wrapped up in Gray." I saw Lucy's eyes get big as she hastily added, "But Gray never thought of her as anything more than a friend!"

"He explained it to me." I said smiling at her. She sighed at my words.

"Well anyway, maybe now Juvia will give Lyon a chance and he can help her move on." Levy smiled at the thought.

I turned back to see the fight was still going but Gray was making his way back to us.

"Gray, clothes!" Lucy and Levy both yelled as he approached. Am I so used to it that I don't even notice anymore?

"Damnit!" He turned, found his clothes and was back in no time. I noticed he winced slightly as he sat down.

"Hey Lucy, where's Erza? Didn't she return when you and Natsu did?"

"Of course, she's talking to the Master."

"How did the job go?"

"It actually went well. Master asked us not to take the S-class so we did a simple job. Natsu didn't even destroy...much." She seemed to deflate a little at the end of her statement.

"Is Loke here?"

"No, but he did say he wanted to talk to you if you came in. I can summon him if you like." As she said that he appeared beside her.

"No need to use your magic for this, Beautiful." He said smiling at her. "Mi'lady." He bowed slightly to them both. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Aishlyn, I need to talk to Loke for a little bit. I'll be right back. Please wait here and don't try to walk on that leg."

"What's wrong with her leg?" Lucy asked quickly.

"It's nothing, really." I watched Aishlyn closely.

"I won't be long please just stay put." She nodded.

I stood and followed Loke to a table in the corner where we could talk and I could see Aishlyn. I sat and watched as Happy flew over landing on the table beside her and pulled a fish out to eat.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Loke asked, drawing my attention. I took a moment trying to figure out how to go about this.

"With a powerful Dreamwalker Mage, how much can they do in dreams?"

"They're limitless basically. It's their playground. They can see into your mind and possibly your soul, no one knows for sure on that. They can make you see what they want you to see or they can follow you through your dream amplifying what you see."

"Can they use this once they are dead?" I watched his eyes bulge a little at my question.

"I've never heard of it being done. I suppose it's not impossible if they used certain time delay spells but it's not very likely. Why what happened?" I quickly filled him in on my dream leaving out about Kyna knowing about us making love before hand. When I had finished Loke sat in silence for a moment.

"You said her name way Kyna? Well, we need to find out if that is Aishlyn's mother's name first. Has she ever said that to you?"

"No, she rarely talks about her parents and never named either of them. What about the other woman? The one that went dark. Have you ever heard anything like that?"

"Yes. She is actually the reason the Spirits were charged with watching over the Piseag line. We thought the line died out decades ago. Aishlyns grandmother or great grandmother would have been the last we were aware of. I trained her. Gray we can't let her do that, she can't go dark. That monster was responsible for almost as much destruction as Zeref. We really need to get her in training."

"I don't think she's ready, though we did make a little headway. We can't push her Loke, that will only make matters worse." He sighed.

"Maybe, maybe not. Either way, we need to wait until after the trial and see how that goes."

"Don't remin..."

"I want to be trained." Aishlyns voice interrupted me and I looked up quickly. She was standing there with Lucy beside her holding her up. Aishlyn had a determined look on her face while Lucy looked confused and strained. I jumped up and took her from Lucy I didn't bother with holding her up I just picked her up and sat her in the booth.

"Baby, I thought you were going to stay over there." I looked at Lucy who just shook her head. Aishlyn stared at the table.

"I want to get stronger. I want to be able to protect myself." That stung. Did she not think I could protect her? "I heard you earlier at the house. I didn't mean too." She added quickly and aplogiticly. "I knew that's what you would be talking about. I don't know about this Dreamwalker thing but I want to learn to protect myself," I saw her glance at me "and the people I care about." I looked over at Loke who was watching her with a smile. "I want to learn to fight."

"Baby if you mean physical training I can do that." I said.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Gray." Loke said slowly. I glared at him. "Think about it. Do you really think you could go at her in any way that even has a chance of hurting her? Do you think you could spar with her?" I paled at his questions knowing that he was right. I sighed.

"Then who do you have in mind?"

"I can." He said simply. I sank into the booth beside her putting my arm around her waist.

"What do you think?" I asked her.

"I-I'd be ok with that." Lucy had sat down beside Loke looking more and more confused.

"It will have to wait until she's got her strength back and we see about her leg."

"Of course." Loke replied then looked at Lucy. "Beautiful, we need you to keep this a secret for now ok?"

"I'm not even fully sure I know what's going on so ya no problem." She said.

...

 **Gray and Aishlyns House**

 **8 PM**

Neither of us had said much since we left the guild. Both lost in our thoughts but neither uncomfortable with the silence. I sat sideways on the couch with my back against the arm one leg up and one on the floor. Aishlyn sat between my legs, her back against my chest, reading one of the books Levy had loaned her. I was massaging her thigh, it was still bothering her. I could feel it shaking against my hand and every once in awhile the muscle would bunch causing her to flinch. I looked down at her sitting there relaxed. When we had gotten back she had changed into a tank top and short pair of shorts. She had pulled her hair up at the back of her head, leaving her neck and shoulders bare to me. I could tell she was really caught up in the book as she was lightly biting her lip as she read. While I was enjoying the peaceful moment my mind kept wondering if she didn't think I could protect her.

"Aishlyn?"

"Hmmm?" She didn't even glance up from the book. Looks like Levy and Lucy are going to have another bookworm to talk to.

"What made you decide you wanted to train?" She didn't put the book down but I could tell she had stopped reading it.

"D-do you not want me too?"

"It's not that. I'm fine with you training. I'm just trying to figure out why you changed your mind about it."

"I just want to get stronger. Gray, what's bothering you? I saw the look on your face when I said I wanted to train."

I sighed to myself. I knew it was stupid of me. I didn't mind her getting stronger if that's what she wanted I'd back her but I had already failed to protect her. I just didn't know how to say it without being blunt.

"Do you think I can't or won't protect you?" I asked softly dreading her answer.

"It's not that, not that at all. It's just that...well you shouldn't have to." That confused me.

"I shouldn't have to what?" This time, she sighed.

"You shouldn't have to worry about protecting me all the time. It seems like every ten minutes something else happens that you have to save me from, even if it's just my leg giving out. You're always there and you shouldn't have to be. I hate that I can't do anything for you. You do everything for me and I have nothing to offer back. I-I'm nothing but a burden." I was flabbergasted at her words. I started laughing as I thought about it. She looked up at me confused and a little hurt. I tried to control the laughter and finally stopped.

"Baby, even if you were as strong as Erza I'd still worry about you and I'd still do everything in my power to protect you. That won't change. I want you to be able to depend on me and believe it or not I depend on you. You are not a burden and you never will be. Baby there's going to be times that I'll be the one carrying you and that's fine. You've been through hell and you need someone to lean on. I'm just glad I'm the one that is there for you when you need it." I leaned down and kissed her shoulder. "But I do think training is a good idea." She finally put the book down and turned to look at me.

"Do you really think I'm a Dreamwalker?"

"Honestly, I don't know what to make of that but I know Loke and I trust him. Either way, we can't dispute that you do have magic. I felt it in you when you deal with Onyx and the Brute." She nodded at my comment. "You ok with that?"

"I don't think I have much of a choice on that one." She turned her head to look at the two sleeping dogs. Onyx was right beside the couch. She never got very far from Aishlyn. The Brute was laying in front of the door, on his back with his feet on the wall, snoring, loudly. Hearing her sigh I turned back to look at her. She was sitting with her back against my leg and her legs over the one I had on the floor.

"It's just that so much has happened in such a short amount of time, I don't think I've completely come to terms with it all. I guess I'll just have to face it and deal with it." She was right everything was changing for her. It was a lot to accept but she was facing it head on. Did she even realize how much strength that took? Not to mention how much courage she was showing by doing it. She constantly amazed me. She turned and her warm amber gaze met mine. I leaned forward and captured her lips with mine, softly, my hand coming up and cradling her face. When we pulled away I leaned my forehead against hers. After a moment I reached over, picked up the book and handed it back to her. She smiled as she took it, snuggled into me and went back to reading.

It was some time later I woke up and looked down at her. She had fallen asleep still snuggled into me with the book in her hand. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. I took the book out of her hand and laid it on the table. Leaning her away from me I carefully stood up then picked her up bridal style and started towards our room.

"Mmm...Gray..." She mumbled into my chest. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and shut repeatedly like she couldn't quite wake up.

"I've got you, baby. Go back to sleep." I whispered to her.

"Mmmm sleep..." She mumbled as I laid her down and then got in bed with her. Pulling the blankets up over us. I settled in facing her, putting my arms around her as she snuggled back into my chest. Ya, this is how I want to sleep every night for the rest of my life.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I awoke slowly. I could tell that the sun was up as its rays fell across my closed eyelids. The smell of freshly fallen snow and winter wind filled my senses. Gray. He was laying on his back, my head and hand on his chest, his arms holding me firmly against his side. I wasn't one to just lay in bed but when he held me like this it was tempting to stay there all day. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He was sleeping peacefully. His features completely relaxed. There was no worry on his gorgeous face, no pinching of his features. I sighed and enjoyed the sight.

Another twinge went through my leg, from my thigh all the way down. I hadn't wanted him to know how much it still hurt. The pain was almost always there, the twinges just were extra pain that also made the leg shaky. Just something more for him to worry about, something more that he felt he needed to take care of. I laid my head back against his chest.

Yesterday I had managed to get up without waking him up but before that he had held me firmly on top of him not letting me move. Maybe that was just an after sex thing? I decided to find out and tried to pull away from him. I had barely moved at all when I felt his arms tighten around me and pull me closer not letting me leave his side. Nope, doesn't seem to be a sex thing. Have to admit I kind of like this, though. Well if I'm going to be completely honest with myself I kind of like most of the things he does. Especially how protective he is of me. I don't think he even notices that he does some of it but I do. Did he realize that every time a male approaches me he will move his body slightly in front of mine? It's very subtle but I notice. Even growling at Loke in the hospital. He had startled me only because I hadn't expected it, but I had liked it. He always seemed to want to be touching me as well. He didn't always make it noticeable to everyone, but it was to me. If he wasn't holding my hand, his leg was pressed against mine, or he would put his leg over mine and pull it closer to him. Maybe he was aware he was doing it but it seemed as subconscious as his stripping habit.

I woke up to the feel of Aishlyn's fingers lightly brushing over my chest. Then her lips lightly pressing against my skin. How I loved the way it felt. I just barely opened my eyes, peeking at her to see if she was looking at me. She looked lost in thought with a soft smile on her lips. Perfect. I tightened my hold on her at the same time rolling us over so that she was underneath me, making her squeak softly but lighting her face up with a smile. I placed my body between her legs, one arm holding me up, using my other hand to rub my thumb over her cheek.

"Good morning, my Love." I said before kissing her softly and sweetly. Dropping my hand down to her shoulder and lightly caressing down her side. I felt her squirm under me and she giggled against my lips. I pulled back and looked down at her.

"Are you ticklish?" I asked as I ran my hand back over her side and got the same response. I couldn't stop the smile forming as I mercilessly began tickling her. Her giggles filled the air as her head fell back and her body thrashed under me. It truly was a beautiful sight. After a minute of this, I stilled my hand and let her catch her breath, waiting till the giggles stopped. I leaned down and kissed her forehead before flipping myself onto my back beside her. I was completely shocked when moments later I felt her moving and she was suddenly straddling my hips, her hands landing lightly on my chest. Her soft hands began gliding over my chest and sides. It took me a second to catch on to what she was trying to do.

"Baby, I'm not ticklish." I told her.

"Ah, but would you tell me if you were?" She had the most adorable playful look on her face as her hands roamed from my sides over my stomach and back up my chest. It felt amazing but not going to get the response she was wanting.

"If you keep doing that though you will get a different reaction." I warned her. Her mouth formed a small oh and her eyes widened slightly. It was such a sweet look I couldn't help myself. I sat up underneath her while wrapping my arms around her and kissed her tenderly. When we broke the kiss I leaned my forehead against hers and just gazed into her beautiful eyes. Sadly my body, or more my stomach, decided to growl at that moment. We were both so lost in the moment the sound shocked us, as we both looked down at my body. I sighed and my shoulders slumped at the interruption until I heard her giggle. I can't help but smile when I hear her laugh.

"Hungry?" She asked between giggles.

"Apparently." I grumbled. She started to move away. I tightened my hold on her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To make breakfast."

"I don't think so." I lifted her legs off the bed, turned to the edge, standing up and adjusting her against me. I carried her to the kitchen and sat her down on the counter. Leaning in to steal a small kiss before pulling away from her to search for us some food. "What would you like?" I asked as I opened the fridge door and realized we'd need to go shopping for food soon.

"I'm not really hungry." She said softly behind me. Shaking my head as I grabbed an apple.

"Ok we're going to have to do some shopping soon but we can go to the guild to eat if you'd like." I noticed her looking at the apple. "Have you ever had an apple?" She jerked her eyes up to mine.

"Yes. When I was little. We had an apple tree and I snuck one. I didn't even get caught."

"Did you like it?"

"Yes."

"Good." I said handing her the one in my hand. Her eyes got big.

"What about you?"

"I'll eat something else." I said motioning for her to eat it. I turned back to the fridge and grabbed the milk out. I glanced back at her only to see her leaning back her head resting on the top cabinets. Her lips moist from the juice before she ran her tongue over them slowly. I was mesmerized by her. How the hell can she make eating an apple sexy? I sat the milk down and crossed over to her.

"I want a taste." I said moving in between her legs. She held the apple towards me. I just shook my head and leaned into her more. Kissing her hard while licking her lips. Running my hands up her thighs to her waist and pulling her closer. I broke our kiss and moved to her neck. Kissing, nipping, and licking my way down to her cleavage, that the tank top barely covered. My hand slid up her body and pulled her shirt down, glad she hadn't worn a bra to bed and sucked her nipple into my mouth. Lightly raking my teeth over the nub then licking it. I heard a sharp intake of breath from her, looking up I met her half-lidded gaze. My hand cupped and kneaded her other breast.

I bit my lip to stop the moan from passing my lips, trying to remember that we were still in the kitchen. Gods that mouth of his is skilled.

"Gray?" I almost didn't recognize my own voice.

"Hmmm?" He mumbled against my nipple sending a shiver down my spine and causing a soft moan to escape my lips.

"W-what mmm about...breakfast?" I managed to get out. He swirled his tongue over my nipple again then looked up at me with a smirk.

"I know what I want." He pulled my body against his and I wrapped my legs around his lean waist. My arms automatically wrapped around his neck as he picked me up. His eyes had darkened slightly looking like the stormy sky and boring into me. Before I realized it he had locked his lips on mine in a hard and passionate kiss. My lips parted as I met his tongue with mine. This kiss seemed different somehow. Before when he'd kiss me, our tongues would dance together. This time, it felt more like his was trying to dominate. I don't know why it affected me the way it did but I loved it and wasn't going to give in easily. I felt as well as heard a growl escape him.

Gods this woman drives me crazy! My control was already slipping. I've always tried to avoid being dominating with her, afraid it would scare her yet here she was battling back against it and making me want to even more. I had planned on carrying her to the bed or perhaps the couch it was closer but not now. I lightly plopped her down on the table causing her to gasp slightly and allowing me to finally have the upper hand. Having won that I released her lips to kiss down her throat. Her shirt was still pulled down and my hand took advantage of that. Drawing slow circles around her nipple with my thumb while my fingers softly kneaded the soft flesh. My other hand roamed over her body tracing every curve. I felt her kiss right below my below my ear as her hands run up and down my back, nails lightly raking my skin. My hips rolled against her pressing my hard cock against her core.

"MMMmmmm" She moaned in my ear and gods the sound was so sexy it about unhinged me. My mouth reached her breast and I began slowly teasing her flesh with my mouth, teeth and tongue. My hand got tangled in her shirt as it roamed. I growled and without thinking about it bunched the material in both hands, pulling until I heard it rip. I pushed it out of my way and off of her. My mouth switched to her other breast as my hands found the top of her shorts and pulled them down. After lavishing some attention on her neglected nipple I started my way down her body while pushing her shorts all the way off. I hooked my foot on the chair and pulled it behind me, sitting down. I leaned in and slowly kissed her inner thigh, feeling the muscle trembling under my mouth. I slowly kissed and licked my way up to her core. She moaned again and her hips arched slightly. I ran my tongue lightly over her slit before moving on, kissing down her other thigh. I sucked the skin hard then nipped it. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that would leave a mark.

"MMMm Gray...please!" I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips.

"Please what? What do you want, baby?" I asked as I licked higher.

"Please...I need...mmmmm...Gray!" My tongue lightly traced her slit.

"What do you need, baby? Tell me." My hand slid back up her body finding her nipple and pinching it very lightly.

"Oh, gods...mmmmmm...Gray...inside me...please...mmmm" I knew what she wanted but I wasn't done playing yet. She was close, though. My finger slid between her soft folds to press against her entrance causeing her to gasp. Gods she was so wet. I circled my finger around her entrance before slowly inching the tip inside her.

"MMMMMMore..." I looked down at her then. Her head was thrashing back and forth. Her long dark hair had fallen out of the hair clip and was spread out, her beautiful eyes were closed tight. Slipping more of my finger inside her I felt her walls clamp down and she bit her lip stopping the moan from coming out. A growl escaped me.

"Don't hold back. I want to hear you." Her eyes opened and she met my gaze. I was shocked seeing a small amount of defiance there as she continued to bite that plumb, sweet lip. My finger plunged the rest of the way in while making the come hither motion. Her head fell back as I got what I wanted, her moan filled the air. I added another finger inside her and started pumping quickly, watching her body writher on the table. I was panting almost as much as she was. My cock twitching with every sound that escaped her mouth. Her walls clamped down tighter as her release came. The moment it started I attacked her clit with my tongue. Her hips jerked and I placed my arm over them to hold them down.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM Grrraaayyy!" As she came down off her high I slowed my tongue and lazily traced circles around her clit, not letting the fire die completely.

The combination of his fingers moving quickly inside me with the slow motions of his tongue was maddening! My body wouldn't come completely down from my orgasim instead started building back up. Gods, what is he doing to me? Every time I think I have it figured out he throws a curve at me. I couldn't help but moan again at the sensation. His fingers began to slow. He slowly drug his tongue over my clit then began kissing his way up my body. As soon as he was within reach my hands were on his shoulders. Touching every part of him that I could, desperate to be closer to him, to have him inside me fully.

Her need was evidinte in her face and her grasping hands, but I still wasn't done. Not yet. I slowly worked my way up her body enoying the melws that she made as I did. Finally reaching her lips, kissing her hard, sweeping my tongue in her mouth and dominateing hers again. I pulled my fingers out of her running my hands up her body, following the path my mouth had. I pulled her hands off of me and laced my fingers through hers I moved them above her head. At the same time, I rolled my hips against hers, rubbing my hard cock against her core. When had I lost my shorts? Her back arched off the table pressing her breast against my chest, her head falling back as we both moaned. I had to grit my teeth against the feel of her still so wet against me. My mouth moved down her neck as I continued to roll my hips against her. Gods she was so hot and so tempting!

I felt his mouth latch onto my nipple and his tongue swirls around it. I tried and failed to surpress a moan. I looked down at him then leaned in and licked the shell of his ear, feeling him shiver against me.

"Gray, mmmm I need you inside me...mmmmm... please." I begged and moaned against his ear. His head snapped up and our eyes locked. The storms that had been in his eyes cleared as I saw the last of his control shatter. I could feel him throbbing against me as his hips jerked again, harder this time. One of his hands left mine and reached between us. Lining himself up with my entrance, he released my other hand and grabbed my hips holding me still. With one long, hard thrust he filled me completely, not stopping till he was all the way in. I had been so close that that was all it took to send me over the edge again. My eyes slammed shut as the pleasure shot through my body and I heard him growl from above me as he began thrusting a scorching rythem inside me. His pace didn't allow my body to come down but sent it right back up causeing me to orgaism again in no time at all. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer. My hands were on his back again and I gripped tight realizeing that I was probably scratching him but I couldn't stop myself. I lost count of how many times I came in the minutes that strecthed after that. Until I felt him thrust deeper and harder, his head falling back as I felt him explode inside me, sending me over once again as he almost roared over me.

My legs shook underneath me. I callasped into the chair and was glad I hadn't kicked it away earlier. I closed my eyes for a moment trying to catch my breath. What the hell? I've never lost control like that! Not during sex. Hell, she hadn't even pulled my hair. I looked over at her afraid I'd hurt her, but she was smiling at me, completely lit up in the afterglow.

"How'd the apple taste?" She asked confuseing me.

"Huh? What apple?" She just laughed at me. Then I remembered what had started this and laughed with her. "I'd say it's the best damn apple I've ever tasted."

My legs finally stopped shaking and I could feel my strength return. I reached up, pulled her off the table, into my lap pressing her against my chest and kissed the top of her head. Her arms wrapped around me then heard her gasp.

"Whats wrong?"

"Oh Gray, I'm so sorry!"

"For what?" She didn't say anything so I pulled back and looked at her. She was staring at my back. "Baby's what's wrong?"

"Does your back not hurt? Or your shoulder?" The tips of her fingers were skimming lightly over my shoulder. What was she looking at? My shoulder is fine...I happened to glance down and saw the indentions and marks she had left. I actually smiled at the sight of them. I turned to look at her but found she was looking at the floor and a sad look on her beautiful face.

"I'm so sorry." Her voice was so soft I almost didn't hear her.

"Aishlyn, look at me." She didn't even glance up so I bounced my leg under her. "Look at me." I repeated. Once she finally met my gaze I saw the pain in her eyes. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I hurt you. I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry." The smile came back to my face.

"You didn't hurt me. I don't even feel them besides it just means I did what I was supposed to." She looked at me confused.

"How do you figure?"

"Well, why did you do it?"

"Because you felt so good." Her face turned red as she spoke.

"Exactly. I did what I wanted to do. That's just proof of it."

"But the other night when you left marks on me you were upset about it."

"That's different."

"How so?"

"I don't mind leaving hickeys on you or even small nip marks that will go away quickly. Those will happen. What bothered me was that I left hand prints on you. There was a chance they would even bruise. That is going to far."

"But I drew blood in places," She had a horrified look on her face. Her fingers ghosted over my shoulder "and this looks like it might bruise." I couldn't see enough of the spot she was talking about to be able to tell.

"I don't care." I said smiling at her. "Baby, I'll gladly and proudly wear your marks on my body. The only problem with it is people are going to quickly figure out where it came from and though I'm proud to call you mine and proud that I can do that to you, I prefer to keep my personal life private." Her face had turned red again as she realized that other people would know. "You'll just have to help make sure I stay dressed." Ya, that's pretty much impossible. "Or maybe Wendy can help me out some and heal them."

"Oh, gods everyone would know!" She buried her face against my chest and I could feel the heat rolling off her.

"Well, I'm pretty sure the Dragon Slayers already know. Some weird thing with them. I don't know if it's scent or what but they always seem to know." She groaned in embarrassment. "Hey they keep stuff like that to themselves so don't worry about it."

"There's more than one?"

"Ya, we have four of them. Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, and Natsu. I don't think you've met Gajeel or Laxus though." She lifted her face to look at me horrified.

"Oh, gods Gajeel is one? I met him last night while you were fighting with Natsu. Maybe that's why he looked at me funny?"

"Probably." She groaned again. "Hey is it really so bad that they know you're with me?"

"No it's not that but they'll know that we are having sex." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sadly most of the guild has probably figured that much out or if they don't think we are yet they will since we are living in my house and most know I only have one bedroom."

"Oh gods, I didn't even think about that!" She groaned burying her face once again. I couldn't help but chuckle at her antics. I knew there was nothing I could do about what the guild would say or think, especially with Mira and some of the things she had seen. I decided that distraction might be better to get her mind off of the gossip I knew was probably already brewing.

"Hey, why don't we get ready and go shopping? We're pretty low on food and there're a few other things I want to pick up while we're out." I mentally cringed as I realized that sooner or later I was going to have to take a job. I had some jewels put back but my stash wouldn't last forever. Hopefully, I can talk Lucy, Levy, and Erza into having a girls day with Aishlyn while I take some small jobs.

Aishlyn slowly lifted her face to look at me. I could tell she was desperately trying to remain calm but I could see the childlike joy and curiosity in her eyes. I made a mental note to never let her play poker with Cana, or anyone else in the guild for that matter, she has no poker face. I keep forgetting that she's not been able to do regular daily things, like shopping. It's all new to her. Her face suddenly darkened and she began to fidget.

"Gray? Can we umm can we...can we go to my uncle's shop?" I was completely shocked at that question but was careful not to let her see that.

"You want to go there?" She nodded and looked down.

"It's just that I'd like to check on Emma. She always tried to be kind to me. When she could be I mean. On really bad days she would send my out to the forest to pick things to get me out of the shop. I know it wasn't always things we needed it was her way of getting me out of there. It was one of those days that I met you."

"She should have stood up for you."

"She couldn't, Gray."

"Why in hell not?"

"She has a family too, you know. Her husband was killed years ago leaving her to raise four children by herself. She had no other family and had to have the job to support them. She hated my uncle almost as much as you seem to, but she couldn't find work anywhere else. Despite what you think, she did defend me in her own way. Even taking the blame for things I had done so that he wouldn't be madder at me. She also kept me away from him as much as she could. When my uncle was around none of them were allowed to be kind to me, the others that worked there were fine with that, I was the scapegoat for most of them, but not Emma. At first, she even snuck me food, saying I was too skinny, but we got caught and he threatened to fire her. She took a huge risk in coming to find you when I was gone as well. If any of the other workers had seen her go there I'm sure they would have told my uncle and she would have been fired if not worse but she did it anyway." Well, that explained why she had been a little shaky and jumpy that day. "Everyone has a story Gray, a reason they do what they do. Most times if you take the time to find out what that story is you'll find that they're not really bad, they're just doing the best they can with what options they have."

I was floored by her profound words. She never ceased to amaze me. I held a grudge with the people that saw what happened to her but didn't do anything, including myself, but she didn't. She had already forgiven them and was ready to move on with her life, even still caring about the few that had tried to show her a little kindness. It spoke loud and clear as to how much heart she possessed. I also had found more respect for Emma, I could understand protecting your family. Aishlyn had bought her a small amount of grace from me.

"Are you sure you want to go there? That you're ready to go there?" She was a little nervous.

"Y-yes as long as you're with me I can face it." I nodded.

"I'll be right beside you the whole time, Baby. Now, why don't we get ready and go." She nodded and started to get off my lap but I held her tight, leaned in and kissed her softly and sweetly before releasing her. I watched her as she got up. She grabbed her clothes and walked out of the kitchen, before getting up and grabbing my shorts off the floor. I slid them on as I walked towards the living room. Shortly after Aishlyn walked out of the bedroom, she had wrapped a short thin silky robe around herself, with clean clothes.

"I'm going to take a quick shower before we go."

"Hmm is that an invitation?" I said cocking an eyebrow at her.

"I don't think it would be a quick one if you did." She replied smiling at me.

"You have a point there." I agreed as she disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. I was still tempted to join her anyway. I'd need one before we left as well. Why not save some time? It had absolutely nothing to do with seeing her amazing naked body, water running down her curves or pressing said body up against the shower walls kissing and touching every inch before sliding inside her. Before I had realized it I had taken a few steps towards the closed door. I shook my head trying to clear the image. Gods Gray let the poor woman clean up from our last session before you assault her again. Then again if I assault her again she'd just need to clean up again so it'd be saving her from another shower. That made sense. I was about to turn the door handle when the front door shook from the sheer force of some impact on the other side.

I jumped, turning and running towards it ready to fight whatever was attacking it. Onyx and Xypher appeared out of the kitchen. They both bristled up and seemed ready to fight as well. I threw the door open, upon reaching it, ready to attack, only to find Erza standing there. Erza took one look at me and suddenly requiped a sword in her hand, taking up a fighting stance.

"What's wrong, Gray? What attacked you?" She asked calmly. Now I was confused.

"Nothing attacked me. You attacked my door." A sudden growl filled the air behind me. I turned to see both dogs quietly moving forward, one from each side of the room. They were flanking her. I was pushed aside as Erza moved into the house her sword at the ready, facing off against Onyx and the Brute.

"Erza STOP!" I jumped in front of her. "It's ok guys. She's not going to hurt anyone." I said that more to Onyx since she seemed to be in charge most of the time. I watched as her head tilted but teeth were still bared. "She's a friend. Erza put your sword away."

"Gray I don't..."

"For Mavis sake put it away!" She stood there for a moment sword still out. I wasn't sure if she was shocked at me for yelling at her like that or if she was trying to decide if she should fight. Oh for gods sake! "Onyx, Brute back down." Onyx seemed to register the words and stopped showing her teeth but didn't move. I sighed at the little headway I had made in this disaster. "Erza put your sword away!" Either I finally broke through to the woman or the lack of Onyx's teeth did the trick, but the sword disappeared as fast as it had appeared. I continued to watch the dogs not fully relaxing just yet. Onyx took one last look at the intruder, letting out a final warning growl. She turned, walked to the bathroom door and sat in front of it facing us. The Brute, on the other hand, seemed to return to the complete normal goofball clutz that he is. He turned a little to quickly and collided with the couch, snorted at it then bounded over to Onyx, laying in front of her rolling over on his back and smacked her with his paw. I facepalmed at his actions.

"Gray, did those dogs attack you?"

"What? No, why would you think that?"

"Well, the marks on your back and shoulders." Oh damn!

"Ummm no." I forcibly laughed while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Then what did?"

"Umm, nothing did." I cast around in my mind quickly. "Funny story actually. I kinda fell in some bushes up at the training area." I glanced up at her hoping she'd buy that story. She nodded.

"We should tell the Master. If they can do that they should be removed immediately." She said as she turned and shut the door behind her.

"Rriiiggghhhhtt." I responded. Are there even any bushes up there? "Umm Erza not to be rude, but why are you here?" It's not like this is Lucy's place. People didn't just show up at my door.

"Oh yes. The Master requested that I come. He would like for you and Aishlyn to be at the guild today because of the trial." I heard the door behind me open.

"Gray I think I might as well throw this shirt out. Sadly I can't fix it with...the...way ...it ripped..." Her speech slowed as she saw our guest and her face flushed red. I watched a darkness surround Erza and gulped as she looked at me. Oh shit.

"Why is your shirt ripped?" She asked in a deceivingly calm voice.

"It got ripped when she tried to help me out of the bushes." I said quickly. I turned my head to look at Aishlyn as she looked at me questioningly but she didn't say anything. I turned back to face Erza and the darkness seemed to melt away from her. I sighed to myself. I think it's time to change topics.

"Hey, Erza, we were going to go shopping. Could we go to the guild after that?"

"Shopping huh?"

"Ya, we need to pick some things up."

"I'm sure we could take time for that. If I escort you it should be fine." I saw a strange light in her eyes. Damn it I forgot about Erza and shopping.

...

 **Two hours later.**

I was amazed at how well it was going. Erza had pulled Aishlyn into a couple of stores to look at clothes. Aishlyn was smiling beautifully and seemed to be having a great time, so I didn't mind. Once we had everything we needed I looked to Aishlyn.

"Still want to go see Emma?" She looked up at me and nodded. Her cheeks were flushed from laughing and her eyes sparkled. I sighed. I can't say that I'm looking forward to this and had almost hoped she'd change her mind. We weren't far from our destination, I lead the way holding Aishlyns hand and Erza followed behind us. I noticed that with every step closer Aishlyn seemed to shrink into herself some and stopped looking up or at people but was back to looking at the ground. After about a block I couldn't take it anymore. We were standing outside the little shop. I stopped and turned to her. Placing my finger under her chin I raised it until she met my gaze.

"Love, no one in there owns you. No one in there will hurt you. I will make sure of that. There is no reason for you to look down. You're not even the same girl that I first met. Meet them eye to eye and if they don't like it they'll have to answer to me." Her eyes got big at my words but she nodded. I released her chin but held her gaze for a moment before turning and entering the shop. A bell above the door alerted the staff that we were there. Quickly scanning the room told me that Emma wasn't there but three males were, they all turned to look at us. I turned to her and was about to ask her if she wanted to just come back later.

"Aishlyn! You lazy little bitch! Where..."

That's all the guy got out. Quickly turning, ready to knock the guy out, I find that there is a sword already pressed against his throat.

"If you were wise you would not address a lady in such away." The other two moved drawing my attention but they seemed to be too shocked to do any harm. "Aishlyn is under the protection of Fairy Tail and anyone from this town will know just how seriously we take that. Not only that but she is my friend and I will NOT tolerate anyone speaking to her that way." Erza informed them while pulling her sword away from him.

"Then why are you here?" The tall lanky one on my right side asked.

"Where is Emma?" Aishlyn softly but firmly asked. The guy that was in front of Erza snorted.

"Do you really think that she'd still be here? Look around you, you stupid girl. The place has been closed since they took Aiden into custody over your stupid bullshit." I saw red at his comment. Now it was my turn and I didn't need magic to take care of this guy. Before anyone else could move I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him into the nearest wall, hearing it crack on impact.

"So being bruised, cut, burned and bleeding from almost every inch of the body is stupid bullshit? Will it still be stupid bullshit when it's your blood and your body?" I let go of his shirt with one hand and swiftly punched him in the face. I drew back to hit him again but felt a small, soft hand on my arm.

"Gray, please don't." Aishlyn said softly. My arm stopped more out of fear of hurting her than anything and I looked at her.

"Aishlyn, he deserves it for what he said." She shook her head at me.

"They're only words and I've heard much worse. He didn't know and he's not worth it." She looked at him. "Ethon you always wanted power but you never knew how to get it." She motioned at Erza and I. "This is power. Not because they are strong or because they are wizards but because they care and they take care of people that are weaker than themselves. They even show you mercy. Had either of them thought that you were their equal they would have gone at you full force but because you are not they showed you kindness and went easy on you. That is part of what true power is." He sneered at her which only made me want to punch him again. She just shook her head. "I wish you the best and I hope that one day you understand." She looked back at me. "Gray please let's just go." I nodded to her but looked back at him.

"Remember from now on that the one you called a stupid girl saved you and she is wiser than either of us." I slammed him back against the wall but then let him go, watching as he slumped to the floor. I put my hand on the small of her back and directed her towards the door, keeping an eye on all of them. Oh, how I wanted to pound that idiot some more but I would do anything for her. We stepped back out of the shop with Erza behind us. Aishlyn's shoulders were slumped a little but she wasn't looking down and I considered that a small victory for her. She had faced this place, these people, and had shown them mercy when they had not.

"Aishlyn?" We both turned at the voice. "Oh by the gods it is you!" My eyes landed on the woman that had come to the guild to save her. She runs up to Aishlyn and hugged her tight. I don't know which of us was more shocked.

"E-Emma?" Aishlyn stammered a little.

"Oh, you have no idea how long I have wanted to do that!" Aishlyns eyes were wide with surprise.

"You've wanted to hug me?"

"Oh yes dear! I so wanted to take you in, to be a part of my family but your uncle wouldn't allow it. You poor dear, everyone needs the love of a mother!" I noticed the tears that sprang to Aishlyns eyes. "Oh don't you go crying on me, I'll start if you do! You always were a kind soul! But look at you now! Dressed so nicely, in the company of good people, mages at that. If I do say so myself you caught a good man. I knew when I went to the guild he was. He was so lost when I got there but he found you didn't he?"

"Emma I'm so sorry. Ethon told us that you lost the job, that all of you did."

"Nonsense dear one. It should have happened a long time ago. We will be fine, don't you go worrying about us none. We'll survive somehow." Seeing her treat Aishlyn like her own daughter melted most of my anger towards the woman.

"Emma, why don't you come up to the guild when this whole trial mess is over and maybe the Master can think of something to help you out." Erza smiled at the woman but Aishlyn whirled to face the red-headed mage.

"Oh, do you really think he could?" She looked hopefully at Erza.

"I make no guarantees but perhaps he might know of something." I was floored when Aishlyn quickly stepped over and hugged Erza. Erza seemed as shocked as I did as she returned the hug.

"Oh thank you, Miss! I will be there once they put that madman behind bars for good. Now I must be off, I was just coming to get the last of my things from the shop." She waved as she entered the shop and I could hear her yelling at the males that were there but couldn't make out what she said. I smiled to myself.

"Well, shall we take your stuff back to your house then go to the guild?" Erza asked. I just nodded.

...

 **Fairy Tail Guildhall about Noon**

As Aishlyn and I sat at the bar eating, I noticed that the guild seemed more crowded than usual.

"Hey, Mira. Why are so many people here?"

"Well, it seems they're all curious to know what's going on with the trial. They've put off taking jobs to see what happens, at least for today."

"We all want to make sure he gets what he deserves. Even Natsu, Happy, Erza, and I are waiting before we go on another one." Lucy said, sitting on Aishlyn's other side.

"Also, if they somehow fail to do the right thing, we're all here to protect her if need be." Mira added smiling at us. "Even Laxus and The Thunder God Tribe seem to be in no hurry to leave." She said motioning up to the second floor. I turned and looked to see them all sitting in their normal place.

"Damn Gramps means business if he's keeping everyone around." I said.

"Oh, it wasn't him. I mean he agrees but this was a decision made by everyone not an order from him. We protect our family." Mira smiled sweetly at Aishlyn, who looked a little dumbstruck.

"But I'm not even a member yet." She said a little confused.

"Not all of our family is in the guild." Lucy replied. "In fact, some of our family has chosen to be in other guilds, but we would still fight for them."

I saw the way her eyes became over shiny and knew just how much Lucy and Mira's words meant to her. I reached under the bar and squeezed her knee comfortingly before leaning closer and whispering so only she would hear me.

"See I told you they'd love you, almost as much as I do." She turned her head away from us, her hand sneaking up and wiping a tear away. "You know that's part of my job don't you." I whispered as she turned back and smiled at me.

"What is?"

"Wiping your tears away even the happy or heartwarming ones."

...

 **Fairy Tail Guild**  
 **5 PM**

 _The hours had seemed to drag by to everyone. Tension mounted as they all_ waited _to know what had happened in court. Fights were breaking out even easier than normal. Everyone kept casting glances at the doors waiting for the Master and Loke to return. Master Makarov had decided that Loke would be the best choice for a witness. Natsu wasn't chosen for obvious reasons and Gray, well, there's the problem that he's in love with the girl also Makarov wasn't sure he wouldn't attack her uncle if he saw him again. So for those reasons only Makarov and Loke had been present at the trial._

Everyone jumped as the doors opened, the current fight between Natsu and several other guild members came to an unusually quick halt as they realized the Master and Loke walked in. Silence fell across the room. Makarov crossed the room, not saying a word and jumped up on the second floor banister.

"Listen up brats!" He called but it was unnecessary. "The trial is not over. We will be meeting again tomorrow." He said and slumped a little, looking completely exhausted suddenly He looked through the crowd until he found Wendy. "Wendy, my child, they have asked that you and Porlyusica be there since you two were the ones that treated her when she came in." Wendy nodded solemnly. "So far it is going in our favor." There was a loud uproar at his words. "Calm down, brats! It isn't over yet. The Officials haven't given their testimony yet and as expected Aiden hasn't admitted to anything." He sighed. "But we must have faith that this will work out." He looked to Aishlyn. "And no matter what, we will do everything in our power to make sure he never gets near you again." Another roar filled the guild as everyone agreed with him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Gray and Aishlyns house**

 **Around 2 AM**

I found myself in her father's cabin, again. Gods how I hate this place. It must be night time as the cabin is dark, the only light coming from the fireplace. Looking around I see the child version of Aishlyn. Again she couldn't be more than three maybe four years old. Her father is sitting slumped in a chair by the fire while she is sitting in a corner legs pulled up to her chest and her small, fragile arms wrapped tightly around them. Her head is up and she is watching him. He is completely ignoring her, several bottles surround his chair and one is in his hand.

I felt movement beside me and turned to see the older version of Aishlyn beside me. She didn't look so much like a ghost this time. I held my hand up and it looked more solid as well. I reached out and was able to touch her this time, which caused her to jump slightly but not pull away. I took her hand firmly in mine. She grasped my hand like it was a lifeline.

"What's going on?" I asked her softly.

"You don't have to whisper. We could yell and scream but they would never hear us. It's another memory."

From the way she stood so tense and held onto my hand it had to be another bad one, did she have any good ones? She turned slightly towards me and shook her head with a sad smile.

"Can you hear my thoughts?' I asked inside my head while watching her closely.

"I only catch bits and pieces. I know you thought something more but all I caught was your question. The rest was too garbled to make out, it was like static then the question which wasn't completely clear just enough that I caught it. Most of your thoughts are safe. Asking if I can hear you was clear but maybe that's because you were directing it at me. I don't know how this works exactly." She said quietly looking apologetic. I was about to ask her about the look but stopped when I saw the younger her moving.

As she stood up I saw her small body clearly. Her body had random bruises on her legs, arms, and I'm sure there were more that her clothes covered. She stood in the corner for a long time. It looked like she was working up the courage for something. Finally, she hesitantly stepped forward, her eyes quickly moved to the older man but he didn't move, so she continued forward until she was standing beside his slumped form. She stood there looking at him for a long time, her eyes wide with fear and her breathing ragged. Taking a deep breath, she raised her tiny hand slowly until she held his sleeve and tugged lightly.

"D-daddy?" Her voice shook as he turned his face to her. His eyes were blank as he looked down at her small form.

"What do you want now?" He practically growled at her.

"D-daddy I-I l-love you." Her voice shook so bad she was barely able to form the words. I waited for his reaction. He slowly looked at her fully. I saw a smirk form on his face then he laughed at her. She was confused looking at him but there was hope there. She smiled at him mistaking his laugh for something good. The moment the smile formed on her chapped little lips his large hand flew at her, striking her across the face with enough force to knock her to the floor at least a foot away from where she had been standing. She lay there staring at the man.

When I saw his hand rise I had moved to block him but she pulled me back.

"It's a memory, Gray. You can't change it, you can't interfere." She reminded me.

I turned back to the scene as her father stood up and loomed over her small form.

"Do you think you can take her place? You will NEVER be your mother. You are garbage, filth. You may look like her but you will never have anything she did. No one will ever love you. She died to get away from you and I would too if I could! No human being will ever choose to put up with you. Love?" He laughed again. "No one will ever love you, you're not worth loving! You're only worth throwing away!" He drew his leg back and kicked her knocking her several more feet across the floor. Her eyes stayed closed this time but I saw tears running down her face.

I let go of the older Aishlyns hand and walked to where the younger one laid. I didn't know if this would work or not but I was going to try. I knelt beside her and reached my hand out to her placing it on her arm. It didn't go through her this time. Her eyes shot open and looked at me.

"Why daddy?" Her small voice asked.

"I'm not him and he's wrong. I love you. I love you more than anything else. Others love you too."

"Gray." The older Aishlyn called me and I turned to her. Things shifted as I did. We were still in the cabin but the young Aishlyn wasn't laying on the floor anymore. Instead, she was tied up in front of the fireplace. This time, she was covered in bruises from head to toe. From the odd angle of her leg, it had to be broken as well as her little wrists. Her father lay several feet away not moving. Was this when he died? It can't be if it's a memory, she said she woke up in the hospital.

"I did wake up in the hospital, but my subconscious was still aware of what was going on. I couldn't see anything but I could hear." The older Aishlyn was beside me again. "I have no idea how long I was like this." She said as she looked at her younger self. There was horror etched on her face as she looked at the younger her then at her father. I couldn't stand that look so I stepped in front of her and wrapped one arm tightly around her waist pulling her against me, my other hand went to the back of her head pulling it gently against me so she wouldn't have to see the scene any longer. We stood like that for a little while when there was a pounding at the door. I didn't release her but listened as people started coming in. They didn't cut her bindings they stood back and looked at her and him. There were two women that moved to the back of the room as the men started carrying his body out.

"I knew his wife. They were such a loving and sweet couple." One woman whispered. "He was so good to her. What could this child do that would make him beat her like this? She must be a little demon, to turn him into this. Poor man."

My eyes flew to the woman and I wanted to beat her for her words. It doesn't matter what a child does you don't treat them like this! She's a baby for gods sake! I felt Aishlyns tears on my chest and the scene changed again. We stood in a room with white walls and bare furnishings. The young Aishlyn was sitting up in the bed, bandaged heavily. Tears were again running down her face.

"I don't care what you say I don't want that little bitch living in my house! I don't care if she has nowhere else to go! Let her die for all I care! She killed my brother and her mother! I want nothing to do with her!" I heard her uncle's voice yelling from just outside the door. I could hear another voice talking to him but couldn't make out what was being said. Young Aishlyn wiped the tears from her face and laid back down pretending to be asleep as the door burst open and her uncle stormed in with another man following behind him. I recognized the other man as the mage that had been working for her uncle.

"Master, I know you don't want her but think about it." The mage was talking softly but swiftly to her uncle. "The Official said you would be paid to take care of her until she's of age. That's a monthly income. Plus once she's old enough you can sell her on the human market. Let her work in your shop, get strong, used to hard labor then sell her." He walked over and looked down at her on the bed. Reaching out he turned her face back and forth. "She looks like her mother. If she grows up to look like her she will be worth quite a bit on the human sex market." He said looking at her uncle who now looked like he was calculating in his head.

"That's not a bad idea. She'd be worth a fortune. I'll have to look into it. In the mean time, I will not coddle or spoil the little wench and she will not be ruined by any male. That should make her more valuable. The little monster isn't worth anything else."

The hospital room melted away and I was blinded by a bright light. Once it faded I realized that we were standing outside. We were at her uncle's shop, the sun was shining down brightly, which is what the blinding light had been. There were people looking at items that were for sale. I looked around but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Aishlyn was standing several feet away looking back at the very same nook I had snuck into so many times to see her. I walked over to her and wrapped my arm around her smiling slightly, thinking about all the times I had pulled her into that nook and kissed her. Maybe this is a good memory. There isn't anything that seemed wrong so far. She glanced up at me and shook her head, I could feel the smile fade from my lips as I heard noise coming from behind the crates that blocked the nook from sight. I looked down at her but her eyes were on the ground again. Oh, this wasn't going to be good. I slowly started walking towards the sound. Rounding the corner I saw Ethon standing there his back to me and slightly bending down, his arms around something. Looking closer it looked like he was kissing someone. I was confused why she would be remembering this until he broke the kiss and was slapped hard across the face, hard enough to move him slightly and I could see Aishlyn standing in front of him. This time, she was older, in fact, I would say that it wasn't that long ago.

"Ethon, what are you doing? You know you have to leave me alone! My uncle will be furious."

"No, he won't. He said we couldn't take your virginity, there's a lot I can do to you without doing that. You think I haven't seen you back here with that other guy?" Her eyes got huge at that point. "That's right, I know about him. I've seen you sneak back here with him and what you let him do. How do you think your uncle would feel about knowing that? Think he'd let you go with him? Think that guy could afford to buy you? Oh but don't fool yourself, he wouldn't want to. He doesn't care about you, someone like him he could never feel anything for trash like you. Face it you're nothing but a whore to be sold to the highest bidder. I've seen that guy, he's a mage from Fairy Tail. You really think he'd be interested in a whore." He laughed cruelly at her as her eyes fell to the ground. "I won't waste time with pretty words I won't even try to make you like me, cause I know you fear me. I won't lie to you, you're not worth it, all I'll do is touch you, rub against you, use your body to soothe mine and then I'll be done with you. No one gets hurt and I won't tell your uncle about the mage. Though you're fooling yourself if you think he actually feels something for you."

Aishlyn tried to push past him but he grabbed her wrist and I saw her freeze, Ethon took that as a sign of agreement and slammed her harshly back against the wall hard enough to knock the air out of her. He went back to kissing her while his hands began roaming her body. She seemed to get her breath back and tried again to push him away but he slammed her back against the wall again. I watched as she tried several times to break away from him as he pawed at her body and each time he slammed her back against the wall each time more forcefully.

"Ethon, what do you think you're doing?" Emma's voice filled the alley as she used the paper she had in her hand to hit him upside the head. Hit him again and harder! I couldn't help my thoughts, Or better yet I'll hunt him and down and hit him. Ethon sputtered but released Aishlyn who pushed him away and ran towards the shop.

The scene changed again. This time, we were in the clearing, just AIshlyn and I. I couldn't look at her. My rage was too strong. That little punk had touched her. Had hurt her. Had rubbed against her and she had stopped me from hurting him.

"Why did you stop me from hurting him?" I asked her without looking at her.

"He wasn't worth it."

"He wasn't worth what? Wasn't worth me beating for daring to touch you? Wasn't worth letting me work out some anger? Or did you actually want him to touch you like that?"

"What? You know I didn't, Gray! Even he knew that!"

"Yet you wouldn't let me hurt him. You protected him. Why do you show me these things when I can't do anything about it? I can't stand seeing you hurt like that when there's not a damn thing I can do about it!"I raged at her before finally looking at her. She was staring at me with tears rolling down her face. She looked like I had just slapped her. That succeeded in calming me down quickly.

"Gray, how would it look with my uncle on trial if you beat the crap out of his employee?" I hadn't thought of that. "Besides, he is nothing compared to you. He is just a bully. As for why I show you these things...I don't mean to. I don't know how I do. All I know is that when I have to face them if you're with me they're not as bad. They don't hurt as much. I'm sorry. I'll learn how to stop I promise then you won't have to see anymore."

Before I could respond, before I could tell her I was sorry for speaking in anger everything disappeared.

My eyes snapped open after telling him that I would learn to stop bringing him into my memories, as my heart shattered again. At some point while we were asleep he had rolled away from me, putting his back to me. I had trusted him. I had put my faith in him, leaned on him, allowed him to see the things I keep buried so deep inside me, and it had proved to be too much. I had wanted him to understand why I am the way I am. To make him understand that I didn't know how to be loved. I still remember the first time we made love and the way he had reacted when I thought he'd be done with me, I needed him to understand why I felt that way. I tried, to be honest, and let him see everything, things no one else knew. I should have known better. These things happened to me, they were mine to bare, alone. In trying to be open, honest, and make him understand all I had done was hurt him. I had bared my soul to him but it was too much for him. I don't even want to remember these things. I don't want to see them, why had I made him?

I stumbled out of the bed, my leg barely holding me as I was shaking from head to toe trying to hold my sobs in. Onyx came to my side quickly and I placed my hand on her back. She slowly walked with me away from the bed we had shared. I looked back at his still sleeping form and felt more tears fall knowing that by trying to show him myself, my past, all I had done was hurt him. I knew in that moment that I couldn't do that ever again. I turned and walked out the door. Xypher stood beside the door looking at me. He wasn't bouncing like he normally was when he saw me. He was serious and turned to face the room when I placed my other hand on his back. They both walked me towards the door. We were almost there when I stumbled and fell to the floor.

I woke with a start. Sitting up in the complete darkness of my room. Shit! Had I really said those things to her? Would she remember them? I turned to look at her but found the bed empty. I felt panic rising inside me. Shit, how could I say that to her? I knew she wasn't trained and didn't do it on purpose. She had lived those moments and ones like them for years but I couldn't handle one night of it, one dream. Gods she just proved how much stronger she is than me. Damn it Gray!

"Aishlyn!" I could hear the fear in my own voice as I called out for her. I was up and moving even though there was no answer. Please don't let her be gone. I entered the living room and saw the Brute standing over something. I couldn't see Onyx in the pitch black.

"Aishlyn?"

"Don't." I barely heard her but knew she was what the Brute was standing over and more than likely Onyx was there too. I walked over slowly and was surprised when they didn't growl at me. I flipped a light on and saw her sitting between the dogs. I crossed over to her and sat in front of her. She had her knees drawn up to her chest with her arms around them and her head laying over them. She looked at me as I sat and I could see the tears still flowing. I was reminded of her younger self, sitting like this in her father's cabin.

"I'm guessing you remember what happened in the dream?" I asked hoping that she didn't but knowing that she did. She just nodded. This time, I was the one that looked away and down at the floor. I didn't know what to say to her. We sat in silence for I don't know how long.

"Baby..."

"Don't, Gray."

"But..."

"No, I know you didn't mean it. I know you were angry and I know how bad those memories are." Her small laugh sounded forced and cynical to my ears. "I don't want to relive them, why would you want to? They're not even your memories."

"I'm sorry." It's all I could say.

"Don't be. You were right. I have no reason to show them to you. They won't go away and they can't be changed. There's no reason to make you endure them."

"No," I was shaking my head at her. "If me being there..."

"There's no reason for you to be there." Her voice had hardened slightly a sound of finality to it so I decided not to push it.

"I'm still sorry."

"You have no reason to be. As far as I'm concerned you did nothing wrong." She stood up and started towards the bedroom.

"Would you rather I sleep on the couch?" I asked with my eyes closed dreading the answer.

"Not unless you want to." She answered without turning around. I'd hurt her. That much was obvious. Her demeanor was almost cold. I couldn't stop the sigh knowing that once again I was to blame for it.

I got up and followed her to bed. Laying there beside her I was almost afraid to move. Afraid she'd pull away from me so I was completely surprised when she turned and laid her head on my chest. Relief flooded me as I wrapped around her and she giggled lightly at my actions. I knew I wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon but was perfectly happy just laying there holding her. I felt her wiggling against the death grip I had on her. I growled playfully then loosened the hold. She wiggled out of my arms and climbed on top of me, straddling my hips and her hands on my chest. I could still see the slightly haunted look in her eyes from what I had said. I watched her as she lightly bit her lip. She wiggled on top of me, rubbing against my cock but I refused to let myself get distracted. That's the last thing she needed right now. That was my thought until she leaned down and started kissing my chest, shoulders, neck and up to my ear. I closed my eyes to try to focus. Her tongue ran over the outside of my ear at the same time her hips moved against mine and I grit my teeth to keep from moaning.

"Gray?"

"Hmmm?" That's all I could manage to get out.

"Make love to me, please?" She whispered in my ear. My eyes shot open. I pulled her back slightly and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" She just smiled down at me while rolling her hips against mine again. I took that as a yes and flipped her over on her back placing myself over her.

She had asked me to make love to her and that was exactly what I was going to do. Slowly and sweetly make love to her in a way that would leave her no room to doubt how I felt about her and to know that I hadn't meant what I said to her.

I started by removing her clothes. Stripping her shirt off over her head the pulling her shorts and panties off over her legs. Quickly I removed my own shorts and tossed them out of the way. I was going to take my time but I wanted, no I needed her skin against mine. I needed to be closer to her, needed her to understand that I hadn't meant what I said. I kissed her, softly. Licking her lips slowly before sweeping my tongue in her mouth. We separated some time later with both of us gasping for air. I had refused to stop the kiss until the last possible moment. I moved over so that I was laying beside her, putting most of my weight on my elbow. I couldn't look away from her eyes. My hand trailed slowly over her body and I felt her reactions to my touch under my hand but still I watched her eyes. They captivated me.

The moon must have risen higher in the sky and was shining through the window allowing more light. I lost track of what my hand was doing as I just watched her. I don't know how long we stayed like that. Me staring into her eyes as my hand touched her body, her meeting my gaze without flinching or looking away, until I felt her arch a little and moan softly. I knew then that her body was ready for me. Without breaking eye contact I moved back over her, one arm on each side of her holding my weight while my cock lined up with her core. I jumped slightly as I felt her small hand move between us and wrap around my cock, guiding it into her. I thrust slowly but fully inside her. Neither of us made a sound but I could see the pleasure in her eyes and hoped that she could see the same in mine. For the first time, I broke eye contact, as I leaned in and kissed her again, just as softly as before. When we parted I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer while trying not to crush her with my weight. I buried my face in the space between her shoulder and neck, nuzzling against her skin. There would be no nipping tonight, only soft caresses, slow kisses, and tantalizing licks against her soft skin. The only sound from either of us was our uneven breathing, but no sounds were needed. Somehow we both knew that even a moan from our lips would change what we had because what we had was so tender and soft that it made my heart ache. It felt so good being buried inside her, a moment, a level, of stillness, tenderness, and peace I had never even dreamed existed. I didn't want to move, didn't think I could as the moment blinded me.

She didn't try to rush me, only wrapped her arms around me and clung to me as much as I was clinging to her. I didn't have to fight myself to stay still, even though I could feel my cock throbbing inside her and her walls clutching me, I had no desire to rush, no desire for this to end. I knew it wouldn't last forever, though, so I started thrusting slowly and gently in and out. I pulled my face from the crook of her neck and licked her collarbone, slowly letting my tongue drag over her skin. Then I kissed over her shoulder and up her throat, over her chin, to her mouth. My tongue slowly entering her mouth, even that was not rushed as I stroked her tongue with mine. It seemed like time stood still and all of my senses were drinking her in, there was nothing else in the world but her. Once we parted from the kiss I loosened my grip on her slightly and pulled back to look her in the eyes, but hers were still closed.

"Aishlyn look at me." I whispered and her eyes shot open seeking my own. I had hoped that my voice wouldn't ruin the moment and sighed when it didn't.

Her eyes practically glowed in the moonlight. I couldn't look away and couldn't focus on anything but her. How amazing she felt against my skin, how soft her skin was, how warm she was. I could feel myself sliding in and out of her, her hands clinging to my body, not digging in just clinging. Her whole body pressed against mine like she couldn't get close enough, and she couldn't, she couldn't get as close as I wanted her. Even buried inside her I wasn't close enough. I could feel the tension building inside me, and could tell it was in her as well. We didn't have much longer to be like this. My body responded naturally and sped up, even though I didn't want to lose this intimacy. We both moaned at how amazing it felt. My fear had been unfounded. The sound didn't interrupt the feeling that we shared. Our eyes never waivered from the others.

"I love you." I hadn't planned on saying anything it had slipped out and the sound was odd after so much silence.

Her reaction was immediate. That one sentence sent her over the edge. I could tell she was fighting against closing her eyes as the pleasure washed over her but she kept them open and the sight of the pleasure and pure emotion that was there sent me over with her. I thrust fully inside her then felt myself explode. There was no screaming, no moaning, or growling. My voice failed me and I was pretty sure hers did as well. It wasn't needed anyway. The emotions had been enough. After a moment I tightened my grip on here again and rolled us over pulling her on top of me, making sure I stayed buried inside her. I couldn't bare to lose the contact.

It dawned on me as we lay there that this, this is what her first time should have been like. Then maybe she wouldn't have doubted what she was worth, but at that time, I didn't know something like this was even possible. I had stupidly thought that I knew everything I needed to know about sex but I had been wrong and it had taken her to teach me. There was a whole side that I didn't know about. The soft, sweet, sensual part of actually making love. She taught me about it. I had to smile at the irony of that. It took a virgin that had never really been loved, that didn't know how to be loved, to teach me how to make love. While I had had my family when I was little then Ur and now Fairy Tail she had never had anyone that loved her but she knew more about it than I did.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked. I hadn't realized that she was watching me still.

"Just how amazing you are." I said as I looked down and met her gaze. She smiled softly before snuggling into my chest.

"Well, I have a good teacher." I couldn't help but chuckle at her response.

"While I appreciate the compliment, I wasn't referring to sex. I meant it in general. Besides that, that was beyond words and again was not just sex. It never is with you." I felt her breath catch and her head jerked back up to look at me. It was getting harder to hold her gaze as everything caught up to me and I was getting tired.

"You need to sleep, Gray. You're tired." I guess it showed. I just nodded at her and closed my eyes. I was about to drift off when I felt her hands moving over me. Those small hands seemed to touch every inch of my body like she was searching for something. I opened my eyes slightly to find her staring at me.

"What?" She jumped slightly.

"Sorry, I thought you'd gone to sleep."

"I just about was. Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Nothing really, just wanting to remember this moment." I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Ok baby," I leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "but you need to get some more sleep too."

"So do you." She said as I laid my head back and closed my eyes. Deep dreamless sleep consumed me soon after.

It never occurred to me as to why she might want to remember that moment so much. I knew that I'd never forget what had been between us that night. I found out the next morning when I woke to an empty bed and a note on the table beside me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I watched as Gray finally fell asleep. His arms tightened around me. Oh, crap I hadn't thought about the way he does that in his sleep. How was I going to get out of bed if he wouldn't release his grip? There's no way I could break it, and even if I could I'm sure that would wake him up. I knew I had some time before I absolutely had to be up but it might be cutting it close. Not to mention every time I have managed to get out of bed before he's awake he wakes up shortly after. Gods I really hadn't planned this out well but it had to be done and he won't like it. Well, that's putting it mildly. He'd more than likely fight it with everything he has. It would just be better if I could do it without him knowing about it. I needed to talk to Loke. He seemed to have the most knowledge about this. Somehow this had to stop. I really didn't mean to bring Gray into my dreams, I was usually just as surprised as he was when he'd show up. He didn't even see them all. I had usually been dreaming for awhile before he would show up. Maybe I was calling out to him and didn't know it? Hopefully, Loke has the answers. Hopefully, he has an idea of how to stop it. I know they said I'd be able to stop it with training but who knows how long that will take and I want it to stop NOW. This would be the last dream of mine that he entered no matter what it took to make sure of that.

I felt his breath even out completely and his grip loosens around me. Gods I hated myself for doing this to him but if it meant he didn't have to see my memories then this is what I would do. I slowly tried to pull away from him, his grip tightened back around me pulling me back down on top of him. I sighed and decided to give it some time. Snuggling back into his chest and enjoying the feel of him. If my plan worked who knew how long it would be before we'd be able to be like this again, if I didn't lose him over it. I couldn't help the tears at that thought. I don't know what I'd do without Gray, but for him, I had to do this. I just hope he sees it that way.

I waited until the sun started rising. I didn't want to leave the warmth and safety of his arms. It was so tempting to just stay there, but I couldn't lose my nerve now. I knew he wasn't really angry at me over this. Even though he had struck out in anger that's not what had been in his eyes. Pain was what had been in his eyes. I never wanted to be the cause of that again. I wasn't stupid enough to believe that he'd never hurt again, especially when he was a mage and in Fairy Tail. I knew he would hurt again but I NEVER want to be the cause of it again. Not after today. What I was planning might cause him pain but in the end, it would stop pain. If he just didn't give up on me.

I slowly started moving. I felt his grip tighten around me and froze, once I had stilled he loosened up again. Ok so move as much as I can then freeze. I moved again, this time, he didn't tighten around me, not until I was almost out of his reach.

"Aishlyn." He mumbled and I quickly looked up afraid of meeting his sleepy gaze, but I was lucky. His eyes were still closed, he was still breathing even and deeply. I sighed in relief and pulled the rest of the way off of him, managing to sit up. I took a deep breath to steady myself before standing up. I had managed it. Now I just had to get dressed and make it to the guild before he woke up looking for me. I didn't even really pay attention to what clothes I pulled out and put on as quickly and quietly as I could. I turned to leave but couldn't help looking back at him, just one last time. If all went as planned I knew it would be a while before I saw him like this again. Before I was inside his house again, if I ever was. I was shocked when I looked back to see that his brow was furrowed slightly and his hand was on the mattress where I usually slept. I walked back over to the dresser where we had put the books and paper that Lucy and Levy had brought me. Taking one of the pieces of paper I quickly wrought a note and walked back over leaving it on the table beside his bed.

I turned quickly and went to the door, calling Onyx and Xypher to my side as I walked out, closing the door behind me. It hurt more than I cared to admit to. Walking away from the only real home I had ever known, even if it had only been for a little while. The farther I got away from him the more it hurt. This was almost as bad as the walk to the guild the day I told him I didn't have feelings for him. My tears began to fall again and my steps faltered. Onyx and Xypher stuck close to my sides as I stumbled into them.

"I'm sorry guys," I said to them as we walked along. They never waivered from my sides.

The guild came into my view. I knew I had to pull myself together so I wiped my eyes, took another deep breath before opening the doors and walking in. Hardly anyone was there. I was used to there being more people around but I had always been here later in the day. My leg had started burning on the walk here and it was shaking now. Mira smiled and waved at me from behind the bar so I started that way. The first step in and my leg threatened to give out on me. Onyx glued herself to my side and barked. I was shocked as I had never heard her outright bark before. I tried to tell her it was ok but found that my mouth was dry and I couldn't get the words out. Also, there was darkness at the edge of my eyesight. I was blacking out. I felt myself start to fall even heard Mira's voice raise in alarm but it was far way. I felt someone grab me from behind and figured it was Gray once again saving me but as they pulled me up in their arms I realized that it wasn't. The chest was too broad and I was too high off the ground for Gray. I looked up to see a face I didn't know. There was a lighting like scar over his eye and he had blonde hair. With the weight off my leg, my sight and head were clearing. I could understand what Mira was saying now.

"Laxus, take her to the infirmary! Lisanna go get Wendy!"

"No! I'm ok! My leg just tried to give out again. That's all." I looked at the man holding me. "Please don't take me there. I'm fine, you can put me down I'll go over to the bar and sit down. I just need to rest it." He looked at me skeptically, then to Mira. I noticed that while he held me in the same fashion that Gray had so many time it just didn't feel the same, in fact, it felt weird and I wanted down. I also noticed that his nostrils flared and his eyes widened slightly.

"So you're Gray's Mystery girl. The one we're all keeping from her evil uncle." He started walking towards the bar carrying me with him.

"I don't know that I'm so much a mystery but otherwise yes. Have I met you?" What had Mira just called him?

"No this would be our first meeting but his scent is all over you." He said with a knowing smile spreading across his face. His long strides had us at the bar in no time and he sat me on one of the stools. "You're secret is safe with me, though all the slayers will know." Laxus! That's what Mira had called him, the other dragon slayer. I felt heat rise to my face as I realized what he was talking about. He nodded at me then walked away. Mira quickly filled his spot.

"Aishlyn are you ok? Where is Gray? Why didn't he come with you and make sure you were ok?"  
"I'm fine Mira, just a little sore still. Gray is still asleep he doesn't even know that I'm here yet. Have you seen Loke, I-I need to talk to him?"  
"Loke? No, I haven't seen him this morning. He gave his testimony at the trial yesterday so you'd probably have to wait for Lucy to come in and have her summon him." My face fell. I had forgotten about him being one of Lucy's Celestial Spirits again.

"Do you have any idea when she'll be here?" She shook her head.

"She's usually earlier than the others but not always. It just depends on when she gets up and comes in. I'm sorry hun. I still think you should let Wendy look at your leg, though. I can still have someone go get her." She said looking worried. I knew I had gone pale again.

"No there's no reason to bother her. It's just going to take some time to heal I guess." I hadn't paled because of the pain but at the thought that if Lucy didn't get here on time Gray might beat her here.

"Can I get you anything? Master said you're on the house until we can figure out something for you."

"If it's not too much trouble could I have some water?" She beamed at me.

"It's no trouble at all I'll be right back with it." I watched as she turned and walked into the kitchen.

An hour passed as I sat there waiting. The guild had filled up a little but not much. Every time the doors opened I jumped expecting to see Gray. I didn't know if he'd be upset that I had left without him or not but I really hoped that Lucy got here first. I was in luck as she walked in and bounced happily over to the bar.

"Hey Mira, Aishlyn!" She looked around the room then. "Where's Gray?" She asked looking at me.

"Umm, he was still asleep when I left." I said quietly.

"Yes, apparently Aishlyn needs to talk to Loke. She's been waiting here for about an hour and almost jumping out of her skin every time someone else walks in." Mira told her. She really doesn't miss anything.

"Oh? Is this about what you were talking about the other night?" Lucy asked turning to look at me. I just nodded at her. "Well, I can summon him..." The golden flashes that always come with Loke suddenly appeared.

"No need, Beautiful. I'm here. Save you're magic for other things." He said smiling at her. He then turned to me.

"Milady." He bowed slightly like he always does to me. "Shall we go somewhere a little less crowded?" He asked while smiling and pushing his glass up the bridge of his nose. I nodded and stood.

"Don't let her walk to much, Loke. Her leg isn't well yet and already about gave out on her. Wendy should be here soon and then she can look at it." I was beginning to see that Mira wouldn't be one to work around very easily.

"I'll be fine." I said softly but Loke offered his arm to me anyway. "I'll be fine to walk to another table."

"I'm sure you will, milady." He lowered his arm and stepped in front of me leading the way.

Onyx and Xypher took up their spots beside me as we walked to a table in a corner with no one close to it. Loke motioned for me to sit and once I had he sat across from me.

"Before we begin, there is at least one dragon slayer here, Laxus, and even though he's on the second floor," He looked up and I followed his gaze to find Laxus looking at us curiously. "he can still hear us. He's good about not telling what he hears but it's something to keep in mind should touchy subjects come up." He reminded me of what Laxus had said earlier and I blushed again. "Now, what is wrong? I can see how pale you are and though I'm sure you're leg is hurting you I don't think that's what has you on edge." I looked at him in surprise and he just smiled at me. "My hunches are rarely wrong."

"I think I need your help." I said keeping my eyes on the table. He sat up from where he had been leaning relaxed against the back of his booth.

"Did something happen? Where is Gray?"

"He's still asleep, as far as I know." He relaxed slightly at that.

"So what happened?" I quickly told him about the dream. Leaving out minor details and what Gray had said.

"It hurt him to see that, Loke. I need to be able to stop this. I need to protect him from this. Please is there something I can do?" He sat for a moment.

"What have you got in mind?" I looked up at him shocked again. He just smirked at me.

"I-I don't really have a full plan."

"No, but you have an idea."

"I was hoping you'd know a way to maybe block me from being able to pull him into..." The door opened and I jumped again. Looking quickly that way then calming since it wasn't Gray.

"He doesn't have a clue about any of this does he?" I gulped and shook my head at his question. He shook his head. "Continue."

"Well, it's simple really. If you know a way to block me from getting him in my dreams then I move out and I train until I can control it." He was silent for a moment and just looked at me.

"So basically you're asking me to help you leave one of my best friends and help you train?"

"No gods no. I don't want to leave him and I don't want him to leave me. I just don't want to hurt him anymore and until I can control it I don't see another way." I said looking down, feeling the tears building in my eyes again.

"He's not likely to see it that way."

"I know. If this continues and he keeps appearing in my dreams what is the worst that can happen?" He sat back and looked at me.

"You're finally beginning to realize how bad this could be aren't you?" I nodded.

"Worst case he could get stuck in your dreams. His body would go into a coma but his mind would be locked inside your dreams." I know the horror I felt must have shown on my face as I looked up at him.

"That can't happen. I won't let it." He sighed and looked down.

"Unfortunately, it's not that simple. Distance won't stop this from happening. It doesn't matter how far you are from him physically, mentally you have connected with him. At least you haven't had sex..." I looked up at him quickly then looked back down blushing. "Damn it you have, haven't you? You two had sex?" I just nodded.

"Is that bad?"

"In most cases no. In your case, it only strengthens the bond you have with him. It makes him easier for you to find and easier to pull him in. It also makes him more likely to answer when you call. Damn it I didn't think he'd move this fast with what happened to you!"

"Umm well..."

"Oh you little minx!" He smiled at me which would be funny if it wasn't for the news he was giving me. "You got through to him you got him to give in didn't you? Oh, nevermind don't answer that."

"Loke, is that all the bond will do?" I tried getting him back on track.

"No. It will speed up the process. We don't have much time to fix this. As much as I hate doing this to him we have to." I saw him look up at the second floor again. "Laxus I know you hear me, can you send Freed down here? I may have an idea that I'll need his help with." I had followed his gaze to the tall blonde who nodded and leaned towards something that was out of my sight. Loke placed his hands over mine, drawing my attention back to him.

"Are you prepared for this? I can guarantee Gray isn't going to like it or be happy about it. In fact, he's more than likely going to fight us on it and when he wants something he doesn't know when to stop fighting."

"I know." More tears fell to the table. "Is there any other way?"

"Not that I can think of." I nodded.

"Then I'll do whatever it takes to keep that from happening to him." He shook his head at me.

"You two really do love each other."

"Laxus said you had need of me?" A very proper voice interrupted us. I looked up seeing a man dressed very well, with long green hair, and a sword at his side. He somehow reminded me of a nobleman.

"Yes freed. I have a question for you. Please sit down. Aishlyn, milady, this is Freed and he just might be the answer to our problem, at least until you can get trained. Freed I ask that you speak to no one about what we are about to bring you in on. Of course, Laxus will more than likely know what is going on since we have his interest now but no one else."

"Of course." Freed agreed. With that out of the way, Loke began filling him in on everything, though I noticed that when he got to the part of our bond being stronger now he left out that it was because we had had sex. When he was done Freed asked him some questions about how my magic worked.

"Yes, I believe I can put runes around his house that would keep her abilities out. I'll also need to put them on any tent that the team uses when they go on jobs but he'll be completely unprotected should they stay in a hotel or Inn of any kind."

"Yes, oh good point I hadn't even thought about that." Loke smiled. "Freed never misses a detail."

"Of course not. My runes wouldn't be complete if I did."

I looked up at the man shyly and he smiled at me.

"C-could you put them on him so that I could stay with him?" His smile faltered.

"Sadly no. I don't do runes on people it can have bad effects." I nodded and tried to smile back at him but I knew they could see through it. "Gray is our family we will protect him, and you. It will be ok." He looked back to Loke. "When should I put them in place?"

"As soon as possible." Loke responded and Freed stood.

"I shall start immediately then. Good day." He said with a small bow then turned and crossed the guild with a grace no man should be allowed.

"Freed is the best at runes if anyone can stop your magic it's him." Loke assured me with a smile.

"Of course, he is otherwise he wouldn't be part of The Thunder Legion." I looked up at the new voice to see Laxus standing in front of the table. "Now I have orders from a certain she-devil to take you to the infirmary since Wendy is there now." I shook my head.

"I'm fine there really is no need for a fuss."

"That may be but we tend to try not to anger the she-devil besides it won't hurt to have Wendy look at it. I saw what happened this morning and that isn't normal for someone that's been healed." With that, he didn't give me a chance to argue instead he just reached down and picked me up. I really was disliking being carried around like this. Besides it only made me think of Gray and miss him more. 

I woke quickly and instantly realized that I was alone in my bed. Where had that enchantress gone this time? My senses became aware of a sound that I didn't recognize and my first thought was that Aishlyn was in the kitchen again.

I walked through the door to the kitchen fully expecting her to be there but was disappointed. I looked around and didn't see Onyx or the Brute either. That was odd. I went back to the bedroom and saw a note on the bedside table. I picked it up to find Aishlyns writing and a simple message.

 _"I'm sorry"_

I frowned slightly then the memory of what had happened earlier that morning crashed down on me. No. What had I done?

" **Aishlyn**?" I waited in silence but got no response. I grabbed a pair of pants out of the closet and put the on but didn't bother with a shirt as I ran to the door flung it open and stepped out. I was surprised as I almost barreled into Freed.

"Freed what are you doing here?"

"I've come to put runes around your house." I was even more confused by his statement.

"For what?" He looked at me kind of oddly then.

"To keep you safe from Aishlyn."

"What do you mean? Aishlyn would never hurt me."

"You don't know?"

"Apparently not." He looked a little surprised at my words.

"I promised not to speak to anyone of this Gray. I am sorry. I am to put runes up to keep Aishlyn out. Loke asked this of me. That's all I will tell you." I saw red at his words. How dare they try to keep her out of her home.

"I'm sorry Freed." He just looked at me again and I knew he didn't know what I was talking about. I put my hand out laying it against his shoulder and freezing him to the spot. "I know that you can hear me and you will thaw and be fine but I will not allow you to keep her out of my house. When you do thaw I suggest you come to the guild before placing any runes."

I probably shouldn't have done that but Loke was going to far and I wouldn't allow it. I'd probably have to face Laxus and the rest of the Thunder Legion over this but I didn't care. I took off at a dead run for the guild.

...

I flung the guild doors open and stormed in. Looking around I saw Loke in a corner booth alone. He met my eyes and stood up quickly. I ran across the room towards him.

"Where is she?" I said before throwing a punch at him. He dodged it with a speed born of years of us training together.

"Gray calm down and let's talk."

"I will not calm down or talk until I know what you've done with her!"

"Gray what are you doing?" I heard Lucy yelling at me.

"Lucy no! Stay back!" Loke looked past me at the Celestial Spirit mage. The distraction gave me the advantage and I swung again connecting with his face and pinning him against the table.

"Where is she?" I practically growled in his face.

"Gray what the hell man?" That was Natsu somewhere behind me. "I want to fight too!"

"GRAY RELEASE LOKE RIGHT NOW!" That was Lucy and I knew she was getting ready for a Lucy Kick but I wasn't about to back down from any of them.

"Lucy no! Don't do it! I've got this." Loke told her. "Gray calm down and let us explain."

"Explain why Freed was just at my house trying to set up runes to keep Aishlyn out? Ya, I'm dieing to hear that." I slammed him against the table again and didn't lighten my grip. I heard Lucy gasp at my statement.

"Loke, is that true?"

"Not exactly." The spirit sputtered slightly since I had my elbow in his throat.

"I'm only asking one more time. Where. is. she?"

 **Mira's POV**

I was in complete shock as the doors crashed open and the air around me seemed to drop to the temputure of a blizzard. Gray stood in the doors his face covered by his hair and a shadow but it was easy to tell that he was angier than I had ever seen him in his life. He was in motion again before I even could figure out where he was going or what was wrong. He left a trail of confusion as he jumped over tables and moved around people until he got to the corner of the guild. The most shocking thing was when he threw a punch at Loke. They had always been close, what was he thinking? The guild had gone completely silent and still when he entered. None of us were used to such a display from him, not even when he and Natsu fought was it like this. Lucy recovered first which wasn't surprising as he was going after one of her spirits.

 **Aishlyns POV**

We all heard the doors to the guild crash open. Wendy and I both jumped at the crash. I saw Wendys eyes go wide and knew mine probably had as well.

"You're boyfriend just arrived and by the sound of things he's not happy." Laxus said looking down at me. We all heard Gray yell.

"Where is she?"

It wasn't much later we heard Lucy yell then another crash. I knew I had to get out there. Sliding off the bed I started towards the door. I felt the blood drain from my face as I got light headed and my leg started shaking. I found myself in Laxus's arms again. Damnit this is not the man that should be holding me like this!

"I need to get out there."

"I agree but I don't think you're walking anywhere." He said striding towards the door. Even though I was off the leg I could feel myself trying to black out. I had to hang on a little longer. Soon I found myself in the main hall of the guild and saw Gray holding Loke down while Lucy stood beside them looking confused and mad.

"Gray!" My voice sounded raspy to my own ears but it got his attention. I began shaking but I didn't know if that was from what was happening or if I was right about the room temperature seeming to have dropped by several degrees.

I heard her call my name from across the room and looked up. Seeing her in Laxus's arms did not help my mindset. I had just picked Loke up again and this time threw him across the table and ran to her. The closer I got the more I realized something was very wrong with her. She was way to pale and her eyes didn't seem to want to focus.

"Aishlyn, Baby, what's wrong? What did they do to you?" I took her from Laxus.

"It was my idea, Gray. Don't be mad at Loke he was only trying to help me."

"It's ok Baby. I've got you. What's wrong?" I asked looking up at Laxus

"Gray you need to get her back here now." Wendy's calm voice got my attention and without thinking I followed her.

I felt Aishlyns hand on my face and I looked down at her.

"I love you, please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you I love you too much." She smiled at me but it was weak then she went limp in my arms. "Wendy!"

"Get her in the bed Gray we have to hurry." I ran ahead of her and placed Aishlyn in the bed turning to Wendy as she came in the door and began using her healing magic on Aishlyn. My anger completely draining out of me as I watched Aishlyns pale face. I heard people moving around behind me but I didn't pay attention to them.

...

"This isn't working!" It had been over thirty minutes since Wendy had started working on her and there had been no change. "We need to get Porlyusica here!" She said looking somewhere behind me.

"I sent Jet for her already. She should be here soon." I don't know who said it, I couldn't focus on anything other than Aishlyn.

"Gray!" I looked at Wendy as I realized that she had called my name. "Can you hear me?" I nodded at her and started to look back at Aishlyn, but she grabbed my hand. "I need you to focus and listen very closely, Aishlyn's life could depend on it." My mind was suddenly very clear at her words.

"What do you need me to do?"

"She's been poisoned." My mind raced at the thought. "I don't know how we missed it but we did. I need you to freeze her enough that her heart slows, so her blood will slow. Can you do that?" I nodded again and stood up.

"Can she hear us?"

"I honestly don't know Gray."

I looked back at her now completely white face and leaned in kissing her forehead. "I've got you. Everything will be ok. You have to be ok, for me. I need you and I love you so much." A tear landed on her face as I whispered to her. Pulling back I placed my hand over her heart letting it freeze and watching as it spread over her body.

"That's enough Gray. Her heart has slowed enough that it should do until Porlyusica gets here." Wendy said quietly.

I slumped down in a chair with my head hanging forward. "How did it happen?"

"As far as I can tell it came from the scar on her thigh." Wendy answered and I nodded. "I'm so sorry Gray! I should have caught this! I don't know why I didn't find it before!"

"It's ok, Wendy. You would have done something if you'd known." My voice sounded dead to my own ears but that's about how I felt so it was fitting.

...

 _Once Porlyusica had arrived and Aishlyns condition had been explained to her, Gray melted the ice around her and they set to work sending him out of the room. He paced the hall in front of the room they had her in, his main thought was her and what was going on in that room but his rage was just under that._

I paced back and forth but never straying far from the door to her room. There was no way in hell I was going to far with what was going on or that I'd let Loke get to close to her. My anger flaring back up just thinking about him trying to keep her away from me. I kicked the chair that was beside her door sending it sliding down the hall before I turned and started to pace the other way. I heard the chair stop with a slight impact and turned to see Laxus, Loke, and Bickslow standing there, Laxus's foot on the chair. Seeing Loke just set my rage off.

"Get him away from here!" I yelled at them. "He has no right to be anywhere near her!" My fists balled at my sides as I started towards Loke.

"Woah Gray. Calm..."

He was cut off as the door on my left opened and Wendy appeared. She looked at me then at them.

"Please be quite. We need to concentrate on helping Aishlyn and with you making this much noise it is very difficult."

"Stupid humans! I will kick you out of this area and not let you back in if you don't keep down the racket!" I heard Porlyusica behind Wendy. We all got silent then. Wendy closed the door as she went back in.

"Get him away from here." I said barely above a whisper knowing that at least Laxus would be able to hear me. The dragon slayer turned and spoke quietly to the other two. I don't know what he said to them but after a moment they turned and left. He turned back to me and approached.

"I'm not one to get involved in things like this but I'm the only one here besides Loke that knows what happened this morning and you need to hear it." Laxus said bringing the chair back with him and pulling one from the other side of the hall. He sat in one and waited for me to sit in the other. When I stood rooted to the spot he shrugged. "For me there are holes in the story, I've missed most of what's been going on in the guild since I've been on a job. I just returned this morning so I can tell you what happened since I arrived."

"I know what's happened. Loke somehow convinced Aishlyn to come here and he's trying to keep her away now." I spit out.

"Do you hear what you are saying? Why would Loke do something like that?" Laxus asked.

"Because of her magic. Every since he found out about her magic he's been weird."

"Ok that I don't know about, I don't see why it makes a difference but that is not what I saw and heard this morning." I rolled my eyes at the man. Deep down I knew that Laxus had no stake in this so he had no reason to lie to me but that was deep down in the part of me that was still reasonable and I wasn't ready to listen to that yet.

"Why are you even here talking to me, Laxus? Why do you care what happens?" He shrugged at me.

"Belive it or not things can change. Now do you want to know what happened this morning or should I just go on and send Loke back down here so that that pink haired healer can kick you both out." He looked at the door then. "Then who will be here when they get her healed?"

That struck a cord with me. He was right and I knew it but that didn't mean I had to like it. I sat back in the chair, crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. He smirked at my actions then continued speaking.

"On my way to the guild I saw a girl walking with two rather fierce looking dogs, one on each side, and she was crying and stumbling along, she was also heading towards the guild. I kept on eye on her because of this but I also kept my distance. I saw her enter the guild and entered behind her. She looked unsteady and the darker of her companions barked in warning as she started to fall. Without thinking about it I grabbed her to keep her from getting hurt. That's when I caught your scent all over her and realized who she had to be." He paused and looked at me. I looked away. "Mira wanted her to go to the infirmary then, but she didn't want to. I could smell there was something in her blood but I didn't know what it was at that time so I carried her to the bar as she asked. I kept an eye on her because whatever was in her blood was getting stronger. She sat at the bar for at least an hour, growing paler and jumping every time someone walked into the guild. Until finally Lucy got there and Loke appeared. She's strong willed I'll give her that." He said grudgingly. "She was weak at this point, very weak, but she refused to let anyone help her as her and Loke went to another table to talk. She wanted Loke to help her keep you out of her dreams. It was her idea so you wouldn't get hurt. It wasn't Loke's. By the way having sex with her at this time wasn't a great idea. Loke filled her in on her magic a little and apparently if she doesn't get it under control you could end up in a coma, sex will make that happen faster, which is why they put this plan in motion. She was protecting you the only way she knew how." He didn't say anything else just got up and walked away, leaving me sitting in shock.

"Laxus?" I didn't look at him but heard him stop. "You might want to go to my house and get Freed." I grimaced slightly as I felt the air around me spark.

"Why do I need to go get him?" He growled out.

"Umm, I kinda froze him before coming here." The electricity around me intensified.

"You did what?"

"Well, he said he was setting runes to keep Aishlyn out so I kinda froze him to keep him from being able to. He'll be fine in fact he should almost be thawed." He didn't move for a moment then he continued to walk away though he seemed to move faster than his normal pace.

Had she wanted to stay away? She was trying to protect me? Why would she need to protect me, I'm trying to protect her. What the hell? My hands raked through my hair as I tried to grasp what was going on.

"Gray?" I heard the soft voice and looked up. Porlyusica walked by muttering something and I jumped up turning to face Wendy. "You can come back in now if you want." I nodded and almost bumped into her in my rush to get in the room. I stopped in the door as I saw Aishlyn laying not moving on the bed. I slowly walked to her side and picked up her hand.

"Is she ok?" I asked knowing that Wendy was still behind me.

"The poison is out of her body, but she hasn't woken up for some reason. Everything is normal in her stats but she's sleeping still. We have no reason to doubt that she'll wake up." I hadn't realized that I'd been holding my breath until it rushed out of me in relief.

"Thanks, Wendy." She nodded. "What happened?"

"Porlyusica thinks that the mage her uncle employed made the poison and that it was hidden with magic. It's our best bet. Until it was almost too late we couldn't sense it and then only because I'm a dragon slayer I could smell it."

"You saved her. Thank you, Wendy."

"No, you and Porlyusica saved her. If you hadn't been able to slow her heart rate she wouldn't have lasted until Porlyusica got here and I couldn't pull the poison out myself."

"That may be but we wouldn't have known what it was if you hadn't been here." She smiled softly at me.

"There's a big chance she will always have a limp. Though the poison spread throughout her body we were able to correct most of it. Since it was injected into her leg through what is now a scar most of the damage was done there. I want to show you something." She walked over and lifted the blanket that was covering Aishlyn's leg to where he scar showed. I looked at her confused and she motioned me closer. I stepped towards her and looked closely at the scar.

I was amazed at what I saw. The scar had gotten slightly bigger and seemed irritated because it was redder than normal, but laying over top of it was a mark. The mark looked like...was that ice? No not just plain ice it looked just like my ice shield! I looked at Wendy questioningly.

"Neither of us understand exactly what happened. The best we can come up with is that when you used your magic on her it somehow sensed the other magic and attacked it. Fighting it off while we waited for Porlyusica. Possibly even after it was removed. Things went better and faster after we started again. We don't know if that mark will be permanent or not that's why I wanted to show it to you now."

I didn't quite know how to react to the thought that my magic would attack another. I couldn't take my eyes off of her scar.

"Has anything like this ever happened before?" I asked Wendy.

"Not that I know of. The only thing that even remotely sounds like this is a mating mark of a dragon or dragon slayer." I looked up then.

"Mating mark?" The little mage blushed heavily and nodded.

"Dragons mate for life. Once they find their mate they mark each other as a warning to other dragons that they are not to be touched. Dragon slayers inherit something like it. They have one mate that is for life but the difference lies in the mark. Since dragon slayers usually mate with a human their mate can't mark them but the dragon slayer still marks their mate. The mark itself is magic and part of them. Because they want to protect their mate the mark will. It will fight off things like poison and some illness's."

"Ok, but I'm not a dragon slayer and neither is she."

"That's why I'm confused about it. Maybe since you do love her like you do and want to protect her your magic, being a part of you took that on. Maybe it's the human version, a soulmate mark?" She shook her head. "Honestly, I don't know what it is and I had planned to ask Levy if she'd ever heard or read anything about something like this happening if that's ok with you?" I nodded at her, my eyes drawn back to Aishlyns scar.

I heard the door click behind me. Turning I was surprised that Wendy had left the room leaving me alone with Aishlyn in this room once again. Pulling the chair up to her bedside I sat in it took her hand entwining her fingers with mine. Gods how I hated seeing her like this. I had hoped that the last time we were here would be the last time. She was so pale she was almost transparent. Everything I had felt, the rage, the guilt of what I had said to her, the relief in finding her and the worry from the poison all suddenly drained out of me. Leaving me feeling empty and weak. I slumped back in the chair, careful not to pull her hand too hard. All I could do is watch her and wait until she woke up.

...

The light stung my eyes as I opened them, and began to focus on where I was. I couldn't make anything out but a really big dark head with dark eyes staring at me.

"Onyx what are you doing?" I said realizing that the dog was blocking my view.

"She likes you more than you realize." Aishlyns soft voice met my ears as Onyx backed away and sat down. I looked up to see her standing not far away from me. I got up slowing realizing that we were in the clearing in the woods. Aishlyn stood completely still with her back to me. Something seemed off. I walked over and put my arms around her, laying my head on her shoulder.

"Is this a dream?" I asked not quite sure since everything was so peaceful.

"Yes. You dozed off beside the bed and I was able to pull you here. If all goes as planned this will be the last time it happens." She said softly.

"Aishlyn, I'm so sorry for what I said to you. If you need me in your dreams to help you face..."

"No, Gray. This has to stop..."

"No, it doesn't. I don't care what happens if it helps you then I will do it. If you need me to fight off your nightmares I will."

She sighed and turned in my arms facing me. She surprised me by kissing me fiercely, more like the way I kiss her as opposed to her normal soft slow kisses and I liked it. She pulled away slightly and I leaned my forehead against hers while looking her in the eyes. I was shocked at the amount of determination I saw there.

"Gray, please, this time, listen to me. I know I usually give in to you or don't even go against you but this time, listen to me. I don't know if anyone has filled you in on what really happened yet or not. This was all my idea. Well, not the poison but the rest was. Don't be mad at Loke he's trying to help me and protect you all at once, and it's hard on him. If I keep pulling you into my dreams it could be bad for you. You could end up in a comma."

"I know..." Her lips brushed mine for another but much shorter kiss.

"Gray, listen. I won't let that happen." I pulled away from her.

"I don't care what happens to me as long as you're ok."

"You really can't just listen can you?" She said with a soft smile letting me know that she wasn't really upset with me. "How much does it bother you to see me hurt? To see me in a hospital bed with something wrong, not knowing how it's all going to turn out, and know that there's nothing you can do about it?" It felt like my heart was being ripped out as I remembered all the times I had done just that.

"It feels like my heart and soul are shattering, like I'm useless and that I've failed you." She nodded.

"Do you think I wouldn't feel the same? Only where you blame yourself needlessly in this case, in my case, if it did happen, it really would be my fault. I would have been the one that put you in that..." She didn't seem to be able to finish the thought. "Not to mention if you're in a comma who would protect me then?" I stared at her shocked. None of that had ever crossed my mind. Not how she would feel if it was the other way around or that I would be leaving her without me to take care of her.

"Are you sure this will work?" She smiled at me.

"Not even close but it's worth a try." I grimaced at her answer.

"Do we really have to be apart to do it?"

"Physical distance won't matter..." I couldn't help but smile.

"So we can still be together, you can still live at my house." I noticed the sad smile she gave me.

"No, Gray, I can't. Physical distance may not matter but we can't block you from my powers if I stay. Freed can only place runes around your house, not on you." My mind was whirling, trying to find some way to fix this.

"If he can place them on my house, then he can place them around the bedroom. You can sleep there and I'll sleep on the couch." I said smiling. She smiled gently at me.

"Can you promise me that you would never fall asleep in bed with me? That you wouldn't come running in there if I screamed out in my sleep? That we wouldn't have sex while I was staying there?" That was pushing it and I knew it. I could avoid most of them but if she screamed out I'd answer her. I wouldn't be able to stop myself.

"But if I answered you when you screamed would it be so bad? I wouldn't be asleep I'd be awake and I'd wake you."

"Right, but would you be able to walk away? Would you be able to go back and sleep on the couch after that or would you fall asleep holding me, comforting me?" Ok, so she knew me better than I thought. Damn it all to hell. I felt my shoulders slump as I looked down.

"Where would you go?"

"Fairy Tail, the dorms." I had a little hope at her words as I had been afraid that she would leave the guild.

"What about us? Are you leaving me?" I said quietly.

"No, Gray. I don't want that. I want us to still be together. We just can't live together or make love until I have this under control. We will still see each other, we can still spend time together. We just have to be careful." I could live with that. I wasn't thrilled with it but it was better than losing her. I nodded.

"There's one more thing and then you need to go. I shouldn't have kept you here this long really. I don't know how long this is going to take, but I have a feeling that I need to face my dreams, nightmares. If I don't they're going to keep happening." I looked up at her quickly not fully understanding what she meant.

"What do you mean?"

"I have to go inside my dreams and face both my father and my uncle, possibly Conner as well." I must have looked blank as she said the name. "My uncle's hired mage." She explained. I balked at her facing them alone. "No Gray. I have to do this alone. I have to face them, and to do that I will have to stay in a sleep state, I don't know how long it will take but once I'm awake I can start training. Gray, I love you and you need to go NOW!" I grabbed her pulling her against me and kissed her not knowing how long it would be before I was able to again.

"Gray! Wake up!" That wasn't Aishlyns voice. I could feel someone shaking my body. I opened my eyes and looked down at Aishlyns face again.

"I don't want to leave you." I told her as my vision began to swim and her face went in and out of focus.

"I know, Gray, I don't want to leave you either but I have to do this."

"GRAY!" The voice was getting louder.

"I love you. Please come back to me soon." I could feel tears building in my eyes and closed them trying to hold on to this moment with her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Lucy's POV**

"GRAY!" I screamed again as I shook him as hard as I could.

Loke had wanted to come check on him and I had agreed to come with him to make sure Gray didn't attack him again. Gray's reason for attacking him earlier had caught me off guard and kept me from kicking him but afterward, while Gray had been with Aishlyn Loke had explained everything to me and I wanted there to be peace between the two friends. I had been trying to wake Gray up for at least twenty minutes now and though he wasn't exactly a light sleeper he wasn't Natsu. He usually woke a lot easier than this. I was beginning to be afraid we were too late. I pushed that thought aside, I couldn't lose my big brother, and Aishlyn wouldn't let him get hurt either. She loved him too much and was aware of what could happen. She'd take care of him.

"GRAY WAKE UP!" I hated the fear that shook my voice. "Loke he's not waking up!" I looked to my strongest spirit and one of my closest friends for help.

"Damnit Gray, you stubborn immovable ass!" I was shocked at his words and growling tone. I forget he can really sound like a lion sometimes.

My hands were still on Grays' shoulders and they suddenly got very cold. I jerked them back and looked into Gray's eyes which were open now. His normally calm eyes were swirling with pain and rage.

"Get out Loke." His voice was low and sounded more like a growl as well.

"Gray, wait, it's not Loke's..." He cut me off.

"Everyone keeps telling me it's not Loke's fault. Even Aishlyn asked me not to be mad at him. So for her sake I will forgive him but he should have come to me first before sending Freed to put runes up. He should have explained to me what he told her. I should have known the truth. So I want him out of here, NOW!"

"Gray you can't talk to him like that!"

"Yes he can Lucy, and he's right. We should have gone to him first and explained. I acted rashly and I deserve his anger." I looked to Loke with pain written all over my face. I hated seeing them like this and I hated that someone I cared so much about was striking out against one of my spirits and making me hesitate before attacking them for it. In the end, though he was right and Gray had the right to be mad. "If you have no more need of me, Beautiful, I will return to the Spirit World until a better time comes." I nodded to him. "I will be listening in case Milady wakes and has need of me," Gray growled at his words and spun towards him but Loke was already gone.

"She won't need you! She has me!"

"Gray, I know you're hurting but it isn't Loke's fault." I watched as he ran his hands through his hair then over his face. Keeping them there so his face was hidden from me.

I wasn't used to him being like this. He's like my big brother, he doesn't hide from me. I'm usually the one that's emotional not him and he's always been there for me. I walked over and put my hand back on his shoulder. He didn't respond. Oh, this wasn't good.

"Were you in her dreams again?"

"Yes." His voice was lower than normal.

"Gray I'm so sorry you have to see that." He looked up at me then and the rage he had shown earlier was back.

"Why? She lived it all of her life. Now she's having to relive it and you feel bad for me for seeing it in dreams? I'm not the one that was being abused. I'm not the one that had to have bones broken or that was molested. I'm the one that should be there with her now I should be facing it with her not sitting here talking to you or Loke or Laxus. I should be in there fighting to protect her like I promised her I would! Not sitting here with people feeling sorry for me!" My jaw dropped at his words and his tone.

"Gray, I feel bad for her too. I feel bad for both of you. You've both been through hell. You're like a brother to me Gray. Of course, I'm going to worry about you. We all know you love her and I care about her too. By default, she's my sister after all. Just in the short time I've known her she's proven to be worthy of Fairy Tail. The fact that she wanted to do this to protect you makes me love her more. I can't imagine the horror and pain she must feel after what happened. The dreams that haunt her. I've seen it in her eyes but she loves you. You are the only person she trusts fully, the only one that can comfort her, the only one that can make her feel better right now. The fact that she's willing to give that up to protect you, that says more than enough about her character and her love for you. It also tells me that she's perfect for you because that's exactly what you would do." The color drained from his face leaving him almost as pale as Aishlyn was.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I didn't mean to snap at you. You're like a sister to me as well. I just don't know how to handle this. I can't fight it. My magic is of no use for this and neither is my strength. I don't know what to do. If she moves out, she'll be alone. She'll have to face the dreams alone, the pain, the memories, everything. I can't be there for her." He slumped down in the chair.

Tears were running down his face as he spoke, realizing that for once everything he had worked so hard at for most of his life wouldn't help her right now and it broke my heart for him. I felt my own tears fall as I watched the man that had always been there for me, that had always been strong, break down in front of me. I couldn't stand it so I hugged him as my own tears began to fall.

"I know you, Gray. You're stubborn and if you want to be there for her you'll find away, no matter what." I pulled back and looked down at him. "Besides, you're not alone in this. She's part of Fairy Tail now. She has a whole family to help her." I smiled at him. "Including Loke, you need to forgive him. He was only trying to help, he just went about it the wrong way."

"I know. I just can't do it right now." I nodded at him knowing that he was at his limit but that he'd forgive Loke sooner or later until then I just needed to keep them apart.

We both jumped a little when there was a light knock on the door. I turned towards it.

"Come in." The door opened and Mira walked in.

"Gray Laxus and the Thunder Legion would like to see you. They don't seem very happy. Something about Freed being frozen." She said softly as she walked to the bed and pulled the covers over Aishlyn's sleeping form. "You really shouldn't have frozen him."

"You froze Freed?" I couldn't help but giggle at the thought. Gray nodded and gulped as he stood. I watched as he looked longingly at Aishlyn then at us.

"You really shouldn't keep them waiting too long. I'll stay with her while you go." Mira said.

"Thanks," Gray muttered as he started towards the door. His shoulders were slumped down and he was looking at the floor. It was hard to watch him this way but I knew it wasn't because of what he was about to face but rather what laid behind him. The fact that he had made her a promise and he didn't know how to keep it, that's what was so hard on him. I walked out with him, I wasn't going to let them hurt him any more than he already was.

...

 **Gray's POV**

I was shocked when Lucy walked out the door behind me and I stopped to look at her.

"Don't look at me like that. We're a team and I'm not letting you face the Thunder Legion alone."

"Lucy, I did this, it was my choice. I knew when I did it that I'd more than likely be facing them over it. You don't need to be a part of it. It's my battle and I don't need protection."

"Right now you do. You've been kicked around enough in the last week or so. Think of it as me paying you back for the times you've saved my butt or just plain helped me out." She beamed the smile that always lights up the whole guild at me and all I could do was shake my head at her as she passed by me heading straight into the main hall.

I entered behind her to see Laxus standing there with Bickslow and Evergreen fanned out beside him. Freed stood beside him. He was shaking a little but otherwise looked no worse for the wear. The air was once again electrified as Laxus stood facing me.

"Oy, Cosplayer, get out of the way!" Bickslow shouted at Lucy.

"I will not and my name is Lucy!" She replied. "Gray!" She exclaimed at me as I stepped around her and faced them. It felt oddly good to be facing them. This I could do something about. I might not win against them but at least I could do something about it.

"I don't want to fight any of you." I looked at Freed. "As I said before I am sorry, it was a misunderstanding on my part and I understand if you're mad at me." Freed looked at me then.

"I understand and I should have explained better." He responded.

"Regardless of you understanding, Freed, he shouldn't have used his magic on his own guild member." Evergreen chided.

"No he shouldn't and no one should know that better than us." Freed replied back. His words took some of the tension out of his team and I knew they were thinking about when they had all attacked us. Laxus remained oddly silent throughout this whole time.

"GRAY!" I jerked around as Mira shouted my name and came running in. "Aishlyn is calling for you! She's in a near panic and she won't let me near her!" My dispute with the Thunder Legion would have to wait. I was running back towards the infirmary before she had even finished her sentence.

I saw that Mira had left the door open in her hurry and I could hear Aishlyn's panic filled voice calling me from down the hall. I burst into the room to find her clawing at her own skin, already bleeding some as she screamed and bucked on the bed, tears running down her cheeks. I rushed over to her and grabbed her hands but she tried to push me away.

"Shhh Aishlyn. It's me, I'm here. Please stop fighting me. I've got you, baby." She calmed a little at my words.

"Gray, no!" She screamed before again trying to free her hands from mine.

"Shh baby, it's ok. I've got you." I said again trying to sooth her. "Shhhh calm down. I'm here." I was at a complete loss of what I could do for her. I released one of her hands to put my hand on her face stroking her cheek with my thumb. "Come on baby, wake up. I'm here, I've got you. You're safe."

"Gray?" Her voice softened and she stopped fighting me. I dropped her other hand, hoping she wouldn't go back to scratching at her skin and used both of my hands to cradle her face fully.

"Yes, Love, I'm here." Her hands fell back down beside her. "I'm right here with you." As the words left me she calmed, her body relaxing back against the bed, and she was peaceful again.

 **Mira's POV**

When Aishlyn had started fighting and clawing at her skin while screaming for Gray I hadn't known what else to do but to get him. I had tried to calm her myself but every time I had touched her she had screamed out like I was hurting her. Now I watched as Gray tried so hard to comfort her. This wasn't like him, he was out of his element. Gray's normally laid back, chilled demeanor was gone. He finally got her calmed down and back resting peacefully. I saw his body slump as he watched her with pain filled eyes. I could feel my own tears falling at the pain I saw in him. His hands shook slightly as he cradled her face before he dropped them and pulled her tight against his body. Her head cradled on his shoulder as he began slowly rocking her back and forth, though I couldn't tell at this point if he was trying to comfort her, himself or possibly both.

I quietly stepped out the door and closed it softly before turning and storming into the main hall where Laxus still waited. He hadn't moved and neither had Bickslow or Evergreen. Freed however came about half way towards me before paling slightly.

"Laxus!" I could hear the she-devil coming out in my voice. I knew what Gray had done to Freed but he was in enough pain right now I wouldn't let Laxus add to it, not after what I had just seen. He'd have to wait. "I know what Gray did and it should have been handled differently but he is hurting enough right now and you will NOT add to it. When things have calmed down we will deal with this and then it will be the Master that handles it. Not you or your team. Do you understand me?" I saw the small flinch he made when I addressed him and he nodded at me. "Good now no one is to disturb them until I say so!" Everyone in the guild mumbled in agreement and I smiled my sweetest smile at them before heading back to the bar.

...

 _Several hours later we find Gray sitting beside Aishlyn's bed. He holds one of her hands between both of his with his forehead softly resting against it. Mira has been there to check on him repeatedly and every time she finds him like this, not sure if he has moved at all. This worried her so she sent Wendy to check on them both._

 **Gray's POV**

I had no idea how long I had been sitting there. I was so lost. Lost in thought, lost in worry, lost without her. Everything had happened so quickly that it had overwhelmed me completely. This morning had been the breaking point for me. In just two weeks my whole world had been turned upside down. Had it really only been two weeks? Just when I had thought things would finally get back under my control it had all fallen apart again. Aishlyn was going to be ok, she was going to be living with me, she would be safe, then this happened. Now she was out of my reach again. I couldn't let that happen. There had to be some way that I could still be there when she needed me. I just had to think of it. I couldn't let her face all of this alone. Not that I doubt she can, with all that she has faced in her life alone I know she's strong enough. I just didn't want her to be alone anymore. Maybe it's selfish of me but I wanted to be the one that helped her. Maybe that's where I'm wrong? Did it really have to be me that was there for her? I really wanted it to be me but in the end as along as she got through it safely wasn't that what mattered? I wanted more than anything to be the one that was there for her but that was selfish. I sighed realizing that I might have to except that I would have to step aside and let someone else help her. I knew I couldn't train her, I had no clue how to do that. So maybe I could step aside...

A small hand landed on my shoulder and startled me out of my thoughts, making me jump as I turned to find Wendy standing beside me.

"How is she, Gray?"

"Other than her outburst earlier nothing's changed."

"Mira told me about that. Her dream state is apparently different than most, she's more aware of what's going on in the real world." She said while watching Aishlyn though I had a feeling she was also watching me out of the corner of her eye. "How are you doing?"

"I'm...I'm here," I said giving up trying to explain what I was at this point. She just nodded at me.

I watched as she checked over Aishlyn.

"I don't understand why she isn't waking up." She mumbled softly to herself.

"She won't be awake for a little while." I informed her keeping my voice soft as well. My eyes glued back on AIshlyns face.

"What? How do you know?" I sighed at her question but knew I had to explain it to her somehow.

"Has anyone told you that she has magic?"

"Aishlyn has magic?"

"Yes. A very special and rare kind. It's called Dreamwalker magic." I noticed the confused look she gave me. "I really can't tell you much other than she can control dreams and call people into hers. She's been calling me to her for awhile now. It's how I know some of the things I know. Earlier when I fall asleep in here she pulled me in again. She's convinced that she has to fight the dreams she's having. She's choosing to stay this way until she's done." I knew I was leaving a lot out but it should do for now.

"Oh. Ok well, that explains that at least." I just nodded. "Gray, how are you doing? Really doing?"

I could hear the worry in her voice. If Lucy was like my little sister Wendy was my baby sister. I knew I needed to let her know I'd be ok even if I didn't feel like I would be. I turned to face her.

"I'm fine Wendy." I saw the doubt in her eyes. "Really I am. I'm just worried about her is all." I tried to reassure the little mage. I could tell she didn't fully believe me but she smiled at me and nodded.

"She'll be ok, Gray. We'll make sure of it."

...

 **Around 6 PM Aishlyn's room**

I sat holding her hand when I heard a knock on the door.

"Enter." I called without turning. I heard the door open and could hear people celebrating in the main hall as it was closed again.

"Gray, my boy." I turned at the sound of Gramps' voice. "Mira told me what has happened while I've been gone." He said as he came to my side. "Seems she's not completely out of the woods yet. I have news, though. The trial ended today. Her Uncle was found guilty and will be locked away for a long time, not that that really makes a difference we would never have let her go back to him. It does, however, make things a little easier. Sadly we did not win our custody case."

I jerked and looked at Gramps.

"What do you mean? Who has custody of her then?" I mind refused to accept this. They wouldn't take her away, not now.

"No one has custody of her. Since her eighteenth birthday is so close they decided that she was old enough to stand on her own. It is completely in her hands now."

My heart raced at the news. Her Uncle would never be able to get his hands on her again and now she could legally do what she wanted. Then it hit me. There would be nothing that would keep her here with me.

"Has she been awake at all other than this morning?" He asked looking at her. I just shook my head. "Well my boy, you will have good news for her once she wakes up. Though you and I need to have a talk once things calm down some."

"Oh?" I had a feeling it was about Freed.

"Yes, while I understand why you did what you did to Freed I can't let it stand that you would strike out like that at one of our own. Though right now I believe you have enough to deal with so it will wait."

"Thanks, Gramps." I said softly. He nodded at my words.

"Now you need to get some rest, my boy." He said as he turned and left the room.

Rest? Ya that was easier said than done. In secret, I had been sleeping on and off most of the day hoping that she would reach out to me but she hadn't. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on. What had caused her to claw at herself like she had been? Wendy had been able to heal those scratches but still I wanted to know why she had done it. She had said that physical distance didn't matter but maybe if I was laying down with her maybe if her body could feel me she would call for me. I stood up and looked down at her. She looked so fragile laying there. So small and delicate. Could I really just stand here and let her face this alone, again? I had promised her I wouldn't. No, I couldn't do it. I slipped into the bed beside her and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her tightly against me. Closing my eyes and hoping to fall asleep quickly.

"Come on baby, let me help you." I whispered in her ear.

 **Aishlyn's POV in the dream world.**

This wasn't as easy as I had hoped. Not that I had really thought it would be that easy. I didn't know how to fight them. I could stand up to them but that didn't stop them in fact it seemed to make it worse.

I stood facing my uncle my father Conner and Ethon. Onyx and Xypher both stood bravely in front of me but they were so tired. They were finally wearing out. I had to stop this. I knew they would never stop fighting for me but they were going to get hurt. Truth be told I was worn out also. I had been trying to fight them but hadn't done well so far. I had managed to keep from being chained but I had been hit many times before it had crossed my mind to summon my two faithful companions. I watched in horror as Xypher lunged at my father a little to slow and was kicked away. He stayed where he landed and I ran to him. Placing my hand on his head he looked up at me calmly, he had only had the air knocked out of him, then turned and faced our enemies again. At the same time, I heard Onyx growl, turning myself I saw them descending on her. I had to get us out of here!

I closed my eyes and pictured the clearing. The one place that was always peaceful for me. I pictured it perfectly, just minus one thing. Gray. I opened my eyes to see that we had arrived in the clearing as I had hoped. The sun was shining down brightly, a cool breeze caressed my hot skin. I walked over to the tree stump that Gray and I had always sat by when we had been meeting here. Onyx and Xypher both ran for the creek to get a drink then came back and collapsed at my sides. I sat down between them, petting them both.

"We're safe here. Rest, you more than deserve it." I softly told them and watched as they both fell asleep.

I leaned back against the stump. My mind filled with all the times I had been in this very spot with Gray. I hadn't been sitting there long when the stump started digging into my back. The rough bark rubbing through my clothes against my skin causing me to wiggle. Gods this thing was really harsh on my skin. Gray had really sat here like this with my weight pressed against him as well and many times he didn't have a shirt on to protect his skin even that little bit. All so he could spend time with me and make me comfortable. He had done so much for me and in return, I had betrayed him. I had made these plans to separate myself from him, behind his back at that. Granted I had done it to protect him but I should have had the nerve to face him with it.

"I'm so sorry, Gray." I said looking up to the sky.

My mind must have decided that this was a good time to play tricks on me as it suddenly felt like his arms were encircling me and pulling me back against him. I could swear I felt his chest against my back. I closed my eyes and shook my head trying to clear it but the feeling didn't go away.

"Come on baby. Let me help you." I gasped as I heard his voice so clearly. Looking around to make sure I hadn't pulled him in by mistake, but it was still just the dogs and me.

"Gray?" I couldn't help the soft tremor in my voice.

I didn't know if my mind was tricking me into thinking that he was speaking or if maybe he was with my body and speaking. Either way, he didn't respond to my call. I knew that that was a good thing, he couldn't be here, but I had wanted to see him again. Gods I'm pathetic. It hadn't been that long since I'd seen him. Could I not go a day without him? Besides bringing him here was too big of a risk. I knew that but it didn't change what I wanted. Wait.

I sat up quickly as the idea wormed it's way into my head. No, I couldn't do that it's too dangerous. I couldn't risk it. It would allow him away to do what he had so wanted to do, though. Was it worth it? How much time did I have before the bond was too strong and he went into a coma? Could this possibly work for both of us? I sat up quickly enough that Onyx raised her head and scanned our surroundings before turning to give me a questioning look.

"Could we do it, girl? Can we risk it to let him have what he wanted?" Onyx looked at me like I was crazy then laid her head back down.

Maybe I am going crazy but maybe just maybe it was worth a try. This time, though, I'd do it right and face him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

I had been laying beside her, my eyes closed, for at least thirty minutes but sleep was being fickle. It seems my cat naps throughout the day were keeping the Sandman from visiting me now when I really wanted to sleep. Well, to be honest, I wanted Aishlyn to pull me into her dreams. It was driving me crazy not knowing what was going on and what she was facing alone. What had caused her to panic and scratch herself like that? It had seemed more like she was trying to rip her own skin off. I had been thinking about that all day, trying to figure out what could possibly have made her react like that. Maybe if I could just go to sleep she'd pull me without meaning too again. A light knock on the door brought me out of the labyrinth that was my thoughts.

"Enter," I called while raising my head up to see Mira enter with Freed following close behind her. I was a little surprised to see him in here after what I had done. I noticed that he eyed me wearily and though he was now beside Mira he looked tense, like if I struck out again he was ready to move between her and I. I knew even though I had said I was sorry to him in the guild I owed him a real apology. They both stood there silently looking at me. I slowly disentangled myself from Aishlyn and stood to face them, walking around to that side of the bed.

"Freed, I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have struck out like that at you, my own guildmate. I should have trusted you or at least found out what was really going on." He seemed to lose some of the tension out of his body.

"Of all people here I can understand the regret of striking out against your own guildmates but I also understand why you did. I'm afraid I did not explain myself very well and had I been in your place, thinking you were trying to keep me from a loved one," I noticed the slight flick his eyes made to Mira, "I would react badly. In fact, I'm not so sure I wouldn't have hurt them as to where you just used your magic to stop me. No harm was meant." I nodded at his words knowing he accepted and understood so there would be no ill feelings between us. I glanced to Mira as she softly placed a hand on his shoulder and stepped forward.

"Master and Loke filled the rest of us in on what is going on, Gray, as well as the results of the trial. Freed and I thought it might be wise for him to set up runes around her bed to keep her magic in." Freed stepped forward again.

"Only if that is what you choose, though." Mira looked at him harshly. "No Mira it is Gray's choice. We made the mistake of trying to take that away from him this morning and everything got out of hand. Aishlyn is not able to speak for herself at the moment so it is his choice, even if we don't like the one he makes." I nodded a silent thanks to him.

"Not tonight. Maybe tomorrow, but not right now." I said looking straight at the man.

"Gray, did anyone tell you what would happen if this keeps up? What will happen to you?" Mira asked me not even trying to hide the worry she felt.

"I know but if possible I'm not leaving her to fight this alone. I am the one at risk it is my choice."

"It might be your choice but have you stopped to think how she would feel if something happened to you, the one she trusts and loves, because of her magic? What that could do to her?" I couldn't help but flinch and look away at her words. I had thought about it, a lot.

"I'll be fine, Mira. Nothing will happen. Just one more time, to make sure she's ok..." I suddenly felt very tired, like when Mystigan used to come into the guild. I fought it long enough to see that neither Freed nor Mira was being affected.

 **Mira's POV**

I watched as Gray seemed to suddenly start falling asleep in the middle of his sentence, his body slumping.

"Gray!" Luckily Freed was fast and caught him before he fell too far. Freed looked up at me shocked.

"Well, that was interesting." I saw him strain slightly under Gray's weight.

"I'll get Wendy." I turned quickly and moved towards the door as Freed laid Gray on the bed beside Aishlyn.

"I don't think there's a need. I'm not completely sure but I'd say he's under a sleep spell." I stopped and looked back at him meeting his eyes.

"Who would have put him in a sleep spell? Does anyone here even know one besides Mystigan or Jellal and if it was one of them we'd be under it as well."

"Her magic has to do with dreams perhaps she naturally can put her targets to sleep so that she can go there when she is ready." He said while glancing down at her.

It made sense but none of us knew enough about her magic to know if that was true.

"I think in this case the Master and Loke might be of more help than Wendy though she might need to check him since this is probably the first time Aishlyn has used this if it is indeed her that did it." I nodded at him.

"I'll get Master and Loke first then," I said once again turning to the door and leaving Freed to watch over them.

 **Gray's POV**

Mira and Freed seemed to melt from in front of me and I found myself standing in the clearing once again. Everything here was calm, a slight breeze blowing and the sun shining down. I turned to see Aishlyn leaning on the stump we always used for star gazing, both dogs beside her. Her head was leaning backward and her eyes were closed. Bruises and cuts marred her body once again. I couldn't tell if she was awake or not and I could feel her magic pouring out of her at a dangerous rate.

"Aishlyn!" Relief washed over me as her head came up and the magic I had felt stopped and seemed to pull back into her.

"Gray! It worked!" She seemed both shocked and amazed at the sight of me standing there.

"What worked?" I asked as I walked over to her. As I got closer I noticed that even though I knew her body was asleep, this version of her looked exhausted and battered. Even Onyx and Xypher looked worn out. What had been going on? She stood up quickly and was shaking slightly though I couldn't tell if it was from her excitement or from being weak.

"I had an idea and well I tried to get you here, even though I shouldn't have." She looked a little upset about it now. I couldn't help but smile. She was accepting her magic and learning a little about it by herself. "I shouldn't have risked it. I'm sorry Gray." I pulled her into me hugging her tightly and kissing the top of her head.

"I'm glad you did. I've been so worried about you." Even though she was still shaking, she clung to me and I refused to make her stop.

"I thought of something and well it involved you. It might make you feel a little better."

"I'm more worried about you right now. We need to get out of here."

"No!" She pulled away just enough to look up at me. "This is where I need to be, I just need to be able to fight." That confused me.

"Why do you need to be able to fight?" Even though I was reluctant to let her go she pulled away and looked down at the ground, rubbing her hand up and down her arm. I don't think I'm going to like what comes out of that beautiful mouth of hers.

"Well because that's what I've been doing. I've been fighting my uncle, my father, Collin, and Ethon but I don't really know how. That's where you come in." I was still confused.

"How can you fight them? I thought since they were memories we couldn't do anything?"

"Well, it seems that if I don't hide from them, I can change the dreams." She still wasn't looking at me.

"You mean you can take charge of them?"

"Kind of but when I do they change. Everything about them changes. Like I just fought Ethon, my Uncle, my Father, and Collin at once and well that never happened. Not in real life."

"You faced and fought them by yourself?" I cringed at the thought of her facing them all.

"Well, to be honest, Onyx and Xypher did more than I did. That's why I need to learn, and why I called you." I looked at her still slightly confused and then it hit me.

"I can fight them here? That's why you called me."

I couldn't help the smile that formed as I thought about beating the men that had tormented her for so long. She quickly glanced up at me slightly panicked.

"It's not the only reason but well you said before that that is what you wanted and well this is a way that you can. Since I stopped you before..."

"You're letting me here instead."

"Only if you want to! If you don't I can send you back... Just as soon as I figure out how. I should have thought this through a little more." The last was mumbled towards the ground.

"Baby, quit worrying. I'm so glad you did this! This is a way to make me feel better. Not because I'm going to beat the shit of them, though, I have to say I really do like that part. It's a way that I can help you and that's more important." She looked up at me then.

"So you're not upset that I'm risking you for this?"

"Not in the least. I have been trying to get here all day."

"Wait what do you mean all day? Wasn't it just an hour or two ago that you were here and I was telling you that I had to face them?"

"An hour or two? No baby, it's been at least ten hours. That happened this morning. When I came here it was at least eight."

"So either I completely lost track of time or time flows differently here."

"That's very possible if you think about it. Dreams always seem shorter than the time we sleep. At least mine does. What should happen in say thirty minutes end up being eight hours. I didn't think you'd be in here so long but now that I know what was going on I understand why you were."

I pulled her back into my arms once again kissing the top of her head and cherishing the feel of her there for a moment. We only stood like that for a minute or two before she pulled back with a small smile.

"You ready?" She asked looking up at me.

"To kick their ass's? Anytime! Just one thing, can I use my magic?" She seemed to think about it for a moment before shrugging.

"I'm not really sure. Is that a bad thing?"

"No I'm not afraid to face them without it, but I don't want to go in depending on it and not have it. I'll know now that it might not be possible." She nodded at my explanation.

"Onyx, Xypher! Let's go!" They were up and at her side in seconds.

Onyx looked intently ahead of us her teeth already showing as she readied for the battle she somehow knew was coming. The Brute, on the other hand, had his tongue lulled out and a goofy dog grin on his face as he bounced around them. I couldn't help but shake my head at his actions. Some things never change.

I took her hand in mine and nodded at her to signal that I was ready when she was. The scene around us became fuzzy as it changed and I found myself in a darkened room. I could hear voices and movement. I recognized her Uncles voice and Ethon's whine but it was so dark I couldn't see anything.

"Baby, some light would be nice." The words had no more left my mouth than blinding light filled the room. I blinked repeatedly until my eyes got used to the light and noticed that several torches now lined each wall. Illuminating every inch of the room and throwing shadows against the wall. I turned to face the men that had tormented her in her lifetime and for once there was no other version of her for them to abuse, only them facing us and I was so ready to kick their asses. I stepped forward, Onyx and the Brute moving slowly towards them as well. I silently called upon my magic and felt everything inside me chill as the magic answered my call. Oh, this was going to be fun!

...

 **Mira's POV**

We all watched as Wendy checked over both Gray and Aishlyn, Carla hovering near her. Master and Loke standing back with Freed and myself. None of us knew what to think really, we were all lost in our own thoughts and worry as we watched the anxious little dragon slayer. Finally, her head came up and she smiled at us.

"They both seem fine. I honestly can't tell if the sleep spell came from her or not, though. Her magic is hidden so well that I can't even sense it so I don't know if it's lower than normal or not." The breath I had been holding released from my lungs and I felt Freeds hand brush mine.

"Well that should be a good sign, should it not?" Freed spoke beside me looking to Loke who just shrugged.

"It's hard to say. Everything has been such a blur I have no idea exactly how long this has been going on. I do know that they have an extremely strong bond that will only speed up the process."

"Should we try to wake them?" I asked as I looked back at their peaceful forms.

"If it truly was a sleep spell from her I doubt we'll be able to wake him before we wake her," Master said softly. Looking at him and Loke I had a feeling there was something more that they weren't saying but I didn't press it.

"How long as she been in this state?" Freed asked gently. Wendy looked at the time before responding.

"It's been about twelve hours for her." The little mage answered.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Wendy, but isn't it harder to wake someone from what is almost a coma the longer they are in it? Doesn't it also get worse the longer it lasts?" She nodded sadly.

"You're exactly right. All studies show that." Freed straightened his stance.

"Then I propose that we at least attempt to wake them as soon as possible." Master and Loke nodded in response.

"I don't think I should try it." Loke began. "Gray's not exactly thrilled with me at this time." I noticed that his head hung slightly at his words.

"He's been through a lot in a short amount of time, he'll come around you'll see." I offered him a small smile. He returned it looking thankful for my kind words but I had no doubts that once Gray had had time to wrap his mind around everything that he would be fine.

"So should we wake him or her first or both at the same time?" Freed asked taking a step forward. "Also, who should do the waking if not Loke?" Both of us turned to look at Master.

"Well after this morning I'd say Freed you might try waking Aishlyn Mira you try Gray. Try them at the same time and hopefully, that works."

Freed and I walked forward without saying a word. Freed stepping to her side of the bed while I walked to the other side. I met his eyes once I was in position and we both reached out at the same time.

"Aishlyn."

"Gray." We said their names at the same time and reached down to the sleeping couple, gently shaking them.

...

 **Gray's POV**

When it had all began I had gone after Ethon first. Beating him thoroughly but quickly for daring to touch her and tell her she hadn't meant anything to me. Then I had turned on the mage again quickly knocking him out, they were bad but only small scale compared to the other two bastards. I turned and faced them both, seeing that Onyx and the Brute had already been after them. I could see the fear in both of their faces as I turned to face them.

I didn't say a word to them. Didn't feel a need as I stood trying to decide which of them I hated more and which I wanted to attack first. It was a hard decision. Finally, I decided that whichever was brave enough to step up would go down first.

"Aishlyn, call the dogs back."

She did as I asked and both of them backed off leaving the two grown men facing me. Neither of them moved.

"I'm standing right here. There's only one of me and two of you. If you want her back you'll have to come through me." Still neither moved. "That's what I thought. You're both cowards. You can't face someone that actually stands a chance at protecting themselves. You have to go after a defenseless girl and for that, you'll pay even more."

I started toward them savory the looks on their faces. Until everything shook. I stopped, bringing myself up to my full height. Her Uncle and Father both smiled then disappeared. I quickly looked back at Aishlyn.

"Baby, what happened?" She looked pale and shaken.

"I-I don't know. I feel weird somehow."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like I'm being pulled away from here." She took a shaky step forward. I rushed to her wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I bet you've used too much magic," I said holding her up but she seemed lighter in my arms and I watched as she took on her more ghost-like form.

"Gray, somethings wrong. I can't hold on much longer. You need to go, you need to wake up."

"No. I won't leave you here to face them alone, again."

"Gray, go, please go." Her voice was fading slightly.

"Love, I'm not leaving you even if I knew how to."

I could see her mouth moving but no sound was coming out. Suddenly her body was gone as well. Onyx and Xypher disappeared and so did the torches that she had placed. I was standing alone in the dark again.

...

 **Aishlyn's POV**

One moment I had been standing in Gray's arms, a weird feeling like I was suddenly turning into nothing filled me. The next moment I was looking up at the rune mage, Freed. He was speaking but I couldn't hear him. He looked away from me and I followed his gaze to where Mira stood her arm stretched down and her hand on Gray. Gray who wasn't awake and showed no signs of that changing soon. Oh, gods why wasn't he waking up? I could feel the tears building behind my eyes.

"Gray?" I put my hand on his shoulder and shook gently but got no response. "Gray!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to find Freed slowly shaking his head. I turned back to look at him and realized that Wendy had replaced Mira and her words started sinking in.

"His heart beat has almost doubled."

"Gray, baby, you have to wake up now!" I was starting to panic. What had I done to him?

I felt another hand on my shoulder and without thinking tried to brush it away.

"Aishlyn! You need to listen to me!" I couldn't take my eyes off of Gray's sleeping form but recognized Loke's voice.

"What did I do, Loke?"

"You did what was natural to you. You called out for the one you loved, and he did what was natural to him, he answered. Now you have to help him find his way back."

That got my attention and I turned to look at him. "What can I do?"

"You can go back in there, take Onyx with you. She will be able to find him no matter where he has ended up. Talk him out of whatever nightmare he is in."

"We need to hurry, his heart beat keeps increasing," Wendy said drawing my gaze back to Gray.

"Aishlyn, you need to go back into the dream realm and fast."

"There's no way I can go to sleep now!"

"You don't have to. Mediate and you should be able to go there with your magic. You have to try." I was shaking my head not knowing how to do what he was saying. "Aishlyn you are the only one that can do this. You are his only hope. If he's there for too long he'll never be the same."

"What do I do?"

"I know you can do this. Just concentrate. Think of where you left him and go there in your mind. When it becomes real to you, you are there. Summon Onyx to you and she can find him. Ignore us, ignore his body, just concentrate and go there."

Did he have any idea how hard that was going to be considering how afraid I was? But that didn't matter. I had to do this, I had to find Gray and bring him back. I closed my eyes and remembered exactly where we had been when I was pulled here. Ok Aishlyn, follow your mind there. It smelled musty and damp. We had to have been underground somewhere. Yes, that's it, completely dark until I lit the torches with my mind. Dirt walls and floor...yes. I took a deep breath letting the damp air fill my lungs and opened my eyes...to stare at Loke. Damn it! Ok close eyes and try again.

...

 **Mira's POV**

Freed and I had been trying to wake them for what seemed like forever but really was probably about fifteen minutes. Aishlyn had moved slightly but Gray was showing no signs of waking. I was beginning to understand the panic that Lucy had talked about when she had tried to wake him earlier. Now that we all knew what could happen it was foremost on our minds and every second he didn't wake up seemed to bring that fear out more. I glanced at Loke and Master but could see the same concern shining in their eyes.

We all jumped a little as Aishlyn woke up with a gasp. Her eyes were glazed over and she ignored everything Freed was saying, I wondered if she could even hear him. I saw her look at him than to me, her eyes finally landed on Gray and his unresponsive state. I saw the panic fill her eyes as quickly as the tears did.

"Gray!" The scream ripped from her throat was so pain filled that it would have even pulled on the heart of my Satan Soul demon as it was it brought tears to my eyes. I don't think she even realized she made a sound or that the tears were flowing so fast from her eyes that they were soaking her face and the blanket they fell on.

I truly felt for the girl as Loke explained what she needed to do. How could she possibly focus after what she had just seen? It was plain for anyone to see that this had been one of her biggest fears. I didn't know if I'd be able to in her place. I couldn't help but look to Freed at the thought.

I stepped away from the bed and to the back of the room so that she could have peace to focus like she needed too. I jumped a little as I felt an arm circle around my waist but recognized it immediately and leaned against Freed as we watched her close her eyes and try to shut everything out. I had to give her credit, she was trying her hardest.

...

 **Gray's POV**

"The enchantment ended back in the main tunnel. The mage is this way. Your girl is that way." Natsu turned and looked at me then. "She needs you, Gray. I'd say she's hurt pretty bad. I'll take care of the wizard." He flashed that goofy grin at me "See I told you I'd be able to find her."

I turned at Lokes voice behind me.

"I'm staying with you. Natsu can take care of the mage. Shall we?" He didn't wait for a response just turned right and started walking.

"Wait, what? Where are we? What's going on?" This all seemed familiar but off. Loke turned and looked at me.

"Gray I know you've been kinda out of it since this all happened but now is not the time. Aishlyn needs you, focus."

"No this is wrong."

"You're right what they've done to her isn't right that's why you need to focus and we need to hurry."

"That's not what I meant. Loke we already did this. This happened over a week ago. We got Aishlyn, she's been healed and moved in with me. She's a dreamwalker mage. I'm telling you we already did this! Her Uncle was on trial and charged, he's been sent to prison."

"Dreamwalker mage? There's no such thing. Gray, you were dreaming now we need to hurry if Natsu could tell she's bad off from down here we may not have much time. Gray, she could be dying as we speak, snap out of it!" He turned and sprinted down the hallway and I followed not sure what to think of this.

We found the trap door again and behind it the kitchen.

"Aishlyn! Wake up you lazy piece of trash!" My blood boiled again hearing her Uncle talk to her and remembering what he said to her after that. I didn't give Loke a chance to stop me this time.

I kicked the door in and called on my magic without even looking around. I remember the scene so clearly that I didn't need to see it again.

"Ice make Lance!" I sent them flying at the man just like I had before. This time, because I hadn't waited he was not exactly where he had been before. I watched as the ice struck him on the side and the arm. I didn't wait but was on top of him again. My fists pounding into him over and over. After so long I realized that Aishlyn's voice didn't call out to me like it should have. I let her Uncle slump down the wall and turned to where she should be after Loke had taken her out of the chains but something was wrong. Loke stood over her looking down at her. He looked up at me with a pained expression and it was then that I noticed the chains still on her wrist and a puddle of blood surrounded her. No no that's not right. That's not what happened. My whole being rejected what I saw.

"Loke why didn't you cover her? What are you doing?" I said striding over to her and kneeling beside her. I removed my own coat and covered her. She didn't look at me, her face shielded from my view by her hair.

"Gray I'm sorry." I hear Loke say above me but I didn't understand why.

I reached my hand out and gently brushed her hair away. It left a trail of blood on her face. I touched her cheek noting how cold her skin was. Why hadn't he covered her? She was freezing.

"Aishlyn, baby, look at me." She must have already passed out.

This time, I heard Natsu come in and throw the mage against the wall. I glanced his way as he looked down at her then to Loke with a look of horror on his face and then his face suddenly filled with pain. That wasn't normal for him but I didn't have time to worry about it and turned back to Aishlyn. I put my hand gently behind her head to cradle it as I went to lift her up but stopped as my hand met nothing but sticky wetness. Ok, that wasn't quite right. Before her hair had been covered in blood but not the back of her head. I placed my hand against the back of her skull and felt it move under her skin at the same time I realized that the puddle of blood had come from there as well. My brain went numb at this point. Nothing made sense anymore. The only thing I could think was I have to get her to Wendy. Gently I started to pick her up.

"Gray what are you doing?" I didn't know if it was Loke or Natsu asking and didn't care. What were they thinking didn't they realize that we needed to get her to Wendy? I picked her up and cradled her against me as I walked towards the door.

"She needs help, I need to get her to Wendy." I saw them look at each other but neither said anything.

"Gray, it's too late." That was Loke.

"What are you talking about? Wendy can heal her. I know she can, she already has." Loke stepped up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. This is where he had tried to take her out of my arms last time and I pulled her away to avoid it again. I noticed that neither of them would meet my eyes.

"Gray, Wendy can't heal her, not now."

"Yes she can, she..."

"Gray...Look at her Gray. She's gone. Her skull is fractured, I'm sorry Gray. We didn't make it in time." I refused to believe that.

"No, she's not. We've been here before, less than a week ago. We saved her. Wendy saved her. She moved in with me, her and the dogs. They lived with me after she was released by Wendy. I made her pancakes, cause she'd never had them. She made eating an apple look sexy, we made love in my kitchen on the table. Her Uncle was proven guilty he was sent to jail. You found out she's a dreamwalker mage and she called me into her dreams. Freed tried to put ruins around my house to keep her magic out so I froze him. I went to the guild, I fought you, then we found out she had been poisoned by the scar on her thigh. It was hidden magical poison, I had to freeze her to keep the poison from traveling too fast. My magic fought the poison and it marked her. She has a mark in the shape of my ice shield over the scar now. Wendy doesn't know if it will last, though, that's why she showed it to me so soon." I was rambling and I knew it. Loke was shaking his head at me.

"No Gray. Don't you remember? That was the dream you had. That's how we knew we needed to find her and how we knew where to look for her. You recognized this place from the dream. We came straight here. Laxus and the Thunder Legion are out front now making sure all the guards are taken care of. Lucy and Erza are still in the tunnels, we separated so we could find her sooner, sadly it just wasn't in time."

"No, Emma came to the guild she told us that Aishlyn was in danger. We went to her Uncles house and Natsu traced her scent here." Loke looked at Natsu again.

"Gray this is her Uncles house. Who is Emma?"

"I couldn't track her scent, there was an enchantment blocking me, Gray. I'm sorry I couldn't, if I could have we would have found her in time but we didn't. She's gone Gray, she's dead."

I stumbled at his words, my legs threatening to give out under me. Loke quickly stabilized me.

"Gray, you need to put her down. There's nothing we can do and you're going to hurt yourself."

"NO! She's not dead! I need to get her to Wendy!"

"GRAY, look at her!" I did without thinking about it.

For the first time, I noticed the blue cast to her skin. The limpness in her body, not just her limbs but all of her body. I remembered the way her skull had moved under my hand. Pain wracked my body as I realized they were right. If my soul could scream it was. This was not what happened! I don't know how I ended up on the floor but I was sitting there cradling her against me.

...

 _A/n_  
 _Don't hate me too much for this chapter! I know I'm really starting to feel for Gray here. With everything, he's going through in a pretty short span of time. Just two more chapters and this story will draw to an end. Hope you all are enjoying the journey!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

According to Loke and Natsu, when the Rune Knights showed up at the cabin I fought them to keep them away from Aishlyn. Luckily they convinced the Knights that I was in denial and was still trying to protect her. They let me off easy but had to knock me out before they could take her away from me. It apparently took several of them to do so. Because of all of this, I don't remember getting home. I came to on the floor in my living room where Natsu had dropped me.

Now I find myself sitting on my couch not talking while Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Mira, and Loke sit spread around the small room trying to think of what to say to me. Finally, they give up and start talking among themselves but I tune them out not caring what they say. It was easy to do since they almost whispered amongst themselves as if they were at a funeral. My mind completely shied away from that thought.

I've had enough of them telling me that it was all a dream and Aishlyn never moved in here, that we never had anything more than our nights in the clearing. I won't except that. That would mean that I never made love to her that I never even got the chance to start replacing her bad memories with good ones. It would mean that I failed her completely. I felt completely numb inside at that thought. My mind rejecting the pain of everything that had happened.

They couldn't tell me that she hadn't been here. I refused to believe it. It suddenly hit me that I could prove it. I jumped up off the couch and practically ran to the bedroom, our bedroom. Going to the closet I throw the door open and began to throw my clothes out of the way knowing we had put hers in here. I didn't notice everyone standing behind me. I went through all of the clothes but didn't find a single thing of hers.

"Where did they go? They were right here. I know they were, I put most of them in here myself until she came in and helped me! Where are her damn clothes? Who moved them?" I turned and faced them angrier than I had been in a long time. "Who the fuck moved her clothes?!"

I was tired of them looking at me like I was losing my mind when I knew damn well we had put them in there.

"Gray, no one has been in here. No one has moved anything. I swear." Lucy came towards me slowly. I took a step back.

"If no one was in here then where the hell are her clothes? Huh? Tell me that, when I know for a fact that they were here when I left the house this morning." I saw them all look at each other cautiously.

"Gray you haven't been here in over a week," Loke said softly to me. "You've been in the infirmary where you woke up this morning screaming about the dream you had and that Aishlyn was in trouble. We all know what she meant to you and I'm sorry for what happened but it was all a dream. Don't you remember telling me about it? This morning when you woke up you told me that she was in trouble and that we had to find her. That you had dreamed all of this, that we rescued her and she moved in with you. It was just a d..." I couldn't let him finish and rushed him pushing him against the wall, my arm against his throat cutting off his words.

"It wasn't just a dream! It was real she was here, damn it! She was here and so were Onyx and that damn Brute!"

Erza pulled me away from him.

"She was here, she was and she was my whole world. This isn't happening. This is a dream, it has to be." Everything suddenly drained out of me. I didn't have the energy to fight them anymore. My voice was almost gone more a whispering plea than anything. My vision was going blurry and it took me a minute to realize that tears were clouding my eyes. I pulled away from Erza and saw my comforter in the dirty clothes. I slowly approached it afraid of what I would find, but I knew what I should find I had to check it. I pulled it out, hoping to find the small spot of blood that would prove she had been here and what we had together. I began to spread it out only to find that there was blood but way to much for what I was looking for. I couldn't think as I looked at the ruined material in front of me. "This isn't right. There shouldn't be this much."

"Don't you remember what happened, Gray?" Lucy asked softly behind me. I didn't even look at her. "We found you here. Your head was cut and bleeding. You said you fell and hit a rock. That's why you were in the infirmary. I found you here bleeding badly and called Natsu to carry you to the guild so Wendy could heal you."

"Gray we all loved Aishlyn and that's where you had been when you hit your head. You had gone to protect her. You battled the mage and he put you under some spell that's when you fell. We all were trying to protect her, none of us as much as you, but we were. We were trying to get her away from her father but we took to long. We all failed her." Mira said softly crossing over to me.

"It wasn't her father. It was her Uncle."

"What?" I wasn't sure who asked but didn't really care anyway.

"It was her Uncle that was there not her father."

"Gray it was her father that you attacked tonight. Her Uncle was the one that came to us worried about her. The dream you had, though it led us to her, was wrong on several things."

"It wasn't a dream." I still couldn't find the energy to put behind my words. I left the comforter and walked to our bed, sinking down on it, as my legs wouldn't hold me any longer. "Get out."

"Gray..." I cut Mira off.

"Get out, all of you." I couldn't believe just how calm I sounded as I looked at them all. I could see the pain in Mira and Lucy's eyes as well as the indecision. Natsu wouldn't meet my look nor would Loke. Erza stood in the door her face turned down. "I said get out. Leave me alone."

At my words, Loke and Natsu stepped forward. Natsu put his hands on Lucy's shoulders and gently pulled her away. Loke held his hand out to Mira who turned into him and allowed him to lead her out of my room. Erza turned and walked out. Just as Natsu and Lucy reached the door she turned.

"Gray I know you're hurting but we are here for you. If you need anything please let us help." I couldn't even respond to her. Finally, I heard the door close and knew they were gone.

This couldn't be happening. This had to be a dream. I had just been with her. I had just...Why can't I remember what we were doing? Right before I woke to this nightmare, I had been with her, hadn't I? What was going on? Why can't I remember what happened?

I fell back on our bed and closed my eyes but shot back up as the image of her laying in a pool of her own blood flooded my mind. I looked at my hands that were still red. When I had woken up on my floor I had looked down to see her blood on my hands and had scrubbed them way more than was needed trying to wash away the memories. I couldn't deal with this. I closed my eyes and hoped sleep would sweep me away from this nightmare. That Aishlyn would come and get me. That she would take me back to the real world where I hadn't failed her completely. I let the visions wash over me this time and almost drowned in the emotions that racked my body. I lay back on the bed hoping sleep would claim me quickly.

 **The Next Morning**

I woke up with the sun falling across my face. I flung my arm up over my eyes to block it. What time is it? I need to go meet Aishlyn, to check on... Everything that had happened the day before came crashing down on me in that moment. Pain racked my body. The air in my lungs rushed out of me, it felt like Natsu had just punched me in the ribs when I wasn't ready for it. Aishlyn was gone. I hadn't gotten there in time. I had held her body in my arms, but it had been too late. My heart constricted in pain. I hurt to breathe, everything hurt.

I heard the knock on the front door but ignored it. Why would someone be here this early? I didn't want to deal with them anyway. It hurt to move anyway.

"I was afraid I'd find you like this." Loke's voice suddenly filled the silence of my room.

"Go away, Loke."

"Ya well, I would except I figure you will want, or at the very least need, to go to the funeral."

I looked at him in shock.

"Funeral? How is the funeral today when she only...I mean everything just happened yesterday." He looked at me with worry showing in his eyes.

"Gray it's been three days since we found Aishlyn dead."

I couldn't help the strangled sound that came from me at those words. My brain wouldn't accept it. Her name did not belong in a sentence with the word dead.

"Have you been in bed that whole time?" He continued, I just grunted in response. "Ok that's it, you have to get up. I know you don't want to face this but you need to. You need closure. Besides do you really think this is what she would want for you?"

"I don't know what she would want for me! None of us do and never will now." My emotions snapped.

"You knew her better than any of us, Gray. You know as well as I do that she wouldn't want you to stop living, she'd want you to be happy. She'd want you to live your life."

I knew he was right. I'd never admit it but he was. She was to giving and to caring not to want that. Even when she was being hurt so much she wanted me to be happy.

Before I realized what was going on Loke was pulling me out of my bed.

"Go or so help me I will grab your hand like you're my girlfriend and drag you there!"

"Wait, what did you say?" I don't know why but that sounded so familiar.

"I'm not playing, I'll drag you there."

"No, I heard you. Have you said that to me before?" Why was I getting such a weird sense of Deja vu? He looked at me confused.

"Um no. I don't usually go around threatening to drag a guy around like my girlfriend. Are you feeling ok? Any weird headaches or dizziness?" I shook my head.

"Good. Shower, shave NOW or do I really need to join you to make sure you do?" Again the weird sense of Deja vu swept over me.

"No, I'm going," I responded while trying to figure out why this all seemed so familiar.

"Good, I already see you strip enough."

A warning bell seemed to go off in my head at his words. Why did this all seem to have played out before? It seemed as if this had happened already but yet for a different reason. Why couldn't I remember? Everything felt off somehow. Not just because of what had happened to Aishlyn or maybe it was. It was almost as if none of this seemed real like something else was trying to bleed through reality. Then again, isn't that kind of what it felt like when someone you loved as much as I did her died? Like nothing is real without them? Like there's another world out there where they still are and it's trying to bleed into the real one. Like everything is a dream, a nightmare, that you can't escape.

...

 **The Funeral**

"A kind and gentle soul left this world too soon. Left us all to remember her soft ways, her sweet smile..."

I tuned out the speaker. My eyes hadn't left the ground since we had arrived at the sacred place. I didn't want to see the coffin, to see her in it, I didn't know if I'd live through that. It would be too tempting to climb in and let them bury me with her.

"I can't believe she's gone."

"Is he going to be ok?"

"He looks horrible."

"I mean he's always been pale but this is worse. It can't be healthy."

"Maybe once some time has gone by he'll accept Juvia now."

I heard all the whispers but that last one burned me to the core and I glared at the speaker. How dare they think I would replace her! There would never be another woman for me. How could they even think of something like that at a time like this?

I felt the people around me starting to move and realized they were placing roses on her coffin before it was lowered. I hadn't brought one. I needed to explain to her why. I waited until everyone else had gone then approached. I still hadn't looked at it, not really.

I stopped beside the coffin. Looking at it for the first time. The roses covered the top. My heart felt like someone had dug it out of my chest with a wooden spoon handle and left all the splinters in my skin. I tried to speak but found my voice had left me and all that came out was a sob, tears completely blinding me as they burned down my face. I blinked several times trying to clear my vision and placed my hand on the top of the coffin. I opened my mouth and tried to speak again.

"I'm so sorry I failed you. It's not enough I know. You should be alive and by my side not laying here in this..." I couldn't finish that thought as another sob came out. "I didn't bring you a rose. I don't feel it's fitting for you. I honestly couldn't find or think of a flower that would fit you. Though the rose is beautiful it has thorns and even it's beauty didn't compare to yours." My voice broke again. "I'd give anything even my own soul to have you back. I don't know how to live without you. I never even knew I was missing something until I met you. I thought I had everything." I had to stop myself. I was shaking all over and reached my hand out placing it on the lid. I found that I couldn't move.

"Gray!"

My head jerked up at the soft sound of her voice. Standing a few feet away was Aishlyn, Onyx at her side. At the sight of her, all the pain and hopelessness left my body. I felt light and almost laughed. Then her form seemed to flicker slightly as she stood. Was her ghost haunting me?

"Aishlyn?" It came out more like a croak than my normal voice.

"Gray you have to wake up!"

"I am awake, you didn't wake up."

"No this isn't real! This is a dream and you have to wake up."

I stumbled forward a step but to my horror, her image shifted and then disappeared.

"NO! Aishlyn come back!"

I stumbled the rest of the way to where she had been but she was completely gone with no signs that she had been there just seconds before. I knew I was getting strange looks from everyone there but I didn't care until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Gray..."

"Lucy, did you see her? She was just here!"

"Gray no one was there."

"Yes, she was. Aishlyn was right here." I looked at Lucy who stared at me with large round eyes and tears streaming down her face.

"Come on Gray, we need to go back."

There was a loud sound behind her. I looked back just as they started lowering the coffin into the ground. This had always been the hardest part for me. To watch her body being lowered into the ground, it made everything real. Everything I had felt before I had seen her image crashed back down on me. The weight was too much and I suddenly was kneeling on the ground.

 **Gray's House**

I fell onto the couch landing on my back. I couldn't figure out what had happened at the funeral. I must have imagined her there. Gods know my mind is gone enough that it could be playing tricks on me and I wanted her back bad enough to conjure her image. Is that really what had happened, though? I mean if I was going to conjure her back why would I do it at the funeral? Why not put us somewhere private, somewhere we could hold each other and never let go?

"Gray?"

My eyes flew open to see her standing beside me. Yes, why wouldn't I conjure her like this? Only with fewer clothes.

"Gray?"

"Are you going to haunt me now or am I really just seeing what I want to see?"

"No Gray. You are dreaming." I couldn't help the dark laugh that escaped me.

"No, the dream was all the time we got together. You moving in with me. Us making love. That was the dream. The best damn dream I ever had and the one I want to live in, but I don't."

"Yes, Gray, you do. That all happened. That is your real life, this is a dream."

"No this is a nightmare, but it's the life I have."

I was shocked when I felt her hand grab my wrist, even more so when she pulled me up and into the kitchen. I watched as she jumped up on my counter while never letting go of my hand.

"This is where you treated the bite I got from Xypher that night in the clearing. I was sitting here when you kissed me with so much passion it almost burned me alive. Where you told me that it felt like electricity danced on your skin every time we touched. Then you carried me to the couch and we lay there together, you said you loved me for the first time."

I remember all of that but it had been a dream, hadn't it? She got off the counter pulling me over to the table. She sat on top of it pulling me to her and wrapping her legs around me.

"We made love here, just the other morning. I had been eating an apple and you said you wanted to taste it but instead of taking a bite you kissed me. That was over by the counter, then you carried me here. I scratched your back and shoulder up horribly. Then I went to take a shower and Erza showed up. We went shopping after that. Don't you remember any of this?"

I could see the pain in her eyes and so desperately wanted to believe her. Wait if she was a ghost or even something my mind conjured how was it she could touch me like this? I reached down and took her hand in mine. It was solid. I stared at our hands joined and felt her legs around my waist. Looking up I caught the look of hope in her eyes.

"Wait. That was real?" She nodded enthusiastically. "This is the dream?" Again she nodded. Maybe I was being hopeful but I choose to believe her. "So how would I get back?"

"You have to wake up."

"And how do I do that?"

"Simple. Do you trust me?"

"More than I probably should." She smiled at my answer.

"Then follow me. It's going to be dark, very dark. You won't be able to see anything, probably not even me. So no matter what, don't let go of my hand." I couldn't help but smile.

"Considering if this does turn out to be true I never want you more than an arms length away from me I think I can manage that." She smiled as she stood up then kissed me on the cheek. "Ok, I'll take just a kiss on the cheek so long as when I'm awake I get a real one."

"I can live with that." She answered with a smile.

"Ok so where are we going?"

"I'm not sure." I blinked at her.

"You're not sure?"

"Nope not a clue, really."

"Then how are you going to lead us out of here?"

"Oh, I'm not." I was speechless. I was trusting her and she didn't know what to do? Ya, I had lost my mind. "Well, that was mean." She was frowning at me.

"What was mean?"

"You don't think I know what I'm doing and that you've lost your mind for trusting me. Did you forget that in dreams I know what you're thinking?" Ya, I had forgotten that part.

"You said you didn't know what you were doing." I pointed out in my defense.

"No, I said I didn't know where we were going." I started to ask her what the difference was. "Onyx, let's go home."

I was shocked again when Onyx barked and a door opened up, in thin air, beside me. It was completely dark inside.

"Trust me and don't let go of my hand, please Gray that's very important, don't let go of my hand."

"I won't."

I watched as Onyx ran through the door and disappeared. Aishlyn stepped to the door and looked back at me smiling then stepped through pulling me behind her.

The darkness seemed almost alive like it was breathing around me. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't a creepy feeling. I held tightly to her hand as we walked through the inky blackness. She was right I couldn't see her. I couldn't see anything.

"Can't you make it light here?"

"Not here, no. I'm not strong enough. Loke says I will be able to someday but not yet."

"Where are we?"

"I don't know what it's called, Loke says he'll explain it all when I start training, but I do know that it's a realm somewhere between heaven and hell, life and death, dreams and reality. They're all connected here. I can't see what you see and you can't see what I see. Even though we are together we are separate. That's why you must keep hold of my hand. If you let go I'll be taken to my own version of this and you'll be taken to yours. Right now because we are touching so are our versions of this place, which allows us to walk through."

"So you're not in darkness?"

"No, I'm somewhere else. You really can't see anything but darkness?"

"There has been places that are light but they were too far away for me to see."

"Maybe because you're closer to mine than your own."

I didn't respond as we were getting closer to one of the lights. As we started passed it I couldn't help but look in. I wish I hadn't, I will always wish I hadn't.

As I looked in I was suddenly in her father's cabin again. Her uncle lay off to the side with my ice lance still in him but she was still hanging by the chains. Her eyes had gone cold. None of the life and love that I'm used to seeing from her was there. It was like she was lifeless or soulless as she hung there just staring at me.

"You're too late, Gray. He broke me, he hurt me and stole everything from me. Just leave me here but please first be merciful and kill me." Her voice was void of emotion. Even though she had to be in pain it didn't seem to register with her. Her mind was to far gone.

That hurt as much as seeing her coffin go in the ground possibly even more.

"Gray, it's not real. You saved me. You got there in time. Don't look, just come with me."

I heard her whisper from behind me and felt her tug at my hand. It was the hardest thing for me to do but I turned my back and walked away hearing the other version of her that was hanging in the chains start to cry about killed me. We walked in silence for a long time after that.

"I thought you couldn't see what I see?"

"I can't. Not really. I see it in your mind if I focus. You pulled me to a stop and I felt you panic so I looked."

"Can you not see me?"

"No, since we are in our own versions I can't see you just like you can't see me."

"So how do you know where to go?"

"Onyx is in my version I can see her and she knows where to go."

"So we're following a dog?" I heard her laugh softly.

"If I'm not mistaken you followed her when you found me." She had a point. "It's part of her magic, she can find anything anywhere. It doesn't matter what realm it's in she can find it. Have you seen any more lights?"

"Yes."

"After that last one, it might be safer not to look into them."

"Don't worry I learned that lesson."

"I think we're getting close."

She stopped in front of me before I realized it and I bumped into her. I felt her stumble forward some and reached my free arm out, not letting go of her hand, wrapping it tightly around what I hoped was her waist. It was odd that I pulled her against me and could feel her but it was so dark that I still couldn't see her. I had learned an important lesson in the short time I was here. I knew first hand just how dangerous her magic could be. If I had stayed here much longer I would have lost my mind to the grief that had felt so real. Even now I was afraid that I would wake up and she'd be dead again or even the other nightmare I caught a glimpse of. I didn't know which was worse her actually being dead or her being alive but dead inside. So broken that she might never completely heal. It was a bitter thought.

"We're there, Gray."

"Ok, what are we waiting for?" I really wanted out of this hell and back in the world where I could hold her in my arms like I wanted to do so badly.

"I don't exactly know how this will work."

"What do you mean?"

"Well like I said before, we are together but separate. When one of us walks through that more than likely the other one will completely lose the sense of the other person. I mean if I go through first you'll be here alone and not able to see."

"So I could get lost here at the end?" Well, this just got interesting.

"I want you to go first."

"I told you I'm not leaving you here and I meant it."

"Gray it's the only thing that makes sense. I don't think I can get locked or lost in here because it is my magic. I also have Onyx to lead me should the separating of our paths put me somewhere else. You don't, and you can get locked in here. If I did go first it wouldn't even do me any good to send Onyx back to you because you wouldn't be able to find her. Not to mention if you got lost in another one of those dreams if you got really lost and gave up hope I might not be able to get you out of it." I knew she was making sense but I still balked at leaving her in this place.

"I don't want you alone here."

"Gray, I can handle it. I've learned how to fight them, well kinda of. Plus I'm not really alone I have Onyx and Xypher. You were the one that was left completely alone." I sighed. I still didn't like it but she was right. I pulled her tighter against me.

"Ok but I want you out right after me. The moment you guide me through I want you following. I don't want to wake up and wait more than a second before you're awake as well."

"Gray...I don't..."

"No. It's that simple. I want you awake with me because the second I'm awake I want you in my arms and I'm kissing the living daylights out of you. Do you understand?"

"Gray you won't do that. Loke, Mira, Freed, and the Master were there when I left, there might be even more there when we get back. You don't do things like that in front of them."

"I honestly don't give a damn who's there to see it. I thought I had lost you, Aishlyn. I don't ever want to feel that way again I want you by my side for the rest of my life and it's time everyone knew exactly how I feel."

"Exactly how do you feel?" Her question caught me off guard.

"Don't you know by now that I love you?"

"I love you, too. I think I've figured it out now, but I like hearing you say it." I smiled at her words.

"Then guide me through, whatever it is I need to get through and I'll make sure you hear it at least once a day."

"Hmm just once a day?"

"I said at least once a day."

I could feel her shaking against me and was afraid that something was wrong but her adorable giggle filled the air. I knew the shaking had been her trying to hold it back.

"Ok, I'll get behind you and try to guide you to it ok?"

"Ok. What exactly am I going through? Do I need to duck or crawl or anything like that?"

"No, it's like a doorway or a gate with something hanging over it. You just walk through, you don't even have to open it." I felt her moving behind me and grasped her hand a little tighter. "Since I can't really see you if I get you through a little sideways I'm sorry."

I felt her free hand land on my side and then she gently pulled her other hand from mine. It landed on my other side and she gently started pushing me forward but slightly left.

"How close are we?"

"Just a few more steps now."

"Will I fall through?"

"I don't know. The time you pulled me back I felt like I was floating. Though since this is a dream for you, you might not even remember it when you wake up." I felt her press me to the right this time and I leaned slightly that way. Suddenly I felt a soft wind hit me and knew we must be at the door.

"Aishlyn, I love you." I managed to get that out before I started falling.

...

 **Aishlyn's POV**

I had been in pain for a long time but didn't care. I had to get him back even if it killed me. I was the one that put him here it was the least I could do. When I had found him this time, seeing the anguish he had been in, the tears that soaked his handsome face and the depth of pain that had been in his eyes. I don't know that I'd ever forget that image. We were finally there. All I had to do was guide him through the door. He had almost been there when he had suddenly stopped and told me he loved me. I knew my time left was short and so I hadn't answered him just pushed him through the door.

I hadn't been able to see him just feel him but I knew he had gone through. His form just melting in front of me. I knew he would wake up then. That little push had taken the last of my energy and I crashed down onto the floor. Laying motionless but smiling knowing that he was safe now. Closing my eyes I knew I was dying, I had to be I could feel my life draining slowly out of my body but I didn't care. Gray was safe and he could live his life happily now.

I felt Onyx come over to my side and she nudged me. I didn't stir so she stood and nudged me harder with her head. I still didn't move but she sudden thrust her head under my arm and pushed up. I looked around and saw that we were no longer in front of Gray's door, but instead, it was mine. I didn't know how it got there. Was Onyx able to move us both from realm to realm? I struggled to stand but couldn't. Onyx waited patiently not moving from under my arm and I began crawling but even that proved too much. Soon my arms and legs gave out and I was only inches away from the door. I couldn't stop this close. I struggled and wiggled towards it but I was getting weaker by the second. I was surprised when I felt Onyx bite down on my upper arm and cried out but realized that she was dragging me through the door.

 **Mira's POV**

It had been a day since Aishlyn had managed to find Gray in his dreams. Not being trained and not able to control her magic fully she had been pulled out right after finding him. She had come back to reality after seeing him and explained to us where she had found him. Though she didn't know exactly what had happened. We were all just glad she found him. She had tried again as soon as she had told us what was going on, even though we had tried to get her to rest since she had burned through so much magic just trying to get there but she had been stubborn. She really was a match for Gray. Her magic was reaching its limit, though, she had to be. She didn't know how to control it yet and we could feel it pouring out of her. It spoke volumes for the girls strength and how much she was worried about him.

It was silent in the infirmary as we all sat there waiting. Even Natsu and Happy sat quietly fretting in the corner just watching them sleep. I could feel the agitation from Team Natsu and knew it was hard on them not being able to help their team mate. Every one of them was sitting in the room. I don't think Lucy had even gone home to sleep. She sat in a chair between the two sleeping forms watching both of them for any signs of movement. Erza stood watch at the door. Freed stood behind me and the Master sat in a chair not far away. Loke had stuck it out here as well. Refusing to go back to his world in case Aishlyn came to again and needed his help. Wendy had fallen asleep in a chair not far from her two patients. She had been monitoring both of them and the last time she had checked Aishlyn she had shaken her head as she walked away tears falling from her eyes. She had explained to us then that her magic was so low that she wouldn't last much longer and had to be in great pain at this point. Other members of the guild would drop by from time to time just checking up on them but there had never been any news to give and they would leave soon after looking somber at having nothing good to tell their friends when they left.

We all jumped as the silence was broken by Gray grasping for air as his eyes flew open. We started at him for a second before each of us let out our own sound of relief. The room echoed with our joy and woke Wendy who upon seeing Gray starting to sit up ran to his side to check him, but he waved the young mage aside and looked around the room. His eyes landed on Aishlyn in the bed across from him and he struggled to his feet. Getting up and crossing the distance then crawling into the bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him right as her eyes opened. She didn't get a chance to do anything as to everyone in the rooms shock Gray leaned over and kissed her hard. I couldn't help the joy that welled up inside making me bounce slightly at having them both back here safely and together again.

...

 **Gray's POV**

I woke up abruptly but remembered everything that had happened, even the falling in the end. I looked quickly around me, noting that Aishlyn wasn't beside me, and there seemed to be a lot of people in my room. Looking around I quickly found her lying in another bed. Why was she that far away from me? I felt a small hand on my shoulder as I got up but waved it away. Whatever they wanted it would have to wait. I stood to move and noticed that my body felt incredibly stiff. How long had I been out? Oh well, it didn't matter now. All that mattered was that I get to Aishlyn and she had better be awake. I crossed the distance rather awkwardly as the stiffness didn't leave my body as fast as I had hoped. Finally reaching the bed I saw that she wasn't awake. I crawled up the bed anyway. The need to have her in my arms after having thought she was dead was overriding everything else. Finally reaching her I pulled her to me just as I did I felt her begin to stir and saw her eyes flutter softly. I smiled slightly before kissing her. It should have been a soft kiss but it wasn't. After everything I had felt and seen in those dreams I almost crushed my lips against hers. I could hear everyone around us and knew they were probably wanting to talk to us but they'd have to wait, I wasn't done. I kissed her for as long as I could both of us gasping when I finally withdrew from her lips.

"You took more than a second," I told her.

"I know, I had a little hiccup on my end."

I couldn't help but wonder what a little hiccup in that place would be but at the same time, I realized something. From the time she had entered my dreams until now, not once had she looked at the floor or shied away from anything. She had taken charge and lead me saving me from that place. Even now when I called her on how long it had taken her, she didn't say she was sorry like she normally would have. She was stronger and more confident than I had ever seen her. That thought made me so happy that I was almost giddy from it, almost.

"Aishlyn you're bleeding!" Wendy's words finally broke through the bubble I had put around us in my head so that we could have a moment together. I looked around at her confused.

"What?" I asked as I watched Wendy rush to her other side. Then I saw it. Her upper arm was bleeding freely.

"What happened?"

"I'll explain everything later, I promise."

I really looked at her then and realized that she looked like she was about to pass out. I nodded to her and started getting up so that Wendy could tend her. I noticed that Loke was standing not far away and he pushed a chair up to me. I'm pretty sure if he hadn't of been there I would still be lost. Looking at my old friend it quickly sank in that even though he had pissed me off and he had gone about things wrong he had been trying to protect both of us from exactly what had happened.

"I think I'll stand, but thanks, Loke." He smirked at me and nodded.

Out of nowhere I was tackled and stumbled back a step. Looking down I saw Lucy wrapped around me and as she looked up I saw the tears falling from her eyes.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again!" I just blinked at her again wondering how long I had been out to worry them this much. I looked over her to see Mira standing in front of Freed who had his arms around her as she was crying as well. Natsu stood off to the side with Happy floating at his shoulders, Natsu had his goofy signature grin in place.

"See I told you Freezer Burn would be just fine. He's part of Team Natsu so he has to be strong!"

"What did you call me?" I couldn't help myself.

"You were worried too, Natsu." Happy replied to him.

"I was not! You were the one that was worried. He was just avoiding fighting me!"

I rolled my eyes at the pyromaniac but couldn't help the smile that formed. Having my family back and Aishlyn here was just too much to not be happy.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**  
 **Looking Back and Looking Forward**

 **Gray's POV**

Looking back at everything that transpired from the time I met Aishlyn until now, I truly wonder how it all turned out so well. Granted I fought most of it but in the end, it worked out. After Aishlyn saved me from the dream realm things, well they got both better and worse. Aishlyn did end up moving out, and I fought that one hard, but again, in the end, I understood why. It wasn't because she wanted to or because she doubted me, as I had so feared, but because she loved me and wanted to protect me, just as I loved and wanted to protect her.

After we had left that realm and had a moment just to ourselves she had broken down. I saw the fear she had of hurting me. After being there I understood it a little better. Her magic was truly amazing, just like she was, but it was also truly terrifying. Loke assures me that I fell on the bad end of the scale but that there is a good end as well. That is where she can go to actually help people mentally heal. I would really like to see that side, maybe one day, when she has full control of her magic, I will. I mentioned it once to her, it didn't go over very well.

I am glad to see that the changes I saw in her that day, in that realm, have not completely disappeared. Though she's not as sure of herself in this realm she is getting there. I'd like to think that it's because of me but I'd be lying if I took all of the credit. Lucy, Levy, Erza, and Mira have had a huge part in it as well. I guess she needs other females her age and seeing how strong and independent they are has helped. Even Natsu, Loke, and Laxus have stepped up and are acting like older brothers to her. Well, Laxus and Loke are like older brothers Natsu's more like the annoying little cousin that drools on himself. Laxus is the most surprising to me. They seem to have some weird bond, I think because of the relationship they had with their fathers.

Loke has gotten close to her through training her. Which has gone very well. Learning what I already knew, that she is a fast study. After everything that happened she couldn't deny her magic any longer and because of that and how quickly she adapts her training has moved along at an almost frighteningly fast pace. He's also teaching herself defense and fighting in general. This is one that I'm on both sides of the fence on. I hate the idea of her having to fight but I want her to be able to protect herself should she need to. I made the mistake of going to one of their training sessions of this kind. He had learned quickly about her reaction when someone grabs her wrists and had focused hard on getting her over that. The problem is he did it while I was watching, I really didn't mean to attack him as badly as I did. Ah, who am I kidding ya I did mean to but I was blinded by my anger which only proved Loke's point that I shouldn't train her because I wouldn't be able to do that to her. She has also been working with Onyx and the Brute. Though her bond with Onyx always seems the strongest I can't deny how much the Brute loves and adores her. Though I never understood why her mother warned me against him in the dream I haven't forgotten it but I have also come to realize that she may have been wrong. The Brute would never willingly hurt Aishlyn and would lay down his life to protect her.

Her nightmares finally seem to be going away, or at least not happening as often. Though I had hated it, I had finally agreed to let Freed put the runes around my house to keep her magic out. I hadn't fought this as much as they had expected, though. After having a taste of what could happen I wasn't exactly in a rush to end up there again. Nearly a week went by of me sitting in my house alone watching the runes glow purple every night. Knowing that she was asleep and more than likely trapped in her own nightmares about drove me nuts but also made me think of the solution. I went to Gramps the next day and presented my case to him and he had agreed. He loaned us two lacrima communicators so that when I saw her magic light up the runes I could call her and make sure she was ok. Usually, we would end up talking until one or both of us fell asleep but she didn't have the nightmares anymore that night.

Things were completely different yet oddly the same. I still took jobs with Team Natsu. We still destroy alot of things. I still train as much as ever. Flame Brain and I still fight over almost everything (some things never change.) I still hang out at the guild, with my family. I guess most of what changed was actually me, or the way I look at things. I can't help but think that maybe this is how Ur meant for things to be when she had said I was free from the darkness. I know she would have loved Aishlyn and she would be happy with the life I have now. Somehow that brings my soul peace.  
I looked around the guild seeing my fellow guild mates laughing and enjoying the party, it was Christmas after all. I have to say the main hall looks pretty good. Mira had planned the whole thing out and had me help decorate. The large tree has real ice cicles hanging from the branches. Small and large ice sculptures are spread throughout the room. Outside there is a small area where I had used Ice Make Floor for ice skating. Lyon had shown up in time to help out some. He and Juvia were spending a lot of time together, which was a relief to me, though they had yet to admit to anything more than a friendship. Everything really did seem to be falling into place.

I saw Lucy approaching me and smiled at her. I couldn't help but be thankful to her for all the help she'd been through this.

"Aishlyn not here yet? I can't wait to see her in the new dress we picked out for this!"

"No, she's going to be a little late arriving." I said as I shook my head and looked towards the clock.

"Training ran late again?" She asked and I just nodded in response. "I scolded Loke for training her on Christmas but he said she had wanted to. Seems she really is determined to not let anything get in her way, not even the holiday's." I nodded and couldn't help the smile that formed at just how determined Aishlyn really could be once she set her mind to something. I was completely shocked when Lucy threw her arms around me in a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you found her and things have worked out so well! Everyone can see how happy she makes you." She pulled back then. "Oh, gods I'm starting to sound like Mira! I think I finally understand why she does what she does." I didn't really understand what she meant but I smiled at her anyway.

We were both a little surprised when the golden sparkles appeared beside us announcing Loke's appearance. I couldn't help but glance to the door when he appeared hoping Aishlyn would be coming in as well.

"Patience Gray," He said with a smirk. "Hey beautiful," he addressed Lucy. "I transported Milady upstairs and she has asked for your assistance." Lucy smiled and nodded before heading off to find Aishlyn.

"I have to say, your girlfriend really is amazing." I must have made a face at his words. I know I felt a little stunned. "Oh don't look so shocked, Gray, everyone here knows you two are together. Don't even try to deny it."

"No, it's nothing like that. Just that's the first time anyone has said it." I couldn't deny that I liked it but somehow it didn't seem right. With all, we had been through just calling her my girlfriend didn't seem like a strong enough word to me. Oh well, I'd never cared about labels anyway. In the end as long as she was mine what difference did it make what people called us?

I watched Loke smirk at me before he drifted off towards the rest of the guild before turning back to the bar, with a sigh, only to find Mira standing there with a smile.

"I'm sure she'll be here anytime now. She really was excited about the party."

Mira wasn't telling me anything I didn't already know. For awhile now Aishlyn had truly been looking forward to this. She had never gotten to celebrate Christmas or even been to a party before. She had been a mixture of elated and nervous every time someone had mentioned it. Though she was getting more used to being around big groups of people, thanks to the rambunctious guild, but it still made her nervous and me anxious for her.

I felt a tap on my shoulder turning I found Lyon who was staring up at the second floor. I turned to see what had his attention. There she stood. The dress she wore was a deep blue. It was floor length, and had one strap that went over her left shoulder, a sheer piece draped down her back from the strap. It was simple yet elegant, it suited her. It wasn't low cut or nearly as revealing as some of the other females were wearing but it didn't need to be. I understood why she had asked for Lucy's help and figured that the Celestial Mage had called upon her spirits to help with hair and makeup. Her long hair was swept up in an intricate updo with strands curled in spirals to frame her face. There was no denying just how gorgeous she was. I watched as she searched over the guild, her head held high. When she finally found me her eyes lit up and she smiled, in response, I felt the air leave me body.

"Hey, Droopy Eyes, why are you standing there with your mouth hanging open, you weird pervert."

Natsu's voice broke my trance. I snapped my mouth shut as I ignored him and quickly walked towards the stairs, taking them two at a time until I reached her on the landing. I couldn't help but stare and she seemed to grow shy. For the first time in a long time, her gaze went to the ground. After all this time of her not looking down or away from my gaze I hated seeing her do it again. I reached out and put my finger under her chin, gently lifting her face back up until she met my eyes again.

"You are breath-taking," I said softly before capturing her lips with my own for a soft slow kiss. "I have something for you," I whispered as I leaned back away from her. Pulling the small box from my pocket and placing it in her hand. She looked from it up to me with her eyes sparkling.

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"It's Christmas, besides when I saw it I thought of you." That was only partially true. I had found the stone which was a medium amber color with red mixed in. It had reminded me of her eyes the moment I saw it. I had then taken it to a jewelry maker and had them set it into a white gold heart shape. When the light hit it, it sparkled like her eyes in the moonlight. I don't know what they had done to get that effect but I was amazed by it. I watched as she unwrapped it, and opened the box. Her head jerked up to look at me, her eyes shining.

"Do you like it?" I asked hesitantly.

"It's beautiful, Gray!" I couldn't help but smile as she hugged me, relieved that she liked my gift. She pulled back slowly and looked at me.

"I didn't really get you anything. I mean I have something for you but it's yours I just added to it." It didn't matter to me if she got me a present, she was all I wanted, but I was confused by her statement. I watched as she pulled out a box and handed it to me. "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to wrap it."

"It's fine, Baby. You really didn't have to worry about it. I already have everything I want." I opened the box to see my necklace. She had asked me for it about a week ago and I had given it to her without hesitation, though I had felt oddly naked without it. The necklace looked exactly the same and I looked up to see her smiling shyly.

"I know it doesn't look any different but it actually is. I had Freed put the same ruins that he put around your house on the necklace." I didn't fully understand what she was trying to say and I guess that showed because she continued. "He said it might have to be redone if I stay too much but it would last and protect you should we decide to stay together for a few nights." It took a second for that to sink in.

"You can stay at our house for the night?" I asked to make sure I'd understood correctly. She nodded at me shyly.

"I-if you'd like for me too, yes." I dropped the necklace over my head and grabbed her. Lifting her up in my arms and spinning her around, leaning my forehead against hers.

"Of course, I want you to! I've missed you so much. This is the best present I have ever gotten." I stopped spinning her, sitting her back on her feet gently. "Shall we join the party before they get to carried away?" She nodded.

I held my hand out to her and she placed hers in mine. I looked at her small hand laying on my own and was again struck by just how much things had changed since I met her. How much trust she had placed in me and despite my huge mistakes, she continued to place her faith in me. How much better my life was with her in it. I couldn't help but lift her hand to my lips and softly kiss it before wrapping my fingers lightly around hers and leading the way down the stairs.

As soon as we got to the floor we were mobbed by half the female members of the guild as they talked about her dress and how gorgeous she looked. I waited patiently for them to be done until I heard the music change. A slow song came on. One that I had heard and found fitting, it was Everything by LifeHouse. I managed to pull Aishlyn to me.

"Care to dance?" She looked up at me her eyes rounded in surprise.

"You don't dance." She said shaking her head slightly.

"With you, for you, I can and will do anything," I said pulling her towards the dance floor.

...

We had been there a few hours. We had danced, talked and laughed more than I had done in a long time but I was growing tired of the crowd and noise. I wanted to be selfish and have Aishlyn to myself again.

"What do you say we put the runes on my necklace through a bit of a test?" I whispered in her ear. She glanced up quickly at me.

"I'd love that." She had barely whispered it but I heard it loud and clear. "Won't it look odd if we leave early, though?"

"I really don't care," I said as I started towards the door and heard her giggle behind me.

Once we were outside, away from all the noise I noticed just how peaceful everything was. We hadn't gone far when I noticed that she had started shivering. I hadn't thought about how cold it was and her gown didn't do much to keep her warm. Without thinking, I started to take my coat off to put around here only to find it was gone. Damn it! I decided to improvise so instead I picked her up bride style and continued to walk towards our home. She still shivered some, though. I picked up my pace to try and get her to the warmth of the house.

"In a hurry to get me to your place?" She asked and I could hear the laughter in her voice.

"It won't do for you to get too cold so I want to get you warm quickly."

"In that case, I'm freezing." I looked down at her then and saw that same sexy look that she had given me as she crawled across our bed.

"In that case, I better run," I said picking up my pace even more.

I had us at our home in no time. Unlocking the door took some arranging and she ended up over my shoulder again as I did so but it was finally unlocked and we were standing in the living room. It took me no time to close the door and stalk over to where she stood. Wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her into me I crushed my lips to hers. My shy Aishlyn pressed herself into my body fully and set my blood on fire. It had been far too long since we had been able to do this. My hands began to wander over her body but there was too much fabric in my way. I drew back with a slight growl.

"If you can get this damn thing off faster than I can I suggest you do or I might just ruin it."

Her eyes never left mine as she began to strip the dress off. She never once looked down at the floor or shied away from me. I had to admit I loved this change, it was sexy as hell on her. The second she had shed the dress fully I pounced on her. Kissing my way down her neck to her shoulders. My hands roaming her body starting at her scar. I have to say since we had found out that the mark my magic had left on her was permanent I had become a little obsessed with it. I constantly found that my fingers would be brushing over it without me even realizing it. Her arms wrapped around my neck and into my hair. I groaned as she tugged at it lightly but then pulled away, backing towards the bedroom door. I stepped forward only for her to turn and flee into the room. I couldn't help but smile at her actions as I stalked after her. Gods I loved my life with her and couldn't wait to see where the adventures we would have together would take us.

 **The End**


End file.
